Addiction
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: Meet Noodle: a Fed Exed Japanese child who ends up in a place like no other. Meet Murdoc, Stuart, and Russel: 3 guys trying to live their normal famous lives. When their lives are joined, are heaven's gates singing or hell's flames welcoming?
1. Package in the Mail

**Addiction**

Package in the Mail

"_Today, in other news, teenage rampage went on in the streets of London. Witnesses say two teenage males, around sixteen to eighteen years of age, started screaming in the middle of the street, taking out two large guns, threatening passerby civilians. After a Good Samaritan tried reasoning with the boys, shots were triggered, killing two people bystanders and one person who is now in critical condition. One of the boys was caught, but the other managed to get away. If you see this male, please call 1-800-REPORT._"

Before the picture could be shown, the channel was switched, obviously not enticing to the viewer, "…Death an' murder, runnin' the world…but it feels no worse…no, no…'ere ain't nuthin' worse…"

"-_and in the music world! The Gorillaz have just lost a band mem-_"

"Killin' me slowly wit the deadly curse…someone lift me…someone lift me…"

Gentle breaths exhaled between hardly audible self made lyrics which were to be forgotten since the creature had not a head for long memory. The lyrics weren't meant to be anything meaningful for anyone else anyway. They only explained the short end of his emotions; he was basically dried out by now. All the tears, the screams, the confusion…it had passed a while ago, and the feelings still haunted him, but he was taking a good friend's advice, trying to clear the mind with some good old news, which really didn't help because news is mostly made of foul gossip of the world.

How was this to help him? He waved his cigarette in the air before him, making smoke patterns, bored with life. He didn't want to live right now. It didn't matter to him that he was becoming rich by being the lead singer in a band. It didn't matter to him that he had hundreds of fans that dropped love struck the moment he flashed them a smile. It didn't matter at all. Not when the one you trusted the most broke your heart. Nothing mattered in the world.

His name was Stuart. Stuart Tusspot. He was the quiet kid that would normally sit in the back of the classroom when he was young lad. Not much into athletics, or grades for that matter, history bored him and math confused him. There was too much to study in science, English focused on too many dead people who wrote stories that put him to sleep, and learning another language…well let's just say he wasn't the best in his _native_ language, lest he try a new one. The arts didn't make sense; they were just blots on a page, although cartoons did entertain him from time to time. But, music…how he _loved_ music.

He would need to hear a song only once to get down the entire melody in his head permanently. He sang to himself often, resulting in other kids thinking him strange, for the boy looked like he was conversing with himself. He never had many friends, only a few, mostly acquaintances, and later on, friends that only led him to trouble. But music was not appreciated nor respected in music class or at home. Classmates never paid attention, and young Stu couldn't blame them. Who wanted to hear about ancient composers in forth grade? Yes, they made a huge difference in history, but children want to hear about nowadays music, not old.

The high school did have a chorus, however, but Stuart hardly paid attention to them. They had not one talented kid in there. While getting a candy bar one day from the cafeteria vending machine, he had been singing to himself, as usual, and received a tap on his shoulder. After grabbing his treat, he looked back, realizing it was the new girl in the school, a type of girl with a status that a young teen like Stu would never socialize with. Somewhat bright girl with the exceptional fourteen year old body. The perfect brunette hair, glittery green eyes, cherry pouting lips, big boobs, and 'innocent' uniform that caught most guys' eye as Stu was doing for a moment.

Blushing, he pulled out his change from the slot, mumbling a low, "S-sorry…" for being in her way. Yet, the girl gave him a rare smile, "I like the way you sing. It's different." Poor Stu never had the stable nerves to talk to girls, "Uhmm…th-thanks…"

"I'm Angela Reynard." she introduced, offering her hand, and he uttered a quick, Stuart Tusspot, which ended up getting tongue tied into, "Stu-pot." sounding very much like _stupid_. His cheeks flushed darker as the girl kept her laugh in, "I didn't quite catch that." she grinned, and he glanced down, "Stu…"

"Well, Stu, you have a very pretty voice. You should try out for the chorus they have here." she suggested with a wink, getting her selection of Skittles. This thought was brought back home with a light heart, soon getting crushed by a father who felt singing was for faggots. Only hard work and blood could get a man a good career, not singing. The rough answer dragged on the boy as he told his new friend his father's view, and the girl seemed understanding, also giving him a self esteem boost by asking him to sing for her at least once a day. "You'll make it big one day, Stu. Then your dad will be sorry." Angela had told him once, leaning on a locker.

"No…I'm jus' Stuart Tusspot…the kid tha' ev'ryone sees but no one knows, the squeaker, …the loser…" he answered grimly, hands in his pockets. Angela gave him a cheerful smile, lifting his head up, "You're not a nobody, Stu, and you're not a loser. So your voice jumps with certain words…who cares? It's unique! You'll make it big, and the whole _world_ will know your name. Just don't forget me when you do." she giggled, this ensuing in Stu's first kiss, and first detention for breaking a six inch rule the school had. And now, years from then, the singer still remembered that girl, his best friend, long gone in a car accident five years later.

Funny, how those who gave you the highlights in life are the first to go. Though, 'making it big' had its own ups and downs. Sliding the back of his hand under his nose, the young man sniffed, eyes now closed, wanting his medication to kick in. Medication for his head bashing migraines was taken three to four times a day. They relieved him of pain of course, but they also relaxed him of stress, often sending him into a light floated world, colors entertaining him constantly and cigarettes making his focus swim. It was a wonderful feeling.

He needed a wonderful feeling right about now. A slow grunt forced his hollowed eyes to a dark figure moving in the darkness of the living room. It passed him with a sharp kick, but the cerulean haired man ignored the pain, watching the other male make his way down the opposite hallway, hand over his face, lightly touching his swollen, recently broken, nose. This creature was the cause for Stuart's pain. This…this _man_, was the reason Stu was on the couch he sat in, depressed as death with the talent of a living miracle.

It was Murdoc, Murdoc Nicalls, who had flipped Mr. Tusspot's life upside down. For better or for worse? You decide. Murdoc was a man of his own category whose entertainment came from bullying others, tormenting animals, and getting his way. At a young age, he had already experimented with more than an adult would have, constantly in trouble and ignored at home. Jacob Nicalls wasn't the typical father who fussed over their children getting good grades, becoming the best they could be, or becoming anything good in life, period. Murdoc had it instilled in him that he was a useless accident that wasn't meant to happen, but did.

And so, with this belief, Murdoc carried on in life, loving revenge and anger. Police only got in his way, and going against them was his excitement. Who were they to rule his life when even his own father couldn't? But the boy wasn't stupid. Full of himself, quite, but stupid, not at all. There was always something ticking in his mind, whether foul or pleasuring, his thoughts were never at rest. Many ideas came to him late at night when he hid in alleyways, usually from the authorities or his father. And it was during one of these runaway nights that a perfect vision of the future misted its way into his head, spinning the wheels within his dark mentality.

Music was a secret love of the Nicalls boy, and no one knew this, not even his closest chums. His room held no symbol of music, his voice held no rhythm of tune, rather scratchy in fact, but his soul longed for music like no other. Music only a mind like his could spawn, and that's where his first plan developed. Carrying it out, as he did when he was older, was the very first step, considering delays were pressured in, forced to care for a young man who had become victim to his clever plan of stealing the instruments he needed rather than buying them with his money.

As if repairing bills weren't enough, he had a '_lifetime'_ of hours to give in besides caring for a kid who couldn't even talk anymore. Half of his face was cracked in, resembling a phantom of the opera, one side normal and the other just…odd. A few teeth had also been bashed out, including one of his front teeth, and his hair was a mess of spiky blue. Not something you see everyday. The doctors forced Murdoc to talk to him, he knowing it was a huge waste of life to talk to someone in a vegetative state. It was creepy to even look at the victim when he was out: one eye closed, the other a gaping hole. Extremely bored, Murdoc had decided to take a drive, disconnecting the IV needles and suctions keeping the rhythm of the boy's heart on the monitor.

A grand display of danger took hold in the middle of Murdoc's trick, trying to perform a 360 with his car, when the barely living Stuart had slumped onto the driver's lap, startling him and taking his mind off focus, ending up in a crash against a light post right outside the hospital. Sitting up, Murdoc checked himself, making sure everything was working. Banged up, but fine. Just another payment on the damn car…His eyes slowly traveled to the passenger seat, widening as he realized the seatbelt buckle had snapped, leaving the seat empty. Only one word passed the man's mind at that moment. "_Shit!_"

He kicked open the door to find the blue haired boy's body slumped against the building, a smear of blood splattered against the cream bricks. "Dam_mit_!" Murdoc had cursed, flipping the boy over to see that the side of the face that had been normal was now matching the damaged side. Looking around, Murdoc quickly grabbed Stuart's wrist, checking for a pulse, screaming bloody murder when the hand suddenly snapped onto his. "'ew are you…?" a faint whisper asked, and Murdoc snatched his hand back, glaring at the assumed dead body.

"Wot the 'ell…" Murdoc spat, backing away from the boy as he sat up, rubbing his head painfully. His nose was bleeding heavily and his eye socket was bruising quickly, but he was moving like he had never gone through the coma. Murdoc watched amazed as Stu ran his tongue around his mouth, spitting out his left front tooth into his hand, looking at it confused. "…Wot 'appened?"

Murdoc rubbed his head, standing up, "Uh…yeh jus' woke up from a coma thanks to m' drivin'…" he muttered with a hint of sarcasm, but Stu stood, using the hospital wall for help, "I wos in a coma?" the boy squeaked, about to rub his eyes when he snatched his hands hand in shock. The pain was incredible. "Yeah…yo' not gonna wanna do tha' anytime soon…" Murdoc mumbled, glancing back at his car. The side where Stuart sat was completely crushed, had he not flown out, he would've been dead.

"Lookie 'ere, yeh would've been smashed like a stomped bugger if I woulda gotten tha' seatbelt fixed! Yo damn lucky we went for tha' drive." Murdoc nodded, crossing his arms. The tall bluehead stared at the wreck wide eyed, unbelieving he was still alive. "Yeh saved my life!" he suddenly whimpered with a terrified mug. Murdoc glanced at him with his multicolored eyes, "Yeah, at the cost o' me car." he grunted, kicking the wheel of the car. "I'm Stu." the boy smiled, his missing teeth giving him an odd appearance that coincided with his eyes. "I know." Murdoc grumbled, glancing at him, "…Murdoc Nicalls. Wull, I guess I betta' teh get you inside befo' 'ey blame me for any more damage an' start suin'…"

Stuart followed the man, hands in pockets, bloodied face, and began singing sweetly a tune that had just come to mind. "Dark skies…blue day…ain't got nuthin' on me…'cus nuthin' can bring me down…nope, nuthin' at all…" Murdoc froze and the boy walked into him, apologizing as soon as he backed away. "You sing?" he asked sharply as if this was supposed to be known. Stuart gave him a small smile, rubbing his head. It was beginning to pound excruciatingly. "Somewot…yeh know, 'bout anythin'. Nuthin' professionally if tha's wot yo' askin'. Neva' done tha' stuff."

"…Perfect. Come wit me."

Stuart looked around, wondering why they were suddenly leaving the hospital they had just entered a moment ago. "Where are we goin', Murdoc?"

"Teh my place. Get yeh cleaned up, yeh startin' teh 'urt my eyes."

"Oh…sorry…"

After having Murdoc practically dunk his face in alcohol, which burned like hell, and have his eyes be pressed on with a heavy ice pack, Stuart was finally allowed to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened and his mouth popped open, wondering what in the hell had happened to him. He hardly looked like himself. He pouted, looking as if he were about to cry, when Murdoc grinned evilly, "Jus' need a drummer an' a guitarist…"

"Huh?"

"I'm startin' a band, an' yo' gonna sing in it. It's the least yeh can do afta' dentin' up my car wit yo' face." Murdoc snapped, and Stuart rubbed his arm, nodding, "I…I can sing? …Yeh'd really let me sing? …But why do yeh wanna start a band for?"

Murdoc arched an eyebrow. How could that question _not_ be answered easily? "Teh get bloody rich, yeh dullard! Fame! Fortune! Glory! Women! It's all in the music business!" Stuart sat down slowly, too many things were swirling in his head to keep track of. "My 'ead 'urts…Shouldn't I get back to the hospital so…I can 'eal up?" he asked, gently touching around his eye sockets, but Murdoc waved a hand carelessly, "Nah, yo' beyond repair, dullard. I'm goin' for a different type of look, an' yeh fit the part perfectly. 'sides….Yo' old job fired yeh anyway."

"_Wot_!"

"I don't blame 'em. 'ey prolly thought yeh were dead. Halfway practically."

"B-but…I liked it 'ere…'s'where I learned 'ow teh play on the piano-"

Murdoc glanced up, interested in this fact, "Yeh play piano _an'_ sing?"

"I s'pose…b-but 'at's not the point!…I've neva' worked 'neywhere else! It wos my second 'ome an'-"

Beginning to glare at the fretful survivor, Murdoc slammed his fist on the table, "Shut wit yo' complainin' yeh two dented face-ache!"

The room went silent, Stuart for the insult, and Murdoc for a new idea hatching in his brain… "Two dents…'at's good…'at's real good…" Having no idea what the crazed fellow before him was talking about, Stuart just nodded his head in agreement, confused for the most part, as he was most of the time. Memories bring happiness and pain. But Stu can honestly say it was one of the better days when it was just him and Murdoc. It resembled a child following his older brother, admiring everything he did, wanting to do everything right to earn some respect, though Murdoc hardly noticed anything he did right, he still tried.

And it was because of Murdoc, Stuart, newly dubbed '2D' (short for 2 Dents), met a young woman in a favorite bar named Paula, luckily talented in playing guitar. Both men had taken a liking to the girl, but 2D was getting the unusual butterfly sensation he used to get for his first girlfriend whenever Paula came around, while Murdoc was just being his lustful self. But Murdoc had more on the mind than just women, so this gave 2D an advantage, and for being a halfwit, he was smart enough to snag the chance, nervously telling Paula how he felt and shortly after they became a couple.

Paula…how he loathed the name now. How he loathed ever meeting her…ever hugging her, ever kissing her, ever thinking about sharing the rest of his life with her. It meant nothing now. Nothing but pain and disgust…along with serious disappointment. Their new drummer, Russel Hobbs, a black, heavy set, possessed, hip hop styled New Yorker was the one to break the bad news to 2D calmly while his mind scrambled to gather up an explanation of what he had seen. Russel had his own story, as most people do, but it started in the ghettos of Brooklyn, New York, where education was laughed at and drugs was where the money lied.

Russel wasn't stupid, he wasn't a druggie, and he definitely wasn't going to end up a nobody, as some of his friends already were. He listened to his parents obediently, went to school, and looked forward to the future, knowing the only way to get himself out of a poor neighborhood was through education. Then, maybe then, he could move his parents from their stressful lives into somewhere mellower. But he couldn't complain about the culture of living within the urban world. He loved the heavy beats of music, the light beats of tunes, and every kind of beat that could make a song danceable.

Why couldn't all songs have great beats in them? Why make songs boring? That's not what the soul of music is all about. His best friends agreed with him all the way, and, with rhythm leading him, he lived his childhood to the fullest. But it was one day after school in his senior year of high school that changed his life permanently. He and three other friends had been heading home, spitting tunes, giving friendly insults, talking about girls, the usual eighteen year old talks that males have when they think they're at the top of their peak, when a car sped by, windows rolled down, someone yelling curses at them, and then bullets rained at the four, knocking them all down gruesomely.

Russel had been the sole survivor of the drive-by shooting, and nothing depressed him more, knowing his best friends, those who had been like brothers to him, were gone in the harshest of ways and the worst part was, it had been a mistake. The shooters, who were later caught, had been looking for two teens that looked similar to two of Russel's friends, but weren't, and were mistaken for them, ending up with their lives innocently lost along with the third. Russel went through hours of therapy, hospitalization, and just being locked up in his room. Not exactly healthy for a mental state, but his wasn't all that average afterwards.

No one knew the young man was carrying along some extra 'weight'. In his room, Russel would stare at his reflection, watching his own glowing eyes with a creepy gawk, knowing there was something else. Something beyond what he could see. He could sometimes hear it, sometimes feel it, sometimes know how it felt. The first realization, the true contact, was when Russel had been staring out his window while it was raining outside, his breath against the window leaving a white film, quickly disappearing before the next could be relayered. His heart ached of memories that were left of his friends, they had enjoyed when it rained… His eyes slowly dragged down to the white spot, noticing small letters were being pressed against the window with an undetectable finger, scripting out, "Don't feel bad…it's not your fault."

Russel shook his head with wide eyes, anxiously wiping the note away, and kept away from the window, noticing a blue mist was surrounding his feet. A sudden numbness had kicked in, leaving Russel in a somewhat mindless moment until it went away. Rubbing his head, he glanced around the room, wondering what had happened. Something blurry was forming itself before him, a floating misshapen ball of blue. Nervously, he passed his hand through it, and took into account that it felt icy cold. The thing suddenly stretched into human size, achieving body parts, able to lightly float as it grinned, "Hey Russ, yeh miss me?"

Before him floated Del, one of his late friends, and he couldn't believe it. "D-Del! Y-You're…h-how'd you…what the…" Russel fumbled, unable to hold his excitement…and fear. In short explanation, his ghostly friend told him that he was going to help him achieve his dream of becoming a better person, and that _he_ wasn't done with living yet. "I ain't hauntin' or nothin'…jus' willin' to give a helpin' hand when needed. Plus I can boost some skills." he boasted, nodding his blue head. Yet, once Russel's parents found out about Del, they kept it secret, forbidding Russel to tell anyone and tried finding a way to keep Russel's profile low.

A few colleges had accepted Russel due to great grades, some with scholarships, but the one that appealed to his parents was in England, and it was willing to give him room and board, free of charge in everything. This was their boy's chance to get away and hopefully get some help. A few months later, he was off in another country, trying to figure out the money, lingo, and streets. He was never going to fit in here, but he somehow did, graduating college, but kept his heart with music. Murdoc had heard about Russel's unique talent and unique story, tracking him down quicker than a blood hound, and after some negotiation, they had their drummer. Russel got used to the new family swiftly, it wasn't hard to get along with 2D, he was pretty much spaced all the time, but overly all, a charming guy, and Paula didn't nag much, except when quarrelling with the bassist, but Murdoc was one to argue with, and Russel realized he was one to put his foot down if he wanted anything he said to get past the pride wall Murdoc had blocking his ears.

But now, Russel, slowly making his way down the same hallway Murdoc had come through, was almost weary to inform 2D of something. "Hey…I'm gonna get some Chinese for dinner…you want anythin', D?" The skinny singer said nothing, merely shook his head from side to side once, and kept his eyes closed. Russel continued on his way, feeling nothing but remorse for the poor boy, with Del chipping in his two cents within the mind they shared. Why did it have to be _him_ who walked in on Murdoc and Paula? It would have been no better if it were 2D first, but everything happens for a reason, and Russel just had to be the one to put Murdoc in his place and throw Paula out after she screamed profane accusations and was forced to quit the band.

2D didn't deserve the betrayal he got the few nights ago, but maybe it was better that Paula was gone now. Now that Murdoc wouldn't have any more temptations, although they still lacked a guitarist, and that was something they needed as a band. 2D didn't care though. In his heavy heart, he only carried one word, "_Why_?" The door clicked slowly as the drummer left, leaving 2D alone in the grand house of Kong Studios, the cursed lands of the dead. It had been cheap for over forty something rooms with its own recording studio, and Murdoc was more than happy to have it, caring less that it had zombies once in a while.

A thin slender finger inched over the remote, flicking the channel once again, this time changing news to MTV, with some rock song playing. Two ringing notes echoed within the walls of Kong, being ignored the first five times, until the chimes had no time to have a break from one another, sounding like a siren.

"DULLARD I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THA' FUCKIN' DOOR I'MA BREAK YO' BLOODY NECK!" Murdoc screamed from somewhere in the house. The bluehead gradually turned his head, wondering who would visit them at this time of night. The doorbell ringing suddenly stopped, and the singer arched an eyebrow, slowly getting up and walked to the door, dragging himself. Flicking the light on, he turned the five locks they had, finally turning the cold doorknob, "Yes?"

There was no one there. Frowning darkly, he opened the door wider, wondering who would annoy him in such a way to pull him away from his greatly earned depression. About to close the door, a clipboard caught his eye, and he picked it up, addressed to Kong Studios with a few red stains across the paper. It had a dotted line for the sign off, but there was no deliverer. Only a large crate to the side of the door. Eyes roaming the front yard, 2D could see skid marks on the street from where the van had taken off in a rush, trying to get away from whatever that was pursuing it.

He patted his hips in search for a pen, finding one in his right pocket and signed his name, leaving the clipboard on the ground and pushed in the crate with great difficulty. Luckily he made it inside just as it began to rain. Rubbing his nose with a sniff, he pulled it into the living room, reading the label.

**To**: _Kong Studios_

**Mailed From**: _Japan, Osaka_

**Fed Ex**

Pouting in thought, 2D rubbed his eyes from squinting at the tiny print, "Japan? Wot did we order from 'ere?" Squatting, his hands ran along the corners, searching for the side to open the large wooden crate. It was sideways. Completely ignoring the red fragile sign on the top, bottom, and sides, he pushed it quickly to its proper side, flipping the box roughly. A muffled squeak caught his attention with a curious look. "Maybe some recorders or new bass for Muds…" he mumbled, heading to the closet for a crowbar.

Finding one with heaps of other junk, 2D stuck it in a crevice, pushing all his weight on it, and one plank snapped off, creating a thud as it hit the ground. 2D peeked in. It was dark, he couldn't see much. Sighing, he cracked off three more, just enough to pick up whatever was inside. Moving it to the light, he glanced in, eyes widening with a pounding heart as he did, "'OLY 'ELL!"

Two big, round eyes stared back at him from inside, a shadowed hand rubbing over the eyes, probably where they got bumped from the singer's recklessness. He shoved his face merely centimeters from it, "A lit'tle girl?" A foot quickly met his face, sending him flying backwards a few feet. "**OW**!"

The child inside the box started kicking off the rest of the lid, finally standing with a glare. She had chinky dark green eyes, pale skin, short black hair that was mostly covered with a radio helmet, and she seemed to be wearing a cream colored uniform. A wave of confusion hit her as she stared around the room, having no idea where she was. Something moved, and she pouted, holding her dangerous glower, "(Stay back!)" she chatted, incomprehensible to the English speaking singer.

2D stared at her, frozen with shock still holding his hands over his nose. They held a long gaze, both quiet as death, until 2D scrunched his nose and smiled nervously, "Uhm…hi." he waved, slowly sitting on the couch. The girl remained standing in the crate, jumping when he spoke. She nodded, thinking he was agreeing to her order, but looked at him confused when he dared to come closer. "(I said stay back!)" she fumed, crunching to a corner of the box. "A-Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, knowing it couldn't have been healthy to be traveling within a box.

The strange, yet handsome, young man was speaking English…

"Noodle!" she chirped, hoping this would help her somehow.

"Say wot?" Now it was 2D's turn to be confused.

"Noodle…" she said slowly, noticing the puzzled expression. "Yeh 'ungry? Russ should be 'ome soon…" 2D mumbled, wondering what to do. "…Noodle…" the girl sighed, disappearing into the box to toss out some empty cereal and juice boxes she had stored in there. "I wonder why yeh got mailed 'ere…" The Japanese girl jumped once again, the voice right in her ear. She spun around, face to face with the singer, and he stood up quickly, afraid to get kicked again. He held out a hand with a gentle smile, "C'mon outta 'ere. I'm 2D." he nodded, pointing to himself, "2D."

The young girl took his hand hesitantly, "Too-d_ee_…2D-san?"

Thanks to Japanese cartoons, 2D knew those were endings for names, and nodded with a smile. "Uhuh, 2D-san. An' you are…?" The girl climbed out with the singer's help, burying her face within her hands as soon as she sat. Gentle tears ran down her face, shivering as she peeked out from between her fingers at him, feeling like her mind was being drained of everything she knew. What was happening?

"Oh, no, no, no! Don't cry, love! It'll be awright! …Oh God, wot do I do…" he mumbled, sweetly patting the child's shoulder comfortingly. Her shoulders lurched when she felt a hand rest on one side, looking at the singer curiously, wiping her eyes with a sigh. His smile was warm, not threatening at all. The Asian girl sniffed, staring at her knees as she slowly swung her legs, feeling out of place. "(Where am I?)" she asked quietly, knowing the man wouldn't be able to understand her. She only knew one word in his language.

2D scratched his head, looking around. "Uhm…I still don't know yo' name, love…" He pointed at himself again, "2D." The girl stood quiet, wondering what his point was. She knew his name already. Now he was pointing at her with a curious look. The girl scanned within her mind. Her name…her name was…

Shaking her head hopelessly, she sighed. She couldn't even remember her name. "Noodle…" she mumbled, having no idea what the word meant. A grin replaced the confusion on Stu's face, "Noodle? Well 'at's diff'rent!" Her round eyes stared at him, wondering what he was talking about, but considering his facial reactions, it had to be good. She gave him a small smile, but stayed glued to the couch when he offered to take her to the kitchen. Grabbing one of her empty boxes, he waved it in her face, "Food? Yeh want food?"

She stayed quiet, looking around at the room. 2D sat with a sigh, tilting his head at her. He could only imagine how she felt. Scared…homesick…above all, confused…

"'ow old are yeh, Noodle?"

"…………………."

"Oh…right…"

"Well…uhm…yo' in Kong…an' uh…wot's wrong?" he asked suddenly as the child's face morphed into horror. She screamed, jumping off the couch, yelling in her own language while waving her arms around. 2D arched his head crookedly, swiftly getting a whiff of horrible stench that made him want to vomit. Turning his head, his eyes widened, backing away just in time as a zombie that had managed to get in tried to bite his shoulder. The singer rolled off the couch, crawling away from the vile creature, but filled with panic, noting that the zombie had changed its path, hunting after the small child.

She was screaming her little head off, covering her head as she crouched down, tremors filling her body in a decent amount to almost rock the floor. She had never seen something so hideous before…"NO! You stay away from 'er!" 2D cried, grabbing the closest weapon, which happened to be the crowbar, and started stabbing the creature along its sides and back. It howled with fury, turning to its attacker. The curved end stabbed through its neck, decapitating the head with a pop as 2D used all his force to push his weight down on the end. The living carcass collapsed; without its head, it was helpless. Covered in blood stains, 2D drew in a deep breath, tossing the crowbar with a clang.

"'ey're prolly roamin' the basement…" he grumbled, wiping a bit of slime off his cheek with his shoulder. His eyes wandered slowly, finally resting on the terrified little girl. "We get 'ose 'round 'ere some nights…sorry 'bout tha'…" he apologized, the cold shock in her eyes staring him down. The eyes moved for a moment, peeking at the mess on the floor, to the side to see the once connected head, and then back to the singer as she slowly stood, hands against the wall for support.

2D rubbed his neck awkwardly, hating the uncomfortable silence, besides the music of the telly behind him, and he timidly held his arm behind his back, unsure of where to go from there. The young Japanese girl stared at the crowbar, the weapon. It was dangerous. Like the man who had used it. He tore that walking rot apart without care, as if it had been filled with candy or feathers. Why did this want to trigger a memory in her? But she couldn't…she just couldn't remember…

2D spun around, patting himself off best he could. He didn't want to change his clothes or check the last floor for new ones if Russel wasn't around to help him fend off zombies. Caring for the new visitor was the latest priority, too. About to sit back on the couch, 2D felt something charge against him, knocking him forward into the sofa, knees first. Utterly confused, he snapped his head over his shoulder, praying a zombie hadn't gotten him, but no. It was her. Little Noodle. Arms around his waist, newly formed tears streaming down her cheeks, her thankful nuzzle making her the most adorable thing ever.

2D couldn't help but grin softly, "Awww…yo' welcome, love." Her eyes slowly opened, looking up at her lanky hero with such thankful admiration. He made himself comfortable on the couch, patting the seat next to him, and the child saddled up with a shy smile. "So I guess we're friends now? Amigos?...No, wait…tha's French…" the singer fumbled, ruffling his blue spikes. He shrugged, pointing to the television, "Yeh wanna watch?" Noodle glanced at her lap, then back at him. Smiling, the singer put the volume a bar higher, right when a guitar solo kicked in.

The Japanese child's eyes popped, a stern look about her as she jumped from her cozy seat back into her old crate. "Wot are yeh doin', Noodle?" the singer questioned, sitting up alarmingly. A cheerful squeal answered him as she popped up with a few white popcorn fillings, holding a Les Paul just for her size. Stu's eyes widened, "You play _guitar_!" A sharp twist in his gut tore his slight happiness, remembering Paula for just the moment. His question was answered in action as the child marched up to the large TV, glaring at the guitarist on screen. She strummed her fingers against the cords quickly, playing the same song, but in a different way, almost jazzing it up a bit.

Of course, the performer couldn't hear her, for they were on TV, probably millions of miles away, but Noodle growled whenever she would stop to hear the next part, wanting to do three times better. Eventually, her fingers were running all around the guitar, strings hardly having time to vibrate, yet they were still playing tremendously in an amazing talent most professionals couldn't even master. Tiny beads of sweat ran down her face as her fingers began to hurt, but she kept at it, racing to be better. She was determined to be better. 2D, partially frozen with shock, cunningly lowered the telly so her playing would take over.

He listened to her, watched her concentrate, her cheeks redding up from the stress. This went on for another minute, until an angry scream broke the girl's concentration, forcing her to drop her guitar with surprise. "TUSSPOT, LOWER THA' MUSIC, I 'AVE A BLOODY 'EADACHE!"

2D jumped, looking back to see Murdoc stomp down the hall, looking scarier than death. The dark Brit glared at 2D, maw curled back in a snarl, his fists already clenched. His attention was drawn away, however, by the quiet young girl giving him an awkward stare with cherry red cheeks. Why wouldn't she? The man was in a pair of lone underwear. "'ew the bloody 'ell is 'at?" he frowned, pointing a threatening finger at the child. "'at's Noodle. The mailman jus' dropped 'er off in tha' box!" 2D clarified, showing the bassist the wooden crate.

"You ordered a kid?" Murdoc asked, crossing his arms with a hunched back, "Bloody pervert…"

"NO! She came from Japan…she don't speak no English…wull…'sides Noodle. 'at's a nice name for 'er, I fink." 2D smiled as the girl grasped his hand. "Japan?" Murdoc repeated, tapping his chin, "Japan…'ere wos an ad in the paper for some talented people waitin' for a break…I sent an application, but I didn't think 'ey'd bloody mail 'er to us!" The singer blinked vacantly for a moment, taking in the information. "Wait…she's…she's gonna stay wit us? Really?"

"I neva' said tha'." Murdoc snapped, turning to the girl staring at the floor, her foot gently prodding the handle of her guitar, "'ey send yeh from tha' talent agency, girlie?" The girl didn't respond. "'EY! I'm talkin' teh yeh!" Murdoc growled, waving his hand, but she ignored him still. "Muds, she don't speak English!" 2D intercepted before the bassist could cut him off again. Murdoc arched an eyebrow at her, shaking his head, "Then the 'ell we're keepin' 'er! She needs teh know some bloody English teh get around!"

2D's eyes widened, "B-But Muds! Didn't yeh 'ear tha' guitar solo!"

"**_So?_**"

"Tha' wosn't the telly! Tha' wos 'er!" 2D said excitedly, pointing at the child. Noodle peeked up, wondering what they were talking about. What had she learned from this trip so far? There were scary people in this world, some with missing teeth, bashed eyes, skinny as hell, and blue hair, and others who smelled odd with green sharp teeth, half naked, and a bad temper. "It wos, huh…" Murdoc grumbled, rubbing his chin in thought. "Oy! Er…"

"Noodle." 2D said quietly, and the girl's vision glanced up at him. "Noodle, Muds, Noodle."

"Noodle." the girl nodded, and the bassist arched an eyebrow, "Wotever…do it again. Play on yeh guitar." he ordered, pointing his finger at her instrument. Noodle blinked, looking down at her guitar, and slowly picked it up, rubbing it gently with her sleeve. "(Are you asking for me to play on it?)" she asked curiously, receiving the same strange stare the blueheaded singer had given her. "Wot's 'at?" Murdoc snapped at 2D, giving her a dangerous glare.

The singer shrugged, having no idea, "I dunno…I don't speak Japanese…" Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Wotever possessed me teh ask yeh somethin' like tha', anyway…yeh barely speak retard!" 2D's shoulders slumped, and Noodle tilted her head, finding a certain tune within her to match his expression. Fingers softly strumming her guitar, she sat on the couch, eyes closed as she allowed her soul to mix with the music while the boys listened, pleased with what they were hearing. Slowly coming to an end, she opened her eyes, giving the two an inquiring look as she put her guitar down.

"'at wos lovely." 2D swooned, a dreamy smile still lost in the poignant song. Murdoc leaned forward against the back of the couch, his arms crossed before him. His expression was misplaced in thought, still going over each note, wondering if it would be a smart move. She was an illegal and didn't know the language…_but_ she was still a kid and a _talented_ one at that. All they would have to do would be to feed and clothe her, that wasn't much spending…what would a little kid do with money anyway? A slick grin grew on his face, nodding down at the small child as she looked up, his face almost nose to nose with hers.

"'ow would yeh like teh be in my band, love?"

She said something quietly, an unsure appearance expressing her feelings. Sighing darkly, Murdoc ran a dirty hand over his face, pulling his cheek down, "Stay 'ere? Live 'ere? Play music?" he tried, but she still stared at him as if he were missing his head. Ruffling through his hair, he yanked 2D nastily, "Make 'er understand!" The tall dullard shivered, glancing at her, fixing his shirt as soon as the abusive bassist released him, "Erm…okay…you," he demonstrated, pointing at her. "You."

He looked around, wondering what to use for stay. After a moment of nothing, he shrugged, opening his arms widely, "Stay 'ere? You. Stay 'ere." After repeating it a couple of times, he glanced at her, seeing nothing was getting through, except maybe the 'you' part. Murdoc growled, stomping around the couch, pointing at her, "You! Join band! Yes!" he finished, nodding his head. Her large eyes ogled at the sight of the threatening man, frowning and jumping up, grabbing his arm with a yell.

"Wot th-"

The bassist didn't have time for words as he was flipped over her shoulder, landing on the floor roughly. She placed her right foot on his back, "(I accept your challenge!)"

"Bloody 'ell! Get offa me yeh snot nosed bugger!"

2D lifted her, and she allowed him to. She trusted that one. Murdoc sat up rubbing his back with a sour glower, uttering cuss words left and right. "Yes?" asked 2D, referring back to the question. He nodded, asking the question again. Noodle bounced her head from him to Murdoc, then to him again, nodding confused, thinking that's what he wanted her to do. "Yes?" 2D said happily, seeing her nod back.

"Yes?" Noodle repeated, wanting to know what it meant, but this was ignored as Murdoc snarled at 2D to make sure she learned some respectable English. It was going to be left to Russel and the singer to increase the girl's vocabulary to its proper maximum. Massaging his sore neck, Murdoc glowered down at her as he stood, and she held onto 2D's hand tightly, "Yeh ain't gettin' no pay, yeh 'ear me! An' if yeh piss me off, yo' OUT!" he barked, waving his hand swiftly.

The girl stared at him and then frowned, not knowing why, but she did, and feeling that way, she glared back, sticking her tongue out at him, "Ptthhh!" 2D bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, knowing the bassist wouldn't hesitate to release whatever cooped up anger he had all the time. Before Murdoc could react to the insult, the front door's lock quickly turned and opened with Russel on the other side, holding dinner in a brown bag. A moment of silence waved over them all as his milky eyes traveled to the young child, wondering who she was and why she was there.

"Friend of yo's?" he asked unsurely, quickly closing the door. "The new guitarist…for now." Murdoc answered, crossing his arms with an undecided appearance still looming around him. The large drummer stopped walking and turned around, confused, "…Say wut?" 2D patted her head gently, "She plays guitar real well, Russ…but she don't say much…" Russel stepped a little closer and leaned down, facing the child for inspection. She stared back wide eyed, irresolute of what to think of this one. More were coming out from every corner in the house. "Wut's yo' name, girl?" he asked kindly, sensing the fear in her.

"…Noodle." she said quietly, not realizing she had actually answered a question correctly. Arching an eyebrow, Russel stood up, "Noodle? Where'd she get a name like that?" Murdoc shook his head, "S'the only word she can bloody say in English, lards. Dullard 'ere dubbed 'er wit it." Sniffing the air, Noodle's stomach growled, responding to the tasty aroma filling her nostrils. However, no one heard it as they discussed how she came and her future. Her dark eyes focused on the bag in Russel's arms, licking her lips every so often. She hadn't eaten in two days.

"(I'm hungry.)" she announced, silencing the three men. They exchanged glances when she repeated herself, tugging on 2D's hand pleadingly. "Ugh…I'll neva' get use to 'at…Dullard! English!" Murdoc reminded in a growl, heading down the hallway, disappearing from sight. Cramps practically tearing her insides to shreds, Noodle whined, pointing at her open mouth, "_Noodle_!" Russel smiled, glancing at her as 2D remained clueless, "She's hungry, man." A light finally flashed within the singer's mind, a grin emerging on his face, "Oh! So 'at's wot yeh been sayin'! …But I _did_ ask yeh if yeh were 'ungry…" he finished wearily, rubbing his neck.

Russel sighed, shaking his head as he went to the kitchen while the other two followed, "D, she don't know what yo' sayin'. You could ask her a thousand times if she was hungry an' it still wouldn't get you anywhere." 2D looked down at Noodle, watching as she eyed Russel hungrily as he made a plate for her, placing it on the table. "Food." he said, pointing at it. Noodle only stared at it from where she was standing, her small hand still latched onto the singer's. 2D patted his stomach lightly, "Hungry! Go eat!" The Japanese girl sighed and moaned, leaning her head against his leg.

Giving up on translating anymore, 2D slid his hands snuggly on her waist, lifting her gently. She fidgeted, unsure of what his plan was, but stopped once he placed her in the chair, handing her a fork, "Eat up, Noodle!" She sniffed the food, licking her lips and dug in, stuffing her mouth with as much food as she could, belching loudly after the first three swallows. 2D smiled, just watching her inhale the chicken and rice, gnawing on a chicken wing like a dog with a bone.

Russel grabbed a fork, beginning to eat what was left, turning around to the small monster attacking the plate. She suddenly dropped the fork, face turning a dangerous green. 2D's eyebrows pushed up worriedly, "Uh, R-Russ? She's turnin' colors! I fink she's gonna be-" A surge of vomit shot at him, cutting his sentence off. "S-sick…" he finished weakly, opening one eye to glance at himself. He had the stuff all over his shirt and jeans. "Aw man…" Russel pitied, wincing at the smell. He glanced at the girl, seeing her face change from the sickly green it was to an embarrassed scarlet while she wiped her mouth, keeping her eyes to her lap. Sniffing, her eyes watered, a pout trembling her lip.

2D stood, the gooey liquid beginning to run down his long legs, and he whined with a disgusted shiver. "Man, shut up! Yo' makin' her cry!" Russel scolded, handing her a napkin. "S-Sorry…I need a shower…oh God, I need a shower!" the singer trembled, zooming out of the kitchen, feeling sick himself. If he didn't get that smell off him soon, he was going to be sick, too. Noodle quietly glanced at the doorway, tears wanting to run down her face, but she kept them back, swallowing as her throat burned. A large hand patted her back gently and another handed her a glass of Sprite. "S'good for the stomach, girl."

She glanced up having no idea what he said, but took the glass relieved, drinking the soda. "(Thank you, sir.)" she said hoarsely, receiving a nod. Putting the drink down, she slowly started on her food, or what was left of it, again, trying to avoid looking at the seat 2D had occupied. If anything else could go wrong for this young girl, she wouldn't be surprised. He was probably mad at her right now…or disgusted. Either of the two was bad. "Don't worry 'bout D, Noodle. I'm sure he would take bein' puked on over gettin' sacked any day." Russel smiled, seeing the girl's confused expression, but she knew he was talking about her and 2D. Adding those together, he _had_ to be talking about what had just happened.

Cheeks still red, she paused her eating, rubbing her head. That bump really hurt. Grumbling, she looked at Russel, pointing to her head making sounds a baby would when it wanted something. "Mmm! Mmm!" she called, waving her hand. "Russel." he answered, pointing to himself. Noodle nodded, pointing to her head, "Russel-san!" The New Yorker arched an eyebrow, walking over, "No, I'm Russ-damn! That's some lump you got there!" "Mmmm…" she whimpered, touching it tenderly.

Heading for the freezer, Russel opened the door with a tug, snagging an ice pack Murdoc and 2D usually kept for storing in their coolers to keep their beer warm in their rooms, wrapped it with a paper towel and placed it on the girl's head. "(That's cold!)" she complained, pulling it off, but Russel placed it back on, "Keep it there, the swelling will go down." Noodle sighed with a grumble, slowly resting it on her head as she rested her head on the table after pushing her plate away. She didn't feel very hungry anymore. In fact, she felt very sleepy…

&&&

Glancing over her shoulder at every turn, Noodle kept close to Russel, not able to help but feel that they were being followed. "Now I know we had a few spare rooms with beds in them…" Russel muttered to himself, opening one door, then closed it again. Noodle watching Russel's feet as he walked, afraid that if she looked anywhere else, something might pop out at her. This place had zombies…who knows what else there was? "I'm sure D won't mind lettin' you wear a shirt of his for sleepin'. Mine might fit you like a tent, an' Muds can't afford to give his shirts away…I mean, he's only got like five…" the drummer rambled, and this calmed Noodle, letting her know that he was alive and well.

Yawning, her slanted eyes closed for a moment to allow the yawn to complete, accidentally bumping into the large man, not realizing he had stopped. "(Forgive me.)" she apologized, arching an eyebrow as she looked up, noticing that his head was hanging loosely. "Russel-san?" she called, poking him softly. He didn't move. Getting nervous, the young child went around the obstacle, her head tilted to the side to peek at him. His eyes were wide open, but they bore a faraway look to them, their usual warmness apparently out for the moment. An abnormal bluish vapor began to surround around the black man and Japanese girl, alarming her greatly.

"(Russel-san, wake up! Please! What's happening?)" she squeaked, tugging at his arm, but it only swung loosely and eventually snapped back to its original position. A swift, chilly breeze passed through the hallway, blowing Noodle's hair around as a sapphire ball of luminosity seemed to be pulled from the back of Russel's head by an invisible hand, a slight pop sounding when it snapped away from the drummer. It gently floated around Russel three times, gradually hovering in front of the small guitarist. For some reason, her fear had left her for the instant, suddenly hypnotized by the glowing ball of light. Her hand slowly reached out for it, about to touch whatever it was, when a face quickly morphed before her bearing a grin of amusement. Her eyes grew double their size, her hand snatching back from the creature as it blinked twice, "Yo, a 'lil girl!"

Unable to scream, Noodle stood completely still, frozen nerves taking control of her body. Only her face paled, her hands going very cold. The creature stretched out, forming its arms, chest, waist, legs and feet, moving them as if they had been stiff. Russel blinked, shaking his head, coming back into the real world. "Wut…" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead, glancing at the terrified girl. His eyes widened, realizing what had happened. "Del! Wut are you doin', man? Can't you see yo' scarin' the girl?" he scolded the ectoplasmic being.

Ignoring the comment, Del leaned close to the girl, watching as her eyes widened the closer he got. "Wus ya name, girl?" he asked, a grin filling half his face. Noodle glanced at Russel, then back at him, shivering a bit, "N-Noodle…" she whispered, but he still heard her. "Noodle?" Del repeated, giving his best friend a ridicule expression, "Were her parents smokin' a 'lil somethin' when she wus born?" Russel suddenly jumped as if something important had come to memory, "Parents! I never thought of that! What if she has parents? How we gonna find them?"

Del glanced at Russel, noticing that Noodle was slowly beginning to move again, swiping her hand through the blue mist of his leg curiously, "Wut the hell are you talkin' about?" The large man arched an eyebrow, "Where were you the last two hours?"

"…Sleepin'."

Russel noticed Noodle's action, wondering how she was so entertained with Del's spirit, "Ghosts don't gotta sleep you know." Del crossed his arms, "I know we don't gotta, but it was one of the best things 'bout livin'." Russel sighed and shrugged, "Whatever, hey, see which of these rooms is the empty one for guests." Disappearing in a flash, blue mist separated like one long snake with many heads, sliding under each door at the same time, checking them all out. Noodle tapped her chin with an, "Ahh…"

The haze smacked together, forming Del once again and he pointed down the hall, "Uh, two rooms down from yo's, man." Russel nodded a thanks and led the child to the room. Opening the door, he flicked on the lights, revealing a plain room with a cot-looking bed to the side, a small night table, and an empty closet. A purple lamp with a red shade was what was lighting the room at the moment, but Russel smiled, "This is yo' room now, Noodle. You." he pointed to her, "Here." he opened his arms and pointed at her again. She nodded slowly, "(I'm guessing I'll be rooming here tonight?)" she said quietly, stepping forward a bit.

About to sit on the cot, she jumped, noticing Del had quickly beaten her to the spot, "So…who's she, Russ?" Russel sighed, glancing down at her, "The new guitarist." Del's eyes widened, staring at her for a moment before he erupted in laughter, having to hold his sides and wipe his eyes when he eventually slowed. Russel found no humor in this, but then again, he never fully understood Del even when he was alive. "Ya'll got a 'lil kid ta play in yo' band? Wut Murdoc do? Put a lollypop in a box and snap the lid when she was in?" he snorted, shaking his head.

"Actually…" started Russel, "Yo' pretty close. D found her in a crate that was mailed here. It was from Japan, so lucky guess she's Japanese. All she can say is 'noodle' it looks like. But she plays guitar well…so says 2D, an' I guess he's gotta be right if Muds let this kid join up with us." he explained, sitting against the wall. Noodle stayed standing, head bobbing back and forth between the conversation. Del only grunted, "I dunno. I have a feelin' Muds would do anythin' right now to jus' have someone in Paula's place. Guy only cares 'bout himself an' money."

Noodle yawned, rubbing an eye and Del smiled, "But I guess I can always make the exception that she jus' got wut it takes." Russel glanced at his watch. It was getting late for someone around Noodle's age. "Awright, bed time." he announced, glancing at Del, an indication that he should leave. Del rolled his eyes, "Fine, I know when I'm not _wanted_. Yo' jus' like yo' ma, Russ. Ya'll got like a meter for me. Once it hits the bar, ya'll can't deal wit me no more." he joked, passing his hand through Noodle's arm, and he chuckled as she shivered from the icy feeling.

"Bing. Bar's jus' been hit." Russel smirked, and Del shrugged, "Awright, cool. I'll remember dis." he threatened, patting Noodle on the head, "Night, girl. If you stay alive in this place for one night, you definitely win a space on my good list." Noodle wondered what he said as he disappeared back into Russel, keeping the man quiet for the second. Russel pointed at the bed, and Noodle sat on it, waiting for him to come back as he left. Her eyes scanned the room, peeking at the windows that were there. She pushed the cot closer so she could look out and stood on her tiptoes, nose nearly smashed against the glass.

Her eyes widened fearfully as she watched hundreds of zombies crawl out from their tombs or dirt patches, moaning painfully and horrifyingly _loud_. Dropping back on her cot, she jumped as the door opened with Russel who had brought some blankets and two pillows. "D's comin' with that shirt, so as soon as that comes, you can rest up, okay?" he nodded, leaving to his room to check something. "(What?)" Noodle sighed, rubbing her head. It was hard not knowing anything friendly people were trying to tell you.

Russel was strange…his body was shared with someone else…a dead someone else…but, odd as it seemed, Noodle was alright with it. Del seemed nice enough, and it wasn't like it looked as if he was hurting Russel in any way. Russel looked willing to share with Del. Noodle shrugged, spreading the sheets across the cot. The room _was_ a little chilly. Looking around, she sat on the bed, pulling the two pillows behind her. It was comfortable enough. A short knock interrupted her setting up as the singer poked his head in and smiled warmly, noting that the child was staring at her lap again instead of him.

Sitting next to her, he wrapped an arm behind her, patting her shoulder, "'ey, its awright, love. I showered, see?" He sniffed his arm, which smelled like butterscotch, and put it in front of her, "Smell!" The scent filled Noodle's nose, and she slowly smiled, seeing he didn't look like he minded being vomited on. "I brought yeh somethin'." he proclaimed, handing her a shirt that was obviously large for her, but it was only to sleep in. It read, 'I'm only as normal as all the other psychos in this world'. Having no idea what the meaning of the shirt was, she smiled thankfully, "(Thank you, 2D-san…and I'm sorry about before.)"

The singer ruffled her hair, pulling out a violet ragged stuffed monkey, "'ere…I got 'im a while ago for…f-for Paula…b-but you can 'ave 'im…she forgot 'im when she…when she left…" he said in small gasps, trying hard not to cry. It wasn't any of the girl's problem, she didn't need to be worried about anything. She had enough on her hands. Clearing his throat, the bluehead gave the child a quick hug, bidding her a goodnight with sweet dreams, and departed from her room, disappearing into the depths of Kong.

Head tilted in a curious way, Noodle held the stuffed monkey before her, her hands supporting the thing from under its arms. The eyes were big black buttons that had their own animated shine, a pink smile sewn onto the material of the face. It had a tuft of hair that sprouted from the tiptop of the head and the top of the chest, a long tail that was filled with beans hanging loosely as she swung the item gently. Poking the tummy of the toy, Noodle glanced at the door, wondering why the tall blue headed man had given it to her when it seemed like it really meant something to him.

Sitting quietly in the room, she didn't feel so alone with the toy, almost imagining it as a real creature. Hugging it softly, the girl leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes, her grip becoming tighter as she listened to the growls and moans of the corpses outside. Her heart pace accelerated while she tried to fall asleep, wondering if one of those things would get in through her window and perhaps snag her for dinner when she wasn't looking. After all, 2D wasn't around at the moment.

Noodle opened an eye, swallowing nervously as she took a deep breath, her mind too focused on her worries to pay attention to much of anything else. Because of this, she jumped with a loud squeak when her door was opened by Russel, who had come to say goodnight. He had jumped when she squealed, having no idea why she would do such a thing. "What's wrong, girl?" he asked, noticing her eyes where dark and glassy. "(You caught me off guard…This place is unsafe, Russel-san.)" she lectured, but the only word the drummer could make of the phrase was his own name. "Uh…sure. Well, come over here." he ordered, motioning for her to come to him.

Monkey still clutched against her chest, she slowly made her way to Russel, who arched an eyebrow at the toy. "Hey…I remember that thing…" he said quietly, but Noodle glanced at it, holding it up, "2D-san!" she answered, a small smile appearing on her face. Russel's smile was less than a shadow of one as he nodded kindly, "That was nice…He gave you a shirt?" he asked quickly, picking at his own to show what he meant. Noodle toddled to her bed, pulling it up and showed it to the large man, accepting a nod. "Awright, change first, then I'll show you." he said, pointing at the shirt, then at Noodle.

He closed the door and Noodle glanced at the shirt. Was she expected to put it on? Stepping in front of the door in case it was accidentally opened while she was changing, she removed the jacket she had, then the white undershirt, pulling the large t-shirt over her head. Removing her shorts and shoes, she placed her clothes in the closet, hanging everything up with the few hangers she had in there, and put her shoes neatly in the corner. 2D's shirt fell to about her shins, considering it was a baggy shirt on him when he wore it. Opening the door, she peeked up at Russel, who had a rather odd expression on. "Russel-san?" she whispered, poking his side, and he blinked, glancing down, "Oh, hey."

Gently pulling her out of the room, he pointed to a door down the hall, "My room. You need anythin', I'm right there, awright?" Noodle looked at the door, then back at him. "Room." Russel pointed, indicating at hers. Then he pointed at himself. Noodle nodded, finally understanding. "Awright, we cool on this." he smiled, patting her head, leading her back into her room. She climbed on the bed, watching Russel pull the sheets up over her and the toy she wouldn't detach from, pinching her cheek with a warm smile, "Good night, Noodle. I hope you like it here." And with that, he flicked off her light and closed the door behind him.

Noodle smiled, closing her eyes sleepily, and flipped on her belly to get comfortable. She wasn't counting on anything to ruin her sleep.

&&&

The floors creaked with each achieving step. Nervously freezing, she could feel her heart pounding within her chest as she practically choked the toy in her arms, eyes focused on the door not too far from hers. Wanting to call the drummer's name, she opened her mouth, but shut it quickly as something banged against a window, echoing the thud around the hallway. She swallowed hard, leaning against the wall, her head hastily snapping both ways to see if she could see what had done it. Bit by bit, she snuck to the large man's room, gently knocking on the door.

"R-Russel-san?"

There was no answer. She tried again.

"…Russel-san!"

After making up her mind quickly, the child opened the door to peek inside. Hopefully he would be here. She froze as the vision before her definitely charged her doubts whether to stay with Russel or not into a sturdy no. In the center of the room was a large outline of the sleeping musician, his stomach raising and descending with each breath, empty grease stained containers of Tupperware decorating the floor aside from the occasional CDs and sneakers, but this wasn't what gave Noodle the tense feeling of spending the night with him. It was the drummer's ghostly friend who had woken for the night.

The sapphire spirit was zooming around the room creating a large mess, aside from sabotaging a few of Russel's personal items, and slipping through the window once in a while to chat or order around a couple of zombies to dish out his dirty work. There was no way Noodle was going to spend the night worrying about a ghost trying to do harm to her, even if it was all in good fun. She didn't trust that too much. Sighing, she quickly closed to door quietly so Del wouldn't notice her, and glanced down the hallway. Where could she go for comfort? Zombies were banging at her window, how they got three floors up, she'll never know, but what she did know was that she wasn't going to sleep with that knowledge picking at her.

"(Perhaps 2D-san?)" she whispered to herself, hugging the toy monkey close, "(But…where is his room?)" A flash of light spooked her, forcing her to lean against the wall quickly, her arms hurting from her muscles tensing up so tightly. "(Oh, please don't…)" she pleaded, her eyes closing as a loud crash trembled the skies. A loud groan from outside that sounded as if it were in got the girl to rapidly hasten down the hall, not really caring where she ended up, as long as it wasn't where she was at the moment. She'd find 2D's room. Eventually.

&&&

2D stared at his ceiling sadly, his arm reaching out to the empty space where Paula used to lie on his double bed. The singer couldn't help but feel lonely. He could hear a thunderous crack from outside, and he heaved a sigh. It was nights like these that he would curl up against Paula and she would instantly awaken, for she was a light sleeper, and they would say nothing for the whole while, only share their gaze in the weathered silence. The singer turned his head, half his vision of pillow, the other of an empty bed.

It was coming back. The questions of why. Why would she do this? Why would Murdoc do it? (Well, he knew the answer to _that_ one, but still.) What had _he_ done to deserve it? If anything, 2D saw this as a harsh punishment for something he had no idea what for. But then again…maybe it was a check back into reality. Life wasn't perfect. It was Angela all over again. Coping with the pain was the hardest…but why must he be the one to deal with it? This thought was rudely interrupted as a slam against his door woke his daydreaming with a racing heart and yelp.

"DULLARD!"

2D rubbed his head, sighing stressfully, "Oh…" It was only Murdoc. Well…that could be bad news too, but it wasn't quite as serious as a zombie or something like that. "Yes?" he answered quietly, opening his door a crack. The door bashed against his face, forcing him to fall back, hands covering his forehead. "Wot did I do!" he whined, a newly formed headache pounding within his noggin.

"YOU WANTED TEH KEEP IT, YOU DEAL WIT IT!"

Having not the slightest idea what the seething bassist was talking about, 2D glanced up, realizing Murdoc was holding Noodle by the neck of the large shirt, holding her up in midair. Her arms were waving around with fists at the end, her eyes boiling with anger. Her cheeks were redder than normal as she screamed in her native tongue, Murdoc shaking her slightly in hopes to shut her up. "Keep 'is thing away from me, monkey nuts! Yeh know _no one_ is allowed in me Winnie, _especially_ when I'm workin'!" he snarled, giving the child a glare as he tossed her on the singer.

"She does 'at again, an' I'm tossin' yeh both out to the zombies!" he threatened at the shivering keyboardist, "'er for botherin' me, an' you for findin' 'er! Yeh both stay the fuck away from my Winnie!" he roared, turning and slamming the door to his mobile room. Noodle slowly lifted herself from 2D, glancing out the door, seeing that Murdoc's Winnebago was rocking once again, but this time, she knew why. 2D quickly kicked the door closed, taking her attention away from that, but he knew she knew, her cheeks were already dark red. Giving her a wobbly smile, he sat on his bed, tilting his head a bit, "So…wot brings yeh down 'ere, love?"

Noodle glanced around the room, more interested in 2D's taste than the question she had no idea was about. It was unique, keyboards hanging around the room with video games in the corner, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and a comfy looking double bed on which he was sitting on. The child gathered up the stuffed monkey and stayed standing, jumping nervously as thunder cracked once again. "Oh, scared are yeh?" 2D smiled, hearing the zombies groan from outside the carpark. He quickly locked his door as gunshots were blasted, probably at a zombie that had gotten in.

Noodle grabbed his hand fretfully, not sure of what to think of this place anymore. "I s'pose gettin' yeh back teh yo' room won't do much will it?" he asked quietly, getting a confused stare for an answer. Sitting back down, 2D slowly patted to Paula's old spot, watching the young girl make her way over and climb up next to him. The singer was quiet for a few minutes, realizing what he had just done, when Noodle picked off a picture from 2D's wall, scanning it inquisitively. There was Russel, Murdoc (she scrunched her nose), 2D, and a strange woman she hadn't met yet.

Pointing at her, she glanced at 2D, looking confused. 2D glanced at it, a lost cold look in his eyes. "Paula…" he answered quietly, averting his eyes to his hands. Noodle noticed this was the same thing he had said when he gave her the monkey. "P-Pol-hah?" she repeated, holding up the plush. The young man's eyes began to water, and Noodle quickly put the picture down, her arms wrapping around him comfortingly. "(I'm sorry…Please don't cry…)" she apologized with a sorrowful look. Obviously, something had happened with this woman that had hurt him.

2D's eyes slowly glimpsed at Noodle, feeling slightly cared for seeing that Noodle looked forlorn as she tried to placate him. The child lifted her head, catching his stare and smiled in hopes of getting him to smile too. 2D cleared his throat, ruffling her hair playfully. Hand trembling, he reached for the picture Noodle had dropped, carefully lifting it so they could both see. He couldn't explain the story, Noodle was much too young for her mind to capture the foul images of what had happened, but he could give her a summery. Slowly pointing a thin finger at the woman, he said quietly, "Paula."

Noodle followed the singer's finger as it traveled to himself in the picture, "2D." She glanced up, poking him, "2D-san." she pointed at the picture, "2D-san…Paula-san." Nodding, he used his pointer and middle finger to point at himself and Paula at the same time. Noodle blinked as he tapped the picture twice, then hugged her. She looked up at him curiously, watching him point to the two, then hug her again. He then pointed at Paula, "Paula…" His finger slurred over to the bassist, "…Murdoc…"

Noodle's eyes widened with a scowl, "Murdoc-san?" 2D then hugged her, and she understood. Paula had loved 2D first…then dropped him for Murdoc. Wrapping her arms around him once more, Noodle hugged him gently, whispering in Japanese. The singer hugged her back, resting his head against hers sadly. Tears slowly streamed down his face as he closed his eyes, an occasional sniff escaping him. Noodle only embraced him tighter. "(Please don't cry, 2D-san…Murdoc-san may be mean, but I'm nice…and so is Russel-san. We can be friends if you let me stay here in this place. We'll have fun, and we can be best friends.)" she chattered sweetly, melting into the singer's soul, although he had no clue what she was saying.

"Yo' tryin' teh make me feel better, aren't yeh?" he sniffed with a smile, wiping a cheek. Noodle smiled, using the palm of her hand to wipe his other cheek. She leaned forward, wrapping her small arms around his neck and came back up, her smile twice as big. "Wow…I mus' really be a mess…'avin' a friend I jus' met 'ug me a bunch o' times teh lift my mood…" Noodle sat back, leaning against him to yawn quietly, rubbing an eye. She grabbed the monkey and placed it under her arm as she glanced up at 2D sleepily. "Yeh really like tha' monkey, huh?" he smiled softly, pointing at it. "'e's a monkey. Monkey."

Noodle glanced at it and yawned, "Mmm…m-mike."

2D scratched his head, "Monkey?"

"Mm-mike."

"Awright, Mike it is. 'e's a Mike."

"Mike." Noodle nodded, resting her head under his arm. "Yeh look sleepy, but it don't look like yo' gonna fall asleep soon…" he said quietly, patting her hand. Glancing around, he leaned over, digging under his bed upside down. Noodle giggled as he grunted, pulling a keyboard out. "Wos so funny?" he smiled, placing the keyboard halfway on his lap and the other half on hers. The child scrutinized the instrument, pressing down on the keys, but no sound came out. "Noodle." she mused, looking up at the singer. "No…keyboard." he corrected, turning it on and set the volume for low.

He put his right arm around her, pressing her against him so he could reach the other side. He lifted her hand and took her finger, pressing the key at the very end. She smiled largely, hearing the high tune, "Aaaah…" 2D chuckled lightly at her reaction, snapping her close securely as a zombie began to scratch at his door. "'ey must be real restless tonight…" the singer muttered, feeling the girl shiver against him. Her eyes were glued to the bottom of his door, watching the shadow limp back and forth, hearing an intermittent snort when the creature would place its nose between the door and wall, smelling the living beings inside. Noodle swallowed hard, clutching the keyboardist edgily, burying her face in his chest when she saw four rotting fingers dig under his door, seeing if it could snag anything.

2D released the child, patting her gently, "Yeh might wanna close yo' eyes, love." he informed, placing her hands over her own eyes. He snagged his switchblade from his nightstand, nearing the creature's digits. Noodle peeked through her fingers, wondering what the singer was going to do, when she caught sight of the knife. She quickly covered her vision, hearing a blood curling screech soon after. 2D kicked the chopped fingers back under the door, and the zombie vainly dragged itself off to bother someone else. Cleaning his blade with a rag, 2D carefully placed the weapon back on his nightstand and took his spot next to Noodle.

Peeling her hands off her face, he greeted her with a warm smile, "S'gone now, love." Her eyes quickly darted to the door, seeing a slight red stain where the hand had been, but as long as the thing was gone, she was fine. 2D rung his arm around her again, nudging her head with his chin to lie back against him. Doing so, Noodle sniffed, not sleepy at all now. 2D glanced at his clock. One fifteen was blinking in big red numbers on his desk, it was way past this child's sleeping hour. The singer tapped a few keys, playing around with sounds and tunes, playing a couple of soft melodies here and there, just to entertain the child.

She had given effort to make him feel better. It was only fair that he do the same. She gave a kitten-like yawn, making herself comfortable against 2D, and he smiled quietly, his fingers changing the quick, happy tune into a mellow, gloomy, haunting air, humming softly along with the music. Noodle glanced up at him, noticing his eyes were closed, and she slowly closed hers as well, resting her head back. And with that, 2D began to sing, "When the rain falls through the clouds…uproars rise with massive crowds…none can sleep with fears they keep inside…" His voice was so soothing, yet it sounded so sad…

"Buildings falling…cars are crashing…world is burning…people thrashing…have to hide the precious one inside…"

Noodle felt a deep calmness within her, almost as if she could connect with the singer…feel his soul reaching out to her…

"Lovely angel, rest your soul now. None can harm you, when they're locked out. I'll protect you…" he slowed, glancing down at her, watching her snuggle up hazily, her eyes hardly able to return the glance, "You are here inside…the hate in me has died…" he sang quietly in a whisper, pointing to the child's chest, and she softly giggled, falling into a cavernous sleep. The singer silently switched off the instrument, pulling it off and placed it on the floor, gently giving Noodle a hug before laying her out on the other side of the bed, "Night, angel love." he smiled, dimming the light, giving the room a sleepy effect that a candle would, and laid back himself. Glancing at her glowing outline, 2D sighed calmly. Maybe this child was the answer to his depression. In this one third of a day, she had managed to make him smile more than he had in the entire week. Maybe she was the lift from the horrible mess he was in…just maybe…

**&&&**

Author's Note: _Yes, finally another story from me! As you can tell, this one was extremely lengthy and yes, it's a chapter story. I'm being very descriptive with each chapter, so they might be longer than usual, but hey, more reading for you. XD_


	2. Preteen

Preteen

**Author's Note**: _Holy flippin' heck, this has GOT to be the LONGEST chapter I've ever written…or time taken me to write one. XP Sorry about that, I want everything to run smoothly in this story and I'm moving again, so I'm packing again, which sucks, but yeah…so…here's chapter 2! _

**&&& **

Noodle opened her eyes sleepily. The decorations were definitely of the singer's. She yawned, rubbing her eyes with one fist as she pushed hair from her face with the other hand. Her eyes slowly traveled to 2D's digital clock blinking nine o'clock. Her heart suddenly began to race, head snapping around for the singer. "2D-san?...oh!" she giggled, realizing she was asleep against his back as he slept hugging his pillow. A bit of drool seeped from his mouth as he mumbled something about Russel eating his French toast.

"2D-san! Awaken!" she whispered gently, nudging his shoulders. "I'll…I'll be right 'ere Muds…jus' a few more minutes…" he grumbled, scratching his neck, the arm falling limply as soon as it was done. Noodle sighed, getting off the bed. She was twelve now, a little taller than what she used to be and a little more knowing of the world she was in. A few basic rules she learned was never bother Murdoc for anything unless it was of utmost importance, Russel was a pushover if there was food involved, and 2D was always on her side, no matter what the issue was. Of course she learned that her martial arts helped her against zombies, periods were more than just dots at the end of a sentence, and being in a band was the most interesting job she could ever have.

But right now, she needed the singer more than anything. "2D-san! Please! Awaken!" she pleaded, her thick accent hovering over the words, but she was told it was cute. Another thing she had learned in the two years of rooming with three men. Cute innocence was a definite boost when she needed something; it even worked with Murdoc most times. She pouted, glancing at the door nervously. They would be here any minute. She crossed her arms in deep thought, her nose scrunched as she suddenly came across an idea. She climbed back up on the bed, poking the singer's ticklish areas with a grin. "Wake up, 2D-san…wake up!"

He squirmed with squeakish giggles, flipping over and over countless times before his eyes finally opened, confused of what was happening. "N-Noodle?" he said choppily, trying to catch his breath from laughing.

"You would not wake up and today is the day!" she answered quickly, glancing at the clock again. "Today…oh my Go-" 2D started loudly, Noodle's hand swiftly cutting him off, "Hush! Russel-san or Murdoc-san might hear you!" He nodded lifting her off easily, kicking back the sheets. "Under the bed? No…'ey might try tha' first…under the desk…no tha's easier 'an the bed…" 2D fumbled, walking around in circles. "What about the small room, 2D-san?" the Japanese girl asked, pointing to the closet. Though her English had expanded, she still had much to learn. The singer had a bundled mess of clothes and games, creating a normal looking mountain of mess, considering it was 2D's room.

"Brilliant!" he grinned, moving some things to the side. "Yeh 'ang in 'ere for a while, no one finds yeh, yeh miss 'is thing, an' we won't 'ave teh worry 'bout 'is mess until Russel reschedules!" Noodle nodded happily, helping the singer remove some of his items to make room for her. She quickly dug inside, pulling clothing on top of her. 2D helped with this, tossing things into the closet like he usually did, freezing when there was a harsh knocking at his door. He gave Noodle a thumbs up and unlocked the door, trying to look as sleepy as possible. "Yes…?" he said quietly, facing Murdoc in the morning.

"Where is she?" the dark Brit snapped immediately, shoving the wimpy singer out of his way. "Uhm…yeh see, I 'ad my door locked all night…so, she prolly left, Muds. Did yeh pay 'er yet?" 2D nodded innocently, tapping the tips of his fingers together. Murdoc glanced at the dullard, wondering what he was talking about. He arched an eyebrow, "Not _that_ she! Noodle she! Where's my guitarist, yeh stupid blighter?" 2D shrugged, "I dunno…why would yeh think I know?" Murdoc got on his knees, checking under the bed, "Well, for starters, she follows yeh ev'rywhere an' it's basically the same wit you."

He glanced around the desk and peeked around spaces Noodle's frame could fit into, "Second, yo' against 'is 'ole idea…an' third, while I wos takin' a break from last night, I saw 'er sneak into yo' room, so you _know_ where she is." he finished with a growl, eying the singer dangerously. "No! I swear Muds! I _don't_ know where she is! An' I got nuthin' against wot Russ wants for Noodle! Russ knows best! 'sides you 'o course…" he muttered to please the bassist's warning mood. Murdoc smirked, kicking at the clothes pile 2D had in his closet, "Damn right…"

Noodle breathed slowly, but heavily, having kept from squeaking when Murdoc's boot passed over her shirt roughly. Any closer and she would've been stomped on. She swallowed scratchily, watching Murdoc give 2D a forewarning morning smack upside his head, checking around the carpark for her presence. 2D closed his door while rubbing his head, quick to lock the door and raced over to her hiding spot. "Noodle! Yeh awright?" he whispered nervously, knowing how violent Murdoc's kicks could be.

"I am well." she replied, not moving, "Forgive me, 2D-san. The strike you received should have been for me." she added guiltily. The singer shook his head, kneeling down, "No, love! Yeh know Muds would neva' 'it you, even if 'e wos super duper angry wit yeh." he assured, patting her tummy. Noodle pulled off a brown shirt that said '_I groan, I moan, and attack when I'm on you._' with a zombie face underneath the suggestive theme, glancing up at the blueheaded man with kind eyes, "…Even so, 2D-san. I admire your bravery." The vocalist beamed with pink cheeks, never once thinking that accepting an accustomed hit was brave. He liked the idea. It was a nice boost from what he usually thought of himself.

"Aw, love, I ain't-" he started, but his humble, gap-toothed grin fell into a serious, thin line, tossing a shirt over Noodle once again with his foot. "D, I know yo' in there." a voice rumbled, like a pluck from Murdoc's bass. "I am, Russ, I am." the singer answered, opening the door once again. Russel's eyes immediately scanned the room from where he was standing, "You seen Noodle lately?" he asked, his milky white eyes finally landing on the tall zombie lover. 2D's head shook like a bobble head, "No, Russ. I told Murdoc…'e even searched m' room, ask 'im if yeh don't believe me." he defended, waving his arms innocently.

Russel nodded, ignoring this questioning dare, "Mmhm…yeah…so you haven't seen Noodle." he stated, passing into the room, his feet thudding against the floor, "At all." His thumb slipping into his mouth, the singer nodded, beginning to chew his nail, "I 'aven't, Russ. Not since yesterday!" Russel paused, and all went silent. Noodle's heart thumped madly as the American's large hand looked as if it were about to grab her from the pile, but no. It reached for the next worse thing. "Tell me, D. Isn't this Mike?" the drummer questioned, holding up the purple monkey 2D had given to Noodle as a gift two years before. "Uhm…yes?" he answered, arching an eyebrow.

"And…isn't it true Noodle loves this thing like it was real?"

"…I guess?…"

"Hmm…that's interestin'…"

"It is?" 2D scratched his head, "Why's 'at interestin'?" Russel smacked the toy into the singer's gut, causing him to bend in a snap, "Because Noodle never sleeps without it!" 2D's eyes widened as the large man crossed his arms, "Noodle! I'm not gonna search this room. You come out here right now!" The girl didn't move a muscle. She scarcely breathed. "Noodle, you hear me?"

2D didn't respond to this. He only stared at the toy in his hands, rubbing his stomach with an '_I can't believe you betrayed us, little monkey_' look on his face. "Noodle, I swear, you better not make me find you. You gotta eat and get dressed, we're gonna be late, let's _go_!" Russel chanted, his voice raising. He glanced at the singer whose focus was lost. "Fine, you gettin' me angry? Awright, we'll play yo' little game, girl. Every moment you make me wait," he began, tightening a fist around 2D's scrawny neck, "D here gets a nice knock upside the head. How's that sound?"

"Not good!" 2D whimpered raspily, trying to hold himself up so he wouldn't suffocate. "One…" Russel started, raising the singer higher. Noodle's eyes widened from her hiding spot. "Two…" he continued, clenching his other hand in a fist, ready to make a third dent. Would Russel really hurt 2D? So many questions ran through the girl's mind in those few seconds. "Three!" he shouted, his fist zooming through the air.

"NO!"

2D opened one eye, peeking out at the Jap who had shot up just in time to save his face from the fist that was merely centimeters from his nose. "DO NOT HURT HIM!" she screamed fearfully, pulling off clothing that had buried her. Russel glanced at 2D and dropped him, the singer rubbing his neck thankfully. Noodle embraced him, glaring at the drummer. "Deceit," the large man said, aiming at 2D with crossed arms, "ain't cool, man. And hidin' from yo' fears does nothin' for you." he finished, looking at Noodle. She glanced away, arms still around the singer who patted her head gently.

"You were willing to harm 2D-san for my attendance?" her voice mumbled, looking up at the bulky man with resentment. Russel lifted up his pointer finger, "One thing you still haven't learned about me, Noodle? Only person I'd ever lay hands on is Muds, and tha's only when he gets outta hand." he smiled, patting 2D on the shoulder, who seemed relieved by the news. He suddenly grabbed Noodle's arm, "Awright, no games. We gotta go. Hurry up an' eat an' get dressed, girl. C'mon!" Horror stuck the girl's face as she was pulled from the singer's room, terrified of going, "No! Russel-san, please! I beg of you!" Seeing that whining these phrases helped her naught, she glanced over her shoulder, watching the slim figure of 2 Dents basically fade away as they reached the stairs and started to climb them. "2D-san! 2D-san! Please, help! Please!"

The vocalist blinked, glimpsing at the toy he still had in his hands. He couldn't just let this go. Noodle had faith in him. "Wait! Russ! Don't! 'ang on!" he yelped, flailing after them. Noodle smiled happily, seeing 2D race nearer, meanwhile Russel rolled his eyes, "Wut?" The singer ran a hand through his hair, "Wull, uhm…I mean…uhhh-ain't she kinda young for 'is?" Russel kept a good grip, not letting Noodle out of his sight or reach, "No, she's jus' the right age. They say the younger the better. Trust me; she'll be thankful for this. You _both_ will." he nodded, pulling her towards her room.

"Wait!"

"**Wut?**"

"Ain't 'ere another way?"

Russel sighed, "When you come up wit one, let me know." and with that, he dragged a desperate looking Noodle to her room, guarding her door resembling a bouncer as she changed inside. 2D slunk to the kitchen, finding Murdoc at the table, fully dressed in jeans and a black T, his usual boots and chain accompanying his style. In his hand was a beer, in the other, a dirty mag, an old time favorite. He glanced up at the sound of 2D's step, going back to his picture gazing, "She wos in yo' room, wosn't she, yeh lyin' bastard? Yo' lucky we're on a time schedule or I woulda bloody punched yo' fuckin' nose in." he notified calmly as if this was a no-big-deal plan delayed by rain. 2D swallowed nervously, knowing he'd receive that promise sooner or later. Murdoc wasn't one to skip out on his word, especially if it had to do with 2D.

Avoiding close contact with the bassist who seemed dangerously calm, 2D rounded the other way about the table, popping a slice of bread in the toaster. He was a bit too nervous to eat much. Russel, however, could eat a refrigerator full during the apocalypse with no problem. How he had a stomach that was never muddled up due to emotions or nerves was a mystery to the singer, wishing he had the gut for it sometimes. His shoulders lurched when his toast popped up, the metal bar scratching against the insides of the machine, forcing his 'meal' into the air. Grabbing it quickly, he placed it on a clean napkin before he could drop it, blowing on his fingers rapidly.

"Stupid dullard…" he heard the bassist mutter under his breath, turning a page with a lick of a thumb. 2D ignored the insult as he always did, waiting for his food to cool off.

"Please, Russel-san! I do not wish to go! Please! Please!" he heard Noodle whine from the halls, a small squeak between pleads. "Get me a beer." Murdoc ordered, acting as if the sounds were as normal as the squawks from the crows in the morning. 2D quickly snagged one from the fridge, sliding it to the bassist when Noodle came into the room with Russel, having her hair combed into two pigtails. She sat next to Murdoc with a scowl, "I do not like my hair tied up."

"Yeh want 'alf o' it yanked off when the man's workin'?" Murdoc offered, smacking his bottle's neck against the table, the cap popping off. The child kept quiet, her face low. Having her hair tied up cut off her sense of security. It felt like half of her was unclothed. Russel poured some cereal into a bowl for her, the chocolaty kind, and placed it in front of her with a spoon, getting the milk. She pushed the bowl away as he was about to pour, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Stop it." the drummer growled firmly, adding the milk and placing it before her again, "You eat now."

"I am not hungry."

"You gotta eat something before they give you any kind of medication."

"I will not eat."

"You _will_ eat."

"No, I will not!"

Russel glared down at her, "Noodle, you better take a bite of this or I swear you ain't gonna do nothin' but stare at yo' walls for three months." Noodle huffed up her cheeks, ignoring the drummer's threat. She knew what grounding felt like. She had gone through it before when she purposely broke Murdoc's bass because he had taken out his frustration on 2D due to the bassist trying to teach her some English. Of course, she couldn't explain to Russel why she had smashed the bass into a million pieces, for she didn't know enough English to get the message across that the story Murdoc had given was complete bull crap. All she could do was glare at Murdoc, and then at her four walls for two weeks without television, her pokemon cards, music (except for practice), drawing, coloring, video games, or even hanging out with the tall one she had come to know as a good friend. Even her learning to speak English privileges had been suspended for the two weeks.

But she never let punishment get her down. When she was in that room for those two weeks, she put her imagination to the test, seeing what she could come up with, or, wrote music within her head, playing the pieces during practice as warm ups and when Russel would come to bid her goodnight, she merely ignored him, refusing to let him tuck her in as her punishment to him for not being able to understand her. The only one she was sweet to during those two weeks was the singer, although he was the reason she was serving some time.

"Noodle, don't test me, girl-"

"If yo' plannin' on actually makin' it 'ere, lards, we're goin' now, whether she eats or not." Murdoc interceded, finally closing his magazine. The tall singer held his arm behind his back, nervous for the girl as she refused to put a morsel into her mouth. He of all people knew best that taking medication on an empty stomach had some rather gruesome side effects. The girl's emerald eyes slowly glanced up at him with a '_Can't you help me?_' look loitering within each shimmer. Murdoc left the room with his drink, heading to the carpark and Russel lingered back for a moment to see if Noodle would eat anything while they waited.

After seeing no progress, he went to the front door and opened it, "Hurry up, Muds'll be out in a few seconds!" he called, closing the door behind him. 2D sighed, rubbing his neck, "Wull…I…I guess we better…go…" he started, beginning to walk out. He paused at the doorway, watching the image of the girl staring at her lonely bowl of breakfast so depressingly. "I'm sorry, love…I really am…I tried…but I guess it wosn't good enough." he said quietly, heading into the living room. Two thin arms quickly wrapped around his waist, a nuzzle snuggling against his back. He glanced under his arm, peeking at the girl who slowly released, "It was good enough. We cannot avoid what is to come forever…"

2D smiled and ruffled her hair, proud that she could find a positive in this mess, when he raced back into the kitchen and snagged the forgotten toast he had. "You can 'ave 'is, love. S'not 'ealthy teh take meds on an empty stomach. We'll jus' pretend yeh didn't eat anythin' teh guilt 'em up a bit." he winked, handing it to her. Noodle giggled, chomping it down quickly, cleaning her mouth and blouse to make sure no remains were left of food.

Noodle slipped her hand into his, feeling the true anxiety for the first time. She glanced up at the bluehead as he reached for the doorknob, "Will you sit with me, 2D-san?" He looked down, giving her hand a squeeze, "Sho', love. An' don't worry about it, awright? Try teh think o' this as a regular trip to…the mall!" he offered, smiling encouragingly. Noodle slightly giggled, "With the many people asking for autographs and numbers?" The singer grinned, "An' all 'ose times we tried teh dodge 'em?"

"But Murdoc did not want to run away!"

"An' Russ pulled 'im back b'cause we were startin' teh get swarmed!"

Noodle pressed her hand over her mouth to keep in her laugh, "I learned many foul words of English that day." 2D smiled warmly, "Yeh be sho' teh never repeat 'ose, love. Yeh ever do an' Russ'll be shovin' soap down yo' throat for generations." The two laughed merrily, exiting the home with high spirits.

&&&

The two's heart pounded in a rhythmic beat all the way to their destination. Noodle's grip on 2D's hand was nearly cutting off circulation, and her nails were digging into his palm. Having a feeling saying it was going to be okay for the thirtieth time just might not have the same effect it did twenty tries ago, 2D kept quiet, rubbing his thumb against the top of Noodle's hand, staring out the window as time sped by and as Murdoc tried to beat it.

Noodle's hand was warm and sweaty, still soft, but 2D found it odd since he had never held her hand before when it was that way. It just let him know she was as normal as he. She was biting her lip, shivers trembling into her hand every so often. "Yeh awright?" he whispered, knowing Murdoc would punch more of his teeth out if he heard another word out of the singer. Noodle gave a weary smile, sniffing and glancing out the window, her smile quickly disappearing once seeing the familiar building. 2D patted her hands, "Looks like-"

"We're 'ere!" Murdoc finished, twisting the keys out of the ignition. "An' in record time." he added, a bit (or a lot) proud of himself. The heavy black man exited the car, "Yeah, any other time an' I woulda said somethin', but we're late." he agreed, pulling 2D out in a whip with Noodle attached. He slammed the door, rocking the entire geep. "Careful, lards! Unless yeh wanna _walk_ 'ome, treat the car tenderly…yeh stupid fat blubbered…" he muttered under his breath, shutting up as soon as Russel threw him a look. "You speed in that thing and hit signs, animals, and I'm sho' people, too. But never once in yo' sick mind do you think about the damn _car_."

Murdoc shrugged, lighting a fag, "Mind's a strange thing, lards." The four of them began to walk, Russel shaking his pointer at the bassist, "No point in startin' now. Those ain't allowed inside."

"Let 'em try an' take it away. Jus' let 'em." Murdoc dared, blowing out a pipe's worth of smoke. Noodle and 2D, however, were having their own conversation, mostly on the journey. "W-Will it hurt?" she asked, two hands squeezing 2D's right one. "Nah, love…yo' a strong girl."

"Are the people kindly?"

"I'm sho' they will be." he nodded, his face suddenly going serious, "'ey better be…"

"How come you did not get them, 2D-san?"

"Erm…well…I uh…sorta can't at the moment…" the singer started poorly, quieting as Russel held the door open and Noodle seemed to forget her question. Her arms wrapped around his thin waist, face halfway nuzzled into his side, peeking out as they walked clung together, entering the building. The drummer led the way to the lift, up five flights, down three different hallways, and into a waiting room, pointing at some empty seats. Murdoc hung back in the hall, realizing the receptionist was an old hag, and those always put up bitchy fights about smoking.

2D sat first, and then Noodle, nervously being tempted to bite her nails, but she didn't. She had just broken the habit not too long ago and was determined to have normal looking fingers instead of stubby old monkish looking ones. Russel joined them, not bothering to sit because he couldn't fit into a seat and he wasn't about to wedge into one when he was going to get up soon anyway. "Yo' signed in. Ready to go when they call you." he nodded at her, sighing at her depressed mode.

"Aw, don't look at me that way."

"This is your fault. How can I not?" she replied, leaning her face into her hands.

"It's not as bad as you think. Two, three years, and that's it. How bad is that?"

"_That_ long? That is horrible!" she squeaked, her cheeks going pink.

The urge of wanting to cry was weighing on her shoulders. "Wot's the big deal? A lit'tle tweakin', a lit'tle pain, yeh make it sound like the bloody world's gonna end." commented Murdoc, spooking Noodle. Where had he come from? "It is not that…" she sighed, crossing her arms sadly. "Then wot's it?" the bassist pressured, obviously curious to know. Noodle glanced up, realizing all three men were staring at her with awaiting eyes, eager on her words. She opened her mouth slowly, twiddling her fingers, "I…uhm…it is…I…" she tried, seeing a woman coming out from the doorway with a clipboard from the corner of her eye.

The woman dressed in baby blue glanced around with a confused expression, "…Noodle?" The girl squeaked, clinging onto the singer's arm, refusing to move. Russel grabbed her arm, trying to pry her from 2D, "C'mon, girl. Yo' up!"

"No! No!"

"Noodle!"

"No! Please!"

"Why not?"

The tug of war ended with Murdoc putting a hand up in front of Russel, crossing his arms before her. With Noodle, he had a little more patience than he did with the other two. Two years ago he would've kicked her through the doorway if he could get away with it, but now that he knew her (and realized her mentality was much higher than 2D's), he felt almost a _responsibility_ over her as strange as it sounded to him. Noodle, still attached to 2D's arm, stood when the singer did, looking at Murdoc quietly.

"I said, why not?" he repeated in a strict tone.

"I…I do not wish to pain…" she said slowly, but Murdoc shook his head, "Yeah, but 'ere's more 'an tha'. You were neva' afraid o' gettin' 'urt before an' I doubt yeh'd change yo' mind tha' quickly about feelin' a lit'tle pain. Wot's buggin' yeh?" Noodle's lip trembled, and she covered her face, finally releasing 2D. He glanced down at her, combing through her pigtails playfully. "Don't cry, love…." he spoke gently, for the first time since they entered the building.

"Noodle?"

Russel glanced back, "Be right there!" he waved, letting the woman know she was there for the appointment. The large man lifted her chin up, watching her silent tears stream down in shame. "I…" she started, her whisper barely audible, "…I do not want them…"

"I know…but you need them."

"2D-san did not get them. I like him the way he is. He does not look bad." she nodded, looking up at the tall fellow, and he smiled in return, pinching her cheek. "But it's different for him, Noodle. He's older…and a guy. Girls get teased and most kids yo' age are gettin' them now."

Noodle hung her head, "They are ugly…" she sighed, wiping her cheek, "…I…will be ugly…" Her voice cracked at this phrase, and 2D wrapped his arms around her, "Where'd yeh get an' idea like tha' in yo' 'ead?" The Japanese guitarist shuddered, resting her cheek on his shoulder, "I-It is t-true…they are ugly…t-those who wear them…become u-ugly…Unsightly p-people are hated and pushed away…" she sniffed, wanting to leave. 2D rubbed her back, looking at the other two with a puppy-like expression. "Yeh think we're gonna push yeh away b'cause yeh get somethin' put on yo' teeth?" Murdoc questioned, arching an eyebrow at her.

Noodle lifted herself from the singer's shoulder, and Russel gave her a hug, "Girl, we're yo' family…we don't care what you look like. Yo' one of us. If it had depended on what we looked like, Muds woulda been long gone." Murdoc, who had been nodding occasionally to the lecture, snapped a glare at Russel, about to remark on the drummer's weight, when 2D added in, "'sides. Yeh don't gotta worry 'bout looks, love. Not even all the rubbish an' mud in the world could block yo' pretty face." he smiled, taking a bit of his shirt to really dry her cheeks. Murdoc placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yeh won't look a bit different in the mirror. Trust me. 'ere fixin' on the inside, not the outside."

She sighed, glancing at the woman who was already becoming impatient with her, and wrapped her arms around Murdoc's waist, "Wish for me the luck?" He smirked, patting her head, "'course." The girl received an encouraging smile from Russel, and 2D walked her up to the hygienist, getting told that he would have to wait with the other two while Noodle got worked on. Noodle took in a deep breath. She was in this alone…well…she had loving support, and that mattered a lot. She hugged 2D before he turned, "Thank you…for your kind words…" she smiled, her cheeks going pink. His words had meant a lot to her, and that's what she would be thinking about as the doctor worked on her.

He bent down, hugging her tightly. "Yeh don't gotta thank me, angel love…I wos on'y sayin' the truth." he whispered quickly, watching her scuttle behind the woman after he let her go. He stood on his tiptoes until her last step was gone from sight, and sighed, turning to his other mates. "Nuthin' to do but wait now." Russel admitted, pulling out some headphones and novel he had started about the Harlem Renaissance. Murdoc lowered himself into a chair, an expression that told others not to bug him (but he usually wore that face for just about any reason), and swiped at a few magazines that were laying on the table next to him for the public's entertainment, rather disappointed none were of his quality taste.

In fact, most were on better parenting and the others were women's issues. Of course his eyes roamed the covers of the women ones to at least view a face, but with article titles like '_His Groan Zones_', '_5 Ways to Be The Boss_', and '_How To Control Your Temper When That Time Comes Around Again_' posted in big red letters all over the front, Murdoc would rather turn virgin (if possible) than give any kind of signal that there was a sensitive (or just plain gay) side to him, thus, leaving him in complete boredom as he waited for his guitarist to come out of the room. His eyes roamed the room; they were the only ones there.

Short nervous breaths and moans gasped out from beside him, forcing him to glare. Public masturbation was a grade A ticket to get kicked out of there without refund. But the twitchy singer wasn't so bored as to go that far…or do it in front of others for that matter. Chewing his nails, his neck continually twisted his head in jerks towards the door, hearing the hums of drills and other children squealing. All that was running through his small, somehow functioning mind was this: What if it was Noodle?

"Calm down, faceache! Yeh gonna piss yo'self an' start goin' through convulsions if yeh keep 'at up." Murdoc snickered, the singer jumping at the voice. It was that unusual sleepy quiet that made the world feel so unreal when something snapped through the air like Murdoc's voice, it terrified you. The bluehead began twiddling his thumbs, "Just nervous for 'er…wot if it does 'urt? Wot if 'e does a bad job? Wot if 'e drills 'er tongue, or cheek, or _nose_?" he squeaked, staring at the bassist in complete fear.

Murdoc arched an eyebrow, "Wot if I do all 'em things teh _you_?"

Somehow, this answered the singer's question perfectly.

Russel yawned after fifteen minutes of silence (in the room), and pulled back the left headphone, "She should be gettin' out soon…" 2D's eyes widened, "If she doesn't…is tha' bad?" The hefty drummer shook his head, "No…it jus' means we gotta stay longer, an' I'm gettin' hungry…" Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Typical fat-arse lards…always thinkin' 'bout food." Russel opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes glistened oddly, and a deeper voice came out instead with a haughty tinge in it, "Better than havin' a guilty conscious, Muds."

Murdoc glared at Russel, snarling over 2D who was caught in the middle of the two, "No one asked you, yeh pathetic excuse for a ghost…an' wot guilt! I ain't got no guilt!" he barked, his sea green teeth clenched dangerously, very much resembling a pit bull ready to tear something apart. Guilt equaled weakness. Murdoc Nicalls was no weakling. The skinny keyboardist sank in his chair, hoping not to get caught up in the mess. Murdoc was an easy person to piss off badly in a matter of seconds, and Del would give ten dollars every time if he could pay to have a good shot below the belt at the bassist.

"No guilt, Muds? Everyone's got a lil' guilt somewhere." Del laughed, his grin giving Russel's face an unusual twist. Murdoc arched an eyebrow, arms crossed, "Never done nuthin' I regretted afterwards. 's 'ow I got teh be where I am today, yeh dense wanker." 2D, neck bent so his chin was stabbing into his chest as his back laid where his arse _should_ be, pitifully leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand, wondering when the torturous wait would be over. Russel's arm leaned against the armrest between him and 2D so Del could mock Murdoc in his face, "Really? How 'bout when ya'll were a lil' short on the dough an' you couldn't find any spare change around?"

Glaring at him oddly, Murdoc rubbed his nose, "When wos 'at?" Del rolled the milky white eyes of his friend, "Ohhh, I dunno…like two weeks ago? Does, Eh, she'll never know, I'll pay her back eventually, ring a bell?" he smiled, watching the bassist's expression morph from uncaring to defensively dangerous. "You keep yo' yap shut 'bout things yeh don't 'ave any business gettin' into!"

"Aw, Muds…she wants that new lil' video game all these kids are gettin' nowadays, but whenever she checks her bucket, she's always twenty short." Del taunted with a smug smirk, "Ain't there any other way for you to get cigarettes witout jackin' some of-"

"Shut it!" Murdoc hissed, stealing a look at the singer who was curiously listening, wondering who Del was talking about. Though as complicated as putting puzzles together could be for the bluehead, 2D sat up, "_Yo'_ the reason Noodle keeps askin' why 'er money's disappearin'?" To avoid a sharp smack to the head, he ducked, but a little too quickly, ending up with his rear on the floor. He was swiftly lifted to his feet, but unable to ground himself with the angle Murdoc was holding him in. Quivering at the sight of an ungodly bassist, 2D closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but he only received a sharp hiss and jolt, "If yeh ever let 'is slip teh Noodle or Russ, I'll rip out yo' vocals an' switch 'em wit yo' testis, got it!"

Unable to give a verbal answer, 2D squeaked while nodding vigorously, being dropped to his knees. Eyes glued to the floor, his trembling hands quickly guarded his precious 'belongings'. If Murdoc was angered enough, (though he knew the bassist wouldn't rip essential vocal cords out) he would definitely loose _something _he wasn't willing to risk. Russel's thick finger tapped against the wooden armrest, "Man, why you gotta mess wit Deeds? You _know_ he ain't gonna say crap."

Murdoc smirked, glancing down at the scrawny figure, "Gotta make sho' 'e's well trained. Don't want 'im boldin' up, now, ain't tha' right, dullard?" 2D stayed frozen on the floor, afraid to say the wrong thing. The bassist shrugged, "Not like 'e 'as the brains to, anyway." Del glanced at the singer. He knew he wasn't a genius, but 2D was a good guy, and that's all he really needed to be. His focus went to Murdoc. That guy had a little too _much_ brain building up in his cranium. It was backing up and rotting. Maybe that's why his thoughts and ideas came out foul.

After what felt like hours, a different hygienist peeked out from the doorway, "She's done…she may be a bit grouchy, though." 2D leapt to his feet in a heartbeat, "Yay, she's do-…why would she be grouchy?" The hygienist glanced back in, then at the tall man, "We had to do a little more than we thought." Murdoc scoffed at this statement, "Bet 'is is gonna cost more than wot we paid for…" Del blinked confusedly, gave a shake, and blinked once again, but this time it was the drummer who did it. "What happened, yo?" he whispered in a groan, rubbing his head. His question was ignored and over asked with Murdoc's, "'ey did more on Noodle 'an we set up for, lards!"

Russel shook his head, "Wait, what?"

"Sir, she needed two baby teeth pulled in order for the brackets to be properly placed and spacers for the empty spots so the new teeth can grow in the correct spot along with the original appointment you made, which is why this took longer than usual. She may be a bit groggy, too." the woman explained, disappearing into the hallway. Russel glanced at the other two with a shrug, "Guess we're payin' extra." Murdoc rolled his eyes, obviously not caring for the statement as 2D scratched his head, "Where's Noodle?"

At the word the woman was back with the young girl following, doing her hardest to work against the sleep inducing medication: blinking roughly, walking sturdily, and keeping focused. It was honestly amazing. And she looked no different. "Noodles!" the singer cheered, snatching her up in a relieving hug. "It is good to see you too, 2D-san." she mumbled, her lips hardly moving. "I think the dullard went through more trauma in 'ere than you, love." Murdoc grinned, placing a hand on her head, "Let's see it."

Cheeks colored, Noodle shook her head, glancing down. "Hey, remember what we said." Russel reminded, lifting her chin up. Noodle smiled, yet her teeth did not show. "'ey can't be tha' bad!" Murdoc griped, about to pinch her cheeks to make her pout, but she pulled away before he could. She didn't notice 2D behind her, though. His large hands found their way to her sides, nudging playfully at her ticklish areas. "No!" she squeaked in a giggle, but Russel grabbed a hand and Murdoc grabbed the other before she could cover her mouth. Leaning his head over Noodle's, 2D joined the others in an upside down view of her mouth.

"'ey! 'at's not bad at all!" he approved with a gap toothed grin of his own. Small pieces of metal linked her teeth together, looking like an ordinary about-to-be teenager. The hygienist glanced at 2D, eyes suddenly widening, "Sir, would you like to make an urgent appointment?" His grin dropped into a scowl, dark eyes glaring at the woman who dared to announce anything about his teeth. 2D could never be a threatening person, not in his early years and not now, but his ticked appearance was a tad creepy to those who didn't know him well enough, and it had the woman shooting into the hall before he could remark.

Clearing his throat, he pouted, digging his hands into his pockets. "You actually look older, girl." Russel smiled, completely ignoring what had just happened. Noodle glanced to the side, thankful for the compliment, but she didn't feel older. She felt…dorky. How could she smile for pictures or laugh openly when silver wires and metal boxes were glued to her teeth? Food could definitely get stuck in there and wires could break at any time. Braces were just plain embarrassing. Running her tongue over the new pieces in her mouth, Noodle lifted a small plastic bag. "He gave me tools to clean them with."

Russel took the bag, finding a special little brush to clean in between the brackets, mouth wash, fluoride, floss, a long pencil looking tool to connect the string to so she could reach between the wires, and her orthodontist's card with the next appointment written on the back. "Those are many things." she noticed, poking at her lips. Wearing braces pouted out her lips a bit more than usual. Russel sighed, handing them back, "Yeah…Gotta make sure you do everything in that bag, Noodle. It'll keep yo' gums an' teeth healthy." Murdoc glanced over his shoulder, "Can we get the 'ell outta 'ere? She's done, ain't she?"

The heavy drummer nodded, following Murdoc out the door. 2D tilted his head, making sure the other two were a good distance away before pulling Noodle to the side, "So 'ow wos it? Does it 'urt?" Noodle chafed her lips together, "It does not hurt now…it feels strange. I do not like the feeling. The man said my teeth will shift because he tightens the wires. Soon it will hurt, and I will have to eat soft things." she said sadly, rubbing her arm. 2D grabbed her hand and started to walk, "Well 'en lets get somethin' worth eatin' while yeh still can!" The Jap smiled happily, quickly closing her mouth in a frown after.

2D ruffled her hair, "Aw love, don't stop smilin' 'cause yeh 'ave 'em things in yo' mouth…" She offered a small smile, her cheeks pushing her eyes a bit closed, and this was good enough for the singer.

&&&

Screams, frustration, and pain ricocheted off every wall in Kong so badly, not even the dead could rest. Sounds of random items being thrown halfway across a hallway or room wasn't uncommon at this time, but what _was_ unusual was the person causing it.

"I CANNOT DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE!"

"Noodle! Calm down! I'm only willin' teh give yeh one room in 'is place an' yo' doin' a 'ell o' a good job shittin' it teh pieces!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Wot do yeh want me teh do? An' STOP BLOODY YELLIN'!"

"Heh, can ya'll guess Russ is sleepin' through this?"

The bassist threw the specter a dirty look, "Wot the 'ell do you want? Can't yeh see I'm tryin' teh kiddy watch 'ere?" Del grinned, folding his arms behind his head as his body floated in a relaxed hammock position, "Yeah, yo' doin' great." With this comment, Del took a moment to glance at the room, seeing that the young girl had practically blown it up. "Whoo, girl. Wut's gotten into you?" he questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him. Noodle's blotchy face and tear streaked cheeks gave some kind of evidence that she was upset, but the ghost hadn't put together that earlier she had braces installed, and they were slowly twisting her teeth within her gums to their proper place.

Noodle dropped to her knees, holding her head, "I p-pain…my head…I am hungry…but I c-cannot eat…it hurts w-when I blink…" she sniffed, touching her jaw gently. Del scratched his head, "Yo' Muds, you talked to D yet?" Murdoc arched an eyebrow, "Wot for?" Del rolled his white eyes, "Who's better at the medication game than Deeds? I'm sho' he got somethin' for pain like that. Sounds like a migraine, too." Thinking it over, the bassist rubbed his chin, "Yeh know, for once, yeh made yo'self useful." Del smiled at Noodle, "Anythin' for the baby girl."

Noodle settled herself on her bed, using the sheets to wipe her cheeks, giving Murdoc a confused look as he reached for the doorknob, suddenly snatching his hand back. "Get 2D-san." she reminded strongly, poking the side of her head in hopes to less the pain. "Ain't 'ere…" Murdoc muttered, patting around his hips. "'e's on a date." Noodle tilted her head slightly. She didn't want to be rude or annoying, disturbing 2D on a date with someone she didn't even know about (because his dates include more than just dinner and a movie), if he was the answer to the cure of this ache, then so be it.

Flipping out his cell phone, Murdoc clicked on 2D's name, waiting for him to pick up. It rang four times, then a swift, "_'Ello?_" answered. Murdoc frowned, "Wot the 'ell took yeh so long? Yeh skip dinner an' went straight for dessert?" he teased foully, receiving a nervous chuckle from the singer. "_So…so, wot 'appened?_" asked 2D, talking to someone else between words. Murdoc glanced at the axe princess who had her legs crossed as she held her head, elbows balancing against her knees, "Actually, it's Noodle 'ew wants teh talk wit yeh."

2D's interest went fully into the cell conversation, "_Noodle? Wull, put 'er on._" Murdoc hot potatoed the celly over to Noodle, who snagged it from the air without looking up. Gently placing it on her ear, she sighed weakly, "2D-san?"

"_Yeah, love? Wot's wrong?_"

"The braces are shifting my teeth like the doctor said…my head pounds badly. May I take a medication?"

"_Aw, love, my stuff's too strong for you…_"

"Is there not anything I may take?"

2D paused to think for a moment, coming to a conclusion, "Gimme…a 'alf 'our, an' I'll be right 'ere. I'm a distance from Kong. Yeh think yeh can wait tha' long, Noodles?" The girl blinked, "B-But, you are out! You do not have to-"

2D chuckled, "Rubbish, Noods. I shoulda called 'is 'un off anyways." Noodle rubbed her head with a faint smile, noticing Murdoc's impatience of minute use. "You are sure?" she questioned, and 2D answered, "Yes, love. I'm sho'. Don't worry, I'll be quick!" The line went dead and Noodle glanced at Murdoc, lifting the phone. He flipped it shut and snapped it back into the holder, "Wot 'e say?"

"He will be coming in a half of an hour. I do not think his date was going well…" she added, sounding guilty. The bassist smiled lustfully, "Well, if 'e don't want 'er, 'e knows 'ew teh bring 'er to." Noodle sighed, staring at Murdoc with a weary bored tone as if expecting something. He glanced behind himself, then back at her. "Wot?" Rubbing her nose, she patted a spot beside her, "Will you stay with me, Murdoc-san?"

"Wot for?"

"Comfort, man. You really don't got no heart, do you?" Del muttered, spooking the two still living. He came out of Noodle's closet, walking through the doors with a flat expression. "You'll make a great dad someday, Muds. Forgetful, uncarin', lazy…yeah, ya meet at the qualifications." Murdoc glared at the ghoul with a sneer, "Wot kids? I ain't 'avin' kids! Can't stand 'em lit'tle buggers for more 'an one second before I gotta knock somethin' out!" Noodle stood quiet, hanging her head slightly. So that's what he thought of her. She slowly dragged her hand back to her lap, completely wanting to erase the offer she made. Del rolled his eyes as Murdoc made his way next to Noodle, sinking the bed in a little. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, "Yeh see, Noodle ain't no kid. She may be twelve, but she's past me in 'ere." he smiled, pointing at her noggin.

Snuggling herself against him, Noodle closed her eyes with a smile. Of course, the pain had not lifted, but her spirit had. She always somehow found comfort with Murdoc, no matter how bad a situation seemed. Perhaps it was because of the way she viewed him. Never had she seen Murdoc's courage recede, not against zombies, not against stage fright (if he had any), and not even against the rotting garbage inside their refrigerator called food. In fact, he was the one who always cleaned it out to make room for more things in there. Whether he ate it or not, that was still a mystery, because even Russel wouldn't touch some of the things in that ice box.

Naturally, she had also seen him in threatening action, bullying 2D, getting drunk as hell, and saying whatever came into that foul mind of his, whether bland or colorful, but for some reason, this helped comfort her, steering her to think that nothing could bring him down. Now, no one was perfect, and Murdoc Nicalls was far from it, but looking up to him as protector and big brother was always soothing to the heart and mind, especially since he _never_ laid a dangerous hand on her. Some zombie groaning from outside added to the peaceful climate, and Del disappeared to the outside, obviously having some work to do. Now there _really_ wasn't anything left to disturb them, and Noodle thought it best to try and get a nap until their singer came.

Murdoc glanced around, his fingers strumming against his lap, peeking at Noodle's clock from time to time to check the minutes. Quiet rooms pulled time backwards, making the needles of the clock tick extremely slow. Only four minutes had passed, they had exactly twenty six more to go. He arched an eyebrow as Noodle rung her other arm around him, cuddling against him like use of a teddy bear. He could've sworn it was seconds before she drifted off into dream land. "Tha' wos fast…" he muttered, but he knew he was stuck in that spot until 2D came along. No doubt if he moved, Noodle would wake up, and it would be the same thing all over again.

Letting out a quiet yawn, he looked up at the yellowish tinge her lanterns were giving off. It was too sleepy-like and too quiet-like for his taste. Noodle sighed in her slumber, mumbling something in Japanese, and the bassist rolled his eyes, but within he knew it was the sweetest thing. Twisting his mouth in thought, he ruffled his dark hair. Well, the door was closed, and Russel was sleeping…Del was out and 2D would be back in a while (and he _would_ lose track of the time)…it wouldn't hurt to follow the crowd, right? Besides, it had been months since Murdoc had had a good rest from life in general. Eyes searching around, making sure no one else would be there to catch him, he leaned his cheek against Noodle's head, slowly closing his eyes. "Jus' a few minutes…" he mumbled, falling into a much deeper sleep than expected.

&&&

"'Ello?"

2D flinched, almost remorseful he had broken the silent air floating within Kong Studios. Outside, the rain was falling gently, not at all usual since it always rained hard and thunderously. It was only nine thirty-five, where was everyone? He shrugged, tossing his blue jacket with white sleeves on the couch, and went into the kitchen, searching the cabinets. After reading about fifteen bottles, 2D popped off one cap, taking out a single tablet. Anxious pill popping was a habit of his, but he wouldn't put Noodle's life in danger because of his problems. He would give her proper dosage, under dosage just to be safe, even. He nicked a clean cup and filled it with tap water, taking the lift to the second floor, and tucking the pill between his middle and ring finger of the cup holding hand while he slowly turned and opened Noodle's door with the other.

Peeking in, a soft grin replaced his worried appearance. Seeing Murdoc and little Noodle curled up in their own embrace like two cats on a cold winter day was just about the most heartwarming thing he had ever seen. Ever since she had joined, Noodle's secret to 2D was that she always had a feeling Murdoc didn't want her around, and if possible, wanted her sent back to Japan where she came from. 2D had explained to her that just because Murdoc _seemed_ that way didn't mean he _was_ that way, and that the bassist was just very different than most people. Glancing at the sight as he placed the items on Noodle's nightstand, 2D assumed that worry of hers was now cleared.

He turned quietly, shoulders lurching as a kitten-like, "2D-san?" barely whispered out over Murdoc's light nasal snoring. Tiptoeing around the bed, 2D poked her nose playfully, "'ey…'ow yeh doin'?" he whispered back, not wanting to destroy the sleepy tone. "A little better…" she mumbled with a sniff. "Tha's my angel love," he grinned, moving some raven hair from her view, "Wull, I put yo' pill right ova' 'ere if yeh wanna take it, awright?" he informed, pointing at her nightstand. She nodded, realizing what she was leaning on. "Murdoc is sleeping…" the girl mused, almost unbelieving. 2D chuckled quietly, patting her hand, "I fink yo' the only girl 'ew Murdoc can actually get a good sleep wit."

The axe princess smiled gently, glancing back at the singer. "Wull, I'll let yeh get some rest. Yeh've 'ad a long day." The tall bluehead snuck to the door, giving a wink before he shut the lights and quietly pulled the door shut. Now (mentally) alone, Noodle peeked at the medication left for her to take. She could reach over and gulp it down, with the risk of waking Murdoc and him leaving her on her own, _or_, she could somehow fall asleep again with the pain, and take it in the morning, when it would last all day. Yawning, the girl comfortably rested her head against him once again and closed her eyes. Rare occasions could be once in a life time opportunity. She had to grab them while they still came.

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _Awww, wasn't that the warmest fuzziest moment ever! OO I thought it was. XD Sacrificing a quick relieve for the Nicalls. Aw. And don't ask about couples, please. You'll see eventually later. And pay attention to chapter titles. It's less confusing when you know what age Noodle is. XDD (P.S.-I had braces, so I know how she feels. But the retainer REALLY sucks…it gives me migraines. Excedrin has become my best friend. XP)_


	3. Time For Change

Time For Change

**Author's Note**: _Yes, as you have all seen, I've changed my name! (hears 'oohs' and 'aahs'…yeah okay whatever) Sorry people, I was on a cruise…and so this means I was away from internet (not really, they have it on board), but my parents weren't gonna pay a hundred bucks an hour for me to check emails, post up chapters, and whatnot. BUT! I did bring a notebook, so all of which you read is my work from the cruise! Oh, and I went to the Cayman Islands and Mexico (no, I didn't end up in jail like someone we've grown to accept…ahem, lol) _

**&&&**

No sunlight welcomed the young Japanese guitarist in her quiet bedroom as she opened her eyes to the usual morning arguments of the men downstairs. Scratching the tiptop of her head, she yawned, completely use to the once bothersome braces in her mouth. In fact, she hardly took notice of them anymore (aside from when she brushed and smiled). For five months straight now, the boys had been complaining, planning, dissolving…all of musical genre.

She had added in a point or two, but after realizing the arguments always ended in meaningless gibberish that finished with Murdoc either punching or kicking 2D and Russel throttling Murdoc, she had decided the best she was good for was breaking them up for her own 'time outs' and continue on with her day as if nothing had happened. Having an alarm like this one did get nerve pinching after a few days, let alone five months, but Noodle learned to stretch out her patience, and this won her something positive.

She kicked off her sheets and slunk to her closet, pulling out her usual tan shorts with a dark brown tang top, not bothering to pull on her jacket, and slipped her feet into her shoes. She rubbed her nose, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, use one of the stalls, wash her hands, brush her hair, and clip a piece out of her eyes. She stared at her reflection for a while, ignoring Russel's booming voice and Murdoc's scratchy whines. 2D's squeaks were in there once in a while, but hardly made it over the other two.

She had had a dream…a strange dream. It was a dream of…sleep. No…hibernation. Heavy medicated induced hibernation. She was…wet…unclothed…and there was dark green all around. A plastic mask was sucked onto her mouth and nasal cavities, giving her all the oxygen she needed. She knew she wasn't alone, but she couldn't prove it. All she saw was the fluid she floated in. Her knowledge was already fulfilled of what she needed to know. She hadn't learned it from anywhere or anyone…she had just always _known_. And she had a destiny…what was that destiny? It was when she was just about to remember that she would wake up, gasping for air, sweating crazily and terrified of living. She couldn't explain what it meant, and she hadn't told the others about it.

None of them knew where she had come from before Kong. Well, Osaka, Japan. Yet to her, it was only a place, a title, a simple meaningless name. But, it was a start. Still, it couldn't help her. What would Osaka explain about her dream? There was no point. The main bathroom door swung open with a slam, spooking the heck out of Noodle, who had been lost in daydreaming. It was one of those little trouble making creatures that liked to roam Kong, causing problems and blaming them on others. They sprayed the walls and tore carpeting, hid 2D's pills whenever they could and messed with Murdoc's bass right after he would tune it. They hardly fooled with Russel, he had Del with him and for some reason, they were afraid of that.

Almost as if Del could do something to them. Noodle tried avoiding them as much as she could. Their glowing red eyes did make her feel uneasy from time to time, and she always grew annoyed when one would sneak under her bed to try and catch her changing clothes. They were perverted, sneaky, rude little demons that needed a lesson or two, and how they managed to get into Kong was a mystery. As if zombies and ghosts weren't enough. "Are they still downstairs?" she asked quietly, unblinking. It grumbled something, flicking its tail from side to side. Grinning, it nodded and dove into one of the stalls, locking it, and from there, all Noodle heard was splashing and flushing. "Probably 2D-san's cell phone again…" she sighed, exiting the noisy room.

She took the lift downstairs, humming the simple tune of 19-2000, one of her favorites on their CD **Gorillaz**. 2D thought it would be cute if she added her own part in there, and as expected, it was a hit with the fans, finding her adorable and for some, realizing she was a girl. Shaking her head as she walked near the kitchen, hearing the heated talk grow louder with each advancing step, she wondered how people could think of her as a male. Okay, so she didn't care for the girly ways. That gave them no right to assume her a boy. Besides, couldn't her face give it away? Rolling her eyes, she only guessed talented people could tell the difference between a girl's structure of face and a boy's.

Peeking into the kitchen, she forgot her worries of strange nightmares, the monsters of Kong Studios, and mixed up genders, and became anxious of the sight before her. The talking (or nasty yelling) had ceased for a moment and the dark Brit was digging into the refrigerator for beer, milk, eggs, and frozen dinners. Murdoc had never taken those items to his Winnebago (aside from the beer), there was no need to. Russel always cooked with Noodle's help, or they would order out. The guitarist kept to the side of the doorway, not wanting to get caught. What exactly was Murdoc Nicalls doing?

"Wull…I…I 'aven't seen my pop in a while…" a voice piped up, and Noodle immediately searched for the singer who was peeking out from behind Russel. "'en go wit 'im! Maybe 'e can bloody babysit yeh an' knock some two bit sense inteh tha' no brain o' yo's!" Murdoc snapped, tossing the last of his loot into plastic shopping bags. The lanky man stepped to the side, strumming his fingers against each other, glancing between the drummer and the bassist. "U-Uhm, Russ?" he called, but the heavyset ignored him, obviously pissed over whatever had happened. A hard kick to the chest knocked the unaware 2D backwards with a nasty hiss, "Outta my fuckin' way, shit-for-brains!"

Noodle's eyes widened as Murdoc neared her, and she hopped backwards, hugging herself as he passed her, his dark cloud choking up her air. "M-Murdoc-san?" she barely whispered, but the bassist caught it, and he paused for her sake, not bothering to take a look back, "Yeh better find yo'self a place, girlie. Kong ain't safe for jus' yeh teh 'ang around in." Noodle took a step closer, but he cringed and barked at her, "Stay 'ere!" Her eyes watered up, wondering why he was being so nasty to her. What had she done? She was the only one Murdoc never yelled at, and now…now that special title had been ripped. "I'm leavin'." he announced in a strong voice, answering her questions, "An' I suggest you do the same."

With that ending memory, Murdoc continued down his way, never once giving a final glance at Noodle, or even bothering to bid her a farewell. The girl stood in complete shock, not at all knowing where to go from there. What kind of advice was that? And his own actions? He was just walking out on them? They needed a bassist! They needed a leader! She needed her big brother…

Shaking her head multiple times, she spun in a jolt, smacking into 2D who had gotten up from his recent fall. "Sorry, love…" he apologized sadly, his eyes filled with the deepest pity. He ruffled her just combed hair, but she didn't care. She only wanted to know _why_ he was staring at everything as if it was to be the last time seeing it. Russel dumped his paper and mumbled to himself (or Del), disappearing down the hall to the elevator, and Noodle scrambled after him, leaving the term breakfast a forgotten memory. "(Russel-san! Russel-san! What's going on! Why is Murdoc-san leaving? What happened! Why is everyone acting so strange!)" she gibbered, incomprehensible to the English speaking drummer.

"Noodle! Girl, English please!" he sighed, rubbing his bald head. She took a few breaths, entering into the lift with him, "Murdoc-san is leaving!" she cried, her large eyes growing twice their size, "What has happened?" Russel closed his eyes, placing a gentle hand on her head, "Noodle…it's…complicated." She glared up, "I wish to know! I am part of this band, too!"

Russel's thick voice wavered, and his sentence seemed to smack her in the face, "Not anymore."

The guitarist's arms hung loosely as her jaw dropped, unable to understand the emotion she was feeling. The metal box they were in started to spin and everything went into a quick blur. Shaking her head, the girl pressed her fists against her eyes roughly, "W-What? W-What do you mean? What have I done?" she squeaked, thinking she was about to get kicked out for something she had committed wrong. The doors opened and Russel stepped out, heading to his room, "Oh, no, it ain't jus' you girl…its…all of us…things ain't exactly…workin' out." he explained, his white eyes filled with a mix of sorrow and annoyance.

"Not working out?" Noodle repeated, eyes searching the ground as if looking for something, "B-But…I do not understand! Why can we not fix what is not working?" The heavy drummer paused at his door, looking down at the child. She was still young. She had much to learn. "Noodle…Murdoc's headin' off. Without a bass player, we ain't a band…so I might as well take a break, too. I'm…I'm gonna head back to New York." Noodle's cheeks lost color, hands went clammy, and she could've sworn her heart skipped five seconds of beating. Her beloved Russel was leaving to another country, thousands of miles away, across sea…possibly gone forever. "NO!" she screamed, ramming into him with open arms.

"Please!" she sobbed into his shirt, barely able to hold her head up, "P-Please do not go! I will be good! I will do good things for the home! I will keep away the zombies and cook the dinner and clean what is dirty and-" Russel wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, "You'd do all that to keep me here?" The child nodded vigorously, tears trailing down her face nonstop. The New Yorker wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close loving hug, "I love you, girl. You never forget that. No matter where I go, no matter how long it takes to get back to you, you'll always be my lil' girl."

Noodle sniffed, eyes puffed up, lip constantly trembling. His words were devoted and fairly soothing, but it couldn't fix the crack that was starting to develop in her heart. Murdoc was gone. Russel was leaving. In her eyes, that was big brother and daddy erased from the household. She lifted her head from his shoulder, looking into his warm eyes, "2D-san is also leaving…" The large man nodded, releasing her, "Yeah…he's plannin' on headin' back with his folks, where ever they are…" Noodle hung her head, wondering where she was going to go. Murdoc was right. Kong was a dangerous place to live in if you were by yourself. Many a time she needed backup when too many zombies found their way in, and mysterious forces foamed Kong once in a blue moon.

She couldn't stay here, though she knew it as home, it wasn't home without her family. Dragging her feet to her room, she quietly whispered in a broken voice, "I no longer have my family…" Russel, who had heard this, disappeared into his room, hoping to get his packing done before he could break down.

&&&

Strange creeks accompanied the thunderous weather of Kong, yet, at night, it only worsened the preteen's dreams. Hugging her pillow, her mind filled with dark accidents happening to Murdoc, Russel, and 2D. Somewhere in her mind continued to repeat they would be fine, and it was okay, but her pacing heart and terrified feelings scared her so badly she couldn't even hear the first voice.

Her dreams of Russel involved planes crashing, the plane disappearing, the plane blowing up, or the plane getting lost at sea. They were like unwanted reruns of Lizzie Maguire, they wouldn't go away and once you thought it was done, another jumped right in your face. Turning on her bed, she whimpered as the Murdoc nightmares began, him getting into a fight and not making it, the Winnebago getting into a crash, him getting shot, stabbed, mugged…they were all heartbreaking, especially since she believed nothing could defeat him. Again, watching something you just never wanted to see tears at your soul, making you scream with angst. And then suddenly, they stopped.

Her dreams no longer focused on Russel or Murdoc. She had her mask on…the green liquid surrounded her…the others she knew but couldn't see…and the hidden knowledge. What did she know? How do you know you _know_ something, but not be able to remember it? She floated lightly within the tank wherever she was. It was so quiet and almost relaxing. Then something happened that had never ensued before in her dream. Two large eyes peeked at her from outside the green.

She wanted to scream, but her mask prevented her from doing so. She knew those eyes. They weren't eyes one could forget easily, especially with permanent bruising lining underneath. A nose was pressed against the glass as if he was trying to peek inside to see her. "_2D-san?_" she wondered, heart about to pop out of her chest. She scrunched her unclothed body closely, hoping nothing had been seen, yet she couldn't help but stare at the blurry vision. His mouth was pressed against the glass, yet it was moving, as if he were trying to tell her something. He pouted an 'o', then pressed his lips together, his mouth opening at the end of his word, doing this over and over.

"_Goodbye?_" the child wondered, stretching one hand out to touch where he was. He quickly backed away and Noodle took her hand back, unsure of what she had done wrong. He neared again, huffing a layer of mist on the glass. With his thin finger he pressed, sliding his pointer, forming a number.

"_71? No…it is facing him…17?_"

If only she could talk to him…ask him what he meant…and before her eyes, he disappeared into mist, suitcase at hand. She thudded her fist against the tank, over and over, "_No! Wait! 2D-san!_" her mind screeched, waking her back into her room.

"2D-san! What do you mean!" she cried loudly, looking around her room, confused and cold. Sniffing, she wiped her forehead, hating to be alone. She hadn't seen 2D since that morning. She assumed Russel left after her talk with him. His suitcases were gone and so were his main necessities. Murdoc had left that morning, his presence had _been_ gone. She looked around, eyes landing on Mike who had fallen on the floor. Her hand clasped around his soft arm, lifting him up into a comforting hug. "Do you think he is still home, Mike?" she questioned, nuzzling the stuffy. Lightning lit up her room, frightening her for a moment.

She slipped on her slippers and pulled on a navy hoodie over her thin t-shirt and shorts, exiting her room with Mike in arm. She took the elevator, not willing to face any zombies when she was most vulnerable, and took the only stairs she had to descend in order to reach the carpark. A frosty draft smacked against her, chilling her to the bone, but she knew 2D's room was nice and toasty. Wiping her nose, she knocked on his door lightly, "2D-san?"

No answer. Another knock.

"2D-san?"

She jiggled the handle, and the door opened. Peering in, her soul was crushed as 2D's usual pile of movies and a keyboard was missing. Half of the clothes in his mountainous clothing pile were gone and as she searched through his drawers, his wallet and secret stash were gone, too. "He is gone…" she whimpered, sitting on his bed. Had they just forgotten about her entirely to leave her in Kong alone, abandoning her to support herself? Giving herself a good shake, she decided. That was enough torture for one day. Noodle deserted the room, racing up the stairs, locked herself in her room and grabbed her own suitcase. Blindly grabbing anything that would fit into her luggage, she packed until she couldn't anymore. She glanced at her bed, she wasn't tired.

A change of clothes was needed. She dug into her closet, grabbing a black blouse and similar looking uniform she had worn when she had been rescued from that mysterious box, except that _this_ one was red. She slipped her feet into her black slip-ons and broke her picture frame holding a group shot of them all. She snagged the photo from among the shattered glass on her floor and placed it on top of her packed clothes and items, zipping the bag up and grabbing her monkey toy. She slowly placed her radio helmet on her head, taking one last look at herself in her mirror as she took her baggage in a strong grip. Her face was blotchy and pale. Her eyes were cold and swollen. She had never looked worse.

Flicking off her lights, she glanced around her room one last time before closing her door, "He did not even say goodbye…"

&&&

It was pleasant weather for a stroll, but even better weather for a welcoming. Two years. Two long years of waiting, figuring, finding, understanding, and finally, now, heading back. It was something within the soul of a more mature fourteen year old ex-guitarist that called her back to the haunted lands she yearned for all this time. The haunted lands she called home. She had lost all contact with her friends, but she always talked to them, bid them good night before bed and good morning when the sun rose, complained about problems or told them of good news or shocking news to be exact. Not physically told them, but she had them with her, always in her suitcase, now glued to the inside of her luggage bag, the photo of two years prior.

To see them again…_them_, would be a true prayer answered. Her dream come true, because though all she had met knew nothing of it, she missed her odd family like nothing in the world could fill. Walking down the familiar deserted streets, the teen recalled all she had learned on her journey. All she had suffered through. But most of all, all she had _gained_ from her suffering. Greedy people would think of it as a waste, but no. Not she. She knew better. Noodle, a.k.a child 17, a child created so dangerously with twenty two others who could, in a flash, disintegrate their creator, armies, and take down the world if they wanted to, knew better than to take this information lightly.

According to her creators, she and the others were not considered people, though they had started out that way before they had been stolen from their homes as infants to be worked on as guinea pigs. The project had eventually been terminated, but all the children had gotten out safely, blending in with the rest of the world. They couldn't be returned to their homes. The government wouldn't allow it, and they doubted the parents wanted the children they had forgotten about through a special mind erasing experiment. Each child had a specific talent, and Noodle's had been musical. She could create an entire symphony if she wanted to in a second, but that wasn't in her soul, and that's what her creators didn't seem to understand when they treated them as animals instead of humans.

Her dreams…her daunting dreams were of where she had been in dorm for ten years before she was yanked out and sent off to another country to play for Murdoc and his band for a reasonable sum of money. It made sense. It was the only memory she could remember, and that was due to the clumsy mistake of her best friend, 2D. Dropping that box caused her to have a slight concussion which led to the amnesia of her past. "2D…" she smiled, her braces still in place. In one hand, her suitcase, in the other, the hand of a primate she had come to know as a loyal friend. He was about half her height, glistening spiky brown fur, large pink hands and feet, and a grin that could make anyone laugh if they were down.

He had been locked away as one of the experimental animals when she went to Japan to figure out who she really was. He had been worked on Lord knows how many times, giving her the most adorable and pitiful expression of '_please help me_' an animal could ever muster. Making sure no one was around, she unlocked his cage and they both escaped before she could get caught. She labeled him Mike, named after her toy monkey and one of the first words she had learned in English (or not learned correctly). The unusual thing about Mike was that his eyes were just like Russel's. Pure milky white with no identifiable pupil.

Two years they had been friends and they stuck side by side. At the moment, Mike wore a black hood to keep from cold, scampering up the girl to ride on Noodle's back, arms wrapped around her neck, his legs resting on her hips, and tail swishing back and forth as Noodle walked on, not being able to wait a second longer before she could reach Kong. She wore a pair of jeans, white sneakers, white blouse with purple designs all over it, but this was covered by a gray windbreaker, protecting her from getting sick. Her dark hair was a little past her shoulders, the green specks in her eyes coming out more brightly. She had stretched and thinned, also growing in places that a woman expands in, and her mind was also established in a responsible deposit. Yes, she was still Noodle, the girl who had come from a box to be a rock star, the girl who had found out her past, but decided to accept it and move on as a normal person, but she was also Noodle, a teenager ready to be known as someone new.

Eyes rising up, the familiar view of Kong Studios stood strongly at the top of its peak, gray clouds floating above the roof, the tombstones untouched, and the gate still locked. Mike leaned over her shoulder, pouting as he made a short opinion about his new home. Glancing at Noodle, he arched an eyebrow with an, "Mm-ooh." Noodle giggled, patting his head, "Do not worry, Mike. You will love it. I do." He sniffed the air, head twitching back and forth as she neared the gates, sliding her fingers along the bars, savoring the moment before she finally pushed them open with some difficulty.

The gates hadn't been used in a long while; they had gotten rusty due to the constant moist air. Mike shivered a bit, his eyes searching for something he knew was there. He just had to prove it. "Mmm, mmm, mmm!" he cheeped in her ear, pointing at nothing in particular, but having tombstones and whatnot was a definite help. "It is alright, Mike. The zombies do not come out during the day. And if we do meet some, I will protect you." she comforted, patting his hand. This settled the monkey's nerves.

Sure to keep her steps on the thin gravel they had all called a pathway, she trudged on, her grip on her luggage stressing pain in her arm muscles, but she had to keep going. One wrong step could send her dangerously tumbling down into a tombstone, the gates, or into a zombie that was crazy enough to get up during the day. Noodle stopped right before the final step, the step that led right to the front doors of Kong. "I did it…" she whispered happily, tears twinkling in the corners of her eyes, "I am home…"

She placed her suitcase on the concrete before she took her step, taking a deep breath and lifting her foot, gently setting it down on the small stoop. Her front teeth held onto her bottom lip as she reached into her jacket pocket for her old key. A stick of gum, some change, an empty bag of chips she and Mike had shared, …the key. She admired the craftsmanship of it before sticking it into its designated hole. It had a flat round holder with KS engraved into it, and on the thinner part 'Noodle'. Murdoc had them specially made so in case someone lost one, they could all check their keys and make sure the right one was lost.

She had a feeling part of this idea was to pick on 2D, since he had a habit of picking up any key he had found, claiming it was his. Turning the lock, she quickly pushed the door open, taking a glance inside. Everything was as it had been left. Everything. It was almost as if two years hadn't gone by at all, except there was dust everywhere and Russel would've had a fit. "I will have this place cleaner than…the cleanest place on earth." she smiled, jerking her head at the alarm system that had suddenly started beeping.

That had been installed to keep crazed fanatics out of Kong during the night. Unless they were allowed in, they were unwanted. The four members of Gorillaz enjoyed peace like any other human, and besides, they really didn't want to have to save someone from zombies who shouldn't have been on their property in the first place. She flicked down the covering of the keypad, sneezing after a cloud of dust shot at her, typing the code as she rubbed her watery eyes, "Left Hand Suzuki Method 2000." she said quietly, pressing the first letter of each word, entering the number quickly after. The alarm siren ceased and Mike ruffled his hair, climbing down to investigate the new surroundings.

He sneezed a couple of times, rubbing his nose. "You will help me clean, of course." Noodle nodded, but the primate gave her an odd glace as if to say, '_Who, me?_' "You can clean the areas I cannot reach, _right_ Mike?" she pressured, crossing her arms with a tapping foot. He grinned and sat, soon to pick his nose. Noodle rolled her eyes, getting her suitcase, "Do not do that. You fit in with Murdoc and 2D. Trying to get away with things you are not supposed to do." she lectured, pausing for a moment with a forlorn sigh, "I miss them…"

An alarming screech sent her shooting a foot into the air, spinning her from her trip down memory lane, "Mike! What is it?" Her eyes grew as her friend jumped her, scrambling to get out of view of the walking carcass chasing after him. Removing the monkey from her, she placed him behind her bad, "Stay, Mike. I will handle this." Crouching, she glared at the creature, its horrid smell and disgusting view nasty enough to turn the bravest person down the hill and into a church in hopes the creature wouldn't follow. "Yah!" she huffed, swinging a harsh blow with her foot, sending it backwards.

"Nuuuaaaaarrrr…" it groaned, hand clutching onto the couch, forcing itself to get up. Not wanting to touch it with her hands, she threw another kick, this time knocking off its arm, but that didn't stop the monster. Her last shot had her flying in the air, the force cracking the head off its neck and the body fell down, helpless. Mike stared out, completely spooked and, above all, shocked. The thing shouldn't have been moving at all. Why was it moving? Were there more of these things?

"C'mon, Mike. It is safe now, and there is much to do. I sense something good to happen in the future and I will not lay back and wait. I must be prepared for it. Come." she called, picking up her back and headed off to the elevator. Mike shut the door, locking it shut, and raced after Noodle. There was no way he was going to be left alone in this place. Reaching the second floor, Noodle ran to her room, ready to jump on her bed in pure joy, when she froze, numbly dropping her bag as it thudded against the wooden floor.

Hanging out in her room were a bunch of demons, smoking and drinking, filling the air with foul chatter and polluted air. They all paused to stare at her in wonder. When had she come back? They thought the house was theirs now. No one had been there in years…

"GET OUT NOW!" she exploded, the rage in her eyes frightening enough to get them moving out and about. They tripped over one another, not wanting to become victim of her unexpected fury. Mike stood blankly as four or five of the little devils ran past him, hissing and cursing in their own language, bumping into him purposely. What kind of house had Noodle brought him to? In his slightly advanced brain he wondered: Would he've been better off back in the lab?

&&&

After two weeks of back killing cleaning, the whole of Kong was finally done, and Noodle made a note to start tending to the graves out front. Though the undead bothered them a lot, everyone deserved to have a nice memorial. Mike was starting to get used to the oddness of Kong, at first unable to sleep, curling up with Noodle on the thundering nights of the haunted land, but he became accustomed to it after a week, realizing the weather was never going to change. He would just have to welcome it like everybody else.

Noodle was also giving a great amount of dedication to some interest of hers. Mike, having no idea what the Japanese scribbles meant along the sides of papers with lines across, funky little letters drawn in on the lines and arrows pointing every which way, he finally grabbed one when she was on her laptop, waving it in her face, "Mmm-ooh!" he questioned, sitting on her desk. "Mike! Do not play with that!" she scolded, her eyes squinting into slits. His curious look got through to her, nonetheless. "I'm working. It is just a few tunes here and there. Nothing really put together. But it _will_ come together eventually. And when I am done, we will be back." she smiled, scratching behind his ears.

Mike grinned, enjoying the attention he was getting, but he tilted his head curiously. What did she mean?

It was a normal day when Noodle put her pencil down, arching an eyebrow at her work. She had her hair tied up purposely so it wouldn't be in her way. She needed to get a hair cut sometime soon. And the braces…stupid things. They had already corrected her teeth, but they hadn't been removed yet, nor did she have the power to remove them. That was in the hands of Russel Hobbs, who, at the moment, wasn't around anywhere in the country for that matter. Mike glanced at her from sitting on her window sill, his left leg swinging carelessly without a problem in the world.

He climbed down, noticing she was (or looked) finished with her work. He pointed at it, looking up at her with his clear eyes. "I call it…Demon Days." she said, her emerald eyes peeking up at the sky out her window. "That is what these days have felt like… these two years…" The guitarist gathered up her papers and stapled them so they wouldn't get lost. This was song number fifteen. Tapping her chin, she thought. She did have an extra song or two in her head, but it didn't go with the theme of what she was trying to achieve. No, this was it. Fifteen songs of greatness…of originality…of hard work and desperate calling.

Mike's ears suddenly perked up, looking over his shoulder, then at the door. A clash of thunder rumbled through Kong, and as expected, a heavy downpour fell, covering everything on the hill in rain. "You never miss a storm, do you, Mike?" she smiled, but arched an eyebrow when he didn't calm down. After two months of being here, he should know by now what the routine weather was. "Mike?"

Shaking his head, he scrambled to her door, opening and closing his hand, a signal for her to follow. Something was up. Noodle stood, giving her song script a last look before departing her room, "Mike…what are you doing? What is wrong?" He carefully and quietly made his way down the stairs and into the first hallway. "_Probably another zombie…_" she thought, rubbing her head. Getting rid of zombies was tiring work. Sometimes they just would not _die_. Or stay dead. Noodle was about to giggle when she heard a groan and a heavy thud. No zombie she ever faced sounded like that.

She stopped right before Mike who was peeking from the hallway's corner, careful not to get caught by the entering stranger. Noodle leaned her back against the wall, her eye barely able to see who it was. All she _could_ she was a dark shadow and lightening from the storm outside. "Every time…it never changes…"

Noodle's heart almost skipped a beat. "No…" she whispered, peering out to see, "It cannot be…" The figure walked in, confused of why the house was so…clean, "Huh?" Eyes as large as tires, the teen charged at the soaked visitor, running straight into the gut, "RUSSEL!" The large dark man removed his dripping cap, squeezing the excess water out, looking down in shock. His glowing white eyes stared at the teen for a long time before registering that this young woman was the little girl of once ago. "NOODLE!" he boomed, his arms nearly crushing the life out of her, but she didn't feel it. She only felt happiness, her Russel was home.

Shutting the door behind him, he turned, unable to believe it was her. She had grown so much. But evidence of the past still haunted her, like those braces. "Baby girl, I missed you so much." he smiled, getting rid of his sopping coat, and forgetting about his luggage for the moment. "I missed you also, Russel…and I have many things to share with you." she nodded, her eyes calling for seriousness. He nodded, "Awright, but…where's everybody else?" Noodle blinked blankly, "Oh!"

Turning, she looked around, "Mike?"

"Mike?" Russel repeated confused, taking a seat on the couch, "Yo' stuffed monkey?" Noodle shook her head, taking the hand of her friend and leading him to the drummer, "No, my real monkey." Mike peeked out at Russel from behind Noodle, a shy veneer keeping him quiet. "Aww, ain't that cute?" Russel smiled, and Noodle giggled, "He has been with me for a long time. He is a good friend and well behaved." she assured, patting his head. Mike nodded, climbing up next to Russel.

Noodle held her arm behind her, rocking back and fourth, "He and I cleaned up all of Kong. He is a good helper." Russel's smile disappeared, "Wait, what?"

"Yes, he cleaned the cabinets, closets, lamps, and even the top of the refrigerator!"

"No, what you said before that!"

"We cleaned Kong?"

"What about D an' Muds?"

Noodle gave him a sad, strange look, "They…they are not here, Russel." The drummer's eyes widened, "At all?"

"…At all."

"Yo' tellin' me you've been here all by _yo'self_? For how long?" he interrogated, pissed out the matter. "About two and a half months," Noodle explained, "No one was here…I did not expect anyone to be, either." Russel growled, "What makes you think you can live by yo'self, girl? Yo' still a minor! What if somethin' happened to you? There's no one around to help!"

"Well, it is not like you cared to set anything up for me when you left! I was left alone in Kong when you all went, and I arrived in Kong alone, awaiting your arrivals." she snapped, crossing her arms. Russel's mouth slowly closed, beaten at this truth. The fact was accurate, how had he forgotten about her safety? Was he just so angry that he charged out of there without second thought? 2D had been there when he left…

"What about D? Wasn't he here?" he questioned, rubbing his head. Mike climbed onto the backrest and rubbed Russel's clear head, disappointed there was nothing he could search through. Noodle glanced down, remembering her last day in Kong. "He was…but then…he left, I suppose…" she said quietly, "Perhaps he did not know about me still around…" Russel could see the depression in her eyes, torn about 2D abandoning her in a haunted house when she was confused and hurt to begin with. "Aw, girl, I'm sho' he didn't realize…" Russel comforted, opening his arms.

Noodle saddled up next to him, feeling safe and warm in his embrace. Mike wrung his arms around the two's necks, offering a large grin as he leaned his head in between. Noodle and Russel exchanged glances and laughed, Noodle tickling her small friend. Russel sighed happily, looking around, "You guys really did a good job around here. No mess, no dust, no mold…" he approved, glancing at the kitchen. "Any food?"

"I have not opened the refrigerator…" she admitted, shivering a little, "There is a rotten smell if you even pass it. I dare not try. But there are ramen cups in the cabinet!" she offered cheerily, "You just add water and boil." Russel ruffled her hair, "Thanks." He stood, heading for the cabinets. He was starving. Noodle quietly followed, peeking into the kitchen, "Russel?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"May I say hello to Del? I have not seen him for a long time also." she smiled, eager to see her old comrade in crime. Russel paused as he reached for a ramen cup, his hand shaking a bit. Noodle raised her eyebrows, tilting her head just a fragment. Mike wrapped his arms around Noodle, getting a piggyback ride. He arched his head curiously at Russel, making his own small noises. "Del…" Russel sighed, lowering his arm. He peeked over his shoulder at Noodle, white eyes lost in a dark stare, remembering everything that had happened right before Noodle.

"Noodle…can you sit?"

She nodded quietly, seating herself at the kitchen table and Mike took a seat across her, waving his hand eagerly. Noodle snapped off a banana from the holder and handed it to him, it would keep him busy for a while. The large black man took down the cup and opened it, emptying the contents into a black pan he had taken out, adding water and turned on the stove on a medium heat. He took a seat, which crunched once sat on, and leaned his elbow on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Noodle…" he rumbled in a soft slur, "Could you ever imagine…someone taking yo' best friend away?"

Noodle stared at her lap coldly, a little spooked by the way he was talking. "I…do not think I can, Russel-san…" she whispered, glancing up. "Think of someone…jus' randomly comin' along while you were havin' a good time…and jus'…does away wit yo' monkey…or…" he offered, waving his hand in the air, "Or, one of us." Noodle shivered, her emerald eyes glistening with fear, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I had a chance, you know…a second chance. Hell, it wasn't a first choice, probably the worst surprise I had eva' gotten…but it was because of that chance that my ma moved me over here. If I hadn't been possessed, I wouldn't've been the Gorillaz drummer. Del was like a brother, Noodle. Alive and in his afterlife, he was like a brother. He jus' kinda clung after he died. But I didn't complain about it. He even helped us, gave me some ideas, rapped for a couple of videos, babysat you when I needed some sleep…" he smiled, peering at Noodle adoringly.

Noodle smiled back, but it was weak. Where was Del?

"But…there comes a time when everybody gotta go…even after they've died, they gotta complete the journey, and Del thought he could cheat himself outta that. But…_he_ found him."

Noodle's eyes widened a bit, "He? Who?"

The hefty New Yorker gazed out the window, remembering the day Del had written to him on the glass, "…Death." The creature of deliverance from one world to the next. The monster Del seemed to be afraid of. Yes, he had died, but he hadn't faced Death, the one with the silver scythe who came to collect lost souls or souls who wished to get away with haunting others. "Del is gone…" the Jap sighed, bringing up her knees to lean on them. That was a great loss and grand disappointment.

She would miss his joking style and immature nature. Although dead, he seemed to bring more life into Kong than all four of them put together. Well, there was nothing they could do. Noodle glanced up, lifting a zombie like finger, "…Your noodles are done." she announced, her eyes trailing back on the floor. Russel lifted himself, with some difficulty, and threw a soft glance over his shoulder, seeing Noodle was just as depressed as he was. "He said for you to stay cool an' to get in trouble once in a while." he chuckled, stirring the ramen.

Noodle giggled. Del would never change. She tapped her finger against the table, "Do not worry, Russel…we will all see him again one day." Shoving noodles into his mouth, he nodded, "Yeah…but hopefully not for a long time."

"Hopefully."

"Speakin' of hope, when you hopin' to get those braces off, girl? You over due."

"Can we go tomorrow? Please?" she begged, about ready to rip them off herself. Russel slurped up some soup juice, "If I can get an appointment in, then yeah." Noodle crossed her arms, suddenly in a deep thought mode. Her forehead scrunched her face tightly, and she almost looked angry. In an instant, she was back to normal, "After that, can we…can we please head to the mall?"

"The mall, too? Aw, girl, I gotta unpack an' get some res-…awright, awright, stop lookin' at me like that! We'll go."

Noodle squealed, removing the anime pout from her face and hugged the father-like figure in her life. It was good to have him home. "Do you think 2D and Murdoc will also come back?" she asked silently, resting her head against the drummer's large gut. He had gained some weight, but she assumed it was partially from the depression. "Well, what were the odds that we were gonna end up here around the same time?" the man offered, and she nodded happily. About to tell him of her new works of music, she shut her mouth and left him to his eating. She wouldn't tell him. Not yet.

This was a band project. Everyone needed to be there.

&&&

"Ready to get those off your teeth, young miss?"

"I cannot wait."

"Alrighty then!"

In less than ten minutes, the wires were snapped off and pulled out, the brackets were popped off, and the glue was scraped off her teeth, leaving her with an odd taste in her mouth. "Now we'll just clean you up and you're done." her orthodontist announced, grabbing a special cleaning brush to get access glue off.

Outside, Russel looked around the room, remembering the first time he went in there. The whole gang had been with him, 2D more nervous than Noodle would ever be, Murdoc being pissed off about something as usual, and Del popping conversations when bored. Yeah, those were the good old days. It was odd having his mind back to himself again. He felt a little greedy being able to think about anything without someone judging it, but that's how everyone else was. Now he just stared off, thinking to himself mostly, or completely blanking out into a lost sleep with his eyes in a tired glaze, as he was doing now.

"Russel?"

The large man blinked, shaking his head. Where was he? Oh, the dentist's office, that's right. Noodle getting her braces off, it was all coming back to him. Another bothersome side effect was that he had to force himself to recall what was happening before he had dozed into limbo. It put him into a bad mood, but coming back to see Noodle's wireless non-metal smile was worth remembering. "Whoa! Look how pretty!" he grinned, pinching her cheek. She smiled even wider. Now she had a reason to smile, and there was no obstacle that could get in her way from showing her happiness.

"What's that?" asked Russel, pointing to a small bag in her hand. The teenaged guitarist lifted it eyelevel, talking more to the bag than to Russel, "He gave me my braces…he said I could keep it and make it into a bracelet or something…" The two shared a glance and burst into laughter. Both knew Noodle would burn those things if she had to. Tossing them into the bin on the way out, Noodle waved her pointer at Russel, "Remember! The mall!" Russel patted her head, "Don't worry, girl. I remember." Good thing she had reminded him. It had totally slipped his mind.

&&&

The two entered into the glass door building, Noodle perkily excited about shopping again and Russel not as enthusiastic, remembering how noisy it was. He had grown to like quiet time to himself. "May I have some money, Russel-san?" Noodle pouted, tugging on his arm, "I will be back in an hour or so. We can meet by that bench?" she suggested kindly, pointing over to a bench between the isle of shoppers, glancing at display cases of the stores. Russel reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, "Awright, but if I'm not there, check the music store." Nodding, Noodle accepted the currency and ran off, excited about her new ideas.

While the teen shopped, Russel discovered what 'an hour or so' meant in his time compared to Noodle's. It was about _double_ or so. But while she store hopped, he stayed in one location, listening to old school rap, blues, R&B, and a few new songs as well. He had brought a cap and shades to purposely hide himself, not that one could avoid seeing his large size, but hopefully they wouldn't be able to recognize him. Last thing he wanted right now was swarming fans. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he loved his fans, but the stress was too much to handle in his mental state. He was still shocked from seeing Noodle after all these years. Adding fans on top of that was just too much.

Picking up a few CDs that had caught his eye, Russel paid without a word, leaving the store before the guy could ask him anything. He sat on the bench, taking out one CD, reading the songs on the back cover. Less than two feet away was an ice cream stand, there for customers to break for a nice treat from the pains of shopping. Maybe it was there specifically for teenagers and men, since woman seemed to stray away from it, and men seemed to be attracted to it. The teens came in groups, all buying ice creams for each other. Knowing he shouldn't, but not really caring, Russel stood, getting in line.

"Hello, sir. What can I get you?"

Russel glanced up at the menus, "Hmm…lemme get a chocolate chip an' a double mountain fudge cone." he said in a low voice. Hopefully Noodle's wouldn't melt before she came back. Russel took the two ice creams, starting on his before he felt someone tap his shoulder. Glancing back, he wanted to question, 'yeah?' but words couldn't even manage their way out. Eyes large and wide, he stuttered the first word, "N-Noodle?"

"Hai." a shy giggle replied, coming from an entirely different girl. Handing her the ice cream before he could drop it from astonishment, Russel took a seat on the bench, staring at her. "What did you do, girl! Go get an entire make over!" She smiled softly, "Do you like it?"

Her longer than shoulder length hair had been chopped into layers, bangs just about covering her eyes, shortest pieces in the back, and the longest pieces in the front, just before her ears. The muted raven shade it had been was no longer, now a dark tint of purple glistened from her hair, bringing out her emerald eyes like never before. The cut matched her round face, but that wasn't the only thing that had been changed. Along with the hair cut, make up had been bought and already put on by make up artists who stood by the tall stools, waiting for people to buy their products. Across her eyelids was a light shade of baby blue looming over the black liner that brought out the shape of her eyes. The mascara had blown her lashes up and the blush filled color into her normally pale face.

She looked like a young woman, even a bit past her age. As pretty as she looked, Russel couldn't find a way to tell her that this look was taking away from her innocence. She came in looking much younger than this, and now she seemed about sixteen. The young males of the mall gave their opinion as soon as they rested their eyes on her with hoots, howls, hollers, and whistling, compelling Russel to get more vicious than a pit bull. Noodle's painted cheeks flushed a shade darker as she glanced over her shoulder with a nervous smile. She wouldn't be known as just _cute_ anymore…

Rubbing her arm, she glanced up at the dragon-like Russel, ready to pound the next guy who even dared to breathe Noodle's way, "Uhm, Rus-"

"No boyfriends." he snapped quickly, receiving a startled expression from her. "That is not what I was going to ask. Besides, I do not even know these people." she added uncomfortably. Russel's attitude softened, "What were you gonna say?"

"Clothes shopping? My old clothes…do not fit me." she admitted awkwardly. Two years was a big change for a girl.

&&&

Russel's foot tapped with impatience. Some old woman who shouldn't've even been buying teenage branded clothing was holding up the line, trying to return a bikini that hadn't fit right on her. First of all, an old woman (and she had gray hair that had been dyed green) shouldn't be caught buying a bikini. In anyone's opinion, that was just sick. Secondly, she should've tried it on before she bought it. Thirdly, she had a line filled with ticked off teens, waiting to buy their things and go. Noodle sighed, arms growing weary from holding her selection.

Between her and Russel, they had about four large bags worth of clothes. It was expected to hold her off for a while. In there were also a couple of new bits of clothing, the type that she was a bit embarrassed to buy with Russel, not exactly knowing her _size_, but even more embarrassed that there were guys behind her in line and in front, so she quickly shoved the pieces in between and under normal clothes as her arms shifted. After what felt like forever, the line finally began to move, and the older teens cheered, having many more places to go than just one store.

Russel dropped the clothing on the check out desk and Noodle added hers, heart suddenly racing as she realized each piece of clothing had to be scanned in order to gather up the amount's full price. Flushing darkly, her eyes were glued to her pile, knowing most shoppers were nosey and usually watched what other people bought. Finding it hard to swallow, she rubbed her cheeks, looking up at Russel who was reaching for his wallet. "A-Are you hungry, Russel? Can we get something to eat?" she asked in a rushed whisper.

This question didn't have to be asked twice, "Yeah…you wanna hold us a table an' I'll get lunch?" he asked, counting out an estimate of what would be charged. The clerk was almost done with Russel's pile of her clothes. Noodle nodded nervously, eyes constantly peeking at the worker. "I want pizza, okay?" she informed, and Russel gave a vague nod, waiting for everything to get charged up. She fled from the store, happy she was able to escape from her embarrassment. There were things about being a girl that she found irritating. A good example would be shopping for underclothes. Of course she knew she needed them, especially for the 'upstairs', but buying them, as she had just deserted doing, was uncomfortable, especially when the worker was male.

Buying pads was in the same boat as that, and just _having_ a period was the worst possible torture a girl could get. The week was hell between pains, changing the mess, and constantly keeping a lookout for any coloration on clothing, not to mention the attitude change, practically throwing a sign in other people's faces that it was that time again. Noodle always wondered the machinery of the mind, what attracted what to what and whom to whom. She couldn't honestly figure why boys would try to impress girls when they were in their 'worst moods' or bother them when it was obvious. She saw it all the time, the signs and the jerks.

Waking from her thoughtful daydreaming, Noodle stepped on the downwards escalator, holding onto the moving railing, entering into the food court. She looked around as she descended one floor down, eyes scanning for an empty table for at least two. She spotted one, but it was taken by a young couple, probably their first date, talking quietly amongst each other, sharing an ice cream dessert. This simple scene had Noodle smiling as she went back to her original mission of looking for a table. She got off at the bottom and waited for someone to leave their table. A woman was finishing off her hamburger, gathering what was left of her fries.

Noodle neared her cautiously, "Excuse me, are you…going to be finished with the table?" she asked quietly, receiving a nod as the lady cleared off the top and dumped her garbage. Noodle sat in the empty seat, placing her feet on the other meant for Russel. Her eyes wandered over to the couple once again, a warm feeling in her belly for the cuddly scene. Part of the mystery she wished to figure out of the mind was emotion, especially love. It couldn't be explained, and it had different levels. Love could describe an action, or a feeling, and according to her knowledge of growing up with two British fellows, it was considered a nickname.

On her journey, she had wondered about it a lot, but now she knew family love. Not that she didn't love her family before, but now she understood the joy…the happiness that came with seeing a loved one again. It was a small piece of heaven knowing someone you loved was safe and well. The teen blinked as a large figure on the escalator shifted uncomfortably with five large bags of clothes. The Japanese guitarist stood, waving her arm to gain his attention. Head turning once, he spotted her and made his way over, dropping the bags by her side, "Pizza you said, right?"

"Right." she affirmed with a smile. The hefty man went on line, leaving her alone once again. He returned with her pizza and a lime soda, disappearing again to get his own selection of food. He came back with three orders of fried chicken, two orders of fries, a king sized soda, and a chocolate pie. Noodle bit into her cheesy lunch thoughtfully, glancing at Russel who was already getting a start on his fries. "Russel?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"What really happened?"

The dark man's colorless eyes focused on her curiously, "What chu mean?"

"I mean…what really happened that day? Why did everyone leave? I couldn't understand why everyone was splitting off…but I understand now why you wouldn't tell me before. I was…perhaps…too young…to maintain the whole of it, but I think I am capable of accepting the truth now." she explained delicately, receiving a large smile from Russel, "You've grown up so much, girl…I'm sorry I missed it…" he apologized sadly, giving her a lonely look.

The girl shook her head, "You've missed nothing, Russel. I still have much growing to do. Hopefully, if we all join again, we can avoid what happened in the past." she finished, sipping her soda, waiting for Russel to explain. "Well, speakin' of past…" the drummer cut off, giving her a curious arching eyebrow, "You neva' explained yo's." Noodle's expression morphed into a surprised one, remembering that she hadn't told Russel her side of the two years. "If I tell you, will you please tell me what happened?" she pleaded, and Russel nodded.

It took a lot for the large man to keep his deep voice to barely above a whisper, wanting to jump to his feet in shock. It was definitely hard to believe that his little Noodle was a killing machine (of course he would never think of her that way). She explained her dreams, her rank, her secret training with twenty two other children of her same age, her demarcation, and her being mailed off for a few bucks instead of being terminated or thrown into the streets like the others, her meeting with Mike and how she survived the streets of Japan for two whole years before coming back to Essex. All of this sounded like a terrible nightmare that wouldn't end for Russel, shaking his head constantly, never knowing that all this mess was connected to the little girl who had come to them as an innocent, scared, and shaken little angel.

"Oh my God…that's insane…" Russel murmured, taking a deep breath from it all. Glancing up with her big emerald eyes, Noodle tapped the table with her finger gently, "Now…your story?"

Russel sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't wanna say its Muds' fault…but there's no other way I can put it. I mean, we all, an' when I say this, I mean us guys, we all kinda added to the commotion of the craze, you know, the arguments an' fights. All over stupid crap, girl. _Stupid_ crap. It started with the music. For some reason, nothin' was workin' with Muds. He didn't like anything we were doin'. I can say we _did_ need a little time off to cool some jets an' concentrate on the music, we weren't payin' attention to it enough. Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes, an' Muds couldn't even handle his own. Then he started missin' practices, so no one kept up with it…D tryin' to follow everythin' that nut advised, it was monkey see, monkey do with him."

Noodle rested her chin against her hands on the table. She had ignored all of this at age ten, now knowing it could've been extremely dangerous at this instant. "Then I couldn't take it anymore…an' then everythin' was a fight, from cookin' to what we did with our spare time. Keepin' Muds from killin' D was some tiring ass job for me, Noodle…you can only do so much." he explicated, hands out in innocence, "In the end…we all gave up. An' that was stupid of us…because somethin' could've happened to you…and we were too blind by our emotions to care. If somethin' would've happened to you, Noodle…" Russel shook his head darkly, "There would've definitely been no returning to Kong…no Gorillaz…hell, who even knows at this point."

Quiet as death, Noodle took another bite of her pizza, truly wondering what had become of her other two friends. "I am assuming you have not heard from them?" she offered, and as expected, Russel shook his head negatively. "How can we get in touch with them, Russel? Your story worries me…your experience was not exactly a safe one and much less enjoyable…I can only imagine the worst for…" she stopped, knowing this was wrong. She shouldn't hold an assumption for two grown men (who should be eligible for an insurance of all their own). She knew better than that, but those dreams she had when she was younger…she hadn't forgotten those.

Russel patted her hand, "Don't worry, Noodle." She looked up, a blank expression on her face. "I know it sounds stupid to say, but don't worry. D an' Muds have been through hell an' back for fun, better or worst, or by fate. The only time I'd start worryin' is when those two are back together in Kong, an' who knows when that'll be." he shrugged with a smile, getting Noodle to smile, too. They started back on their lunches, acting as if the discussion had never happened.

&&&

Kong was still pretty quiet with only Noodle and Russel there. The occasional chatter from Mike and caws from the crows outside rang an echoing tune within Kong, but it was nothing unusual. Weeks passed, Noodle wanting to share her secret stash of musical genius, but wanting everyone there to see it. She was like a kindergarten child who had drawn their first picture in school, wanting to show the entire family their creation.

Wanting to check in on Noodle, Russel slowly opened her door, lightly knocking on it first. The lights were off, but her laptop was on, blaring a light blue radiance across her violet colored hair as she adjusted her head within the basket she had created with her arms. Mumbling something, she shivered a bit with a sniff. Russel smiled, snagging her blanket and draped it over her shoulders, glancing at what she had been doing. She had been researching new guitars. Now that he thought about it, she _had_ outgrown her old especially made one. "Hmm…" he smirked, shutting down the PC. That was always a thought.

Pecking her lightly on the head, he left the room, but not before ruffling the hair of a dozing Mike, receiving a cheery grin in return. He went down the hall and entered into his own room, lying back on his bed. It was a different feeling being back home. He felt wanted…needed…depended on. He felt useful, but Russel knew where his real use was, and he just needed two others to come along so he could complete his purpose. Little did he know the next day would bring something new.

**&&&**

**Author's Note:**_ Hope I didn't disappoint. Remember, I'm trying to make this as descriptive as possible without being boring. So far for me the story is flowing (on my behalf), so please let me know if I'm doing wrong, and I'll fix it soon enough so I don't ruin my own story. Thanks._


	4. Time For Change PT 2

Time For Change (Pt. 2)

**Author's Note**: _Whoo, I've been workin' on this sucker for a while…thirty nine pages! Yay! --+ damn…I at least wanted forty to mock Nicalls a bit…oh well. Happy late birthday, Murdoc, you sick 40 year old bastard! (Virgin just would not have worked there, huh?) XDD We all love you._

**&&&**

A slight chill woke Noodle from her deep slumber, looking around sleepily as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders, wondering how it got there. Mike lifted his head, blinking dazedly, and rested his head back on his pillow, curling up in his little bed once again. Noodle stretched with a yawn, "Its morning…" she announced quietly, thinking about starting breakfast this time, but she had a crick in her neck from the position of sleeping and she didn't feel like breathing in the smell of breakfast on an empty not exactly hungry stomach. Licking her dry lips, she crawled into her bed, tugging the line to the shutters and quickly drifted off into sleep.

&&&

A quiet morning welcomed the tired drummer, allowing him to recognize day as morning and smile. He grabbed a blue and white t-shirt that had the lable 'Yo Mama' across the front and a pair of dark jeans, pulling on some blue and white Jordans and popped a Yankees cap on his head, drawing the visor to the back. He glanced in the mirror to assure his look and stopped by Noodle's door, listening against the door, hearing her even breathing. She was still sleeping.

He smiled, making his way downstairs by elevator, and went into the kitchen, starting on the morning meal. Reaching for a pan, he remembered he needed to get his paper. Breakfast just wasn't the same without news about war, oil loss, and poor economy to start off your day. He placed the pan on the cold stove and went to the front door to go down to the gate when he froze at the sight before him. On the porch was a sleeping man with the newspaper Russel was going to read being used as a blanket. "What in the hell?" the drummer muttered, nudging the creature with his foot.

"Nnnnuuhhhh…." was his reply.

Russel glanced around, making sure there weren't any more random hobos crazy enough to be sleeping on Kong land, "Man, get outta here! You trespassin' on private property!" he warned dangerously, and the man ruffled through a couple of papers, getting to his knees, then slowly rising to his full height. He rubbed his head painfully, still half asleep, "'ew the 'ell are you? I live in 'is place…lived…uhh…"

No more was able to be gurgled out as his insides were almost crushed to dust and mush from the ginormic hug Russel gave him, "Oh my God, D!" The young man blinked, seeing more of stars than anything, but he recognized the voice after concentrating on it, "R-Russel?" The large man released him, and the singer placed a hand on his shoulder, using the drummer as a crutch, "Russel, yo' back? I thought no one wos eva' comin' back…"

Russel paused his happy smile to gather up this 2D. Still tall as ever, skinnier than remembered, his sapphire hair poking out from under his black fading beanie, his torso was buried under a black and gray hood, his jeans were a little dirty and ripped on one side near the knee, ending in his muddy converse. "Why didn't you ring the bell?" Russel finally asked, glancing at the spot where 2D had made his bed. "I didn't know anyone wos 'ome…" the keyboardist answered wearily, and Russel noticed the extremely dark bags under his bruised eyes, his unhealthy discoloration in his cheeks.

"You okay?" he asked immediately, seeing that 2D looked ready to pass out. "Jus' a lit'tle tired is all…" the singer waved, taking slow blinks. Russel arched an eyebrow, "How long you've been out here?"

The bluehead frowned tiredly, looking like a grouch who had just been woken up on a bad day, "…I got 'ere…two in the morn."

"Two?"

"Yeah. I realized it wos a bad idea when the gates locked…'ey're rusty, gotta get tha' fixed…but I couldn't get out, an' the zombies started comin'. Two years away an' I almost missed 'em…" he chuckled dazedly, "I fell a couple o' times…'ere," he pointed at the tear, "'an 'en I jus' rolled for a bit. After a while I jus' said screw it an' I took a sit up 'ere. 'ey wouldn't follow me though. Strange it wos…but, 'en tha' paper lad came around, I ran like 'ell down an' back. Got myself a blanket…sorry 'bout tha'." he apologized, noticing the mess he made with it. "S'awright, man, but you better sit on the couch. You look like yo' gonna die any minute. You been eatin'?" Russel questioned, leading him into the building.

"Mmm…" 2D shrugged, not paying attention to anything but the oh so comfy couch calling his name seductively. Collapsing on the seat, he laid back, closing his eyes and immediately fell asleep. The drummer closed the door shaking his head pitifully. He was going to make a feast, and 2D was going to slowly inhale it. That or Russel was going to shove it down his throat. It looked like whoever Stuart had been staying with didn't feed him very often and worked him to the bone. "Poor guy…" Russel sighed, heading back into the kitchen.

&&&

Brushing the final bit of hair in the front, Noodle put her brush down and put on a blue, white, and green pleated skirt with a sleeveless light indigo blouse on top, green coloring the rims of the neck, arms, and bottom. Over this she wore an olive colored jacket, at the moment unzippered, with gold buckles and silver belts all around, two large pockets under her chest on both sides for whatever she felt like putting in; white knee highs covered her legs, a stripe of green on top and a stripe of blue underneath, dark green shoes on her feet. This had been purchased not too long ago with Russel on their second trip to the mall.

Sniffing the air, she opened the bathroom door, the aroma of breakfast pulling her towards the downstairs. She took the stairs, knowing it was healthier, but paused in the living room. Seeing a frail arm draped over the armrest of the couch. Wanting to call Russel in alarm, but not being able to do so, she slowly neared the person, being followed by her faithful pet, both curious of who this was.

Cautiously peeking over the side, Noodle's eyes glued to the face, unable to believe it. She mouthed '2D' over and over, but no words came out. Just the day before she had wondered where he was, if he was hurt or not, if he was okay…and now here he was, bunking out on their couch. But he was different than how she remembered him. Well, he hadn't shaved in a while, he had a bunch of messy whiskers all over his face, he looked much thinner, even his wrist bone popped out from his skin, and he looked so worn and raggedy. This was not what she wanted to be greeted with. The 2D she knew was energetic and happy-go-lucky and…well never particularly healthy, but he was never as bad as _this_.

But, it _was_ 2D. There was no doubt about it. She slowly pushed a few strands of hair from his face, wondering if this body was still living or not. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing anymore. She placed her hand on his cheek; it was cold, but not as cold as death. He was still alive. Staring at him in frozen shock was a little frightening, but his eyes suddenly opening wide eyed like something from a horror picture was unexpected. The teen screamed, falling back and he screamed, covering his head, and somehow ended up rolling off the couch onto the hard floor.

Russel ran into the room, huffing at the scare, "What happened!" Noodle glanced at him alarmingly, and 2D rubbed his head, "Russ! 'ew's yo' friend?" he asked curiously, giving the girl a small smile. The drummer arched a warning eyebrow, "What?" Seeing Russel get on the defensive meant two things, one: there was no chance with this girl, two: blame it on her. "She wos touchin' me while I wos sleepin', Russel!" 2D tattled, pointing at the girl. He wouldn't mind getting to know her under other circumstances…pretty, but she was kinda short though.

Russel glanced at the teen giving him innocent eyes, but he smiled understandingly, "Go 'head, girl. Give him a hug." Before 2D knew what hit him, he was on his arse with the girl squeezing him close. Odd, Russel never let fan girls in like this. "Uhm…'ello teh you, too?" 2D fumbled as she hugged him tighter. "Don't recognize do you?" Russel asked, crossing his arms with a smug smile. 2D's mind tried pulling memories of all his fans and lady friends…none came to connection. Shaking his head, he lifted her chin gently with a slight grin, "Wot's yeh name, love?"

Russel decided to clarify this one quickly; Tusspot was already getting his charm on, "Man, its Noodle!" The grin immediately dropped with an awkward tick of the eye, "Huh? _No!_ 'is ain't Noodle." 2D assured, fixing the girl on his lap, "Noodle's on'y an ickle 'igh." he nodded, measuring the height Noodle was at twelve. Russel chuckled, "Kids do grow, D."

"Wull…she 'ad braces!"

"Got 'em off."

"Black 'air!"

"Dyed it."

2D stared at the girl who stared back, glittering green eyes peeking out at him from behind those violet bangs. He couldn't remember those emerald eyes, but something about them, besides the shape, told him something more…it was the connection…the soul connection. "…Noodle?" he spoke softly, almost afraid of the answer. The girl smiled joyfully, "It is me, 2D…we are home again…" This news was hard on the singer who was so close to passing out again, from weakness and shock. Both Noodle and Russel had to help him up, and he continued to stare at the girl, incredulous that it was really the child he knew. She had been shorter, chubbier (not fat, but thicker if that makes any sense), a cute little anime doll. Now she was taller and thinner and pretty, on the brink of _beautiful_. This was Noodle?

He shivered and rubbed his eyes, glancing at her once again. Noodle had a feeling something was wrong. Maybe her appearance was a bit too much? She wanted something new, but not something that would paralyze 2D into shock or anything. His yell and scoop was definitely startling, "ANGEL LOVE! 'S REALLY YOU! I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE IT! YEH'VE GROWN SO MUCH! AW, I MISSED YEH OODLES!" he yelled cheerfully, spinning her around as he returned the unyielding hugs. "Noodle, Noodle, Noodle!" he cheered, giving one last mind boggling spin, finally putting her down as he felt the dizzy effects of his own damage.

A large grin took over half of the girl's face, "You came back…" The singer smiled, about to ruffle her hair, but his arm froze for some reason, something inside of him scolding that action. She was too old for that treatment. In that moment, 2D realized that the transformation of Noodle was smacking him in the face. Time really had gone by, and he only just realized it now. It was amazing what two years could do. Instead, he rested the hand on her shoulder, "Yeah…I don't know why though…I coulda gone somewhere else, anywhere else but 'ere…but I didn't…I came back."

Noodle and Russel exchanged glances, waiting to hear what had happened during his two year departure, but Mike was tired of being ignored. He crawled out from behind Russel, tugging on 2D's jeans. Lifting his foot thinking it was a demon, 2D glanced down, instantly dropping into a crouching position, pointing his finger playfully at the animal, "Aww, look at the ickle widdle monkey!" This action spooked Mike, never before seeing someone quite like 2D, and his instincts took over, chomping the finger pointed at him.

The singer leaped up, whipping his hand around, "AHHHHHH OWWWW OWWW OW OW OW OW OW!" Noodle grabbed her small friend, strictly scolding him, "Mike! No! Let go! Stop! STOP!" Trusting Noodle more than anyone, Mike released, leaving sharp imprints on the bluehead's finger, but luckily for him, he wasn't bleeding. He would have a heavily bruised finger, though. About to suck on it, 2D decided to cradle his hand instead, not willing to put monkey spit in his mouth, and gave the creature a dark weary look. Noodle glared at Mike, putting him down with a tap to the head, "2D is our friend! Do not bite him! He will not hurt you!"

Slightly blushing, she took the singer's hand, inspecting the wound, "I am sorry, 2D. He has never done that before…" Russel waved his arm to come into the kitchen. The skinny music man would need some ice. "Pet o' yo's, I'm assumin'?" 2D questioned, being led into the kitchen by Noodle. She nodded, handing the vocalist the ice Russel had just handed her. "His name is Mike." she smiled, sitting at the table. 2D sat next to her, "Oh, like yo' stuffy!" Russel put a plateful of cereal in front of them both, "Man, why you so skinny?"

2D gave him an awkward look, resting his hand with the ice on the table, "Uhm…I wos always skinny, Russ."

"Yeah, but now its ridiculous. Yo' bones, D."

Noodle also gave 2D a questioning gaze, wanting to know what had happened. The singer rubbed his eye, "I jus' 'aven't been tha' 'ungry lately." Tossing in some eggs to the pan for himself, Russel glanced back, "An' where have you _been_ lately?" 2D rubbed his nose, checking on his hand every so often. He guessed it was story time. "I've been stayin' wit me pop back 'ome…'e gave me a job at 'is carival an' everythin', so I've been workin'…Had a lit'tle fun 'ere an' there, but 'ere's somethin' I've gotta say an'-"

The singer paused his about to be speech, looking about, "Is Murdoc around?" The young guitarist stared at him strangely, "No…it is only me and Russel, and now you." 2D's shoulders slumped disappointedly, "Oh."

"Why?" Russel's voice interrupted, curious of why the singer wanted to see him. Eyebrows furrowing in a determined mode, the keyboardist scowled, knee bouncing, "I 'ave a few things teh say teh tha' creep. I left feelin' like worthless crap…but yeh know, ova' 'ese two years, I realized somethin'. Yeah, Muds _may_ be the leader o' the band an' 'e _is_ stronger 'an me, but I'll tell yeh wot! Witout me 'ere'd _be_ no band b'cause yeh need _words_ teh go wit music teh be a band, an' not jus' words but somethin' wit _meanin'_ to 'em an' I'm not sayin' I'm a lyrics master, but I express 'em pretty darn good!" he fumed, crossing his arms with annoyance.

The room was silent except for the sizzling of the bacon that was now getting burned as 2D took a breath to continue, "An' I'm tired o' gettin' picked on! Jus' bloody sick o' it! I ain't appreciated nowhere! Never at school, not at 'ome, an' never when I tried my best an' it wos _never_ good enough for Muds! All I ever tried teh do in the beginnin' wos do somethin' right, but no…ev'rythin' I did wos wrong! Well, I'll tell yeh wot's wrong! Me downgradin' myself along wit ev'ry other insult an' beatin' 'e's ever put me through! I ain't doin' it anymore! I'm a person, too! It's all 'is stress an' anxiety, Russ. It's takin' a toll on me, wearin' me away to the bone…aside from me pop tryin' teh feed me meat every day an' workin' overtime…but I'm tellin' yeh, when Murdoc Nicalls gets 'ere, me an' 'im are gonna 'ave a lit'tle talk." he groused, sounding the most upset anyone had ever heard him.

Now even the sound of breathing paused as the two stared at him in astonishment. Had the zombies really gotten to him and rattled his brain? Or maybe it was the pranking little demons? Perhaps they switched his brain when he was sleeping outside with someone else? Whatever the cause, this 2D had definitely grown some backbone. Russel slowly poured some orange juice for the steamed singer, patting his back, "…Good for you, man." Noodle stared at her food, only hoping this 'talk' 2D planned to have wouldn't end up breaking apart the family all over again. But still, she couldn't help but feel happy that 2D was finally willing to stand up for himself.

She got up and wrapped her arms around him with a smile, giving him a slight squeeze. His shoulders stiffened, he had been staring at the floor thinking about what he had just said. Glancing at the girl, he slowly smiled, pulling her into his lap. He hugged her protectively, as if someone was going to snatch her away. The singer had missed his little Noodle, a child who had brought such unique happiness to his life, but reality was that Noodle wasn't so little anymore. Even so, he knew he needed to tell her something, even if she didn't remember that he hadn't. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, leaning his chin against her head. Looking at his shoulder as she was cuddled, her eyebrows pressed up worriedly, "For what?" she asked quietly. Closing his eyes, he embraced her tightly, "I never said goodbye…"

&&&

Just like with Russel, it took a bit of time to get used to having 2D around again. Walking in the hallways and bumping into someone you didn't expect anymore was kind of a shock for the first few days, leading into the next week, but Noodle had to hold her excitement back between her happiness and her secret. She hadn't forgotten the promise she made. They still needed Murdoc. He _was_ their leader after all.

Pen in mouth and orange folder in hand, Noodle gently stuffed it with all her work so she could remember where they were. Before they had been placed all over her room, taking her exactly three and a half days to find and put in order. With a thick permanent marker, she wrote, 'Noodle: Demon Days' on the front and took a piece of tape, closing the folder. A rap on her door took her by surprise and she quickly shoved the folder under her pillow, heart pacing that it wouldn't be found before the proper time. "_Calm down…who would check behind pillows for anything?_" she mentally scolded, pulling on a smile as the singer called out, "Knock, knock!"

Noodle giggled, rolling her eyes, "Who is there?"

Poking his head in with a grin, he chuckled, "2D, tha's 'ew! Wotcha doin', love?" Noodle adjusted herself in front of her pillow, hopefully covering any corner that might be peeking out of hiding, "Oh, I was just putting together a few things, but I am finished now." she nodded as he stepped in and leaned on the edge of the door, swinging it with his shoulder, "Oh…wull I wos wonderin'…b'cause ol' Russ is takin' a snooze, we might be able teh sneak some ice cream b'fore dinner." he winked, his 'fan fainting' grin growing.

Noodle smiled along until she remembered something, tapping her cheek, "Ano…but I do not think we have any." The singer's eyes widened as his grin dropped into a shocked gawk, "Don't 'ave any? But we've always 'ad _ice cream_!" Noodle bit into her bottom lip, holding back the laugh she was about to erupt. 2D knew how to make a simple situation seem like the worst. "That was when we were all together. Russel and I have not done a proper…grocery shopping?" she offered quietly, hoping to get her words right. 2D frowned, this wouldn't do. Noodle's eyes widened and she almost broke into a scream as 2D nearly pounced her, pulling her up, resembling some kind of whacked out dance move, "C'mon, Noods, we 'ave teh go!"

Shaking in his grasp, she stared at him, "W-Where?" she breathed nervously. "Food shoppin'." he answered blankly, that's what they had been talking about, right? Even he didn't get lost that quickly. Well…sometimes. "But the refrigerator is not cleaned out." the guitarist reminded, remembering that had been Murdoc's job. Just saying that little memo drew a slight longing for her big brother. Glancing up, she realized 2D had been staring at her, and she looked around innocently, "Hm?"

"Yeh miss 'im."

"I…uhm…"

"Me too."

The girl tilted her head, noticing the hurt in his expression. He sat on her bed next to her with a small smile, "We might 'ave a few spats 'ere an' there…an' more…but I don't 'ate the bloke. I mean…'e did give me a career an' the best family in the world." Hugging him lovingly, Noodle agreed. 2D put an arm around her, "Jus' think, 'e chose a day tha' I 'appened to be workin' overtime. If it 'ad been any other day, I wouldn't be 'ere right now…or look the way I do." the singer added, not sure if that was a positive or negative anymore. But to Noodle, this was how he always looked, she couldn't imagine him looking any other way. He wouldn't be 2D.

The two stayed quiet for a moment until Noodle asked, "How will we keep the ice cream cold?" This took another round of five minutes before 2D recalled something. "'ey…I 'ave a cooler in my room! We'll buy some ice an' tha'll solve the problem until the fridge is cleared out!" he announced happily, proud he had figured out a solution all by himself. "To the supermarket then!" bounced Noodle, pulling him to the hallway. They began to walk quietly when Noodle suddenly thought about her work. "Wait, I'll be right back!" she whispered, jerking her thumb at her room.

2D raised a questioning finger with his mouth in a confused gape, but fixed his expression when she zoomed back, first closing her door and shutting off her lights. "Wot wos tha' all about?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, but Noodle shook her head, "Do not worry about it. I had to put something away, that is all."

&&&

A flash of light colored everything in the room white for a split second, leaving it in the dreary darkness it had been before. Rain pittered against glass, concrete, and roof, making its own music of the night. Not even the zombies were out moaning and groaning in search of food. Some nights, the ceiling could prove more use than a television set with a little use of imagination or just daydreaming, but tonight was filled with noisy air and chilly room temperatures, poor conditions for someone who wished to think about things.

The young teen lifted herself from the bed a little uneasily. The night before she and the singer had themselves a little crash of ice cream from midnight to three a.m., waking with brain freeze and a stomach that would kill a lactose intolerant three times over. Russel questioned the pains and sudden nausea when he asked if any one wanted cereal, which naturally includes milk. They both mumbled something about catching a bug that was going around, and Noodle felt maybe a little sleep would wear things away. She had been partially right, but her stomach still felt a little queasy as she stood to change her shorts to long stripped pajama pants.

Now that she was up, there would be no way to go back to sleep, especially with her belly deciding when it wanted to feel bad or not. What got her sleepy when she was wide awake? She hadn't thought about that question in a while. Normally she slept without disturbance, but 2D had interfered with her routine, so she couldn't help it. What did they give on TV in the middle of the night? Boring talk shows? That could work. Noodle stretched, careful not to wake Mike, and slipped out of her room, glancing at the side windows as more lightning zipped through the sky with thunder rolling soon after.

Her feet padded against the floor, making a quiet 'thap, thap, thap' with each advancing step. She glanced both ways as she pressed the down button on the lift, stepping in and watching the needle shift left. The short 'ping' rang along with the opening doors, and she continued on her way, shadows bouncing along with her in a dance. She slowed her pace, hearing someone whispering on the other side of the door, then a sharp scream, yet it was low. The Jap slowly pressed against the door, peeking into the living room to see that the TV was on.

Opening the door all the way, she also noticed the room was empty. "…Hello?" she called lightly, head turning both ways for any sign of life. A spiky head peered out from the kitchen with a confused mug, "Noodle?" The girl jumped, but smiled, seeing it was only her friend, "Oh, 2D…" Both held the same look, suddenly questioning at the same time,

"Wot are yeh doin' up so late?" "What are you doing up so late?"

They chuckled quietly as 2D waved for her to enter the kitchen. Flicking on the light, he pointed at a pot boiling on the stove and rubbed his middle, "My stomach still ain't feelin' too ripe…yo's?" Noodle shook her head negatively, "No…I believe that may be the last time I eat that much ice cream again…" 2D rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yeh know, I still 'ave a carton or two left…" Staring at him with pitiful eyes, the axe princess whimpered, "W-We are not going to…"

"Oh, no, no, no, perish the thought, love." the singer agreed, grabbing a mug. He turned to the stove, glancing over his shoulder, "I made some tea…supposed teh be good for the stomach…yeh want any?" he offered, and Noodle nodded. Hopefully it would get rid of her pains and coldness. Pouring carefully with his tongue latched to the corner of his mouth, 2D sighed eagerly, "Nice an' 'ot…my room's freezin'. I fink it could be from the cooler bein' right under my bed, but it could jus' be me…" Noodle took her mug, sipping the flavor. It was heavenly, like honey, cream, and sugar. "No, my room is also cold. I think that is part of the reason why I am awake right now."

2D placed the pan in the sink for Russel to clean in the morning and turned off the light with Noodle following behind. He sat on the couch on top of a quilt she assumed he brought with him to keep warm. "Ev'ry other night 'ey give a monster movie on 'is channel around 'is time. Tonight's Dracula." he informed, taking a big gulp of his hot drink. Holding the cup in the center of her hands, Noodle's mind replayed the past, the day they recorded 'Dracula'. She had always liked that song. "The percentage of us tow the line…the rest of us are out of reach…everybody party time…some of us…will never sleep again…" she sang quietly, humming the background music to herself. "Dracula." the skinny bluehead whispered with a smile.

He could see her talent had expanded. Glancing to the side, he took another sip, "Yeh 'ave a pretty singin' voice." Peeking up, her emerald eyes focused on him, bearing pink cheeks, "Thank you." she whispered, honored for the compliment. 2D was the singer in any case, not she. He lightly tapped the bottom of his cup in thought, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the silence. "…Teh be 'onest…I wos fixin' teh get you an' Russ, uhm, a lit'tle somethin' seein' as we're, wull, most o' us, are 'ere. Sort o' a welcome back present, but backwards 'cause yeh beat me teh Kong an' all."

A small smile grew on the guitarist's face, "Aw, you do not have to do that." 2D smirked with a chuckle, "Sho' I do. S'not ev'ry day tha' yeh leave an' find tha' some best friends 'ave grown up witout yeh knowin' when yeh come back." Noodle took another sip, the smile still on her lips. The singer spun the mug awkwardly, his attention fully on Noodle, "Which brings me teh why I spilled the beans on the gifts…yo'…not exactly _twelve_ anymore, angel love…" he admitted quietly, staring at the liquid in his hands, "I'm not sho' wot teh get yeh. Interests change from time teh time, an' yo' a teenager now, so…I'm at a loss." He paused a moment to check what part of the movie was on, and glanced back at her, "I thought I knew yeh, but…as the days 'ave gone by, I guess I'm seein' tha' yeh changed more 'an I thought. Yeh cook meals on yo' own an' Russ said yeh cleaned 'is whole place by yo'self!"

"Mike helped." Noodle corrected with a happy nod, but 2D shook his head, "Still pretty damn jaw droppin'. Yeh couldn't see me doin' tha' on me own." he declared flatly, rubbing his shoulder. Eyes back on the screen, Noodle finished what was in her cup, resting it gently on the floor, "I believe you can. If you set your mind to something, it can be done." His hand moved from his shoulder to Noodle's with a squeeze, "Yeh talk all grown up…yeh look all grown up…'s…'ard teh take in, yeh know?" he said almost in a whisper, and Noodle looked at him, surprised to hear his voice like that. The only time she remembered him sounding like that was when she had said her first sentence.

Although screaming at first to the bassist in Japanese, then having to explain to Russel and 2D what was wrong in English so they could understand her wasn't exactly a sentimental tear jerking moment, yelling '_Murdoc change Noodle pi'chure!_' seemed to do the job on her tattling that he had changed her beloved Pokemon show that she had been waiting all day to see. Of course, that was back when she was ten, and though saying this sentence helped her naught with getting her show back, attention suffocated her as two parental goons tried coxing her to say more things, and naturally Murdoc won that round. But that was then, and this was now.

Noodle wrapped her arms around him, careful to not spill his drink, and gave him a squeeze, "I am not the only one who has changed. Russel has changed…you have changed, too."

"Me?"

"Confidence. You have much of it now."

"I…wull, I s'ppose…" he shrugged, a shadow of a smile on his face. The girl leaned her head on his arm, looking up cheerfully, "But do not worry about presents, 2D. You have already given me my present." The singer arched a confused eyebrow, unable to recall giving the teen anything. "I 'ave?"

Head bobbing, she gave off a relaxed sigh, "You came back. I do not have to worry about horrible things happening to you. You…and Russel, have proved my dreams wrong….and are opening a pathway I still must wait to show you. It is a necessity that you are here." The singer tilted his head, "Whoa, say wot? Dreams? A pathway?" Noodle giggled at his quick confusion, patting his arm, "The dreams were merely nightmares of…tragic endings. _Your_ tragic endings. But, they were of your trips, nothing more. You are back, so they mean nothing. As for the pathway I described…" she trailed off with an eager mysterious smile, "I am afraid I cannot explain that."

2D ruffled his hair, blinking rapidly. He was catching on, somewhat. "Wull, tha's good tha' the dreams don't mean nothin', but I don't get the pathway thing. Why can't yeh tell me?"

"Because I have not told anyone."

The vocalist's shoulders slumped, "Aww….please?" he begged, offering his best pity look (which for him was easy as breathing). Noodle could just squeeze the life out of him for his childlike 'innocence', but she only giggled, shaking her head, "No, I cannot. We must wait for Murdoc." 2D frowned, crossing his arms, "I never did like secrets…'less I wos part 'o it." Hugging her knees, she rested her cheek on them, glancing his way, "He will not be long." Arching an eyebrow, the dented man could only wonder how Noodle got these 'feelings'. She always had them, even when she was little.

Positive or negative, Noodle had the sense of what was happening before it happened. He wouldn't call it psychic, but her gut feeling was pretty darn close to it. He wouldn't waste time on asking how she knew, either. The answer was always, '_I just have this feeling. I am sure of it._' Putting an arm around her, he cocked his head to the side, just about trying to memorize her face, "But…jus' for reference, wot _do_ yeh like?" The girl rubbed her cheek, running a mental list, "Uhm…I like…hats…and…drawing…writing music…" A sudden bulb flashed within Noodle mind as she jumped in 2D's grasp, having him jump, too.

The girl looked up, her eyes filled with certain desire, "2D…if you could…I mean, if you have time, would…would you-"

Having his hands be held like a child who was being told that there was a run over squirrel in the street and was being offered to see it, 2D stared at Noodle with a blank look, having no idea what the next words would be, when both of their necks jerked to the side, alarm in their eyes. Noodle grabbed the remote and jabbed her finger on the power button, tackling 2D down so they wouldn't be seen. A mammoth sized shadow peeked into the room sleepily, figuring it must've been in his head, and continued on to the kitchen to prepare and inhale his late night snack.

Noodle quietly peeped up from the couch, lowering herself next to the singer, her hand still covering his mouth. "Russel." she whispered, knowing he would be on their tails if he knew Noodle was still up. The singer, still bearing spooked eyes that resembled huge black remains of a hole puncher, gently lifted the girl's hand, "Wot were yeh sayin'?" he whispered ever so lightly. The teen's face lit up again in hope, "I would…like to learn how to play on the keyboard…" 2D's odd expression changed into a happy one, with a little surprise on the side. "Yeh would?" he repeated, finding it cool that someone else had interest in the keyboard besides him. Her head gave a quick bob, "Would you…teach me?"

Grinning, he whispered back, "If yeh really want to, I don't see why not." This got him a thankful hug from her, and a covered mouth again as Russel passed by the doorway again, munching on something. "I should get back to my room." Noode nodded, releasing 2D when the coast was clear. "Yeah, me, too…we'll talk 'bout 'is more in the mornin', eh?" With a nod, Noodle stood, about to creep her way back into her room, when she was pulled back into a hug, "'ey, I know yeh weren't about teh sneak off witout givin' me my g'night 'ug, right?" Noodle froze. So he _did_ remember the night routine. Turning, she pressed him close with a warm smile, and he pecked the top of her head, "Night, love…an' no more scary dreams, awright?"

A slight frown pulled at the developing smile on the axe princess. That would only happen when their bass player was back. Until then, those dreams wouldn't go away, but none the less, she nodded, giving the singer a minor nuzzle against his stomach, and he smiled, "I fink 'at tea's workin'." "I think so, too…" she replied, letting him go, "Good night." Leaving the gangly Brit behind, Noodle took the stairs, knowing it would take a lot longer than taking the elevator (that Russel probably went through), making sure that she wouldn't run into the large drummer on her way up. Their rooms were only so far apart. If something was wrong with Noodle, no doubt Russel would charge in there to see what the matter was.

Tiptoeing on the second floor, she bit into her lip, slowly opening her creaking door (but then, _everything_ creaked in Kong) in hopes that it wouldn't wake Russel. He was a heavy sleeper after eating, so that was always a good thing…or not. Depended on the situation, she supposed. Closing the door quietly, she tossed herself on her bed, thinking things over. 2D didn't know her…well of course he _knew_ her, he was just curious about interests. For that moment, she almost didn't know herself. No one had asked her something like that in…well, years. Being preoccupied with questions of the past and works of the future didn't really give an option of extra interests. Noodle hadn't done something for fun in a long time, aside from working, but she considered that work. She couldn't say it was fun _all_ the time.

Rubbing her eyes, she reached under her bed, not in the mood to grab the tail of a demon or something of the like, but quickly nicked her toy monkey's arm, nestling it close as she pulled the covers over herself. The singer had agreed to give her lessons on the keyboard. "Perfect…" she mumbled, her eyes on the brink of closing, "All according to plan…"

&&&

Noodle rubbed her nose as Mike trailed behind her, both heading off to fetch some breakfast. The young monkey now understood that 2D was part of the family, and although it was a bad start, 2D had a forgiving heart, and they ended up becoming good buddies. The aroma of burnt toast and hash browns filled the hallways, and Noodle smiled, "Russel…" The drummer was known for getting lost in his paper, or trying new foods, ending up throwing them out. But the girl stopped in confusion, with Mike running into her, as she realized the cook wasn't the hefty drummer, but the skinner singer.

At the moment, his eyes were focused out the window on the clouds as usual, his mouth open with no intellectual expression on his features. "2D?" she called, and he twitched, his head shaking as his eyes closed, rubbing his head, "Eh? Oh, 'ello, love." Reaching for a banana, Noodle ripped it off from the bunch, handing it to Mike and the creature climbed the fridge, hanging out on top to eat his breakfast, "You are up…early." she said oddly, sitting down at the table. He nodded, "Yeah…I must've set my alarm in my sleep…work settin's." he yawned, scratching his head, "Six teh nine…an' I 'ad teh get up at five so I could make it on time…"

"Six to nine? Those are very long hours…" Noodle mused, propping her head up with her hands, elbows against the table. "Yeah…but I got Wednesdays off…" he said in a quiet chuckle, "'ew in the bloody 'ell gets a freakin' Wednesday off? …'ere's nuthin' teh do on Wednesday." He glanced at Noodle, and they both started laughing. "Pop's special, 'e is…" the singer fumbled, getting his breakfast together, "…'ard work an' blood, as 'e puts it….well, anyway…" Looking up, he arched an eyebrow, "Yeh 'ungry, love? I could make yeh somethin' if yeh want."

Noodle waved her head side to side, "No, I do not get hungry at this time. It is too early. But once I am awake, I cannot get back to sleep…I usually talk to Russel for the breakfast time." 2D bit into his toast, spilling crumbs all over the table and himself, "Oh, Rushel gesh up 'ish early?" Leaning her cheek on her arm, Noodle brushed away some crumbs that had fallen her way, "No…I have to wait an hour or so until he awakens, sometimes longer if he is really sleepy." An empty banana peel landed in front of her and she glanced up, tossing another banana at her pet. "So yeh wander 'round Kong all by yeh lonesome in the mornin's?" 2D questioned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and Noodle nodded, "Pretty much. But I find it no different then when I was alone before Russel came."

2D poked at his hash browns with his fork, "Yeah…Russ told me 'bout tha'. S'not the safest idea, but you can 'andle yo'self." he smiled, and Noodle grinned. It was nice to have someone believe in you. "Now 'bout 'ose keyboard lessons…when's the best time for you, love? I'm still set'tlin' in 'ere, so the schedule's on yo' side o' the board, Noods." he informed, giving her a curious look. Lifting her head, the guitarist stretched, "Whenever you have free time…"

"I 'ave free time now. 'ow 'bout right after I finish up?"

"Okay."

Piano lessons were much easier for the girl since she already knew notes, the sounds of notes, and was able to read music, this helping 2D by a long shot. He hadn't taught anyone how to do anything before as a mentor, except teach Noodle how to speak English and he wasn't alone on that. The good thing about these lessons was that on Noodle's half, she was persistent on learning and wouldn't give up, and 2D, he had a lot of patience. Noodle peeked up at him as he wrote a couple of notes down for her to play to see if she could pick them up and she smiled. If he didn't have the knack for forgetting important things like where he was supposed to be at a certain time (or the history of a little brain damage), she could have definitely seen him as a teacher of _something_.

The singer played the beginning tune of 'Dirty Harry', and Noodle repeated it, eyes closed to test herself. "'at's it! Yo' a great student, Noods!" he congratulated, ruffling her hair without thinking. Gasping quietly, he snatched his hand back, poking his chin with an unsure expression, one that said 'I think I did something _wrong_'. Noodle glanced up darkly, her bangs now tickling her nose, her straight layers frizzed a bit. "2D…." she growled, shutting off the keyboard. The lesson was over, he assumed. "S-Sorry, love…I didn't mean teh…" he apologized, scooting a bit from the reddening teen.

She raised a hand, and the singer's arms flung over his head, this action already practiced so many times with Murdoc, it was practically natural. He felt her warm, soft hand squeeze onto his head, and suddenly shake back and forth, a teasing giggle soon following. 2D opened an eye, touching his head. She had ruffled back was all? "Bloody 'ell, Noodle! Yeh scared the bejesus outta me! An' yeh were on'y foolin'? 'ow'd yeh get so good? Yeh got red an' ev'rythin'!" he chattered, amazed at how well he was fooled. Noodle giggled, giving her head a shake, and her hair went neatly back into place as if it were never touched, "I turned red because I was holding back my laughter. Forgive me, 2D, but your expression was…how they say…priceless."

"Or a mixture o' indigestion wit a lit'tle o' nearly crappin' my pants…" he uttered under his breath, rubbing his stomach. "So, yeh ain't too old for me teh…ruffle yeh up a bit?" She stood, putting the keyboard back on its mount, "Of course n-…well…only if I get to get you back for it." she smiled, pointing at his head of cerulean spikes. "Deal! But I fink yo' at a loss, darlin'. I can get yeh fine, but you gettin' me? Don't know if yeh 'aven't noticed, but I'm a bit stretched." he grinned, standing to his full height. Noodle only smirked, "I have my ways, 2D. I will not disappoint you."

"'ey Noodle?"

"Yes?"

"Erm…why the interest?"

Noodle blinked, confused. "Huh?"

2D held his arm behind him, jerking his head at the keyboard over his bed, "Learnin' teh play. I mean…yo' specialty is guitar, in'it?" The girl looked down in thought. 2D wasn't ever one to ask questions when it came to private matters. "It is…" she answered, opening his door, "But I would like to try something new." She had to smile at his pondering mug, "Do not worry, I will always be a guitarist at heart." she winked, closing the door behind her.

&&&

The lessons had turned out to be secret, unbeknownst to neither Noodle nor 2D that Russel didn't know what the two had been up to every time they went missing. He merely guessed they were playing video games, hanging out, watching movies, or catching up on old times. But he was half right when he assumed these suggestions because the lesson breaks usually ended up as one of those options. Still, even with piano lessons, going out with Russel and 2D to different places, whether it be chores or shopping, or just plain sleeping, Noodle was restless for her big brother. What was taking him so long to come back? The others had enough sense to crawl back to their rightful den, why hadn't he?

On a dreary day in Kong, Noodle sat at the table as always, watching Russel cool the evening meal. Tonight's choice was rice, chicken, and mashed potatoes. The teen ignored the delicious smells of dinner and crossed her arms in front of her, laying on them as she glanced out the window. "Russel?" she called lightly, and he peeked over his shoulder, "Hm?"

"What if…he doesn't come back?"

She knew she shouldn't be thinking negative, but she couldn't keep fooling herself, especially with a character such as Murdoc. He was, though hippie enough to say, a 'free spirit'. Noodle couldn't find a better word to describe her unpredictable friend. There wasn't one single place she could automatically say, 'oh he's there, no doubt about it' (well, besides a bar or strip club maybe). And, she knew he had a heart. He could've thrown her out when she first arrived four years ago, couldn't have given a damn when she was scared of getting braces or was in need of comfort…as tough as a bad boy he aimed to be, Noodle knew there was a heart under all that ice. It just had to be cracked in the right spot to get through.

Russel shifted the rice with a large wooden spoon, keeping an eye on the frying chicken, "If he don't come back…well, I guess then it'll be pretty much like it is now, won't it?"

"But he will come back."

Russel arched an eyebrow, "He will?"

Noodle lifted her head, a certain nod and stubbornness in her eyes, "Yes. He _will_ come back. And we will be bigger and better than we ever were before!" Russel smiled, glancing back at the food, "You got a great head on yo' shoulders, girl. If anyone can talk sense into him, its you. If it really does happen, that lil' speech of yo's…we'll have you to thank for it." he announced proudly, gathering up the plates. "Would ya get D? The guy looses track of time like this." he snapped as Noodle nodded and casually left the room.

&&&

"Get away, I said! Go! Shoo! C'mon, leave!"

The yelps echoed down the empty halls, giving a curious Noodle a reason to check the room where the complaints were being shouted from. Opening the door, she saw the singer tapping his thin finger on the window, trying to spook away one of the many crows of Kong. "2D? What are you doing?" the girl wondered, entering the fairly empty room. The only things inside it were a couple of boxes and a broken TV set. No one knew the use of this room, but then again, they _did_ have close to fifty rooms to shove crap into.

The tall bluehead frowned, glancing back at her, "Wull, I wos gunna open 'is window teh get some fresh air in 'ere, but 'is bird won't scat! An'…" he added, rubbing his hands together nervously, "'e's a bit odd lookin'…'e's been starin' at me like 'e wants teh 'urt me…" Tilting her head, Noodle inspected the troublesome bird, noticing it was a bit bigger than normal, and its beady eyes had a red glow to them.

"Look at 'em eyes…tha' ain't normal!" 2D fussed, pressing his nose against the glass to stare at the bird. Noodle arched an eyebrow, had he noticed his own condition lately? Shaking her head, she watched the bird tap against the glass with its beak roughly, wanting to be let in. "Open the window, 2D."

"I don't want tha' thing in 'ere! 'sides, yeh already 'ave Mike." 2D griped, crossing his arms with closed eyes. Yes, the singer was a vegetarian and hated abuse of anything living (including himself), but that was as far as he was going to go. For some reason, animals always wanted to hurt him, even when he was young. All he wanted to know was what had he done to them? Noodle unlocked the latch, lifting the glass, and 2D stepped away, "Noodle! Don't!"

Stretching out her arm, the creature hopped on, feeling the warm heat of the house rather than the chill from outside. "See? He is good." she smiled, reaching into her pocket. Pulling out half of an unfinished granola bar, the guitarist offered it to the bird, and it pecked at it greedily, wings spread out in warning for anyone else that dared to near its food. "I guess yo' right…" 2D muttered cautiously, arching only his neck to look at it. This simple action pulled the bird from his food, eyeing the singer evilly. It squawked, flapping its wings and stuck out a leg in an angered kick, showing its razor claws. Gulping, 2D backed off, "Uhm…Yeah, I'm jus' gonna leave you two alone, eh?"

Noodle ran a finger down its slender feathers in effort to calm it down, but its focus was on 2D. It leapt from the girl's arm in a dive for the singer as he ran from the room in girlish squeals, screaming for help. Noodle ran down the hall after them, "I am sorry! I am sorry!" she called as 2D locked himself in yet another random room, whimpering as a new migraine from sharp pecks to his head began to develop. The bird was still after him none the less, clawing at the doorknob in angered screeches, ruffling its feathers as it hopped around on the floor.

"_What a bizarre bird…_" the axe princess thought, watching it suddenly fly off down the hall. Noodle glanced to the side, gently knocking on the door, "2D?"

"I-Is it gone?" a muffled squeak replied. "He is still in Kong, but not here. You can come out now." she said softly, jiggling the locked door handle. The singer unlocked the door with a pout, "'e got me good…bloody bird…I told yeh it wosn't normal!" he whined, looking at his hand to make sure there wasn't blood. He was fine, a little knocked up, but fine. Noodle bowed, taking his hand, "I am sorry…I did not know he would do that."

"…I don't get it. Why didn't 'e peck you?" the vocalist wondered, walking down the hall as he looked over his shoulder. That thing could pop out at any moment. Giggling, Noodle glanced up, "Maybe because I did not try to scare him away when the window was still closed." This made sense. The singer frowned, "Oh yeah? Wull…yo' short." he teased. Yes, he had won the argument. Tilting her head innocently, Noodle smiled, "For you, everyone will be short." Oh…a come back. Winner: Noodle.

2D patted her shoulder with a smile, Noodle could always find a way to make situation good again. "Not teh bring down the mood, but we gotta get tha' bird outta 'ere, Noods. I can't be walkin' 'round Kong all day lookin' up all the time…" Noodle nodded, "We will find it."

"Find wut?"

The two peered down the hall, noticing their large drummer coming their way. "A bird got in an' 'e don't like me too much." 2D explained easily, leaving out most details. Russel rubbed his head, "Oh…okay. Good luck wit that." Before Russel could take another step, the bird swooped down, giving 2D a good knock on the head before pulling up again. "There it is!" Noodle pointed, and 2D hid behind Russel, "I know, I know! I 'ave a bump on m' 'ead teh prove it!"

"Stop screamin'!" Russel snapped, pushing 2D away from his shoulder as he rubbed his ear. Talking to a scared 2D was like talking to a wall. The singer latched onto Russel's shoulder again, trying to dodge pecks and claws. It was a task to get the drummer to move as quickly as he, though. Noodle focused on the bird, dashing off to the side of the hallway, kicking off the wall into a jump, and she managed to snag the bird. That is, until it pecked her hands about ten times. "OW!" she fumed, falling back down as she rubbed her hands, having Russel catch her. "Tha' wos cool." 2D grinned, receiving another peck.

"Wut the hell is wit that bird?" Russel growled, waving at it while it swooped again. It glared at him, pulling at his feathers gently with its beak, picking out a bug or curing an itch. "D, were you tryin' to get fresh air again?" Russel questioned, giving him an annoyed eye. Noodle looked up at 2D and glanced to the side, about to claim the blame for the troublesome bird, but 2D sighed, rubbing his head, "Yeah…sorry…didn't know the lit'tle bugger wos gunna get in…" As Russel turned to look up for the bird, 2D's hand swiped at Noodle's hair in a rough, yet playful ruffle. Well, she deserved that one.

"It will not come down. He knows we are waiting for him." she announced as the red eyes stared at her. For some reason, it felt like he was trying to give her a message. She squinted and looked around, suddenly cautious of her surroundings. "Hey, girl, you awright?" the hefty man asked, but before she could answer, the bird was off again down the hallway. Noodle tilted her head, tapping her chin. "Yes…I am fine…"

"Kay…well, you guys go check on that thing. I'm gunna get dinner started."

"No. Do not start yet." the teenager said quietly, starting to walk, "Follow. He wants us to follow." 2D lifted his eyebrows as he blinked, "'ew? The bird? No way! I ain't followin' tha' thing…'e 'urt me, an' its not like I did anythin' teh-"

"Come." Noodle ordered gently, taking his hand. The singer walked, but only because he was being pulled. Looking back at Russel with pitiful eyes, he pointed at her, "Eh, love, were yeh listenin'? Russel! I don't wanna go!" Rolling his eyes, their drummer followed, "C'mon, let's check this thing out…" Smiling, Noodle led the two after the animal, heading down the stairs and into the second hallway. As if planned, the bird squawked, zigzagging around them and flew sideways into a crack of a space between a door and the wall. Noodle opened it and went down the steps, the familiar draft of wind smacking her violently. "He's prolly tryin' to find a way out, that's all." Russel shrugged, hanging onto the rails on both sides after the singer.

Noodle froze, watching it hop around and fly openly. The car park was less narrow and restricted than hallways were. Her eyes watched it dance for a minute or two, wondering what the actions meant until it flew off for the back, announcing its arrival with a caw. "Funny lit'tle thing, it don't stay still for too long." 2D started with a chuckle, but he silenced once Noodle lifted her hand out onto his chest, stopping him from advancing any further. "Noodle?"

"Shh."

2D and Russel shared a confused look, glancing back at the girl staring off into the distance. What was so interesting about that blasted bird? It was only a shadow now, a good distance away from them all, circling near the ceiling a bit until something moved on the floor, extending an arm out as a perch. The bird carefully landed, finally quieting its anger. Someone else was in the carpark. Concentrating on the echoes, Noodle listened in, counting on every last sound.

"…Now where did you fly off to?" she heard faintly, seeing the bird being scratched affectionately. It was like an explosive inside her had been lit, kicking hard against the concrete as the other two were left in her dust, completely shocked at her sudden take off. A burning pain in her chest from the run, lungs drying up from the harsh winds being sucked through her mouth, the shadows becoming clearer with each advancing step. The figure arched an eyebrow as his loyal pet hastily deserted him and glanced over his shoulder, eyes enlarging as something close enough to a speeding bullet shot right at him, knocking him down hard like an unfair blow to the chest.

"Oh, fuck!" he cursed, eyes closing as pain shot up his spine, sides, and ass. Body hitting concrete at who knows what speed wasn't good for anyone, especially someone with his health. Aside from that, getting the life squeezed out of him wasn't helping, either. Prying this creature off was going to be nearly impossible.

At the moment of the foul word, 2D and Russel stared at one another, eyes huge and minds gone blank (more Russel's than 2D's). "No fuckin' way…" the halfwit whispered, eyes gazing off to where Noodle had run. He dashed off with Russel as close as possible until he _had_ to slow down to catch his breath. Soft whimpers led the way to where the two were, still on the floor, tangled in a mess of arms and legs. A pair of multicolored eyes glanced up, wondering what could possibly come at him next and his head jolted back in surprise as a blueheaded near-skeleton peeked out at him from behind the large mobile van.

The man arched an eyebrow, "Dullard?" Heaving, the New Yorker caught up, leaning on a motorcycle they happened to have parked near there.

"Lards?"

The man tried getting up, but had a hard time doing so, seeing as the young girl's face was practically fusing into his stomach. "M…uds…" huffed Russel, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 2D slightly smiled, happy for Noodle, happy for the band family being all together once again, happy that the head of the house was finally able to be put back in place, but nervous as hell and about to shit himself, wondering if he could keep the promise he had so wearily swore the first day he arrived back into Kong lands. He _needed_ to talk to the man, but he _didn't_ want a welcome beating. "_He'll prolly punch m' 'ead into the wall for fun, 'neyways…_" the singer thought, stepping out a little more. Might as well bring a point across and have the pain be worth it.

But he couldn't break this moment right now. Especially that of Noodle's. Boney (save a belly gut), pale-ish olive, hands rougher than sand, bags tugging at his eyes, unshaven face prickly to the touch, Murdoc Nicalls could have looked no better if he would've been rolling in mud all day, but he was perfect to the teenager who had longed for his arrival for the longest time. "Murdoc…" she sniffed, finally showing her face to him, "I…a-almost thought y-you were not…c-coming back…"

The dark Brit arched an eyebrow, "An' 'ew the bloody 'ell ar-…wait a second…" he paused, taking a moment to gaze at the girl's face. No…it couldn't be…could it? _That_ much change in the little time that had gone by? Well…according to his time, it did feel long, counting the days, but even so…_He_ hadn't changed _that_ badly. Maybe a little extra liters hanging around the mid, but that was about it. "No fuckin' way." the bassist murmured, barely audible to the others, but they were listening. No one had made a sound. Rubbing his neck in awkwardness, 2D chewed on his lip. Maybe he _had_ followed Murdoc around longer than he thought. It was possible that something could've rubbed off on him, hence the shock comments.

Lifting her chin, Murdoc stared hard into those sparkling emerald pools, the ones that belonged to no one else but _her_. "Well I'll be a son o' a bitch…'oly…motha'…fuckin'…shit." he mused, putting a hand to the back of her head, pulling her back to him. "Noodle, love…" he cooed softly, resting his head on hers. The teen leaned on him, only wishing to hear something stupid…something only Murdoc would say to make up for his extensive absence, but he proudly disappointed her in a way she'd never thought possible. "I missed yeh…" he whispered ever so lightly, just enough so only she could hear it, and it happened to be the best excuse in the world.

He patted her back a few times, finally deciding it was time for them to part, wiping her cheeks roughly with the back of his hand, "No tears, now…c'mon, we're ova' 'is fact, I'm 'ere again." Wiping her nose with a swipe of her arm, Noodle slowly stood with 2D's help, resting against Russel's side as she stared at the being who had been the first to go, and last to come. His attire was oddly different, yet somehow familiar all the same. Assuming that it was safe to come back, the bird that the three had followed landed on Murdoc's shoulder, completing him. As always, he wore his jeans and heeled boots, signature chain around his neck, and a long sleeved pine green shirt, but the new asset was a violet silk cape, red wine interior, and skull stud holding at the neck. _That_ looked expensive considering the intense shine and slickness of it.

The bird was something new, too, and seeing that Murdoc allowed it to hop from his shoulder to his fist, Noodle assumed this creature would be a new member in Kong. 2D noticed this, too, but he wasn't so welcoming to the idea. "Tha' thing is yo's?" he accused, giving the creature a stingy pout. It cawed at him warningly, glancing up at Murdoc for attention. "'is _thing_ is a raven, yeh fuckin' twit, an' yes, 'e's mine. I wos wonderin' why the 'ell 'e'd been missin' for so long. Drove by 'ere…actually wosn't plannin' on comin' in, but 'e spotted a few zombies an' I let 'im out so 'e could eat. When I saw the window open for 'im I came in 'ere teh get 'eweva' wos tresspassin' the fuck off my property. Jus' b'cause I don't stay 'ere doesn't mean I still don't own 'is place." he snapped, three fingers gently petting the bird.

"'ow the 'ell you three got back suddenly?"

"Suddenly? We came at our own time, thanks." Russel replied, glancing at the other two. The drummer could already feel himself using a tone that had to be used with insanely stubborn people. Murdoc was an insanely stubborn person. Murdoc gave Russel a dirty look, and immediately, the heavy man won himself a peck on the head. The raven landed himself back on the awaiting hand, earning a treat and some more pampering, "Yeh came in teh start off my work, didn't yeh, Cortez? You never disappoint me…" Murdoc murmured, adoring the bird like a father watching his baby take its first steps. Seeing a Murdoc like this, showing compassion to a creature that caused pain, was both sickening and abnormal. The man hardly showed compassion to himself, what was so special about a bird?

Cortez clawed himself back to his shoulder, eyeing the others for an advantage to cause some pain. It wasn't all for the treats and pets. Noodle smiled, finding nothing wrong with Murdoc loving a pet, "Cortez…" The skinny singer made sure his mouth was glued shut. He already didn't like the bird, and Murdoc had _always_ hated him…he was going to get it 24-0-7. Glancing at the teen, Murdoc arched an eyebrow, dusting his hands, "Funny…'e doesn't fancy teh bother you for some reason. On'y other person 'e ain't willin' teh nip at 'cept me. Could be b'cause yeh let 'im in from the cold an' gave 'im some food…" Noodle and 2D stared at him, wondering how he knew that.

Russel, however, swiftly looked at Noodle with a questioning expression, "I thought D said he let that bird in?" The said person rubbed his head with an innocent grin as Murdoc shook his, "Bloody idiot…an' yo' lucky I don't punch yo' teeth down yo' throat for makin' faces at my bird!" he hissed, giving 2D the glare that usually had him crouching in a corner somewhere. 2D continued to stand, yet he slightly made sure Russel was between them a bit. He had been two stories up when that happened. Murdoc was _where_? How did he know all this information? "Now if you lot don't mind, I 'ave things teh do." Murdoc dismissed, grabbing a garbage bag he had dropped when Noodle had tackled him.

Russel patted Noodle's shoulder and turned, "I'll get dinner started…" 2D watched the dark man climb back up the stairs, holding his arm with a squeeze, wondering when he was planning to tell off his bully. Noodle seemed to still be in shock as she hung loosely in her balance, eyes glued to the misshapen figure while he traveled back and forth, emptying the Winnebago of its garbage. It seemed he hadn't cleaned it out since he left. Huffing after the tenth bag, he tossed the two an annoyed glance, wanting to know why they were staring at him like a circus animal. "You two still 'ere? Wot do yeh want?" he growled, wiping his forehead.

She didn't want a true answer. That would only make or break her day, and she wasn't so willing to have it broken, which Murdoc could very well do in a second. For all her waiting, she would wait some more. Her eyes focused on the bag, then back to him, "Would you like some help?"

"No. I got it."

The guitarist peeked at the street she stood on, mind replaying the question over and over, finally asking, "Will you stay for dinner?" Lifting his head from the garbage, he observed the young teen and skeletal singer with an odd expression, studying their features as they did his. He straightened up with a dark sigh, pressing against his closed eyes, thinking it over. He just got there and a little someone was giving off the 'questions'. Noodle stared at him, a sadness pulling in the shine of her eyes, and she peeked up at 2D who had placed his hand on her shoulder. A moment went by without answer, and the girl hung her head, resting her hand on top of 2D's. "Come…Russel will be wanting help." she said quietly, her fingers grasping around the singer's.

Glancing over his shoulder, 2D walked with Noodle, knowing nothing he could say at the moment would make her feel any better. He also knew he couldn't do anything about the situation. Murdoc was his own person. 2D wasn't a forceful person. Murdoc went back to tossing out the bags, throwing the last one into the dumpster on the side. Leaning against the Winnebago, he yawned, having Cortez come for a bit of cracker he had. The bird pecked at it, sticking out a leg and put it back down again. The bassist arched an eyebrow, opening the 'bago door so he could sit on the steps, "We didn't come teh stay, Cortez…you know tha'."

Squawking, the raven stretched out his wings, cooing lightly. "Yeah…I know…" Murdoc agreed placidly. "But I ain't in the right state teh whip 'em back into shape. From the looks o' it, lards' been stealin' the dullard's food an' Noodle's takin' into looks more 'an anythin'…we jus' got out. Vacation wosn't as…thrillin'…as I thought it would be." Cortez did no special dance or movement, only stared his master in the eyes, the red beads sending his message. Rubbing his chin, Murdoc glanced away, "I s'pose…" he started, patting Cortez's head with a gentle finger, "Bein' Murdoc Nicalls _is_ a thrill in itself…" Twitching his head, Cortez cawed lightly, switching the stand he was in to the bassist's knee.

"Noodle, eh?"

Another caw.

"Bright one, she is. Girl 'as a 'ead on 'er shoulders. Wouldn't be surprised if she wos takin' care of 'em nitwits the whole time…"

A ruffle of feathers and the bird was back on his shoulder. 2D had been right, Cortez hardly stayed in the same place if someone else wasn't moving him. "A secret, yeh say? …She mention somethin' 'bout somethin'?" The bassist reached into his pocket, pulling out two best friends: a cigarette and a lighter, "Well, yo' one teh read people, yeh flyin' terror, but if she didn't mention 'nythin'…ughh." he sighed, blowing a cloud of smoke through his nose thinking things over. Cortez was a very good speaker…to Murdoc, that is. Lifting himself, he went through the glove compartment, snagging a sticky note that happened to have a beer stain on it somehow (don't ask) and a pen, scribbling a little note.

"Fly 'is up to 'em, will yeh?" he ordered as Cortez grabbed the crumpled paper in his claws and took off for the stairs. Rubbing his face he thought about shaving, considering he had the time now. Yes, a shave would do. He disappeared into the depth of the Winnebago without a sound.

&&&

Upstairs, Noodle had her head propped up with a hand, drawing circles on the table with her finger. She had been doing this ever since she sat down, not much in the mood for anything 2D tried to offer. Finally giving up, he glanced at her sadly, shoulders sagged that he couldn't do anything to help. Russel had some soup going, the salad ready, garlic bread heating up, and chicken frying for himself and 2D. The sizzling of the oil was beginning to become annoying, the only sound in the room.

"Will we stay together?"

The singer and drummer jumped, both staring at Noodle. She had her head lifted, still propped, but her interest was on them now, not the table. "Just us." she made understood, spinning her pointer at them in the kitchen. "I ain't goin' nowhere." Russel announced, turning the chicken, and 2D smiled kindly at her, "'less yeh want me gone, I'm 'ere teh stay." The guitarist gave a very small smile and stood, about to set out some plates, when a black bullet shot at 2D with a screech. "Not you again!" he cried, covering his head, and Cortez clutched onto his arm with his free leg, sticking out the other for someone to accept the note.

Noodle sped over, taking the little paper while 2D lowered his arm, biting his lip as Cortez tightened his grip, the sharp claws piercing into his arm. The girl began to open the paper when 2D whimpered, nudging his head at the perched bird watching her. "Come here, Cortez." she called gently, tapping her own shoulder, and the bird flew quickly, leaving 2D to gripe over the irritation and deep scratches on his forearm. Russel looked over his shoulder, "Wut's it say?"

Noodle flattened it out, smiling at the bassist's scrawny handwriting, "Have my plate ready in fifteen minutes." She tossed out the note, patting Cortez, "Alright." The bird flew off into the hallway and the axe princess poked 2D, "Would you get me something from your room?" The singer arched a confused eyebrow. What would she need from his room? "Uhm, sho', Noods…wot's it?" he inquired, rubbing the wound and standing up. "In your cooler there is a package wrapped in tin foil. When you get it, do not tilt it or hold it upside down from the way it was positioned on the ice or it will leak all over you. Will you bring it to me please?" she asked softly and 2D smiled, "O' course, angel love."

2D was back in two minutes with the thing, holding a stingy expression as he handed it over to her, "Good lord, Noodle! Wot the 'ell is in 'ere? 'at smells worse 'an fried rat!" Opening the package quickly, she showed the insides, which was a wrapped steak, and placed them into the microwave for quick defrost. 2D shivered, now knowing he had been sleeping on top of dead animal meat all along, and sat down to stare at the floor. "D, get the drinks ready." ordered the New Yorker. So much for a short break from doing nothing. Noodle's arms went flying as she reached for seasoning, a small mallet, spices, and some of her own special ingredients, getting it ready for cooking.

Handing out plates faster than she had ever done before, Noodle set out silverware, glasses for 2D to pour drinks into, and napkins. She checked the meat, leaning against the counter happily. "Yo' mood shot up." Russel teased, giving her a wink. Nodding, Noodle smiled, "Kong is finally home for a second time. We will be a family once again." At the word, a clean faced Murdoc Nicalls stepped into the room, faithful pet perched on his shoulder, cape covering most of his torso. Without a word he went to his usual chair, knowing everyone else was staring at him, but he didn't care. Let them stare if they wanted to. It wasn't like they hadn't seen him before.

Noodle glanced at the pan, "I am heating what will be your main course." she told him quietly with a tilted head. Looking up with a serious façade, he smirked, "So yeh cook." Taking a gander at the table, he gave a nod, "_An'_ yeh clean…keepin' things neat…" He and Cortez shared a look, both gazing back at the youthful teen. He crossed his arms, "Awright, girlie, wot's 'is _secret_ I'm 'earin' about?"

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _Crap, I'm moving again, back to my old state. Well…Russel would be proud. Yet, this means slow updates and even maybe not hearing from me for a while. Depressing news, I'm tired of freakin' moving, but well…what could Noodle's secret be? (Like you people don't already know ee)XD_


	5. Demon Days

Demon Days

The spotlight fell on Noodle who, herself, was surprised. Her eyes met Russel's, which held confusion, 2D's, which were a mixture of shock and hurt that someone else might know more about this secret they had once talked about, then finally Murdoc's, who was waiting for the answer patiently. "My…secret?" she repeated, and 2D hung his head slightly, "'ey…'ow come 'e gets teh know 'bout yo' secret wit the pathways an' wotnot…?" Russel arched an eyebrow, turning to Noodle, "What secret? You never told be 'bout no secret…" he said alarmingly, looking about as serious as a bear having food stolen from him.

Murdoc leaned forward, banging his fist against the table, "Will you lot shut yo' no good bloody globs so the girl can explain?" The Japanese guitarist positioned her arms behind her, giving Murdoc a curious expression, "How did you know?" Smirking, the dark Brit allowed Cortez to hop on his fist, once again beginning to pet him gently, "Oh, I 'ave my ways…" 2D gulped as Cortez shot him a warning glare, eyes glowing like caution lights. Noodle glanced at the steak, making sure it wouldn't burn, and Russel tapped his finger against the counter, "Girl, what's this secret? You know yo' not supposed to keep secrets from us."

"I know…but all of you had to be present so I could tell you…"

Russel threw Murdoc a dirty look, glancing back at Noodle, "What 'chu gotta tell us, girl?" The teenager cleared her throat, eyes focused straight ahead. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she would have to act like the adult she was growing to be. "In my drawer there is an orange folder labeled with my name, and after, Demon Days." Murdoc interrupted unintentionally, rubbing his chin, "Demon Days, eh? …Nice ring teh tha'…" The girl continued, hands moving as she spoke, "Inside that orange folder…are fifteen song scripts that I worked on during the past two years. These two years have been long for me…I went back to Japan…found out who I had been before I was part of Gorillaz…I even met a friend along the way who was very willing to come back with me to Kong. You will meet him later." she added, nodding at Murdoc who looked a trifle lost at that bit.

Hugging herself, she gazed out the window, "I cannot explain how much I have missed you all…Each one of you returning to Kong has placed lost pieces in my heart back together, and hopefully, with your help, the glue will seal them up if these songs could create an album." Murdoc arched an eyebrow, realizing she wasn't joking, "Yeh really think 'ey all got wot it takes teh fill an album, love? Work tha' yeh did on yo' lonesome?" His voice sounded doubtful, and personally, it hurt just a bit, but Noodle anticipated that. The business world was hard and she was only fourteen, nothing like this was expected from her.

"That is why I am telling you that all of us had to be here when I announced this. They are as completed as they are going to get on _paper_. Now they must be _played_. From there we can decide where the changes are to be made. We can decide as a group…as the band." Glancing around, 2D raised his hand like a school child, waiting for Noodle to pick on him. "Uhm…2D?" she called, finally getting Murdoc's breakfast completed. "Yeh said you 'ave the song sheets…wot about lyrics?"

"Yes, I have written those out, too. I want you to look over them and see if you like them. I tried to imagine how it would sound with your voice…hopefully I did well, but we can fix if we need to." she nodded, and 2D grinned, feeling somewhat important. It almost felt like the old days…

Russel looked up from his food, wanting to see what Noodle's capabilities were, "Hey, girl, let's see these songs." Noodle smiled happily, but poked her cheek, "Perhaps after we've eaten?" The boys agreed to this, chowing down as fast as they could (without choking). "_We'll jus' see wot she's got. Doesn't mean I'm stayin'…_" Murdoc recited over and over within his mind, finding it harder and harder to remember the last part. He shoved a piece of meat in his mouth. When had she become such a good cook? A speaker? A song writer?

Shaking his head, Murdoc decided he had stayed away longer than he thought. Noodle glanced up from her soup, feeling suspicious eyes on her. "Murdoc?" The man blinked, starting to chew the food in his mouth again, "Hm?"

"Where were you?"

It wasn't demanding…it wasn't nasty…it wasn't forceful. In a way, it was as innocent as a five year old asking. How did she do it? The singer's head stayed low, but he peeked from the corner of his eye to see what Murdoc would do. This simple question coming from _him_ would turn the world upside down, but thanks to Noodle, Armageddon hadn't come yet. Russel tilted his head while chewing garlic bread, and the table went quiet. Cortez cawed, and Murdoc lifted a piece of tender steak to him, sharing his meal with the precious bird that had saved his sanity. "Mexico." he answered coolly, wondering why there was water in his cup.

Wasn't there any good booze around? "An' for a year an' a 'alf…I wos in jail." Noodle's eyes widened. And she thought _she_ had had it bad during the passing time. The other two remained quiet. Murdoc winding up in jail was no big shocker to them. He never had a particularly clean record with the police back at home, like Mexico would make any difference? Noodle opened her mouth, but he answered with, "Bogus checks…an' so 'ey lock me up in the slammer." He patted the bird, "'is lovely feather 'ead wos my companion through tha' queer arse rapin' dirt 'ole…wosn't for 'im, I'd prolly be a loon."

A barely audible whisper escaped 2D, and he received a peck and a harsh kick from the dark team, "Wot wos 'at, face ache?"

"Nuthin'! I was clearin' m' throat an' I didn't wanna be rude!" he squeaked, not knowing which part of his body to nurse first. Murdoc glanced at Cortez as he landed back on his shoulder, "Yo' bull shittin', dullard. Good Cortez…yeh make daddy proud." Russel arched an eyebrow, going back to his dinner, hoping no other strange comments came from their leader. Massaging his thumb over and over, the singer wondered when a good move on his little talk would be. They were eating now, and after this would be Noodle's two year long work (he didn't want to miss that). If…if Noodle's work was good enough (it was going to be great, absolutely great), then Murdoc would stay…and 2D wouldn't have to worry about anymore breakups until the album was made.

But by then so much time would've gone by that his say would probably be long forgotten! A small smile emerged from the skinny man as he reached for a bread roll, receiving four long scratches on the back of his hand from a fetching raven. Rubbing his new wound, he glared at Murdoc who only grinned evilly, knowing he would always have an advantage. Russel rolled his eyes. Yes, it was definitely like old times. Noodle quickly cleared off her plate, washing the dish, placing it neatly into the cabinet, and glanced over her shoulder as she headed for the hallway, "I will bring everything to the living room. Do not rush, I will show everyone everything at the same time."

"In otha' words, don't take long, dullard, or I'll 'ave teh smash yo' face in." Murdoc warned quietly, lifting the cup once again. Noodle smiled as she heard Murdoc complain, "An' where the fuck is the beer!" Humming a slow tune, she wondered where she had gotten it from. The song type wasn't for a major song of any kind, but she had heard it before…somewhere…

Shrugging, Noodle took the elevator and entered her room, giggling as Mike jumped her in a tackle, sniffing her curiously. "Mmm-ohh!" he asked with a cock of the head. "Murdoc is home, Mike. Do not bite him…" she lectured in a serious tone, "I fear he might bite you back. And play nice with his raven, Cortez." The monkey nodded, understanding this notice and climbed down, searching in his bed for the banana he had stashed there. Noodle walked over to her drawers, pulling out the one she had hid her notes in. Lifting the underclothing, she arched an eyebrow, heart starting to pound as the envelope she was looking for happened to not be there.

Opening the other drawers, Noodle began snatching clothing and tossing them, covering her room's floor in a mess. "Where is it!" she whispered, voice getting scratchy. She couldn't let the others down. She had waited so _long_ to show them all, all her work, all her time, all her heart…where were those fucking papers? "Mike! Do you know where my envelope is? Remember, orange letter?" she questioned nervously, her hands fidgeting against each other. The primate shot up, scratching his head as his tail groped the banana. "Mmm mmm mmm ahhh mmm ahhhh!" he explained, realizing this was getting him no where. Putting his hands behind his head, he stuck up his two pointers just before his ears, resembling two little horns.

The Japanese teen's eyes grew large and wide with fear, "No…"

&&&

"I wos assumin' the girl 'ad it ready teh show. Wot the 'ell is takin' so long?" grumbled Murdoc, arms crossed as he claimed one of the couches for himself. Russel and 2D shared the other, and the singer shrugged, "She coulda misplaced it. 'appens teh me all the time…"

"Dullard, ev'rythin' 'appens teh you all the time."

A highly infuriated scream had all three jumping, and the couch crunched as Russel landed back with 2D. "What the hell was that?" the New Yorker began, staring up at the ceiling. 2D glanced up too bearing a spooked expression, "I fink 'at wos _Noodle_…"

&&&

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

A trembling little demon squeaked, covering his face from Noodle's wrath. "If you do not hand them over this _instant_, you will _wish_ you were in hell!" she snarled, holding a fist to his chin while holding him midair. Most of these creatures spoke Latin or their own crude language, but only a handful spoke broken English, learning it from the owners of the household when they listened in on conversations and such. "I-I not 'ave!" it coughed, pushing her face away, "In basement! You find!"

Noodle glared at the monster, eye to eye, "No. In basement, _you_ find." Gulping, the demon knew it had no other choice but to spill the beans or it was off with his balls. "Music in room, 'ave lock on door, no key!" he explained, getting a growl from Noodle. This she could handle. A quick kick and the door would be off its hinges. The heat from down there had practically melted them off anyhow. "Anything else I need to know?" the karate master interrogated, shaking the creature a bit. "'urry an' find b'fore music fall into 'ole." it snickered, yanking itself from Noodle's grasp, turning the corner in a gallop. "_Good thing he was wearing a nice black bowtie,_" Noodle smirked, "_If he was lying, I will be sure to hunt him down._"

Taking the demon's advice, Noodle ran to the elevator, jamming her finger on the button. She raced down the stairs, careful not to fall, and covered her face as a rush of heat shot at her like opening an oven while baking a cake. Waving her arm around, she winced as her vision became watery as every item down by the hell hole waved from the insane heat warming everything, resembling a sauna. She carefully stepped around the glowing hole, back against the wall, and swallowed hard, lightly touching the doorknob to make sure it wouldn't burn her. Like the little thief had told her, the door was locked.

"If my work is lost due to the heat of this room, they all will be feeling demon days for years to come." she growled, centering herself and flipping a harsh kick at the door, breaking it in half from the center in. Tossing the pieces of wood into the fire pit, Noodle stepped in, eyes on the search for her beloved exertion, praying nothing had damaged it. After moving a couple of moldy boxes and a few skeleton bones (of who they belonged to, she'd rather not know), the axe princess found her envelope, a dent on the corner, but otherwise, unharmed. She was still going to kick some demon ass when she was done with the presentation.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, rushing up the stairs with the package clutched against her chest. How long had she taken to retrieve this?

&&&

"Awright, well I'm 'eadin' back to me Winnie. If I'm still 'ere in the mornin'…I wos drinkin'."

2D lifted his head from his palm, having been waiting in complete bordom for twenty three minutes now. "But Murdoc…Noodle's _really_ been lookin' forward teh showin' 'is project. She tol' me so. She wos practically countin' the days 'till yeh came." Russel agreed, shaking his head, looking more like he was jamming to a heavy beat as always, "Jus' give her another minute."

Murdoc rolled his eyes, "I've been waitin' a bunch o' minutes, lards! I ain't gunna give up a 'ole damn night for the girl teh bring us somethin' tha' could end up bein' complete crap!" 2D flicked off a speck of dust that had landed on the armrest, leaning his head against the soft cushion, "She wouldn't do tha'…" Snapping, Russel pointed at the couch Murdoc had slowly gotten up from, "'sides, how many times did we hafta wait for yo' rabid ass befo' we actually made it to a concert?" The bassist grumbled, uttering a few slanders at the large man, arching an eyebrow as a very stressed looking Noodle ran in, holding a crunched looking packet.

"Demons…prank…found…here." she panted, smacking it against Murdoc's chest as she fell back against the soft couch, a nice down spiral from the flights she ran up. At the moment, she was seeing spots. The only sound (besides Noodle's breathing) was Cortez's caw as he jerked his head to the side, inspecting the thing as his master opened it, pulling out a thick set of sheets. Unable to wait anymore, 2D got up and went around the back, neck hooked over Murdoc's free shoulder to peer at the big deal Noodle had made over. Feeling a bit left out, Russel rose too, quickly sitting down as Murdoc passed a third to 2D, commenting at Russel, "Don't 'urt yo'self, blubber gut."

The singer snagged two for himself and passed the rest to Russel, who was happy to finally be able to see what Noodle had stored up for two years. Meanwhile, the Japanese guitarist moved herself to the floor, arms crossed over her pulled up knees, chin on top, mind filled with the positives and negatives she would get from this idea. Of course there were possibilities of rejections, but they couldn't all be bad, right? Besides, she had put one hundred and ten percent into this job, failure was not an option.

Just to see what she might receive as an answer, Noodle rose her eyes, peeking at her band mates' expressions as they quietly read through the sheets, flipping to the next one as quickly as they possibly could. Tapping the top of her knees, she hid a smile as 2D squinted at the words, playing the music in his head. Anyone who knew him well enough, or as well as she knew him, knew the man could be slow in certain things, such as remembering chores or even forgetting to eat once in a while, but when it came into the bounds of music, the singer was a genius.

His head was tilted, understanding the song and becoming one with it. "Kids with guns…kids with guns…taking over…but it won't be long…" he hummed, his voice extremely controlled, yet meditative. The axe princess grinned, it sounded even better than she imagined. 2D returned the grin, lifting the other song sheets, "An' I like 'is one, too! Don't Get Lost in Heaven. S'kooky!" he nodded happily, the large smile still lingering on his features. Murdoc thumbed through a bunch he had. He wouldn't admit it, especially not in front of everyone like he _should_, but these were expertly planned out and excellent pieces.

There was a particular one in there somewhere, very nice bass piece. It practically ran the whole song, and as he had played it in his head while reading through it, he had smirked. It sounded…dark and sinister, but catchy and hypnotic. Just like him. Right now, 'Every Planet We Reach Is Dead' was in his hands, and he nodded, seeing that there was a large part of instrumental music in there. That or Noodle hadn't finished up the words, but he doubted it. Russel scanned through 'O Green World' and 'White Light', shaking his head over and over in astonishment, mixed with a little parental pride. His Noodle created these masterpieces all on her own. He just couldn't let himself believe that a monkey could chip in, except for emotional support.

Clearing her throat gently, Noodle hadn't meant to startle the boys, but she seemed to have done so as they all gave her an eerie eye, glancing at each other quietly. "Well?" she shrugged, assuming they had had enough time to go through the ones they had. Honestly, she couldn't wait for the criticism anymore. She was emotionally prepared to handle anything they threw at her. Russel was the first to answer, pointing at the papers, "Baby girl, these are amazing! I can't even…wow…" he stuttered, rubbing his bald head. 2D still had that smile on, now looking at her, "I knew you could do it…Yeh always 'ad wot it took, love…"

Heart swelling, the Japanese axe princess gazed up, knowing these compliments could be punctured with a little of Murdoc's heavy criticism. "I uhhh…hmmm…" he began, avoiding eye contact at all costs, but she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Pouting in thought mode, the bassist remembered the throne of rock god: people throwing themselves at his feet (preferably women), the money rolling in, the concerts, his prized Winnebago: a quiet booze infested haven during the day, a rock n' roll love shack at night. Yes, life was very pleasing back then.

Finally giving up, he licking his thumb, counting the songs in his hand, "Uhhh, Noodle…" She anticipated his next words nervously. "I want yeh teh make one copy o' ev'ry song you 'ave 'ere. Lock the originals up, keep 'em safe in the bolt box down in the recordin' room an' give me the copies. I'll look through 'em tonight…see if any need fixin' up." he ended offly. Who was he kidding? The songs were infallible, but he couldn't just announce that, and…he wanted to get a closer look at the music. Maybe even pick off a few to get an early practice on. "Alright. Do you think they are a good possibility for an album?" she questioned, her hands behind her.

Going through one called 'Feel Good Inc.', he smirked, "Could be, girlie, could be. But nothin's final, yet." Ah, that was the one with the catchy tune. He smiled at that one, an evil smile nonetheless, but it was from greedy pride. He fancied that 'Feel Good Inc.'. That was going to get practiced tonight. Clearing an itch in his throat, Murdoc handed them to her, going over how incredibly different each song was. Noodle smiled as Russel and 2D gave them back, both complimenting once again before she could leave to the copy machine downstairs. Once she left, the room was quiet, and Murdoc stood up.

"Let 'er know I'm in me Winnebago." he ordered, nudging his head towards the hall. Cortez lifted from his shoulder, circling above leisurely. Russel nodded and drummed his fingers against the armrest, knowing Noodle would be back any second, but Murdoc wouldn't wait that long. The dark Brit began his journey down the lonely hall, disappearing into the shadows, but his faithful companion lingered behind. 2D, hearing the flutter of feathers being flapped every so often, tilted his head up, wondering why the bird hadn't gone too. It had to be his luck that a bird that didn't like him ended up being a pet of Murdoc's. No, it wasn't luck. It was sucky fate.

He arched an eyebrow as Cortez hovered for a moment above him, releasing some excretion directly on his face. Freezing for a moment, the singer shivered, registering that there was bird crap all over his face, but that wasn't the worst of it. No, it was seeping between his lips. Russel winced as 2D began spitting harshly, the white liquid shooting all over, but jumped up from the couch when 2D's eyes widened and he went pale green. "Uggh…URRRAHHHHH…" Now it was the worst. Noodle ran into the room, "Okay, Murdoc, if you wish to write…Murdoc?" Her eyes slowly went to Russel who was scrunching his nose, then to 2D, who had white gooey stuff smeared on his face and vomit all down his front and chin.

Holding the papers close to her as he got up waverly, she tilted her head curiously, not wanting to be rude, but inquisitive of the situation that she seemed to have missed. "Uhm…what-"

"Don't ask, love…for the love o' God, jus' don't ask…" he cut off wearily, holding his shirt in a way that seemed to basket the vomit so it wouldn't fall on the carpeting. Making his way down the opposite hallway, 2D sighed, both sadly and pissed. _This_ is why he had left Kong in the first place. He stopped and glared as Murdoc's mocking laugh echoed throughout the halls. Cortez had gone.

&&&

Noodle took a deep breath, first having made sure the bassist's wagon was not swaying from side to side (old memories were not always pleasant), and knocked on the door.

"_Wot_?" was the nasty reply.

The axe princess glanced to the side, "I have the copies for you, Murdoc."

"Oh, yeah, right, right…" the voice intensified as the man came closer to the door, pushing down the handle and screeching it open. The springs that held the door together were already an orangish yellow, a sure sign that they needed to be oiled or _replaced_, but as long as it kept rain from his head, a place for him to sleep and store beer, and privacy for his intimate fun, Murdoc wouldn't change a thing about it. He stretched out an arm with a slightly open hand, his fingers clipping on as soon as the papers were in reach. "If you would not mind, could you make any corrections in red?" she requested, tapping his clenched fist.

"Why?"

"Because you are not the only one who will look at them. I want the opinions of everyone." she answered strictly. Murdoc arched an irritated eyebrow. What was that all about? _He_ was the leader, it was his job to make any changes and his job only. She glanced at the singer's door, figuring she would make a little visit to see if he was okay. "Remember," she said, her eyes flickering at him, "We are _all_ involved. It is the point of a band." Her answer to this true statement was a door slammed in her face, but she could only expect that from Murdoc. He wasn't one to take orders or listen to lectures from anyone, least a fourteen year old. With a sigh, she found herself in front of 2D's door. Without thinking, she opened the door, realizing he was sprawled out on his bed, wearing pajama pants.

"Oh…" she whispered, flushing a bit. Well, he was clean and sleeping, he looked fine. About to close the door, she slowed as his voice broke the silence, "Wanted somethin'?" She peeked back in as he opened one eye to glance at her. "Uhm, no, I was just…came to see if you are all right." she nodded, and entered as he waved her in. Pointing at his door, he closed his eyes fully once again, "Close it, please." In 2D lingo, it meant lock the door. Noodle turned the little device that held the door to the wall stubbornly (unless you kicked it in or something), and sat on the swivel the keyboardist had in his room.

"I've been finkin'…" he announced, opening his eyes and putting an arm behind his head comfortably. To this comment, someone of Murdoc's stature would have laughed in his face, but to Noodle, she only smiled. Not a sarcastic one, but a sweet one. "About what?" she questioned, tilting her head. The singer's chest rose and sank with his sigh as he stared at his ceiling, wondering if this could come out right. "Remember when I said I needed teh talk wit Murdoc?"

"Yes."

"An' I wos real serious 'bout it?"

"Uhuh."

"I still am."

Noodle blinked. This was what he had been thinking about? He lifted his head lightly, resting his chin against his chest so he could look at her, "I don't want yeh teh 'ate me, Noods…" The Japanese guitarist had a surprised expression from this statement, "I would never hate you, 2D. You should know that…" The thin bluehead sat up and glanced off, ringing an arm around his knees, "Yeah…but yeh'd 'ate me if our spat drove Muds away…" The girl kept quiet while he poked his bedsheets carelessly, "Yeh've worked real 'ard on 'ose songs…Tha' load right 'ere's worth a 'ole CD, love. S'brilliant…really is…" He paused for a breath, then continued, "…I don't wanna take tha' from yeh…you deserve it."

Noodle lifted her head, her glittering emerald eyes shining, "2D…what happens between you and Murdoc…that is his and your decision to make. If Murdoc leaves…that was in his will to go. If he goes…he had not planned to stay at all. A simple argument you two have will not urge Murdoc to go. His decisions are based on long term situations, not quick ones. For those, he turns to his drinking." The singer drew circles on the bed with his finger, "So…yeh wouldn't mind if I told 'im 'ow I felt?" Noodle stood, seating herself next to him, "Do what you feel is right. I cannot make your decisions for you. I will support which ever choice you make." 2D slowly smiled at her and hugged her close when she stretched her arms out to him. "I am…most indebted that you would base you choice on my feelings…" she added quietly, giving him an extra squeeze, "That was very kind of you."

Leaning his cheek against the top of her head, he released, but left an arm across her shoulders, "O' course, angel love…I ain't too sho' about the future, but I know I gotta do the right thing tha'll make ev'ryone 'appy…me more 'an most, but…mostly ev'ryone." he nodded, a bit confused with his own wording. "Now I jus' gotta…mentally prepare m'self for impact…If I make at least three words in befo' 'e knocks me cold tha'll be good." Rubbing her chin, Noodle's thoughtful expression came on, wrinkling her nose as she squinted lightly, "If you talk to him while he is looking through the music sheets and correcting them-"

"Correctin' 'em? Wot for?" 2D interrupted, giving her a worried look, "None 'o 'em need fixin', Noodle! I can bet yeh anythin' tha' yeh'll get 'ose copies back wit no changes on 'em." Receiving a smile, Noodle patted his hand, "Thank you…but I still want them to be checked over, even if that only means all of you reading through them to see what we will be up against." 2D held a finger to his cheek, finally getting it. Noodle never expected Murdoc to correct anything at all, but knowing he was always ready to see new material, she gave it to him submissively as a sneak peak. "Ohhhh…" he nodded happily, ruffling her hair, "Bright yeh are, Noodles o' oodles, bright yeh are…"

She smirked, shaking her head, "As I was saying, if you catch him while he's looking through the songs, I doubt he will do anything too badly for two reasons. He might be in a good mood, _and_, he will not want to ruin the only copies he will have tonight. I have a feeling he will not wake me up in the middle of the night for ripping or losing some sheets because of his own temper." she explained, stopping for a second. "He better not." she added quietly in a dark tone. "And," she said, getting up, "I think you should change into some clothes. Maybe have a jacket on for cushion." Noodle suggested, unlocking the door and closing it behind her.

"'ey Noodle?"

The teen turned around and faced the peeping 2D gazing from his doorway. "Yes?"

"Fanks."

&&&

Nestled on the corner of the guitarist's bed, Mike scratched behind his ear with his toes, yawning lazily as the axe princess scratched her pointer against her digital agenda pad, writing down what she needed to do for the week. Aside from musical chores, her normal chores were also filled in, such as taking out the garbage, her half hour meditation, daily martial arts practice, and keeping zombies out of Kong the least messist way possible, for she would have to clean up afterwards.

Finishing the last memo for the week, she snapped the cover shut and slid the pointer back into its slot. She placed it gently in her nightstand's drawer and laid back on her bed with a sigh. This day could've gone better, but it also could've gone much worse. It was evened out. Mike lifted his head, his tail curling up. Someone was passing through the hall. A swift knock on the door proved him right, and he shook Noodle, thinking she had fallen asleep. "I heard, Mike, I heard. Come in." she called, patting the primate's head. The door slowly opened and the singer stepped in quietly, a dark rim around his lift eye, a swollen cheek and busted lip complimenting this.

Noodle covered her mouth as her eyebrows pushed up worriedly, "Oh 2D…"

He grinned, contradicting her reaction, "Tha' went better 'an I thought, love! I made it out witout faintin' or any broken limbs!" She sighed guiltily as Mike jumped down, pulling the singer closer to Noodle with cheerful grunts. Falling back, 2D callapsed on her bed and let out a happy breath, "I sorta…feel free. Yeh know, from wot I felt." Snagging a tissue from her nightstand, Noodle dabbed his lip tenderly, "Did he listen at all?"

"I fink 'e actually _did_. I mean, 'e wos yellin' a lot an' repeatin' some o' wot I wos sayin', but I can't really remember. 'e cracked me wit a pot a couple 'o times…Cortez 'elped…" he mumbled, rubbing the tip of his head. "What did he do when he stopped hitting you?" Noodle asked, wrapping the bloody tissue in another. 2D twisted his mouth in thought, "Erm…'e…shoved me down the steps in 'is Winnibago…told me teh get the fuck outta 'is Winnie…an' before I left I fink 'e wos goin' back to yo' songs. 'e 'ad 'em out on 'is table in 'ere…an' before I knocked on the door, 'e wos playin' 'is…'is tune on 'is bass. Like…dun, dun dun dun dun dun…dun, dun dun dun dun dun." the singer nodded, glancing at the Jap, "Wot's tha' one?"

Noodle smiled lightly, "I believe that is Feel Good Inc., 2D." About to scratch his head, the singer refrained, knowing he would be feeling some major pain.

"I like it. It wos cool." he complimented, realizing his lip was bleeding after seeing the stack Noodle had made. Slowly lifting himself, he peeked into Noodle's mirror, inspecting the damage. With a sigh, he poked his injured face, "Hmm…wull…I'm glad I went through wit it." Noodle tapped her cheek thoughtfully, "You think Murdoc will heed what you talked about?"

"'ell no."

Noodle blinked, what had been the purpose then? 2D sniffed and sat next to her with a smile, "Yeh know Muds never takes teh wot I 'ave teh say teh 'eart. 'e finks I'm as dumb as 'ell. An' I ain't the smartest…prolly far from it, but I…I make sense…sometimes…right?" he asked hopefully, and Noodle bobbed her head with a smile. "But you had a very good cause to talk to him about. If you had not planned for him to pay attention to what you were saying…why say it?" she brought up, glancing at Mike who was bringing 2D all his toys and other random items like a child who wanted to play.

2D spun a toy banana in his hand with a small smile, bouncing his knee. "I wos afraid, Noodle. Very afraid. Until the day we broke off…I wos scared o' the man. 'e changed m' life…many good things about it." he added, giving her a side hug, "But…the beatin's weren't fun…an' it wos 'ell when 'e got drunk. An' when 'e did…I would 'ide…an' 'e would find me some'ow…tellin' me teh be scared. Tha' there wos nothin' I could do…Noodle, 'ere nothin' worse 'an bein' afraid all yo' life. It tears yeh down so bad not even pills can take care o' yeh. An' I decided teh let 'im know I wosn't afraid anymore. I got so used teh the pain…I started wonderin' why I wos lettin' 'im 'ave the glory o' thinkin' I was terrified o' 'im when I really wosn't. Sho', I'll still get beat an' dragged around a couple o' times a day, but it won't be the same. I'll feel better about m'self, an' 'e'll know it."

Noodle jumped at him, arms wrung around him tight, and the singer patted her back, leaning his cheek on her shoulder. "I am proud of you, 2D. Your life may be a roller coaster…but you always manage to stand up tall…" The bluehead arched an eyebrow as she pulled off to face him, "An' yo' not jus' sayin' tha' 'cus I am?" Noodle giggled, giving his spikes a good ruffle, receiving a wince. She covered her mouth apologetically, "Oh…sorry." 2D smirked, his palm flattening against the teen's scalp, curving as it took the shape of her head and twisted a few times. Noodle gave him a playfully annoyed glance, removing his hand from her noggin, "I advise you get some sleep. That would be most wise in a person of your condision."

2D picked up the soiled tissues from her nightstand with a sigh, "Yes, mummy." The guitarist stood, pushing him to her door from behind as he lingered backwards purposely. "Can't I stay up five more _minutes_?" he pouted, his voice sounding like a toddler's. Noodle rolled her eyes with a smile, giving him his nightly hug, "Good night hug," he leaned down so she could peck his cheek, "Good night kiss, now go rest!"

2D slowly closed the door behind him, "An' end up wakin' in a woman's-"

Shove, boom, click.

"Go to sleep, 2D!"

&&&

2D smiled, rubbing his head ever so gently. If anything, the band would spare him an extra hour or two of sleep. He was sure Noodle would suggest it firsthand after breakfast, but if he knew Murdoc, the bassist would be still trying to find flaws with the girl's work. The singer stood by his word, Noodle's oncoming album was perfect. No, he hadn't seen all the songs, he knew he would eventually, but his judgement was already in him. Noodle wouldn't waste their time. She was even too hard on herself in his opinion.

Secretly, he really did want this album to come through, for everyone to be involved once again. It was fun in the old days. There was a reason to get up in the morning (or passed out until noon 'mornings' anyway), a reason to party, a reason to be who everyone knew. As he walked down the stairs to the carpark, the singer realized life basically sucked without the ones you cared about. Life was worth living again. Or, until Murdoc gave the final word on it, he hoped it would be worth living again.

&&&

"'the bloody 'ell tha' dullard is tryin' teh _imagine_ 'e's doin'…"

A caw answered this, the silky bird clenching his feet on the sink's faucet, head continuously tilted to each side as his master kicked aside a few things he had thrown due to 2D entering his sacred home somehow believing he could go against Murdoc. Poor sap must have been sober. The bassist stretched, and dug into his mini fridge for a beer, tabbing it open and took a seat, back to what he had been doing before he was so annoyingly interrupted.

Like if life hadn't given him enough stressful shit to deal with. He had been twirling a damn red pen in his hand for the last hour, trying to figure out what to do with it. He had gone over it how many times now and he still couldn't find one itsy bitsy teeny weeny microscopic mistake on the papers. After a while, he had taken a break and decided to play the bass of Feel Good Inc. That was right before 2D came along.

"Dammit, Cortez…I tol' yeh I wosn't in the right mind teh go off wit 'is shit again!" he snapped, glaring at the bird, but Cortez ruffled his feathers and nestled down on a plate Murdoc had on the counter. "Don't give me tha'…" he scoffed, glancing back at the papers. "'ere faultless. Ev'ry fuckin' one! Wot do I say? Oh, good job, but I've given up temporarily?…Yeh don't say tha' kinda shit in 'is business." Was he really blaming this on his pet? Taking a deep breath, Murdoc flipped through all the songs, shaking his head at each page. It wasn't that it wasn't good enough, because hell, he hadn't seen work this good since their first CD, but it was the jealousy in him that made him want to debate going through with this or not. Sure, all the spotlight would make Noodle a star, and, deep down, he knew that would be a nice thing for her since attention always went to the three males in the band, considering that they had spoken English and were old enough to know what was going on.

And now that Noodle could defend herself and explain all her success, where would that leave them? Three grown men who would look like complete fools compared to a fourteen year old girl who had just accomplished an entire CD on her own. It didn't make them look so good…and Murdoc wasn't crazy about that idea. No, it wouldn't lose him any good ass or fame in his favor, considering she would always be a female (at least he hoped), but reputation came out in loud voices and quick tongues. Could Noodle prove herself in front of millions for a first time? That would be the decision.

Taking a gulp of his canned booze, Murdoc wiped his nose, thinking. This would keep him up all night, between him going over the new material, practicing his parts, and eventually, getting drunk as hell. He glanced to the side as claws gripped on his shoulder, a feathersome bird pecking at his sideburn. "Yeah, yeah…I'm decidin'…no thanks teh you." he added, and Cortez cawed irritatedly. "Well, wot do yeh want _me_ teh do about it?" Murdoc yelled, and Cortez jumped down, stepping all over the papers in a funky animated dance. His wings stretched out as he screeched, and Murdoc slapped his cheek, "Damn…why in the 'ell am I askin' a bird…Why couldn't yeh be like all the otha' _normal_ ravens?" the bassist huffed, gathering all the sheets up.

Cortez cawed gently while nipping at his owner's fingers, hopping onto Murdoc's awaiting fist. "Yeah…tha's wot makes us two o' a kind…" he smiled, patting the bird gently along his back.

&&&

The morning was quiet and sullen, very odd for a building filled with four people as different as can be. Noodle gently lifted her eyelids as Mike poked her awake, secretly placing a sticky note on her arm. "Good morning to you, too…" she yawned, sitting up in bed. No matter the weather outside, inside of her room always seemed cold. Shivering, the teen pulled off the note as her monkey sat on the end of her bed, sniffing the air. "Did you draw this?" she asked, pointing at the yellow paper. On it were four stick people, one a bit rounder than the others, one with purple hair and closed upside down 'u' looking eyes, one with black short spikes and a cape, and the last, the tallest with a mess of blue spikes and big black eyes.

Mike scratched under his chin with a smile, knowing Noodle would appreciate his work. "I love it." she sighed, sticking it on her wall. Mike definitely got the point of her feelings. Sometimes she felt he was the only one who could. The primate crawled over to her with a hug, his tail curling and uncurling. The axe princess glanced at her clock blinking six thirty. A little late for her taste, but she couldn't make time go back. Stepping down from her bed, she went into her closet and changed into a black blouse with a silver guitar design on the front, a gray and white checkered skirt with buttons down the sides, black knee highs and black and white checkered shoes with a gray mini jacket to end it all off.

The guitarist brushed her hair and patted Mike's head as she left for somewhere else rather than stay in her room. Glancing to the side after leaving her door behind, Noodle tilted her head, her decision on where to go already made. She quietly passed Russel's room, though already knowing nothing could wake him except for a bowl of chili, and climbed the stairs that led to the roof. Opening the door, the girl slowly closed it, hearing a knock soon after doing so. Arching an eyebrow, the guitarist opened the door to find her small friend there giving her an innocent grin. "Can't get back to sleep?" she asked, and he scuttled past her, lifting himself on the edge and squatting, waiting for Noodle to join him.

The teen smiled and closed the door once again, sitting next to the clever monkey, "Beautiful morning, hm?" The almond colored primate rubbed his nose, pointing out at the color changing clouds near the horizon, patting Noodle's arm with his other hand.

"Yes…sunrise. It is very pretty, no?"

The monkey nodded his head, leaning his head on one side as if commenting the coloring of everything as the sun slowly lifted, bringing life into everything in its path, except for Kong. That's where the sun seemed to stay away from. No matter the weather outside of Kong, the Kong lands never earned a touch of sunlight, only cloudy bleakness. This was a reason why Noodle liked to watch the sun rising. It was the only time she could see it bring color and verve to all other things in the world. Sunset wasn't too fun because everything ended up looking like Kong when it was done. Perhaps if she wasn't in Kong when she watched it, it would seem much prettier, but for now, she kept away from watching the sun go down.

"Mmm-oooh." Mike asked, sitting diamond lapped and patting his knees. Noodle nodded, "Yes, meditation is a good idea. It would be pointless to eat on a nervous stomach and since it is too early for the others to be awake, meditation would help pass the time greatly." It was no secret Noodle was dying to hear what Murdoc had to say about her work after having the whole night to himself to read on it. But alas, she couldn't just run downstairs and bang on his door expecting him to be in a jolly mood and welcome her in lovingly. Number one: Murdoc was never in a jolly mood and trying to get him to be in one would earn you a crack in your skull or a night in his bed (like it or not). Number two: The only thing Murdoc seemed to welcome lovingly was his bird.

Last time Noodle checked, she was a human.

The teen slowly closed her eyes and breathed in, her monkey in synchronization with her movements. Her hands rested at her knees palm up, her back as straight as if using a chair, and the only thing moving, her chest, and only when she released her air to bring in the new. Many things were on her mind. In meditation, she could clear these stresses, or welcome them with an understandable outlook, true and analyzed. She was too excited to just allow them to flow out. Excited and anxious. What if Murdoc left without notice? What if he decided to pass the opportunity? Or…what if they went through with it…and _he_ took the credit? No…he wouldn't do that…would he?

"_Okay…one at a time…if Murdoc has already left (which I highly doubt, but anyway), we will obviously have to postpone the release. Simple as that. I will simply have to wait until we are all ready. If he decided to go through it, and tells me later on that he is not interested…well, I will deal with that if that situation comes along somehow, but the Gorillaz will **never** be Gorillaz without one of us missing. And…if we **do** go through with it…no, Murdoc would never steal credit where credit is due from me. I trust him with that and if he breaks that…well, I will not judge until wrongs have been made, so I will think of that no longer. Besides, I am sure Russel would never allow him to do such a thing, or 2D. They would defend me for my reasons…Oh, stop worrying! Peace…quiet…center yourself…_"

If one had never seen meditation being performed before, they would think it very odd seeing Noodle's facial reactions to her own thoughts. Closed eyes, but her mouth and eyebrows performed random expressions, allowing one to know if she was bothered by something, trying to relax, or arguing with herself. They would also think someone would get tired from sitting in the same position for so long, but no, Noodle did not get tired. This actually rested her better mentially and physically than sleep did. Most who hadn't trained like the martial arts expert wouldn't understand the simpleness of sitting perfectly straight without wavering or eventually falling to their death off a three story building. Using trained skills to keep balance and work out the mind? Sounds crazy to most, but to Noodle, it was a bit of heaven.

She finally came out of herself when Mike tapped her shoulder with his tail, rubbing his tummy when she glanced at him with a slightly opened eye. "Mmm…mmm…mmm…" he whimpered, looking at her sadly while pointing to the door. Noodle focused on the position of the sun, it was already out of view due to Kong clouds. "Alright, I suppose we should go down now. I'll get Russel's coffee going and my tea started." Mike grinned as he raced to the door and knocked on it, his signal for someone to open it for him.

"Too lazy to open it, Mike? Or is it still too early?" Noodle joked, tickling him. He squealed, slapping her hands gently and slid down the rail, disappearing into the hallway. In case the big man was still asleep, Noodle crept by quietly and went down to the kitchen, as expected, finding it empty without anything touched. "Just as I thought." she smiled, taking out two pots. Russel's coffee had to be special made, the milk had to boil before adding in the coffee. It was a type he had tried when she was twelve, and fell in love with, loving the creamy taste it gave to the hot drink.

The axe princess poured the mugful of milk into the pot and turned the heat up, filling the other pot with water. The only thing with boiling milk was that you had to watch it or else it overflowed once it reached a certain point. Leaning against the counter with her arms crossed, Noodle glanced at the kitchen clock ticking with a…almost there…two more seconds…nine ten. Russel should be getting up in five to ten minutes or so. Mike entered into the kitchen with an alarmed look, sniffing around curiously. "What is it?" Noodle asked as he pulled on her arm. Pointing at his nose, he shook his head, blinking. "A stranger? At the door?" the guitarist questioned, but Mike shook his head. He spread out his arms, glancing back at her.

"Inside?"

"Mmm-ooh."

Turning, the axe princess checked on the boiling milk and removed her water from the heating circle, "Perhaps you smell Murdoc…You must meet him." she added with a smile, nodding at her pet. "But…be careful of his raven, Cortez…he pecks." Mike grabbed a banana off the counter and huffed, climbing into a chair. The girl added her water to a mug and put in a tea bag, stirring with a spoon, "Do not be that way, Mike. It would not be fair for only one animal to be in Kong. There are four of us; each of us should have a right to own a pet."

Snorting, the primate tossed the peel on the floor carelessly, shoving the mush into his mouth. "You know you are going to pick that up." she said flatly, sitting across from him. "Besides, you are like a brother to me. The way Murdoc speaks to Cortez and they understand each other…it is the same way." Mike crossed his arms stubbornly, but he knew he had to pick that peel up or else, especially with the way Noodle was looking at him. With a pout, he picked it up and tossed it into the bin, climbing to the top of the refrigerator. His head twitched to the side as rumbling stomps echoed down the hallway. Russel was up.

Noodle took a big gulp of her warm drink in hopes to get her nerves down. One down, two to go. "Mornin' girl…you too, Mike." Russel mumbled sleepily, throwing an effort of a wave at them as he entered in wearing a dark green hood with the label 'Brooklyn' across the front in white letters, a green and white cap, dark blue jeans, and black slippers. It was still too early to start tying shoelaces. "Good morning, Russel." Noodle responded, nodding her head. After this comment, the large drummer blocked out any other noise or words and went directly to his coffee, mixing the dark caffeinated liquid with his heated milk, pouring two spoons of sugar in and chugged it down.

A relieving sigh welcomed the morning, and good old Russel was back to his usual self. "You want anything, baby girl?" he offered as he did every morning before he made his own morning feast. Noodle lifted her cup a bit, shaking her head, "I have my tea."

"I mean anything solid."

"No, I am good. Thank you."

"Don't know how you manage to make it to lunch witout anythin' in yo' stomach." the New Yorker muttered, pouring a little more coffee into his drink. A high pitched whine interrupted Russel from saying anything more while the skinny singer, still in red plaid jammy pants and an over sized white t-shirt, walked into the door's frame harshly before practically falling onto the floor, "Dammit!" Noodle tilted her head as she put her cup down, ready to help, "2D? What is wrong?" The bluehead rubbed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose so he would stop seeing two of the teen before him. "Nuthin', nuthin'…fell outta bed an' 'it my 'ead on the…side table…" he grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

Russel opened the cabinet door and moved away, knowing better than to dive into the sea of medication the neurotic young man had stored in there. "You…fell out of bed?" Noodle repeated, trying hard to keep a straight face. She could hardly remember herself doing that when she was younger and 2D was doing it now? The singer glanced at her while she cleared her throat, keeping her face clear from his, "Yes…yeh think tha's funny, don't yeh?"

Noodle shook her head, looking at Russel who had a smile of his own, "No! 2D…I would not…" Grabbing the selected pill bottle, 2D popped the cap off and gulped one down plainly, spinning the top back on and shut the cabinet. "Yesh, yeh do! I can see tha' smug lit'tle smile goin' on under all tha' 'air!" he whined, crossing his arms. Noodle looked up just to prove herself, face serious as can be, when a crack of a smile broke through, and she closed her eyes, hanging her head as held in giggles popped her ears.

Noodle covered her mouth, not to be rude, "I am sorry, 2D…I c-cannot help it!" The singer pouted slightly, but Noodle's playful morning attitude had him grinning in seconds. He chuckled, placing a hand on her head, "Aww, you. I can't ever stay mad for more 'an two bloody seconds wit yeh!" Noodle quickly removed his hand, knowing a wave of hair messing was going to come in somewhere. "Yo' good," he smirked for her move, "But anyway…yo' lucky yo' Noodle! …Else I woulda 'ad teh get tough…" he grinned, and even Russel had to laugh at this.

The tall keyboardist took a seat and grabbed a fork that was lying on the table, "'ey, Russ! Are yeh takin' specials today? B'cause pancakes sounds good, don't it?" Noodle turned to the doorway to retrieve the drummer's paper when a dark shadow blocked her with a glare, "No, I think yeh want eggs an' sausage." Noodle went around quickly with a quiet, "Good morning, Murdoc."

2D frowned, pointing his fork, "No…I want pancakes…" Murdoc pulled out a chair for himself, "Well, if yo' _wantin'_ wot's good for yeh, yeh'll want eggs an' sausage." Noodle came back and handed over the paper, seating herself in the dangerous center zone between 2D and Murdoc. To anyone who didn't know the rules of Kong in the morning, Russel wasn't the type to just cook meals for everyone. It was either everyone decided on one thing, or no one gets anything. An easy solution would be for them to make their own breakfast and, low and behold, the problem would be solved, but to two men, who would do anything to get out of a chore and continue on with their cozy life, Russel was the answer, and agreeing to his rules, they would have to consider.

"_You_ want eggs an' sausage. I don't eat either o' those!" 2D sulked, arms crossed with the fork popping out from under his arm. "I don't care wot _you_ eat, dullard. I want m' breakfast!" Murdoc snarled, banging his fist on the table, and by some random force that would never again come to them both, the two turned their heads at Noodle who had been quiet at her end of the table. "Noodle, you decide!" they figured, and she glanced at them both, ending her gaze on the cook of the household.

"Do not ask me what Russel has already begun to make." she shrugged, pointing at the hefty man's back. Both Brits turned the other way, and Murdoc drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, "Lards, wot yeh fixin' over 'ere?" Russel glanced over his shoulder, "I'm makin' French toast. Ya'll can make wutever you want. All's I know is that I'm hungry and tired of waitin' for a choice." Murdoc glared at 2D who held the expression of a heartbroken child led on to believe they were going to get ice cream, but the parent had changed their mind, "'is is yo' fault, monkey nuts!"

The singer growled, "'ey! I said wot I wanted first an' anyways, at least mine wos a more reasonable choice 'an yo's! We don't even 'ave meat or eggs!" Murdoc arched an eyebrow, "Wot the 'ell are you goin' on about? 'ow do we not 'ave eggs an' sausage?" 2D and Noodle exchanged glances, and Noodle twiddled her thumbs, "We have been storing cold foods into coolers with ice." The dark Brit gave them all looks of insanity, "Yeh've been wastin' money on ice? 'ew's bright idea wos tha'?" he scoffed, getting up and gripping his fingers around the refrigerator's handle, "We 'ave a bloody refrigerator!" he finished, opening the door.

A wave of stink that could probably kill the zombies three times over swept into the kitchen, having the four gagging. Even the air seemed too foul to keep eyes open in. "Oh, fuck!" the bassist yelled, but not in disgust. A rotten hand that had been resting on a platter in the second shelf had grabbed his sleeve and was trying to pull him inside the refrigerator, if possible, and the arm seemed to be attached to something else within the depths of the fridge. Noodle tried making an effort to help him, but the smell of rot was too strong for her to allow her hands to release her nose. Breathing through her mouth was hard to do, too.

Russel bounded his way over to the window, frantically trying to crack it open as he fumbled with the little switches in the middle where the safety locks were. In a moment of desperation, having thick fingers was not a good help. 2D leaned his shoulders against the door of the fridge, but Murdoc's arm was halfway lost inside. Closing it would not be a good answer. Taking a shallow breath, the singer picked into his pocket and pulled out his switchblade, snapping it open. He opened the door a little wider and followed Murdoc's arm, stabbing his knife as hard as he could into the center of the decomposing hand, getting its attention. It released the bassist, but seized 2D. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he screamed, coughing in nauseating gags as he tried pulling away.

"Noodle! Close the door!" Murdoc yelled, pulling the skinny man by his other arm. The Jap kicked the door and pressed her back against it, waiting for the hyped up action inside to simmer down. The singer breathed hard as he held his scratched up hand tenderly, slightly leaning on Murdoc as he caught his own breath, or tried to with all the disgusting smell around. "Russ, get a damn window open, will you?" he snapped, pushing 2D off calmly, a in-his-own-way thank you for the vocalist's helpful effort. 2D, however, gave a sigh. Another switchblade down the drain, or, into the fridge more like. But this sadness would be kept quiet, knowing Murdoc would give him a good smack and an even trade. It was either going to be his hand or his switchblade, and his hand was needed to play keyboard.

A window was finally opened, and Noodle sat back down, resting her head down on the table, "That…" she breathed, "is why we keep cold food in coolers." The scruffy bassist patted her hand tiredly, "Eh…remind me teh clear tha' shit out…" Noodle smiled, yes…Murdoc was definitely back. 2D stood by the window, breathing in fresh polluted air, "I fink I lost m' appetite." he admitted wearily, rubbing his stomach. Russel shook his head as he continued with his food. Murdoc never _could_ take their words for anything. He always had to mess with something himself before he could declare a statement true.

Mike poked his head back into the kitchen, having run out when the bassist dared to open the door to a nose's hell. Scuttling under the table, he pulled on Murdoc's pant leg, receiving two mismatched glaring eyes bearing down at him as soon as Murdoc pushed his chair back. "A monkey?" he murmured confused, expecting an explination. Noodle's expression brightened, pulling Mike out from his hiding spot, "This is Mike. He has been looking forward to meeting you! He is very friendly, but do not poke at him. He does not really know you yet and I had realized that he may bite…" she finished, slowly looking at 2D. The brown primate tilted his head with a happy grin, snagging some wrapped crackers on the table with his tail. Waving his hand carelessly at Mike, Murdoc shrugged, "Wotever, I'm not cleanin' after 'im."

"Why would you clean after him? He is my responsibility."

Just hearing those four words put together had Murdoc recalling the Noodle's music sheets with a smile. The room went quiet before the axe princess lifted her head, thinking the same thing over. "Murdoc?"

"Wot?"

"How did last night go with my work?"

2D glanced over and Russel split his attention halfway on his cooking to listen in. Murdoc rubbed his nose and crossed his arms, knowing this moment was going to come at some point. Closing his eyes, he nodded, "Went well." he said quietly, going over his conversation with Cortez. What did he really want? A _real_ vacation that he had missed out on because of his mischievous antics, or his throne of leadership that included fame, fortune, glory, and woman…recalling the fact that he had put no bit into this CD if they were to go on with the show? "Noticed tha' some songs 'ave some names wit 'em…joinin' up with others teh make the songs…"

Noodle nodded quietly. It had been an idea. Hit CDs usually have variety along with the main artists.

"Tha' could work." he murmured, going over each sheet within his mind. Murdoc shrugged, tapping his elbow, "An'…we'll need music videos." Noodle sat up a little, "I have a few ideas for those, too…" The bassist smirked, "Nothin' gets past you." The teen smiled for the compliment, hoping this positive looking lead on wouldn't end up a dud. The dark Brit stood and pushed his chair in, "Listen up! Today, tomorrow, an' the next, we break it all down. We fix up the recordin' room, get some new tapes an' CDs the day after. In four days, we start." 2D blinked, confused for the minute he had chosen to glance out the window, "Start wot?"

"Demon Days." Noodle answered happily.

&&&

"Are you sho'?"

"Yes. The songs will not sound the same…especially those songs! Yes we need them, Murdoc!"

"But…are you sho'?" Murdoc pressed, rubbing his chin. They had all been hanging out in the living room, either crunched on the couch or pacing the floor while discussing the matter of the participants within the CD. They had not talked more than ten minutes before Murdoc brought up the topic about having church singers in their music. Noodle had made the point that it was their (her) lyrics the people would be singing, but the bassist was still antsy about being around them. Core rock and gospel did not mix, according to him.

But then again, it wasn't exactly rock that they would be singing and he _did_ like the lyrics to Demon Days. Well, he could always block them out in his mind. It could work. "Fine…fine…" he interrupted, waving his hand. Noodle tapped the screen of her planner and added **Get in touch with choir**. "And will you be fine with working with children?" she added, arching a curious eyebrow. Murdoc's neck almost twisted off at the speed that he threw his look, "Kids?...Eh…'ow old?"

"Well…we could have nine and ten year olds?" she offered, knowing that was a good age to manage. 2D nodded with a smile, "Tha' sounds good, love." Giving the singer a dark look, Murdoc snapped, and Cortez dived at the couch, landing on the backrest just before 2D's shoulder. Putting his heel up on the coffee table they had, Murdoc leaned his arm on his knee as he hunched, "She wosn't talkin' teh yeh, dullard an' I can answer m' own fuckin' questions if yeh don't mind." The skinny bluehead nodded nervously, noting how dangerously close Cortez was.

The leader stood up in a jerk, "Wait…wot the 'ell are we needin' kids for?" Noodle closed her planner, "Well, if you remember, in the Dirty Harry song, the chorus will be sung by 2D and I had planned, children. It would sound very nice, not to mention children's voices at that age have not yet developed, so they have a better chance of matching 2D's apex than adults would no matter how much training they have had." she replied, obviously having done her research. "We will also need them for the video."

"We're doin' a video on tha' one?" Murdoc questioned, finally taking a seat on the other couch. Cortez flew over to the armrest, nestling down. 2D let out the held in breath he had, rubbing his neck. Noodle crossed her arms thoughtfully, "Well, I do have it starred among the ones I feel will do best as videos. I think it will be fun…" she shrugged, glancing at what the others thought. Russel nodded, patting her arm, "You came to us at ten and look what we got. A band back together and you leadin' the way to the glory again." She shook her head, "Maybe…but always remember the first part. Without a band, my work is nothing. The two must be one in order to be a hit. Now please, we must stay focused."

At the word, the doorbell rang and the four looked up, then at each other. "Someone should get tha'." Murdoc announced, kicking back on his seat. Russel rolled his eyes and heaved himself up, with a bit of help from Noodle, "Must be the mail. I be right back." he waved, sending the others back into the music world. Leaving the busy room, the drummer rubbed his head, heading for the door. Never once had he met their mailman. It was a mystery who delivered, but it somehow did, always ending up on their porch. Opening the door, Russel bent down, snatched up the wad of envelopes, and closed the door with his foot, searching through for his name.

Oh, there was one. Stamped all fancy with a wolf logo on the front? "Hm…" he shrugged, opening it on his way back, hearing the familiar voices of the three, now seeming to be arguing over something. "One to two weeks for a song Noodle! Tha's good enough!" Murdoc lectured, but Noodle disagreed, "No…three."

"Three if we're 'avin' a 'ard ass time wit it!"

"…Wot about practice?"

The Jap and Brit paused their debate and stared at the singer who had brought up a very good point. Noodle nodded, pointing at him, "That is an excellent reason for being three weeks, Murdoc! We will need to practice at least a week before we get started with any kind of recording!" The large man sat next to the girl, reading through the letter he had received. His heart practically sank for the teen sitting beside him, so caught up into her own little world she shared with them. "Noodle…" he called quietly, and she turned, "Yes, Russel?"

He continued reading, "I think…we have a problem." he lifted his eyes for a moment, "And it might interfere with the entire Demon Days project…" 2D pouted, leaning forward, "Wot do yeh mean, Russ?" Also getting up, Murdoc squinted at the paper in the drummer's hands, "Wot's tha', lards? S'makin' yeh turn white!" Noodle, however, was more interested in what Russel was saying before, "What do you mean it will interfere?" she asked tensely, tilting closer. Russel handed her the sheet, "I mean, it might put off making the CD for a while. Look."

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _Oh goodness, a cliff hanger…Hey, sorry for the wait guys, but I did post that little one shot for you, so hopefully that made up for something. My internet's been shot for the past week, and it's just gotten working again, so maybe I'll be able to check emails and stuff again. Oh…and I'm moving, yeah, hearing this tears your hearts because it means computer in storage until I get back into other state. Blah. So, that's why I'm trying to type this as fast as I can without messing up or writing complete garbage. I'm even thinking of scenarios before I sleep, when I wake up, or sometimes I just stare off, thinking of what will happen next. Now maybe you guys can help me out. I can zoom just a little through how they made the music and yadda yadda, or, I can sorta group certain things together, still in the descriptiveness mode, but I can get to the big point in this story a little quicker (and the juicier stuff too). What do you want? Just to be completely honest, I would really need to think about what I'm going to do if you guys want the first option, so on your part, that might be a long wait for the next chapter. Pfft…I bought School of Rock on DVD and I have like all the songs in my head. The Gorillaz should open a damn rock school. I'd enroll! Who's with me? _


	6. Summer Don't Know Me No More

Summer Don't Know Me

An awkward silence filled the room as the axe princess's focus was entirely warped into the letter Russel had just handed her. Her other hand clasped on gently to the other side of the paper, rereading the invitation.

_Dear Parent/Guardian:_

_First of all, greetings and best wishes from Issac Howerton Academy that your year has been excellent and a personal hello from me, Principal Erika S. Mayfield. I have been principal here in Issac Howerton Academy for five years and I have taught within the classroom for six years. Proper education has always been a first priority for me, and it has consumed my life entirely. I am proud to say I am part of the ISA staff and I would rather be no where else_.

_Recently our school was paid a little visit on the account that a proper of age adolescent was being held at home. At once we wished to know who it was and that they were most welcomed to visit us with the ability to meet with me. We understand that the young woman is now fourteen years old, has been home schooled for a vast amount of time, and that she lives with a unique lifestyle. Her age is still perfectly fine for this coming freshemen year and we are sure she will feel most welcome at ISA. If you wish for a conference before the school year begins to discuss the class schedule and such, please call the number attached. Have a wonderful summer and we hope to meet you in the new school year!_

_Issac Howerton Academy_

_Erika S. Mayfield _

_**Erika Mayfield**_

Noodle lifted the little attached card up, reading the number of the school and looked back at Russel. "How will this affect the process of Demon Days, Russel?" she inquired, handing the letter to the eager 2D, scanning the invite curiously. Not caring to wait, Murdoc snatched the paper from him, reading it with an arched eyebrow. The hefty drummer pointed at the letter, hanging the other arm in the air in a point of fact way, "Girl, we gotta go to that meetin'." Murdoc gave the fancy written thing back to the singer who was a bit disappointed being the last one to read it, "Wot for, lards?"

Resting back on the couch, Noodle shrugged, "It is not like I am going. I am sure they will not think us rude if we do not meet with them." Rubbing his neck, Russel held an expression of guilty secrecy, muttering something lightly. Lifting herself from her relaxed pose, Noodle leaned a little closer to him, "What is wrong?" 2D placed the sheet back on the teen's lap with a smile, "Lady 'as nice 'andwritin'." Smacking him lightly on his head, Murdoc rolled his eyes, "First o' all, dullard, it's typed in printer ink. An' tha's roundabout font." Pouting, the singer snatched the paper back before Noodle could touch it, lifting it to the bassist's face, "No! See? She signed 'er name on the bottom b'cause tha's proper for fancy letters! Signed it in _pen_! I _ain't_ stupid…" he huffed, gently handing it back, only getting ignored, but he knew Murdoc heard him.

"Russel…you look troubled." Noodle said, furrowing her eyebrows. What was going on that she didn't know? Good surprising secrets were fun and pleasant to have, like her gift of Demon Days to her mates. This bad feeling in the pit of her stomach surprise wasn't fun and pleasant at all. Not at least the way Russel was making it sound. "Noodle, we _do_ have to go to that meetin'." he answered, taking the letter back and folding it back into its envelope. Shaking her head in extreme confusion, Noodle stood, grabbing the copies of her work Murdoc had brought up, "But we do not have the time to make pointless meetings with principals. I have been waiting the longest time for everyone to come back so we could agree on starting this CD and now that we have, decisions must be made, altercations, practice, orders…Russel, there is too much to do!"

"Noodle, I can't teach you this time!" the large man boomed, startling all three. The girl's eyes widened, scooting closer to 2D, seeing Russel's strict parental side take over. The singer put an arm around her shoulders, peeking out at the drummer who had made him jump. With a tick of an eye, Murdoc stole the envelope from the New Yorker, waving it, "Wot are yeh talkin' about, lards? You've always taught Noodle ever since she came teh us. Wot, yo' givin' up now?" Russel ran a hand over his head, sighing, "No…no…I'm not givin' up. I'm jus' not qualified to teach Noodle high school material. Elementary an' middle school, that's fine. It's basically the same stuff every year an' I knew a bunch of tricks an' stuff to get her movin' on in the grades, but high school is totally different. High school determines whether or not she gets into the college of her choice or not."

This simple sentence charged Murdoc into a war zone. Schooling was never a big deal with him, flunking high school and never getting involved with college. It didn't do anything for him in the long run. What did he learn from science class that helped him be the best damn bassist known? Did English boost his skills in signing autographs of his own name? And history? _He_ was making history in the present. Let's see anyone top _him_. "College? 'ew said anythin' about Noodle goin' off teh college?" he barked, throwing the envelope back at Russel.

"Hey, that's _her_ decision if she wants to go to college or not when the time comes, not yo's! There's more to life than just having the money to shmooze on by, Muds. Money is just a _title_ you can add onto any dumbass in the street. What about the future, man? If she has kids and they have kids? What if the money's all gone by then? Then what? What's gonna get them a good job that pays up? A degree!" the heavy man thundered, shaking his hand at the bassist. Sighing in 2D's grip, Noodle glanced down, blocking out the noise. She hated when others (mostly Murdoc and Russel) talked about her within her presence. It depressed her and angered her that they were talking as if she were an animal, not a human. Well, Russel had started off neutral, but now…well, he was defending the education system and Murdoc always stuck by the easiest way out.

Feeling the arm around her tighten gently, she glanced up at the singer's warm smile and slowly smiled, too. "Looks like mum an' pop are at it again." he whispered, peeking at the two. The axe princess shifted the papers on her lap, head pretty low. If Russel couldn't teach her, then that meant she would have to attend school, and if that was the case, she could just kiss her two years of hard work goodbye. "Why not jus' 'ire a stay at 'ome teacher? Lots o' celebrity kids 'ave 'em!" figured Murdoc, shrugging. He knew Russel wasn't going to just give up on the entire schooling idea, and Noodle probably wouldn't want to either, but their next big break was being shoved aside carelessly, and this, Murdoc wouldn't stand for.

"Can't. She needs certain tools an' stuff for different classes. We ain't gonna do dissection here an' we don't have the chemicals for her to do certain experiments. We don't have time to study with her like they do in school 'cus we'll be too busy with whatever and this school has a bunch of softwares on their computers that we don't that she'll need for homework!" Russel persuaded, pointing at the letter. Murdoc crossed his arms, "Excuses, excuses, lards. I'm sho' if we pay the woman, she'll teach Noodle all she'll need teh know, an' if we pay enough, she'll even teach _us_ a thing or two." the bassist grinned, liking the idea more by the minute. Russel shook his head, waving his arms, "No, that's even worse! You'll _keep_ the woman from teachin' Noodle! An' just so you know, it's illegal to keep anyone under eighteen from getting an education, Muds. I'm sure you know that by illegal, it means will be put in jail, and in your case, _again_."

A thin rim of tears clung to the corners of the guitarist's eyes, closing them as she took a deep breath, placing the copies neatly on the coffee table as she quietly excused herself from the room. Arching an eyebrow at the other two still arguing which idea was right or not, 2D pouted in thought. He could've sworn he heard a light sniff in effort to keep back a cry from the Japanese teen. This sound was very common to him, always trying to hide his problems, usually breaking down in his room with a swig of beer and a couple of sleep pills. He stood, dusting off his jeans and ruffled his hair, "Nature calls." he announced softly, sure not to interrupt the hissing spat Murdoc and Russel were having.

The tall singer took the elevator, going up to the next floor and peeked out from the small moving room, hearing nothing at all. "Hmm…" Placing his ear against the martial arts master's door, he heard a tiny whimper. Ah, there it was. Knocking gently on her door, he turned the knob with a tender smile, "Noodle? Can I come in, love?" He looked around curiously. Everything was in place, but no Noodle. Funny, he thought he heard noise coming from in here. Eyes widening, his neck snapped down, expression calming once realizing it was Mike who was pulling on his pants. "Mmm…mmm!" he squealed, pointing at a cereal snack box on top of a shelf where he couldn't reach.

The familiar whine escaped him, pointing up with a jump. "Oh…it wos you…" the singer solved, grabbing the box with no problem and handing it to the monkey. Holding his arm behind him, 2D tilted his head at Mike who was trying to open the cardboard with bites, "'ey, mate, yeh wouldn't 'appen teh know where Noodle is, would yeh?" The light brown primate strummed his fingers on an invisible guitar and poked his head out into the hall, aiming his finger at the stairs leading to the roof. "Thanks!" he nodded, exiting the room, and Mike closed the door, eating within the silence of Noodle's quarters. 2D grabbed onto the stairs railings, leisurely lifting each foot after the other, repeating the action of listening in against the door.

He could hear a soft hum of a guitar and a couple of crows trying to disturb the music. Turning the doorknob in such a fashion so it wouldn't click, he pushed open the door; an easy view of Noodle's back facing him, and closed it behind him, pressing it shut with his back. She didn't seem to hear him; she only played on with the simple, yet catchy tune of 19-2000, repeating in a very depressed voice, "Get the cool…get the cool shoeshine…get the cool…get the cool shoeshine…day-doo-da-bop…"

Her fingers pressed against the strings lightly, allowing the instrument to hardly play. She only wanted to be heard at this point. A cold forgotten tear rolled down her cheek, not important enough to be wiped away, and her hand rocked back and forth, suddenly switching to the faster version of the song: the remix. "Get the cool….get the cool shoeshine…" she sighed, sniffing as she lifted her head to the gray sky. For once, she could honestly connect with it.

"It's the music that we choose." a voice chimed, having her jump in a startle. Immediately turning around, her green eyes peered up at the elevated figure, eventually facing the way she had been. "So," he smiled, seating himself beside her, "Wot do _you_ choose?" Pausing her playing for a moment, the girl sighed, wiping her nose with a glassy stare, "I do not know…" Turning the little dials at the end of her guitar's neck, Noodle rested her hand on top of the side, looking down at the cemetery below. "Too many things are happening at once. I worked so hard on Demon Days…and when I finally get to show you it, that letter comes. Nothing can ever go right." she sniffled, shivering as a chill swept by.

2D lifted a knee, leaning forward, his chest against it, "'course things go right, love. Might not go accordin' teh _plan_, but 'ey go right." Closing her eyes for a moment, Noodle took in Stu's rare words of wisdom, placing her guitar to the side. Things go right, maybe not what she wanted, but they turn out right. Did this mean no matter the choice she made, it would be the right one because destiny had it in for her anyway? Her eyes slowly opened as she felt 2D's arm cradle her in while he hummed a silly tune, swinging his leg over the side. "2D?" she whispered, and he paused his song, "Hm?"

"What do you think I should do?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. The singer rested his chin on top, pouting as he replied looking out onto the mass land of Kong, "Me? I think you should…do wot yeh think is right. B'cause I can't make yo' decision for yeh, love." he reminded, giving her a side hug, and she glanced up, a bit disappointed she couldn't get more help than that. Releasing a sigh, she glimpsed away, but 2D lifted her chin up with a grin, "But I'll always support whichever one you make." he winked, and the guitarist smiled, burying her face in his chest.

"You are the best friend I could ever have, 2D-san…" she sighed cheerfully leaning back on him, and the singer chuckled, patting her shoulder, "Aw, thanks, angel love. Yo' mine, too." The Japanese teen lifted her head, studying his face thoroughly to check for lies, although she knew he wouldn't lie about something like that, "…Really?" The spiky bluehead glanced down with an arched brow, head tilted, "Yeh don't believe me?" Noodle shook her head, then swiftly nodded, "No, I…I do not mean no I do not believe y-…I always thought…Murdoc…"

The corners of the singer's lips pulled up, revealing what teeth he had left as he tapped his cheek, "Murdoc's a really good friend, known 'im for a while now…but I…I can't say I can actually one 'undred percent _trust_ 'im, yeh know? An' uhm…well, wot about you? Poppin' up wit an' answer like me when I thought you an' Russ were the tightest mates ever…" he tossed back, adding a figurative smile along. Rubbing her shoulder, Noodle nodded softly, glancing out, "Yes…we are close…but it is different with Russel. Russel…is the one for serious guidance…for protection of the strange things in this world…for punishment if I do something wrong."

"More like a parent 'en, eh?"

"Yes. But sometimes, we talk like friends…other times, he is a step above me. It all depends on time, place, and situation." she explained, and 2D nodded, understanding what she meant. With Russel, respect varied on levels. A bit of silence passed between them as they silently thought about things such as CDs, school, and time. Biting her lip, Noodle leaned forward with closed eyes, taking a deep breath as a strong breeze hit her, surging her hair around her face. It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling of freedom. Lightly lifting her eyelids, the axe princess wiped her cheeks fully dry, deciding between her choices. Perhaps she could make it work…because in 2D's words, it would turn out right anyway…

"2D?" she called, turning to him. He stared off past the gates of Kong, peeking at the zombies that were starting to climb out of their graves, "Yes, angel love?" Pushing herself back, Noodle pulled her legs to the roof's floor, finally standing. She grabbed her guitar, strapping it to face her back in an easy bookbag type way, "I think I have made my decision. Besides, if I do not like it, I can always change it the following year. I will figure out a way to fill in all spare time with Demon Days…somehow." she nodded determinedly, heading for the door. Opening the latch for her, the singer pulled open the door, "Tha's the Noodle I know."

However, she lifted her eyebrows worriedly as she descended down the stairs, "I am starting to think of a plan to try and make the schedule work already, but I have a feeling Murdoc will not like it." Shrugging, 2D followed her with a bland attitude, "Bloody 'ell, tell me somethin' Muds _does_ like tha' doesn't 'ave booze or sex in it." Noodle giggled. Nothing could come to mind.

&&&

Scratching an itch on his arm, Murdoc recrossed his arms and huffed angrily, his heels digging routs in the carpet while he stretched his legs and scrunched them back. That was it. Demon Days was over with. He wasn't needed around here anymore. He could finally win that vacation he had lost out on in Mexico…but…

The bassist frowned in thought. No. He didn't want his vacation time back. The adrenaline rush was already pumping through his body, filling every vein, every capillary, even eating up some blood cells in the process to pump through his heart and cycle around again. The yearn to be the leader of the utmost important band in the world was tearing at his soul once more, that is if he still had his soul. Something about trading it in for a spare tire…or was it a muffler? Could one really part from their soul? He still had his personality, his thoughts, dreams, filthy desires…guess he got lucky with some bloke who thought he could own Murdoc Nicalls for a piece of car.

Swallowing roughly, Murdoc glanced up at the sound of footsteps in the hall. Uneven footsteps. It had to be Noodle and 2D. The pretty boy always found a way to coax Noodle out of her hiding spots, even as a child. It was one thing Murdoc really sucked at. He wasn't one to comfort or come crawling to when you needed a shoulder to cry on. For Noodle, he would _try_, he hadn't yet, but the possibility was always there for later days. However, considering the thought that the tall singer had it covered, Murdoc hardly moved from his spot, still in his pissed off state of mind. He did notice, though, that the teen's eyes looked moist, but not watery. Remains of what had been watery still lingered, and he assumed it was from the stress of bearing the unbearable news that Demon Days wouldn't even be able to _start_ developing.

He, too, would've cried at this information if he were some sissy sap, but no. Tears and fears had been given up long ago, swapped for anger and fustraition. Allowing weak emotion to override something that could give you power, such as strength that had others fearing you, was just a waste of time. Besides, punching the snot out of someone was much more invigorating and it wasn't like the bassist was _hurting_ anyone important. The mess would just clean itself up and be recycled for the next beating, whenever it came. Uncrossing his arms in a surrendering fashion, Murdoc shrugged at the guitarist as she sat on the other couch, "Well, yeh can't say I didn't try, Noodle, 'cause I really did."

The singer plopped down beside her, looking around blankly while she smiled graciously at the dark bassist, "Thank you, Murdoc. I know you understand the importance of Demon Days…well…how it is an importance to me, at least." A sharp knot twisted in the very pit of Murdoc's stomach, causing him to wince a little. Oh, he knew that pain. He hadn't felt it in a long time. It only came around when Noodle made that face…guilt. That's it. The girl knew how to make him feel guilty, on purpose or not, she knew how to make the man feel as if what he had done wasn't good enough.

"Where's Russel gone?" 2D piped, ruffling his hair in question. Murdoc jerked his head to the kitchen, "Makin' a call to tha' school. Place sounds prestigious…I swear, I bet 'is is Damon an' Jamie's doin'. I'll kill 'em both. Prolly tryin' teh make a quick celeb news break or somethin'." Noodle watched the large shadow move back and forth as the drummer's voice murmured into the receiver, making dates and times for the personal meeting with that principal lady. "Murdoc…perhaps it is what is best for us." she said quietly, receiving an expression from him that looked as if he had swallowed a cigarette. "The dullard's brain washed yeh, 'asn't 'e? You dare teh interfere wit ingenious musical fusion, face-ache?" the bassist growled, fingers quickly curling into fists, but before he could sit up, Noodle put her arms out defensively, "No, Murdoc! 2D merely asserted my mind into its rightful state, and I have thought of a way to make everything work out right. You may or may not like it…but we might have to level down to your idea of one or two weeks…"

Arching an eyebrow, Murdoc rubbed his chin, feeling the rough stubbles scratch against his fingers, "Yeah? Go on…" The girl looked up, her attention taken away by someone else. Russel handed Noodle the letter, a new writing added on in black pen. "Ya'll better sleep up good tonight 'cause we goin' to that school tomorrow at ten." he announced, slowly lowering his vision to Noodle, "I'm sorry, girl…but there's nothin' I can do…" The guitarist shook her head, "Do not worry, Russel. I have an idea that may save Demon Days and this meeting will answer the questions I need answered in order to see if it will be possible."

Murdoc bobbed his head, waving his hand in circular motion, "Yeah, yeah, so wot were yeh-wait…ten? In the mornin'? Dammit, Russel, I'm still in my third mode of sleep!" The dark drummer rolled his eyes as the other two giggled, "An' which is that, passed out or hangover? I forget." Raising a simple middle finger at the NewYorker finished the job for the bassist, turning to Noodle once again, "So, wot were yeh sayin' about tha' idea o' yo's?" The Japanese girl faced her knees in a pout, many views popping into her head within seconds of each other, but she knew the answer, "Everyone…if we follow the pattern Murdoc wanted…one or two weeks to a song, we could have almost half of the CD done before the school year started. We will have to work extremely hard through the day and maybe even into the night if we want this to work. That is just an idea that might help us greatly in the process of completion before I have to dedicate myself to other things."

Murdoc picked his ear, flicking the treasure he had found with interest in Noodle's words. "Long days an' long nights? Sounds like a killer…we'll come out worse 'an 'avin' four 'angovers at once…jus' like the first CD." he smirked with an approving nod. "I'm for it, jus' as long as yeh don't shove us aside once school reels in." he added, jamming his finger against the folder of music. Noodle shook her head quickly. She wouldn't let anyone down, especially herself. "I will not. I promise." she assured with a quick nod. 2D grinned, lifting himself from his position, "Wull 'en let's get started!"

"No." Russel scolded, putting a hand on the eager singer's shoulder, "We gotta look presentable tomorrow. The school hasn't accepted Noodle yet, an' if we don't make a good first appearance, like proving that Noodle is in a _healthy_, _worthy_, _stable_ home, they won't take her." he snapped, giving the troublesome duo skeptical looks. Glaring right back, Murdoc wiped his nose, biting his bottom lip, "Lards…wot do yeh mean 'ey won't take Noodle in? You better not be tellin' me we're payin' for a _private_ school, yeh fat blubbard!"

"Look you pathetic drugged up lowlife, I wasn't the one who applied Noodle for this school, okay! But now that I think of it, this is better for her. These people choose who enter their school, and this school doesn't sound very big. Noodle won't be so surrounded by fans that she won't be able to breathe, and no one can enter the school grounds as long as school's in session. We get Noodle in, we get her out, no media problems…hopefully." Russel assumed, rubbing his head. Snorting, Murdoc rolled his eyes coldly, "So 'ow much is 'is gunna take out?"

Getting fed up with the bassist's whining, Russel growled at him with an icy glare, "How 'bout those of us who actually care about Noodle will pay her tuition and those of us who don't can keep their dirty money for their own selfish needs." The guitarist lowered her head, still able to see the Brit sink in his seat with a touchy '_leave me alone_' expression through her bangs. That was a bit harsh to throw at Murdoc and Noodle's heart was all against it, but then again, it was how Russel kept order around Kong. Still, she knew the man cared about her…but was money more important to him than she was? Well, she would have to see.

&&&

Quick of heart, short of breath, and lack of sleep haunted the daunting teenager, constantly tossing in her bed. Tonight there was no rain, but thunder bashed against the clouds like Russel at practice, lightening flashing in her window every so often. When the mind is filled with too many things, and a speck of anxiety, sleep is hardly the thing to come along. Noodle hugged the stuffed Mike close, nuzzling her head against its fuzzy softness, but it didn't daze her into a sleepy world or comfort her of her nervousness. School…tomorrow she would be meeting a principal of, possibly, her new school.

But instead of feeling excited, the guitarist felt a quiet, unexplainable fear, and somewhat sick about it. The feeling was terrible, entirely awful, and she was going to look horrid for that meeting tomorrow if the sandman didn't pay her a visit soon. What was this feeling? Nothing could scare her…nothing _should_ scare her…She was the child of a trained martial arts fighting squad, a junior of annihilation, a graduate of devastation. Why would something as simple and stupid as high school worry her this badly?

Perhaps…perhaps because she had never been trained for it. She didn't know what to expect…she didn't know what to do.

Sighing deeply, she glanced at her clock which ticked twelve fifteen and kicked her blanket off, deserting her room. Her eyes focused in the darkness, ready to destroy any dangerous creature that dared to enter Kong at night, and began her journey down the hall in her t-shirt and shorts. Her feet slapped against the floor with her slow walk until something sharp pricked her skin, forcing her to jump and squeak, quick to cover her mouth. Her eyes darted around the hall, making sure Russel hadn't heard, and scrutinized her heel, finding a roundhead thumb tack stuck deep.

She would need scissors or a knife to remove it before an infection developed. Going against her better judgment, Noodle called for the lift, using her toes and front part of her left foot to walk on, still feeling a sting of pain, but not as bad as she would if the tack were touched. The elevator rang, causing her to wince as she quickly dove into the traveling room, drawing a painful breath as it descended to the lower floor. The girl nearly had a heart attack as something bumped into her when the doors opened, covering her mouth in the fastest motion, realizing it was a harmless singer.

He arched an eyebrow in the dark, tilting his head, "Noodle? I thought I 'eard a squeal." The guitarist stepped out of the lift, closing her eyes as she lifted her foot, "I stepped on a tack." 2D pointed at it with a nod, "You should take tha' out, yeh know. I'm sho' it 'urts somethin' awful." Noodle stared at him flatly. Did he think she wanted it in her heel? "I need a knife." she muttered, "I cannot take it out on my own." The singer leaned forward and scooped her up under her legs and supported her back, "Wull, I'll get yeh to the kitchen. Walkin' on tha' will on'y shove it in more."

The axe princess was about to explain her being able to walk fine, with a limp, but fine, however 2D had already taken it into his own hands, and this won Noodle a ride to the kitchen. Besides, the singer hadn't carried her like this in three years, it brought back some sweet memories and, it made her feel special. He placed her on a kitchen chair and walked to the other side of the kitchen in search of a useful tool. What was 2D doing roaming around at night anyway? The girl scanned her memory, remembering the last reason he had been up at this time. Monster movies every other night. Yes, 2D would bunk on the couch if there was something he liked on. He was that dedicated.

"What movie is on tonight?" she asked as he searched through the drawers for something to help her. Tossing a fork over his shoulder, he slammed the drawer shut, going through the one below it, "Uhhhm…oh, no movie tonight, love. Tha's tomorrow." Noodle arched an eyebrow, "Oh…so what are you doing up?" Giving up, 2D pulled out his switchblade and handed it to her, "Twilight Zone marathon." The singer grabbed a couple of paper towels and an alcohol bottle from the cabinet, watching Noodle poke at her heel. Hands already beginning to sweat, the girl couldn't get a good grip on the slippery casing of the knife, trying her best not to do more damage to her stinging heel.

"Twilight Zone? What is that?" Noodle huffed, wiping her hand against her shirt and giving it a second try. "Some old show 'bout weird stuff tha' makes yeh think. It gets me confused sometimes…yeh want some 'elp?" he offered, crouching down. Taking a deep breath, she handed the blade over, "All you need to do is get the point under the cap and pop it out. The edge is slippery, though…" Blowing on the casing, 2D smirked, "Yo' 'ands are warm, too. 'ere's a tip. When yo' tryin' teh pry somethin' outta skin, 'old the end wit three fingers like a pencil instead o' 'oldin' it like a regular knife. Its jus' easier on yo'self an' yo' 'and doesn't get cramped up." he advised, lifting her foot to his view. It was a tiny thing, but by the stressed look on her face, it seemed to hurt a lot.

"Must feel like a 'angnail…I 'ate 'em. Especially when someone steps on yo' foot an' yeh got one…it slices right into yo' toe an' its three times 'arder teh get out…'en it gets messy wit the infections…" the singer peeked up, noticing Noodle's paling disgusted expression and chuckled, "Sorry, love. Not exactly a proper convo teh 'ave wit a lady." The guitarist slowly smiled, only 2D could make her laugh about something as gross as that. Releasing a giggle, she suddenly felt something wet slide around her heel and looked down, realizing 2D was cleaning it up, waving the sharp painer in the air. He pressed his thumb on her heel with a questioning look, "'urt?"

The teen shook her head, taking the small item with interest, "When did you take it out?" Getting up, the singer went to the sink, washing his blade and hands, "When I wos tellin' yeh tha' I 'ated 'angnails. Yeh got so distracted wit tha' story yeh didn't even notice the pain wos gone." he smiled, drying up. Noodle lifted her foot up, searching the bottom. A teeny little hole was there, but it was hardly noticeable, and it was sure to close up within the next day. "Thank you." she smiled, reaching for the alcohol bottle to put away. 2D flicked the blade shut with a snap and pocketed it away, leaning back on the counter with crossed arms, "So, wot are yeh doin' up? Yeh got an appointment tomorrow…wull…today. Later." he fumbled, waving his hand around.

Noodle tiptoed and pressed the bottle slightly, shoving it back on its shelf before closing the cabinet door, "You mean _we_ have an appointment today." 2D smiled, smatting her hair, "Awright, smarty pants, _we_ 'ave an appointment today…but I did my share o' schoolin', the lady wit the nice 'andwritin's gunna be focusin' on you, yeh know." Noodle's smile diminished as she combed her fingers through her purple locks, glancing down, "Yes, I know. I cannot sleep…I am…a bit nervous…"

"Nervous?" the singer repeated softly, never once hearing this word come out from her. Meeting this one person for school had her nervous when she had performed in front of millions countless times? The world was an amazing place. Nodding her head a few times, Noodle leaned her head into his gut, staring at his feet sadly. "I do not know why I left my room…I just could not stand the quiet any longer. I was hoping I could talk to someone about it…but I do not know what to talk about." 2D enclosed his arms around her, framing her in a protective brace, "Wull yeh know you can talk teh any o' us when yo' unsho' about somethin', love…Yeh wanna talk to me?"

The singer felt his shirt rub against his mid as she nodded, lifting her head slowly. "Let's talk on the couch, s'more comfy 'an standin'." he called comfortingly, pulling her weary self to the sofa he had draped with his quilt. Noodle sat down Indian style and leaned back, able to smell the singer's favorite candy right off the material. He sat next to her, fixing the pillow as an armrest, and glanced at her, "Awright…yo' nervous…tha's a new one." Noodle gazed at her hands, glimpsing at the black and white (with gray thrown in) TV show that 2D had been watching. There was some guy rambling about his puppet being alive. If he was in Kong, Noodle would've believed him.

The vocalist tilted his head, patting her arm, "Wot exactly are yeh nervous about, love? Not gettin' in? Meetin' new people? Gettin' stupid teachers tha'll get yeh in trouble no matter wot you do?" Noodle glanced at him curiously, wondering if he was talking about her or himself. For her, it was a little bit of everything. Just the whole concept of school was overwhelming. "I…I am nervous…I have never gone to school before…I do not know what to…what to…" she whispered, pressing her thumbs against each other in thought. "I get yeh…" the singer smiled, hunched over his legs as he held his head up.

"We all face new things, Noodle. S'part o' life, yeh know. School ain't as bad as 'ey make it sound on the telly. Yeh make good friends, learn things yeh'd never learn at 'ome, an' yeh 'ave good memories tha' you keep forever. An' some stuff won't change, like…wull, yeh'll 'ave 'omework. Tha's a no brainer…an' yeh'll get taught stuff…the labels of populars, an' nerds, an' things like tha'. But you won't 'ave teh worry about tha'. Yo' Noodle from the Gorillaz for cryin' out loud. Yeh'll be swarmed 'till 'ey get used teh yeh." 2D nodded, counting off on his fingers.

"An' yo' used to strangers tha' know 'ew you are, so it won't be such a big deal when you get 'ere. Yeh'll see. No one's gunna shun yeh." he assured, patting her shoulder. Noodle bounced her knees attentively, still one problem remained bothering her, and she couldn't just keep it in. "But," she started, glancing up sadly, "…I will be on my own." Pausing his listing, 2D gave her a sympathetic smile, "Yeah…but you've been alone before, right?"

"Yes.…but I hated the feeling…after I found Mike…I promised myself that I would never be alone again…I was away from everyone for too long…" she sighed, leaning her cheek on the armrest. 2D rung an arm around her, "We missed yeh, too…but 'is won't be like last time…b'cause 'is time, we'll be 'ome waitin' for yeh." A smile flipped Noodle's depressed mug as she hugged him back, happy that leaving her room had been a good idea. Her shoulders lurched, however, when a gruff voice muttered, "Wot the 'ell. Cuddle time?"

The both of them glanced at the hallway entrance, seeing a light gray outline of the bassist leaning on the corner of the wall, watching them curiously. The two released each other, exchanging blank looks. "You do know lards'll 'ave both yo' 'eads if 'e find yeh awake, Noodle." Murdoc reminded, slugging himself to the kitchen. Noodle lifted herself from the couch and poked her head into the room, watching with a smile as Murdoc opened the cleaned up refrigerator, grabbing a nice cold can of beer. The guitarist glanced at the digital clock on the counter. Twelve thirty at night and he was going to have a beer now?

There wasn't even a party going on. "I see you have made the refrigerator safe again." she excerpted, leaning her back against the door's frame with her arms crossed behind her. Murdoc glanced under his arm for a second before he stuck his head back into the fridge, obviously searching for something edible, "Yeah…not exactly a good feelin' when yo' 'ungry an' somethin's tryin' teh eat you instead." he mumbled, pulling out a roll of orange cheese on a platter. Placing the platter on the table, he closed the door with his rear, heading to one of the cabinets, "While yo' standin' 'ere starin' at me, would yeh make an effort teh get me a knife?"

Noodle rummaged through the utensil drawer, snatching one up to find Murdoc sitting at the table, waiting for her. He had retrieved some crackers, opening the sealed bag to snag a few. Thanking her with a nod, he took the knife, cutting a tiny slice of cheese off the wheel, adding it to his crackers to make a sandwich as well as opening his beer, and Noodle arched an eyebrow as she leaned forward on the backrest of the chair facing him, "How many of those have you drank tonight?"

Shoving the masterpiece into his mouth, Murdoc chewed the crunchy snack messily, crossing his arms as he rested his feet on the seat part of the chair Noodle was resting on, "An' 'ew are _you_, girlie?" The guitarist shook her head slightly as she glanced away, peeking back at him as he took his first sip, watching her as curiously as she was watching him, "I am serious, Murdoc. We have to be presentable later today. We cannot have you drunk during the appointment with the principal…"

"Yeh think I care wot tha' snooty bitch is gunna think o' me when I 'ave thousands o' people 'ew would kill jus' teh touch the edge o' my cape?" he replied, wrapping his tongue around a cracker before snapping it within his jaws. Noodle sighed with a far off expression, "…You should wear it to the meeting…it portrays the very quintessence of Nicalls originality." Arching a brow, Murdoc tilted his head, cutting another slice of cheese with a smirk, "Not sho' wot the 'ell yeh said, but I like the sound o' it… Mmm…why not, I 'aven't worn it too often, 'ave I?" he agreed, tapping the side of his can with his finger in thought.

"Murdoc…how many?"

Rolling his eyes, the bassist scoffed, chomping a bite, "'is'll be my third, _awright_. I ain't gunna get drunk off o' three measly cans o' beer, Noodle. 'ell, I can take ten more wit no problem." Knowing this fact could be true, the axe princess shook her head, waving her hand, "No, please. No matter what we do, schools will continue to hunt me down. It is better if we do not waste our time and presently get it over with already." she muttered, eying the floor. Murdoc glanced up as she shifted, and averted his eyes back to his beer, "Yeah…Noodle, yeh might wanna realize in school, 'ere's gunna be boys, an' the 'orny bastards are gunna be eager teh get a glimpse down yo' shirt."

Noodle quickly stood, pulling the back of her shirt down awkwardly, "Uhm…right. Thank you." The bassist brushed his mouth clean somewhat, and leaned back on his chair, "So, yeh wake up teh watch the telly wit the dullard an' 'ug?" Noodle crossed her arms at his sarcasm, flattening out her expression, "No, Murdoc. I did not wake up to watch television and hug 2D solely. I never even woke up. I cannot sleep…thinking too much about school." Rolling his eyes, the dark bassist finished what was left in his can and tossed it, "Gave yeh some advice, did 'e?" Noodle nodded, glancing at the shadow of spikes move occasionally with the rest of the singer's body as he watched his late night entertainment in the other room.

"Hmm…'ere's _my_ advice. Go teh bed before Russel blames me for tha' settin' a bad example shit or somethin'." he ordered, tossing the leftovers back into the fridge, feeling something warm strap against his back. "Good night, Murdoc." the Japanese guitarist bid, giving him an extra squeeze before releasing. He patted her shoulder, turning her around to face the doorway, "Now don't get _lost_ on yo' way back, yeh 'ear me? I ain't in the mood." Noodle slightly smiled, heading out, but the bassist's voice compelled her to peek back in as he decided to be useful for a half second, pushing his chair back in, "Yo' a good kid, Noodle…even if yeh weren't famous, any school would want yeh."

He glanced up at her shadowed figure secretly listening in on his self mumbles. "Night, love. Try an' get some sleep." he nodded, leaning on the counter as something outside the window caught his attention. The delicate guitarist thought about the opinions her two friends had given her. Both helping to bring up her self esteem and somewhat calm her nerves just a bit…just enough to get her by the meeting with a passing grade. This was how she was going to have to think now…well, not now, later. After the vigorous craze of trying to halfway complete a CD over the summer, then yes, she would be forced to think that way.

"Noodle?"

She stopped walking, turned for a moment, but the singer met her halfway, giving her a curious expression, "Are yeh awright?" She gave him a cheerful smile, nodding, "Yes…why?" He held his arm behind him, glancing back at the kitchen doorway, "Oh, nuthin'…jus' wanna make sho' Muds didn't try teh discourage yeh from somethin'…" he whispered, hoping the bassist couldn't hear him. Noodle shook her head slowly, tapping her chin, "No…he…actually gave me some honest advice…" The singer arched a surprised eyebrow with a small smile, "'e did? Yeh mean, like…positive?" Bobbing her head happily, she replied, "Yes…I believe it was…"

The two stared at each other in a huddled crunch, looking like two children giggling over a super top secret they had just discovered. "Tha's great…an' I s'pose 'e also told yeh teh get teh bed or somethin' along the lines?" the bluehead guessed, shrugging his shoulders. The Jap suppressed a chuckle and held her bottom lip with her front teeth, a trick 2D would never be able to pull, "He did." Nodding understandingly, the singer looked over his shoulder, feeling as if something were watching him, "Awright, wull…tomorrow 'ey're gunna give the original Death Rise…a good favorite…erm…would yeh wanna risk watchin' it wit me?" he offered with a shrug, scratching the top of his spikes. Noodle tilted her head as she rocked on her heels, "The midnight movies?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Do you own that one on video?"

"I wish."

"Would we have to dodge Russel and Murdoc and both get scolded and yelled at if caught?"

"Prolly."

Noodle gave him a toothy smile, "That sounds like it will be fun." Grinning, 2D slightly yawned, blinking, "So's tha' a yes?" The guitarist smirked, turning the young man around, "Yes, it is. But I think you need more sleep than I do. You might not stay up for the whole movie." Pouting, he looked down at her, crossing his arms, "I won't! It's Death Rise for Pete's sake…'sides, its gunna fun teh watch. Movies are always more fun if yeh watch 'em wit best friends." he winked, receiving a pleased façade from her. "_I should get to bed._" she thought after seeing the clock blink one three times, and spun around to head into her room when she was stopped with a puppy faced singer in a pitiful sulk, "Yeh weren't jus' gunna leave me 'angin', right, angel love?" he griped, his arms out and waiting.

She dove into his arms, and the disguise of 'pathetic' was immediately thrown, replaced with a content smile as he clasped her closely, "G'night, Noodle. An' remember teh eat in the mornin'!" he advised, pecking her forehead gently. The teen waved, disappearing into the dark hallway and even shadier stairway, quietly climbing up and darting into her room. Closing her door, she iced up, thinking of what she had just done. Murdoc was in the kitchen, 2D was in the living room, and now she had left them alone. Murdoc wouldn't do something stupid the day of the important meeting they all had to go through, right?

"Please do not disappoint me, Murdoc…" the girl sighed, sitting in the center of her bed. A pair of curious eyes peeked at her from the foot of her bed, blinking and staring at her as she talked, making herself comfortable. A furry hand patted hers, offering her the stuffed monkey she slept with every night, and Noodle accepted it, patting a small space she made for him as she laid back. The primate curled himself like a dog, resting his head on the teen's stomach as she ran her fingers into his silky fur, "It will go well today…right, Mike?"

The animal made no effort of sound, only allowed his eyelids to eventually close with the pampering he was getting. His tail swung off the edge of the bed, back and forth lazily, he was too tired to answer a question even he wasn't sure of. "2D said it will be fine…and Murdoc said the school will want me. I have not gone to Russel yet, but I am sure he will say something along similar lines…I only wish I could bring you, Mike…" she sighed, but this piece of information brought the monkey to lift his head in confusion. "Mmm…" he cheeped, poking her belly, and she shook her head, staring at her ceiling, "No…I cannot bring you. You must stay home while I am at school. Students are not allowed to bring animals to school. Those are the rules."

Mike lowered his head sadly, giving her an affectionate nuzzle, obviously troubled by the latest news. "I will miss you, also…but this leaves a responsibility on you, Mike. You must guard my room and make sure it stays demon-free…make sure the boys do not kill themselves…mostly Murdoc and 2D. Be helpful to Russel when I am not here…" she listed for him, and the primate gave a nod with each chore. "You know where your food is, and remember to flush and lower the lid on the toilet when you are done using it, and watch your tail when you do this." she added, ruffling his hair. Glancing down at his eager appearance, Noodle smiled softly, "I will repeat this when the time comes. I do know summer is about two months long for schools, meaning no one is taught during the break. We have a lot of work to do, Mike…I only hope I will be able to function correctly once the year starts for me…I must stay focused…" she mumbled, forcefully closing her eyes. She needed sleep, even if she had to make herself get it.

&&&

"Noodle?"

The girl didn't make a sound.

"Noodle? C'mon girl, get up. You gotta get dressed."

The hefty drummer cupped his enormous hand on the teen's small shoulder, nudging her back and forth until her eyelids fluttered, allowing her to get a full view of the man waking her. "…What?" she yawned, rubbing an eye. "Come on, we gotta get to that school before ten, remember?" he reminded, patting her hand. Sitting up, Noodle glanced at her clock. It was eight twenty four. She had slept in? What time had she gone to sleep? Glancing down, she remembered seeing the clock downstairs flashing one in the morning, so yeah, it had been late. "Couldn't sleep?" Russel's voice murmured tenderly as he sat on her bed, making it tilt a bit.

Slowly looking up, Noodle wondered if either of the two had mentioned anything to him. She simply shook her head, cracking her neck and wrists as a morning routine. He shrugged, patting the sleepy Mike on his head, "I figured…not that you look tired or anythin', you just usually get up before anyone." The room became silent after this statement. Maybe it was because it was early and Noodle was still a bit tired…or it could be because of the awkwardness in the air, but the New Yorker put his arms around her, resting his head on hers, "I know I look like the bad guy here, girl…bein' the one who has to give the news about this whole school thing, an' then it interferes with this great idea of yo's…believe me, I never wanted this to happen, but on the other hand, it's a good opportunity for _you_, Noodle. I know yo' a smart girl, but I just don't want fame an' money to go to yo' head. It gets you nowhere. I should know…I grew up around that. Dreamers who thought they would eventually make it big an' end up bein' nobodies. Jus' look at the odds. My entire block…entire neighborhood…an' the only one who gets the break is the one who left the one in a million dream for a back up plan. If I had forgotten about school an' Muds hadn't found me…my life would've been down the drain…I don't want that happenin' to you." he explicated, patting her back, "I love you too much to let that happen."

Noodle hugged him back, a small smile growing on her face. Never once did it cross her mind that Russel was a foul player in this situation. She merely thought of it as fate that would eventually get to her. Squeezing him, she closed her eyes, resting on his shoulder, "I love you, too, Russel…and thank you." Releasing the girl he had raised from ten, the drummer nodded with a smile, knowing she really meant it. "It's not all bad, either. You'll be with kids around yo' own age an' hang out after school or somethin' instead of bein' stranded here with us." he shrugged, heading to the door. "I think you might want to wake Murdoc and 2D. They are not the fastest in the morning." the girl stretched, pulling her feet over the side, but Russel chuckled, turning the knob, "Already did. Muds has his bird helpin' him find clean clothes an' D was lookin' for his closet on the wrong side of the room."

Noodle lifted herself from her bed, going to her closet, "I would never complain about being stranded." she told him, disappearing behind the doors, "You might learn something." Russel smirked as he closed the door behind him shaking his head. No situation could sound bad when Noodle would be stuck in it. The girl knew how to flip it around and keep going. While he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast going, Noodle crossed her arms as she stared at her clothing, wondering which outfit to create. She didn't want it to be too showy or obnoxious; she was going to a school after all. Going through her blouses, she picked out an off white bell sleeved top that angled into a point in the front. It was nice enough.

She raced to her drawer and pulled out a bra, removing her t-shirt (as soon as she made sure her door was locked, nothing was under her bed, Mike covered his eyes, and shades were drawn) and snapping on the underclothing. She deodorized herself and pulled on her blouse, looking at herself in her mirror. It was cute, but the rim was a half inch away from her shorts. Pouting, she dove into her closet again, grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a leather belt, putting them on quickly and checked herself again. Still a half inch away, but it looked reasonable. Brown belt meant brown shoes…or at least for today it did. She scanned through her footwear, picking out a pair of shoes that looked like a combination of bowling shoes mixed with sneakers. They were shaped like sneakers, but the design was of bowler's, brown on the front and back, white on the sides.

She fished for some socks and pulled them on, tying her shoes with her eye on the clock. She reached for her make up bag, applying blue shadow and pink blush, thinking it would be nice if she had some more options for her eye shadow. Next time mall time came around, she would have to look into that. She carefully drew around the unique outline of her eyes in black and curled her lashes up with some mascara. Putting everything away, she still felt incomplete…

Her eyes roamed around her room, Mike curled on her bed as he picked at his tail, occasionally glancing up at her. As quiet as the mystifying monkey was, his mind was always at work, always wondering the mysteries of humans for example, why did females colorize their faces when males did not or use lighter fragrances while males used stronger ones? Why did females take so long in the shower when it usually took males five minutes? And to his extent of knowledge, why did males (or at least 2D and Murdoc anyway) own odd little packaged…well he wasn't sure _what_ they were…all he knew was that they were rubbery to chew on and slipped onto his tail easily. Noodle didn't own them, so he supposed it was a man's thing.

"There! How is this?"

The primate looked up, realizing Noodle had placed a leather floppy hat on her head, the visor barely poking out beneath the flop layer. He gave her a grin and went back to sorting his hair, sticking out a leg to search through it. Noodle nodded, "Yes…I like it, too. If you want breakfast, come now." she ordered, flicking off her lantern lights and leaving the room. Mike hopped off the bed, tittering after her for some food. The teen pressed for the lift and entered it with her pet, both glancing up as something banged against the top. "Probably a zombie trying to escape the light." she figured, and Mike nodded, growling at the emergency door that began to jiggle.

The elevator stopped moving and pinged, doors opening for the passengers to get out. Noodle followed the smell of cooking bread and potatoes, peeking into the kitchen. It was Russel, and only Russel. Taking her seat, the axe princess looked around, maybe expecting the other two to pop out in surprise, but rethought the odds of that happening this early in the morning. "They are still downstairs?" she questioned, and Russel looked over his shoulder, not having noticed her walk in, "Oh! Uh, yeah. I'm tellin' ya, girl, if I hadn't woken them up before you, we would never make that meetin'. Bagel?"

He put one in the toaster oven for himself, glancing back for her answer. "Yes, please." she nodded, crossing her arms in front of her on the table. Mike helped himself to some cereal, seating himself next to Noodle on the floor while he munched on the dry sugary rainbow that was Fruity Pebbles. Not the healthiest, but then, nothing in Kong was exactly _good_ for you. It was just good. Sluggish footsteps, if they could even be called footsteps, thudded down the hall, a cawing raven leading its master on, making sure he could make it before leaning on the wall for another nap.

While Murdoc tried following a guide, 2D had no help trying to manage a dreary world, half from sleepiness, half from medication. Either way, neither of them got through the kitchen doorway before slamming themselves into the next closest thing, the doorway's frame. They cussed in unison, clutching their faces as they pushed against each other to get inside where the food was. Noodle arched an eyebrow as Murdoc sat with an exhausted glare and 2D leaned on his arm, eyes closing on him. Russel turned with the teen's breakfast, rolling his eyes at the other two.

Murdoc had attempted to get dressed and he did a fine job, but his cape was hanging sideways with his chain pulled over it, twisted in a dangerous effort to choke him and 2D's 'I'm not a morning person.' tee was…well…backwards. The big man wasn't precisely sure if this was a good thing that they were both too dazed to even talk. It might help or kill the principal's interview. Standing up, Noodle lifted the chain off of Murdoc as he stared off quietly, probably not even sure what was happening around him at the moment. She removed the silk covering, placing his chain correctly on him and refastened the cape, snapping it gently near his neck.

The bassist blinked tiredly, glancing at her, "…Huh?" Looking down at himself, he held a confused expression, finally realizing what she had done, "Oh…yeah…thanks…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes harshly. Noodle smiled, glancing at 2D who was whispering something into his arm, nuzzling it every so often with a sigh. That would be a bit harder to fix. Nudging him gently, the teen leaned close, wincing when she saw a trail of drool hang from his mouth, soaking his arm, "2D? 2D, wake up. Your shirt is on wrong."

The singer's eyebrows moved around, followed by his eyes opening and a yawn, "Hmmm…wot?" Handing him a napkin, Noodle pointed at his green shirt with the yellow lettering in the back. 2D pushed himself up, wiping his mouth and arm before hooking his pointer finger at his neckline, pouting when his ticket size popped out at him, "Aw, bugger…" The skinny keyboardist stood to his full height, crossing his arms in an 'x' as he grabbed the rim of his shirt and pulled up, managing to get as far as covering his face and tangling his arms in it.

"'ey! I can't see!" he whined, walking back into his chair and tripping, cracking his head hard against the floor before anyone who was willing to help him could. Murdoc slowly glimpsed down, a weary mock laugh beginning as chuckles, then eventually exploding into dire hilarity. "Idiot." he grinned, sinking his teeth into whatever the drummer had just placed in front of him. Noodle rushed to the singer's side who was wiggling on the floor in effort to sit up or get the clothing out of his view, whichever came first. Helping him sit, Noodle yanked the clothing off him in a quick tug, allowing the dazed man to breathe and rub his aching head. "Fanks…" he exhaled, turning the shirt inside out (which would be the outside part since he had flipped it out when trying to get it off) and poked his head through, then arms, then dragged the rest down, dusting his chest off seeing that he was able to read the words (or at least _see_ them).

"Man, jus' sit down." Russel muttered, putting a bagel in front of him. The large man provided butter, cream cheese, and jelly, since everyone had their own tastes for food, and sat, buttering up his toasted bagel. The singer seated himself in his chair once again, staring at his food for a minute, trying to register it was morning and he needed to wake up. "Forgot 'ow teh eat, did you?" the bassist mocked, pouring out a bit of jelly on his breakfast. 2D pouted and grabbed the bagel, ripping a piece off with his teeth, allowing it to hang from his mouth as he chewed. Was that a good enough answer for him? "Don't choke, now." Murdoc smirked, chomping a piece out of his own round donut.

Scrunching his nose, the singer had half a mind (or half of a half mind) to go right ahead and spit the cotenants at the grinning man, but that would get him nowhere. No, scratch that. It would get him knocked out into the next century, but it wouldn't get the _situation_ anywhere. There…much better in a sense of correction. But 2D had not to say a word. Russel's large fist banged against the table as he threw a dirty glare at Murdoc, "You listen to me. I may have some weight issues, but it makes me five times the man you are. You piss me off or in any way ruin today from now until after that meetin', I will pretzel yo' body into positions no one even knew existed."

The snickers quickly died off into grunts while Murdoc shoved his food down his throat, disliking the atmosphere very much. Noodle sighed, crunching one bite from her meal. She wasn't very hungry. A simple flashback broke through her mind as she glanced at 2D chewing slowly, remembering hearing him talk through her hair as he gave her a cuddly goodnight hug the night before, "_G'night, Noodle. An' remember teh eat in the mornin'!_" 2D knew what he was talking about when it came to food, since it looked like he hardly ate any. If he advised food, then it was necessary. Well, a grumbily tummy was about number five on most embarrassing things happening to you during a meeting. The teen bit into her food a couple of more times, deciding it was better forced than none at all.

Russel glanced at his watch, eyebrow arching, "It's gonna be nine in a minute, we should start headin' over there soon."

"'ow far is 'is school…exactly?" Murdoc questioned, rolling his eyes as he noticed juice in his cup. "Right on the corner of O'Conner an' Riley." the drummer answered, wiping his mouth gently. Murdoc crossed his arms stiffly, a serious lure about him, "O'Conner an' Riley? Lards, tha's almost twenty five minutes away wit _my_ drivin'." Russel got up, taking hi plate to the sink, "Believe it or not, that's the closest school to us. Not our fault this place is so damn far from civilization." Growling, the bassist glared at the New Yorker, gritting his sharp teeth, "Well if you don't like it, you can jus' leave."

A pair of emerald eyes flashed up at the drummer, heart suddenly pacing in a sickening thud. No, not this again. And this time, it would be her fault…2D tilted his head, wondering what Russel would say to this, and grinned quietly when he answered in a very smooth tone, "Make me." No one was leaving. Not today, at least. "Wull, I'm not gettin' up at 'is crazy 'our jus' teh give up a ride. An' 'ow do yeh expect 'er teh get back?" the bassist rumbled, waving an arm in the air. Russel pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking up at 2D as if he were gold, "D, you ever get a license before?"

The room went very quiet as the singer winced an eye in thought, sticking his tongue out to the side, "Uhhhmm…yes! But tha' wos in my senior year o' 'igh school…" Russel waved his hand uncaringly, "Doesn't matter, you ever get a ticket?"

"Once, but it wos dismissed in court or somink…"

"Ever get yo' license revoked?"

"No…but I reckon it ain't worth much now, Russ…I 'aven't drivin' in years an' I never got it renewed…" the scrawny bluehead shrugged, having Russel pat his shoulder, "No problem. You can take care of all of that in the summer, an' I'll start on my classes to get one, so there should be nothin' you'll want to be complainin' about." the drummer finished, looking at Murdoc. This news seemed to piss off the bassist even more, "No bloody way are either o' yeh touchin' the geep! Why do yeh think I didn't bother pushin' either o' yeh teh learn or relearn! You lot know 'ow badly it got totaled in its last outtin'!"

Russel crossed his arms determinedly, "Because of you! Who told you to install missal launchers in the car?" 2D glanced to the side, "Or try an' blow up a defenseless moose…" Shaking his head, he pointed a threatening finger at the singer, "You saw 'ow fuckin' 'uge tha' bugger wos! All o' yeh saw it! It wos in our way!" 2D bobbed his head negatively like a small child knowing they were right, "Nuh-uh! We could 'ave driven under it wit no problem, an' we did! But 'ose bloody shots got us from behind before we could even get a quarter o' a mile away! Not teh mention it did _nuthin'_ to the moose…"

"Jus' shut yo' face before I do it for yeh." Murdoc snapped, finally getting up. Noodle blinked, wondering if the little show was over. "Its either you let us use the geep to get Noodle to school an' back, or we buy another car." Russel figured, his voice in a 'foot put down' mode. Guess it wasn't over yet. "Buy anoth-lards, wot the 'ell. We 'ave the geep, dirtbikes, mopeds, the dullard's bloody bike! Yeh don't think we 'ave enough shit teh get us around?" Murdoc quieted down in his own thought, even Russel knew better to interrupt a growing idea. It might help them.

The bassist grinned happily, snapping, "The dullard's bike. 'ave 'im ride 'er teh school! 'ere we go, dilemma solved, let's go." Noodle glanced at 2D who glanced back at her with a smile. The teen hadn't rode on the singer's motored death call on wheels before, and to be honest, she had always wondered what it felt like to latch onto someone for dear life as they weaved in and out of traffic, trying to cheat death in a curiously playful way. She would definitely be up for it, and it looked like 2D wouldn't mind either. He had extra helmets…The drummer halted a hand before Murdoc could get anywhere, expression as dark as night, "Dilemma not solved. There's no way Noodle's hoppin' on that death trap. If D wants to chance his life, well, that's his choice, but he ain't bringin' Noodle down with him. No offence." he added, and 2D waved a fair hand.

The bassist rolled his eyes, "Lards, don't yeh think it's jus' as dangerous when she's out fightin' zombies or doin' our laundry?" Noodle lowered her vision with a slight blush. Zombies were nothing compared to laundry day. There were just some things girls should never have to wash. "No, because she can't get killed scrubbin' yo' soiled shorts!" Russel growled, having Noodle shaking her head slightly, "I am not so sure about that…" The drummer paused, giving 2D a curious glace, "Wait…when was the last time you rode that thing?" The singer rubbed his arm, "Mmm…last week teh get some milk, I think."

"Don't you need a _license_ to ride those things?" the drummer pressured, and 2D offered a sheepishly innocent grin along with a shrug, making Russel's opinion on that final, "No, forget that! Geep or another car, Muds. I'll give you the summer to decide." Coughing slightly, Noodle cleared her throat in attempt to gain the boys' attention, getting a curious expression from 2D, and the singer bit his bottom lip softly, giving off a sharp whistle from his gap. Murdoc looked at him darkly, "Wot?"

2D looked at Noodle, and she pointed to the clock, "We are going to be late…" All three men popped in their spots. It was nine fourty five. "Dammit! Man, if it wasn't for yo'-" Russel started, but Murdoc ran past him, smacking his gut, "Shut up an' come on! 'ere's no way _I'm_ gunna be late for somethin', even if its for a bloody principal."

&&&

"In, in, in!" the bassist hissed, somehow believing he could shove Russel in faster than what he was ever going to go. Noodle grabbed the big man's hand and heaved, and (with Murdoc's push), he was in beside the teen. Murdoc slid across the hood of the geep while 2D fixed his chair up again and took his seat, slamming the door shut in unison with the dark one. Sticking the key into ignition, Murdoc tested the motor, allowing a tremendous roar explode into the carpark. He grinned as he pulled the shift back, stomping his foot on the pedal. The car jerked forward as everyone inside flew back into their seats except for the driver who was waiting for the jolt.

"Muds! We wanna get there _alive_!" Russel yelled as he fixed himself the best he could when Murdoc made a sharp turn at the mausoleum and 2D automatically pressed his finger on the gate's car remote in the glove compartment, opening the rusty doors before the insane bassist could crash into it. The geep zoomed out of Kong and down the street before anyone could catch their breath from the spin. 2D grabbed onto the passenger's support handle meant for handicaps, gulping nervously. Never was there a time that he didn't wonder how he hadn't died from joyriding with Murdoc. If there was a ride in the carnival similar to a ride with the dark man, there wouldn't be enough tickets in the world for the line that would appear before it.

"Muds!" Russel boomed, struggling to get Noodle into a seatbelt before she flew out as the bassist ran a (or more like five in a row) red lights. Murdoc took his eyes off the road for a moment to shoot a look over his shoulder (something no one should ever do unless they wanted to die), growling, "_Wot_!"

"MURDOC!" the singer screeched, pointing ahead. Spinning the wheel like a madman, the car went into a spin, amazingly not hitting any other cars in the instant and stamped his foot on the brakes, creating an irritating screech that scuffed the road and dirt from the construction site they eventually ended up on. The bassist slowly looked at the singer with death luring in his eyes, "Wot…the…_FUCK_, DULLARD!" Shivering in his seat, 2D closed his eyes with his hands over his head, ready for the pain that was soon to be inflicted on him. Noodle and Russel glanced back and forth between them, both wanting to hug 2D for ceasing their increasing death rate. "'e-ere wos a…a t-turtle…" he squeaked, hands curving as if he were holding an invisible burger, "Yeh a-almost 'it it…"

A hand shot out at the singer's neck, gripping tightly and 2D yipped, tongue hanging out as his lack of breath kept him from saying anything else. "YEH THINK I CARE ABOUT SOME FUCKIN' TURTLE, ASSHOLE!" the bassist growled, throttling him against the support bar that divided the back from the front of the car. The singer's eyes winced every time his skull collided with metal, starting him up with some hell of a headache. "Murdoc, please!" Noodle squeaked, wrapping her arms around the back of the seat, strapping him down in a poor attempt to hold him back. "Noodle…" Murdoc growled warningly, glancing back, "Let go o' me, woman! Dullard 'ere almost _killed_ us!"

Russel pinched his hand off of the singer's neck, giving him some time to rub his head regrettingly, "Like _you_ were doin' any better…" The bluehead said nothing as he stared off where his window would be, hands between his legs in a punishable manner. Noodle released the dark one, brushing his shoulders off with a sigh, "I would like us to get there uninjured…please…" Muttering some profanities, the bassist began driving off again, but not as fast as he was going before. "Wot street?" he grasped crossly, eyes darting around the signs. "Corner of O'Conner an' Riley…an' ride up slow. We don't want them knowin' you speed.' Russel answered darkly, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, wotever…" the bassist grunted, turning the corner. He drove to the end, stopping the car in front of a small school front building, but behind this was a massive old mansion with stained glass in every other window, giant patio in front, deck in back, and three chimneys. 2D glanced up, eyes widening at the sight, "Tha's a _school_? Tha' don't look like anythin' I've ever been to!" The drummer checked the address and nodded, "Yeah, this is it. Big, huh?" Speechless, Noodle felt her heart thump nervously again. It wasn't even school yet, she could deal with this, but meeting important people always excited her, whether it was a TV interview or principal's.

"Shit. '_is_ looks expensive." Murdoc muttered, twisting the key out of its ignition and opened his door, getting out. Everyone else exited 2D's way, staring up at the manor before entering the much smaller office building with '**Issac Howerton Academy**' in big bold gold letters, decorating the bricks above the doorway. The group paused for a moment to look around the entrance. Straight ahead were double doors to a large gym that seemed to take up most of the smaller building with a stage in the back, to the left of them was a large bulletin board that took up the wall from floor to ceiling, and in the corner of the doorway to the gym was a hallway leading to classrooms. On the other side was a wider hallway that ended in the cafeteria they assumed (there were tables and a cash register in the corner), and to their left was a small office with an outside bench that rounded that corner for waiters.

Russel glanced back as he walked towards the office, "Don't touch anythin'." he warned the other two men, knowing Noodle knew better. Murdoc crossed his arms with a snort. He hated that school smell. It brought back useless memories that he'd rather forget. 2D entertained himself with the end of the year announcements posted on the bulletin board, reading each one quietly while he waited. Noodle sat herself on the bench, feeling like she was in a doctor's office rather than a school's. The school was in a library setting…hopefully it wasn't like this during school hours. If so, there was no way she was coming here. Awkward silence was not something Noodle could get used to.

Russel's hand came out of the doorway and snapped, quickly waving in before disappearing. The three looked up, then at each other, Noodle being the first to lead them in. To her left were teacher cubicles for their mail and news-outs, to her right was a large counter that went from wall to wall with a small piece that lifted to enter through, where three secretaries had their desks, typing away beginning of the year letters, answers to angry parents about their child's final grades, and reminds for tuition to be paid. The phones were constantly ringing, and one secretary seemed to be multitasking as she typed, talked, and wrote something done on a stick note, posting it on her computer's screen. Noodle realized in the limited space there was a small cubicle directly in front of her, where she could see the wooshy figure of Russel already seated through the unclear privacy glass.

On the door's glass was the name '**Erika S. Mayfield**' and underneath the title, '**Principal**'. Noodle timidly peeked in, wondering if she should come in yet, but before Russel could motion anything, 2D pushed her in gently, giving her a head start to the seat beside Russel. The towering figure sat in the chair next to the girl and waited for Murdoc to squeeze into the room that managed to fit them and the thin woman behind her large desk. Noodle fiddled her fingers a bit, staring at the bassist quietly as he read the door and closed it behind him, looking sick all of sudden. He sat in his seat and leaned his cheek into his hand, covering a side of his face.

Slowly switching her view to the woman in front of her, Noodle peeked out from her bangs, memorizing every detail. The woman was in her early thirties, her highlighted blond hair let loose around her shoulders, soft curls bouncing with every turn of her head, her sea green eyes watching her back with a kind appeal about her, as if she were trying to coax a kitten from a tree. The teen counted eight piercings from what she could see, three on each of her lobes and one on each side of the top of the woman's ear. Perhaps she had wilder days? Or maybe she just liked to be unique? Either way, it relaxed Noodle in a strange way, meeting someone who didn't exactly follow the usual standards. Ms. Mayfield was dressed in a casual two piece white suit, a jacket and white button blouse on top, and skirt an inch above her knee, light blue high heels covering her feet. Her nails seemed to have just been done recently, too, a white coating in the background with two dark blue stripes crossing diagonally on each nail with three jewel decorations on each stripe.

The woman smiled softly, standing up and stretching out a hand, "You must be Noodle. I've heard so much about you. The famous _and_ personal you." she greeted, bouncing the girl's hand as Noodle offered a quiet nod and took the woman's hand, knowing it was proper here rather than respectfully bowing. "I'm Ms. Erika Mayfield, principal here at Issac Howerton Academy, but I'm sure you know that already." she smiled, extending her hand to Russel. "Russel Hobbs." he nodded, and the hand shifted to the singer, who was about to answer with 2D, but caught himself, "2-uhm…Stu. Stuart Tusspot." he grinned, sitting back down and last was Murdoc who barely mumbled his name without eye contact.

Ms. Mayfield nodded slowly, releasing his hand with a thoughtful expression, furrowing her brows a bit, but looked back at Noodle, sitting in her own seat, "So…new to this system?" The teen genius cleared her throat, talking lightly, "Yes…I am not exactly sure how it works." Leaning forward against her desk, the principal snagged a paper off her desk and handed it to Noodle, "Well, the basics are these. School is from Monday through Friday and starts at eight in the morning, ending at three in the afternoon. At twelve thirty, the students break for lunch in the cafeteria and class starts again at one ten. During lunch, students are welcome to eat out on the veranda, weather permitting, or inside. On the nicer days, the cafeteria is usually quieter with everyone outside…would you like a pen?" she suddenly asked, seeing Noodle looking confused as she stared at the sheet that had nothing but little time blocks with classes labeled on them.

The Japanese teen scribbled little notes from what she remembered and 2D shook his head, wondering how she remembered all that mess. "So, I am in school all morning and part of the afternoon?" Noodle questioned downheartedly, there went most of her day, and that would mean practice would be missed. The woman nodded and continued, "Your class schedule varies from day to day. Here we run the block schedule which means…well, for example, let's say Monday you had Foreign Language, Algebra 2, Biology, and your elective class. That means on Tuesday, you will have English, Global History, Free Block, and Guidance." Noodle tilted her head confused, "But if I receive homework on Monday from my classes, when do I turn it in before it is too late?"

"You turn in Monday's homework on Wednesday and Tuesday's homework on Thursday. So basically for each class, its homework is due every other day, giving you two days to complete it, _but_ be careful with that, because you will receive homework the following day. Some students put their first homework to the side and forget about it. Then they have double the work the next day and are frustrating about getting both done. Its better to just do the homework when you first get it, then put it in a safe place so you can remember to bring it the day after." she explained, and the axe princess somewhat understood. It would just have to be put in practice was all, then she would have the hang of it. The boys, however, were glancing at Noodle nervously, praying she wouldn't ask them to explain it to her once they got back in the geep.

"What is free block?" Noodle asked, pointing to the square on her sheet, and Ms. Mayfield bobbed her head, "Free block is a class worth of time to give you a head start on homework before you get home. It could be a lifesaver, or just a time to read in the library. Most students sleep in this block from lack of it due to overdue homework at home." The teen slowly read the class under it, "And Guidance?" The blond leaned back on her leather chair, stretching slightly, "Guidance is an enclosed class of privacy where what's said in there, stays in there. Our councilor does his best to treat severe cases of tribulations that usually end in failure of life such as drug abuse, alcohol, protection, and even pregnancy when it happens."

Murdoc leaned the other way without a word as 2D coughed slightly, staring at his knees with tinted cheeks. "He also talks about teenage stress and gives great advice on how to manage your time between life and school." Ms. Mayfield answered, waving her hand and Noodle nodded. That might help. The guitarist rubbed her cheek, "Is there any way a student could be…part time?" Smiling with a pose that gave away that she was holding in a laugh, Ms. Mayfield shook her head, "I'm afraid not, Noodle. The only possible exception would be a home schooled student coming for an elective so they could be on a sports team, but that's it."

Looking down, Noodle sighed, folding the paper, "Oh." The principal pointed at the folded paper, "Inside is your locker number, please provide a lock for yourself unless you want items stolen and please remember the code, your homeroom number, where you will check in in the morning before your classes start, there is an announcement for that each morning so if you miss it, you're considered late, and, your homeroom teacher's name." Russel lifted a questioning finger, and the woman nodded, beckoning him to speak. "I'm sho' you know we're all in a band. We need to make our shows or our careers flop. How exactly can that work for us?"

Going through some papers, the blond reread something with a blank look, "Yes…a Mr. Albarn and a Mr. Hewlett had paid us a visit earlier in the week, bringing up that matter. They brought with them a letter from CMO Management International giving us a pardon for Noodle's career absences if any, not including personal absences which are if she's sick, has a doctor's appointment, death in the family, etcetera. So, her record will be treated with a lean, but only because of her career. Homework and studies will still be expected from her, regardless." she made clear, giving Noodle a serious glance.

Tapping the pen against her thigh, the teen pouted slightly. Demon Days, practice, concerts, homework, studying for tests, and being stuck in one building all day away from three major things in her life. Aside from that, she needed her homework done and had to remember music notes as well as school notes. It sounded hard, but she could manage. She had to. "We have vacations, yes?" the girl questioned hopefully, and the principal smiled, "Of course. It depends on the holiday for the amount of days off, though. Christmas and Spring break are the longest. Christmas is almost two weeks and Spring break is a week. The rest are usually one or two days."

Writing quickly on the side of her folded paper, Noodle took a deep breath, staring at the repeating diamond pattern on the carpet of the woman's office. Ms. Mayfield scribbled something down and handed it to Noodle, "Would you please hand this to the woman in the front desk? She's going to explain how the ticket arrangement works for lunch." The thin teen stood and took the note slowly, leaving the office as she closed the door behind her.

Making sure Noodle was in the right place and that the door was closed, Ms. Mayfield folded her hands on her desk with a worried expression, "Okay, in the filing classification, there is a little problem when it comes to Noodle." Russel nudged the singer, who had dozed off during the explanations, and his head popped up with a cheesy grin, this quickly fading when her eyes portrayed concern. "Wot 'appened?" he whispered to Murdoc, and the bassist glanced at him, whispering back, "Shut up an' listen. S'bout Noodle."

"What do you mean?" Russel shrugged, leaning one arm on his armrest. Tapping her fingers slightly, Ms. Mayfield turned to her computer, typing in Noodle's name, but nothing opened up. A red sign blinked '**Not Found**' on the screen. "You see, every student is alphabetically organized under their last name…we haven't received any indication that she has one. Or a real name." Murdoc rolled his eyes. Leave it up to 2D to give Noodle a name like that. Then again, the girl _had_ agreed to it, or at least it looked that way. It was the only word she could say (that they could understand anyway).

"Tha' _is_ 'er real name. S'not a nickname." 2D explained, tilting his head, "People can name kids anythin' 'ey want." Nodding her head, Ms. Mayfield pointed at him, "That may be so, Mr. Tusspot, but last names cannot be picked like first names can. Unless Noodle is registered under a last name, we can't file her in our school." Glancing down, Russel thought this over. Getting a last name, or changing it, took weeks of applications and court settlements. They would never have the time, not to mention what kind of last name Noodle would be wanting. Just deciding on it might take weeks. "We'll figure somethin' out." he said quietly, looking up.

Smiling cheerily, the woman reached for a small orange envelope, "Great. And there's only one more thing to explain." she lifted the envelope, "These are tuition slips. We hand them out every beginning of the month, or you can just pay upfront in total now. If you want to do it through the slips, we rather you mailed it to us than send it off with Noodle. Students have a knack for forgetting to hand them in, and before you know it, you're charged for a late fee besides the tuition. It's just easier on you." She handed the slip to Russel and shrugged, "Well, I'm sure that's it, unless you have any questions?"

Russel held onto the envelope tightly, "Noodle won't be bothered during school from anyone outside?" Ms. Mayfield shook her head certainly, "Absolutely not. The only fans she'll get will be the ones inside the school and once they get used to her, they won't group up on her so much. We also do not allow camera men on campus unless the school is hosting some grand activity, which isn't a lot of times. We treat all our students with equality, no matter who they are." 2D smiled, maybe that would do Noodle some good, being treated like everyone else rather than a celebrity everyone wanted to be. He glanced to the side, wondering why Murdoc hadn't even attempted to get a word in, staring off at anything on the floor. Sure he was listening, but it didn't look like he cared.

"Okay…so we're done?" Russel shifted. It felt like they had been there forever and he was getting hungry. Murdoc glanced at him with a hopeful look in his eyes, for once thankful the drummer was around. "Yup." the blond smiled, getting up and opening the door for them. With each band member she bobbed her head in a bid goodbye, "Mr. Nicalls…Mr. Tusspot…Mr. Hobbs." Noodle looked over her shoulder, receiving the ticket booklet from the chubby lady behind the first desk after hearing her drone on about how they were used and the amount of money lunch cost, aside from the rules of no cutting lines, no saving spots, and no starting fights.

The teen walked over happily that the whole deal was over, and Murdoc seemed pleased as well, ducking out of the office before she could say anything. 2D patted her shoulder, suddenly interested in the tickets in her grip, "'ey gave yeh carnival tickets? Bloody 'ell…I never got any good stuff like tha' back in my day…" Noodle giggled, pocketing the tickets and followed Russel out, able to take a deep breath from the claustrophobic room, "Not carnival tickets, 2D. Lunch tickets. The daily number is posted in the lunch room and you must present your ticket with your number on it so they can count off how many lunches they sold you." The singer arched an eyebrow, pushing the doors to the outside open, "Wull, tha' seems pointless…as long as yo' payin', wot do 'ey need count for?"

Noodle shrugged with a cute smile, having no exact clue. Loading back into the geep, Russel placed a large hand on Murdoc's shoulder as the bassist mumbled to himself, searching for his keys, "Awright man, what's wrong wichu? You said nothin' the whole time, it was like you weren't even there. Somethin's up…or did that threat just work real good?" he smirked, but Murdoc shook his head in a jerk, his messy mop of hair flinging around, "Fuck, Russ…I think I know tha' woman…" The drummer's expression flattened as he rolled his eyes, locking himself in, "Yeah, Muds. You know her. And how the hell would that happen?"

2D gazed at the large structure once more in curiosity before the geep pulled away hastily, "She wos nice." Murdoc rubbed his neck, shaking his head, "I swear Russ…blond, green eyed, name's _Erika_. Didn't yeh see the way she looked at me when she shook m' 'and? I swear, I think I did 'er once…" Snapping into reality, the singer glanced at Murdoc, peeking back at what he could see of Russel, "Yeh know, Russ…she did kinda look at Muds a lit'tle strangely…" The large man shook his head, not believing a word of it, "Man, of _all_ the women, how do you know she's one of them?"

Murdoc grinned foully, turning a sharp corner, "B'cause," he chuckled, "she was one o' my better nights." Glaring at him, Russel lifted a fist with a growl, "You know this could completely screw over Noodle's chance at this school because of yo' stupid mistake, man? Why a _principal_ of all people!" Pointing a finger, 2D bounced in his seat like a child, eyeing a pizzeria, "Pizza, Murdoc? Please?" Feeling his stomach grumble as well, the bassist crossed over into the wrong lane and spun the car around, almost crashing into three others, two of which had small children inside, "Yeh think I bloody ask my girls wot 'ey do for a livin'? I 'ardly ask if 'ere married…"

"Well, it's crap like that that you get kicked in the ass for it later on. Great goin', idiot." the drummer fumed, crossing his arms. Pulling up in front of the pizzeria, Murdoc shoved 2D, his way of saying to go get it. The singer rubbed his arm sourly, leaving the vehicle in hopes he wouldn't get mobbed before he could order his pizza. He didn't mind giving autographs or anything, but everything had a time and place, and signing napkins, cardboard boxes, and breasts wasn't his view of perfect timing. Turning in his seat, Murdoc leaned his arm on the headrest, giving Russel a blank annoyed look, "'ey, I kept quiet the 'ole time, I'll do nuthin' concernin' the bloody place, an' I won't talk to 'er ever, awright? I 'ope yeh know I'm doin' 'is on'y b'cause it's for _Noodle_." he said a little louder, catching her outside gazing attention.

The teen had learned to block out what she really didn't care to hear, so hearing Murdoc mention her so outwardly was a sign to pay attention, "Hm? Oh…yes, thank you." she nodded, giving a fake small smile. Murdoc scoffed, eyes glued to her face, "Awright, not on'y wos tha' bloody smile the cheesiest I've ever seen, I bet yeh don't even know wot yo' thankin' me for." Russel threw a dark look at him, "Maybe its better that you _don't_ repeat it." the large man turned to the teen with an awaiting smile of his own, "So, girl, how'd you like it?"

Glancing out again, her expression was unidentifiable under her bangs covering her eyes and her mouth thinning out, "I…Ms. Mayfield is very nice." Tilting his head with a slight nod, Russel agreed, but he hadn't asked about the principal. "Yeah…but what about the school?" he suggested with curiosity. Keeping in her quiet tone, Noodle slowly blinked, watching the cars go by, "It is very…grand. On the outside." she glanced at him, "I cannot say much, I did not essentially see the school." Watching 2D leave the pizzeria waving at fans who had been ordering pizza there too, Murdoc sat up laxed, "Don't worry yo' pretty lit'tle 'ead off, girlie. Once school starts, yeh'll wish not essentially seein' the school wos all yeh'd 'ave teh do."

Getting in, 2D brought a stink of cheese that erupted growls from everyone's stomachs, including his own. "Took yeh long enough." the bassist complained, trying to ignore the delicious aroma. "Wull…people an'…yeh know." the skinny man waved off, placing the box securely on his lap. "D, hold onto that pizza wit yo' life." Russel muttered, knowing the box could wind up on the street somewhere smashed by other cars trying to race against their speed greedy driver. Yes, sometimes some idiot would try to test themselves against Murdoc, of course, ending up with a totaled car and emergency room visit. "'ey Noodle! When do we get started on ev'rythin'?" the singer asked over the wind that was smacking him in the face, fingers hooked onto the edge of the boxes.

She looked up, realizing everyone's attention was on her. Her emerald eyes held such a determination, one could almost cower in her presence had they not known her for the amount of time to gain a relationship as the three men had, "Today." Murdoc arched an eyebrow, looking back at her in the rearview mirror, "Eh, look Noods, I'm wit yeh on gettin' started right away, but we can't _get_ started when we 'ave no schedule teh go by. Doin' random practices at guess times is jus' sloppy, an' I'm not 'avin' tha'." he warned, speeding ahead as the familiar absence of homes and businesses faded away into rotten grasses and broken sidewalks.

"I agree, which is why while you all eat, I will make a time sheet, just like the one Ms. Mayfield conferred me, and make copies so none of us will forget. And I would rather not hear any complaints if some days start early and others end late. We all agreed to work on Demon Days, accepting the fact that it would have to be worked on twice as hard due to me starting school." the girl announced, sounding much older than her age. Murdoc smirked while 2D dug into the glove compartment again in search for the remote, pressing the button just as the geep flew through, barely making it through the gate. Everyone held on as the geep tilted up, knocking over tombstones that the zombies probably would be to happy about, "Tha's our girl. Always one step ahead." 2D arched an eyebrow with a small smile. It was rare when Murdoc announced he was proud of someone other than himself. It was just one of those moments you couldn't get back once passed.

Halting in a screech, the band mates lurched forward, probable to get whiplash in the future, and Murdoc leaned out on his side, looking back at the skid marks the tires left. "_Lards_! Start losin' some weight! Yo' takin a toll on the geep!" he grunted, turning the car off and getting out. Getting on his side, 2D's smile quickly dropped into a griping gape, realizing the grease from the bottom of the box had left two large oil stains on his thighs. "Wot the '_ell_!" he whined, handing the box over to Russel who shook his head with a smile. Climbing out, Noodle saw the frustration of the singer and thought better than to ask what had happened. It didn't take much to be able to put together the explanation anyhow.

"Gotta change…" he mumbled, heading for his room, but paused, turning to Noodle once Russel was out of hearing range, "So yeh still up for tonight?" he asked with a cheerful grin, soon subsiding when the axe princess arched an eyebrow without thought, "…Tonight?" Holding his arm behind him, the singer glanced down, fearing she had forgotten. Perhaps it wasn't that important to her…not that movies were the best thing or most important thing in the world…but it was the thought…, "Yeah…uhm…yeh…said yeh'd watch Death Rise wit me…unless yo' gunna be busy wit work an' such, seein' as we 'ave a lot ahead o' us, I understand if yeh don't wanna or don't 'ave the time." he suddenly rambled, remembering Noodle had a lot of pressure on her shoulders and he was probably weighing them down more with a silly call for attention.

Noodle's eyes widened. She _had_ completely forgotten about that with all the stress of school and Demon Days put together. Her cheeks lightly flushed, knowing she had led on a disappointment for the singer, "Oh! No! I will be there!" Rubbing his neck, 2D focused on the teen before him, noticing her not so reassuring answer, "Erm, Noodle…yeh don't '_ave_ teh, yeh know. I'm sho' yeh got better things teh do wit yo' time, 'specially now o' all times." However, Noodle shook her head, her purple layers swishing against her cheeks, "2D, may I ask a favor of you?"

Bobbing his head in surprise, the singer blinked confused, but nodded, nonetheless, "Uh, sho', love. Anythin'." Taking his hand, the teen patted it gently, gazing up with her emerald eyes intensely sending out purpose, "If allowed, I would dedicate all my time, energy, and life to work. It was what was instilled into me, and there is nothing I can do about it. But I cannot allow myself to fall into the thought process of _only_ orders and work. _That_ is what I was trained for, and _that_ is what I try to run from. This 'break' from working so hard…it is what makes people human. Everyone needs to rest sometime, but I am afraid if I push myself too hard, I will no longer need rest and I will become what I was created to be. I want you to keep me grounded on my feet, 2D. Do not allow me to become obsessed with it. Drag me away, knock me out if you must to have me do something fun. Quality time is the solidity of work…it may not seem it, but taking an hour or two to watch a movie is very important to my balance of life…I do not want to forget what fun is…" she pleaded, and the singer nodded quickly, realizing she was being completely serious.

"I'll make sho' yeh don't work yo'self too 'ard, I promise!" he replied with a smile, patting her hand soothingly. Smiling a toothy grin, Noodle shook his fist in excitement, "Thank you…" Releasing, she held her arms behind her, head tilted, "And if I recall correctly, someone once told me movies are not as much fun if best friends are not present." 2D glanced down at his pants, mind tugging at him to change before grease set into his skin, "Really? …'ew said tha'? S'true, yeh know…" Noodle rolled her eyes with a giggle, heading for the stairs, "You did."

A sudden smile broke his wavy era, powering him to look up at her ascending figure. Waving an arm, he cupped his mouth, "Wait! So, tha's a yes for later, right?" Looking over her shoulder, the guitarist echoed back, voice bouncing off the walls in the carpark, "If your promise was true." She left him to change, and climbed up the stairs to grab a slice of cheesy bread and start on her next effort to make the band successful once again.

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _Wow, this must be my longest chapter yet. Fifty one pages…(cracks knuckles) This was a dooby. And sorry for the long arse wait, but people, be thankful for this chapter, because I'm pretty sure it's the last one you're going to see before I move again. Once we get an apartment, I'll be writing again, but until then, my computer will be boxed up in a warehouse somewhere, leaving me with a mindful of imagination and no where to put it. And, since this story is already too big in data to save on a disk, I won't even be able to carry it with me. I only pray that my beloved work will be safe in those trucks where my computer will be stashed away. (sigh) And this is part one of two of a chapter that I had to break down because even I wouldn't read a chapter as long as it was probably going to get. Thirties to fifties are a good chapter page range for this story. I don't wanna tire you guys out and give you cross eye. My computer's getting packed in a day or two, so yeah, this chapter **just** made it. (cheers) Thank God for me to get this off my stress list and for you loyalists to get a good read. And if anyone knows what the block system is for school, you know its hell. Well, until I'm back where I moved from, cheerio. (waves)_ **And don't forget to review, because I will be able to reply and such. I'll have internet on a laptop, so I'll respond to everyone to let you guys know how I'm doing on getting everything back to easy reading for you. XD**


	7. Start of Phase Two

Start of Phase Two

**Author's Note**:_ (peers out) Erm….(clears throat) H-Hi….remember me? Yeah, author of this story? Guys, you don't know how sorry I am and how happy I am to finally be updating this again SINCE SUMMER! Half of my junior year is almost over and I finally update. You do not know how many times I had to sneak to type this in the dead of night or during school hours at the same time while keeping it secret. I like **privacy**. SO…I hope you like…and will forgive…and will love the chapter so much you'll review and say how much you missed me. XP Yeah okay, just a review would be fine. XD Thanks! You guys are loved muchly! Buuuut you might wanna check the last few paragraphs on the last chapter to remember what point this chapter is starting from. ; Just some advice! Good reading!_

**&&&**

With a new pair of clean (or cleaner) jeans that fit snuggly to his legs, the singer rubbed his elbow as he followed Noodle's steps up the stairs and used the art of sniffing the aroma of delicious cheesy pizza in the air to find where it was located. It led him to the living room where Murdoc had already started on his second piece, sharing with Cortez of course, and Russel on his third. It seemed that Noodle had taken a slice since there was only one more left, and the lanky man made a dive for it before his band left him foodless.

The inconsiderate blokes…they would've left him with nothing if he hadn't come just in the nick of time. No conversation seemed to be made by neither Russel nor Murdoc, but perhaps it was because there really wasn't much to talk about. Within their separate thinking minds, they were figuring the problems Noodle's new school would bring and how difficult the stress could be on their girl, but 2D wasn't thinking about those kind of things as he walked casually into the room where they really all should be, the _kitchen_, where the teen Jap was hunched over her retrieved work with a blank sheet of paper, hand scrunched into writing position.

Opening his mouth widely, the singer ripped off a good chunk of his lunch, chewing curiously as he leaned over the girl, creating a towering shadow that caught Noodle's attention. "Please do not do that, 2D. I am trying to concentrate." she said without moving her eyes from the sheet, and the tall man arched an eyebrow, swallowing a tiny bit from the large mass he held in his mouth, "Do yeh wan' s'm 'elp?" he offered with the glob rolling around in his mouth as he took the seat beside her at the table. Peeking up for a moment, the guitarist noted the greasy hands and mouth with a slight wince, smiling for the thoughtfulness, "No, thank you…unless you understood what Ms. Mayfield was explaining when she mentioned the block system?" the girl giggled, seeing 2D's eyebrows shove upwards in worry.

Swallowing hard, he grabbed a napkin from the center rack on the table, wiping his mouth with a slight cough. That small piece hadn't gone down so smoothly. "Erm…no…didn't catch 'ose parts…an' I sorta dozed a lit'tle in the middle of 'er speech…" he admitted sheepishly, catching a small shadow of a smile on Noodle's face as she continued to write on her paper. "I think I will just make one time schedule, and use them for everyday. That will save me time and everyone from confusion." the axe princess told him, realizing she was doing this more for him than anyone.

2D wasn't exactly the best when it came to time and place. If it wasn't for Murdoc screaming at him every time they needed to get to an interview or Russel reminding him to take out what he was going to wear the night before, most of their agenda would have been doubley hectic than what it had been. Tapping the pen against her forehead in thought, the teen remembered when the singer had almost been late to his own interview, although they all had to be there, he was the one that was going to do the talking, but he couldn't decide which hat he wanted to wear, the bucket hat or the cap.

Instead of deciding on the way, he had sat in his room, locked up until Murdoc nearly broke down the door ready to deck the singer in the face, but the one ending up hurt in that situation was, in fact, Noodle, which would never made sense to anyone if that tale was shared. What had happened was Murdoc had kicked the door for about the eighth time in a row, finally wrenching the door from the lock beam and charged at the indecisive singer who was already a foot in the air and dodging away from the charging bull with horns. "We're fuckin' late, yeh stupid idiot! Wot the 'ell is takin' yeh? Don't yeh 'ear me knockin' at yo' fuckin' door? Or are yeh deaf, too? I'll make it 'appen, yeh nitwit! Don't try me!" the angered bassist growled, shaking the lanky singer with brutal force, giving him a dizzy headache to start the day.

Unbeknownst to either of them, little Noodle had strolled into the room to call them since Russel had asked her to, and since Russel was so kind to her, she pretty much did anything he asked her to as long as she understood what he was saying. She was starting to learn quickly with a couple of short sentences here and there. Eyes wide, 2D yelped as Murdoc curled a fist and jetted his elbow back sharply, banging it against something hard, thus causing him to drop 2D and glance behind profoundly. The room fell silent as both men stared at the child who's right eye was beginning to water and swell while the left eye stared back, completely stunned by the whole thing. Any other child would've burst into tears and ran to the one who would straighten that brute of a man out, but no, she slowly stood and timidly walked over to 2D's mirror, looking a bit gloomy that she was injured.

"…Oh shit…" the bassist had whispered, this ending up with switched role play as the bluehead began cursing out the other in the most foulest of ways while cradling the child in a motherly manner. Her dark green eyes (or eye) slowly shifted from her protector to her injurer, watching his expression actually distress with every other word from her tall friend. She and Murdoc hadn't ever been on good terms with each other, especially after the first night she had stayed in the strange place she had come to call home, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her deliberately…or at least that's how she felt. The girl was pretty good with figuring people out. He wouldn't dislike her as much as he acted out on 2D, would he? Besides, he wouldn't have had that distant look in his eye if he did.

Peering up, the child ran her arms around the singer's neck, giving him a loving hug, quieting him for the moment, "(2D-san…it is alright. You may put me down now.)" But the singer only held a worried façade, wiping the tears from her swelled eye. "Down." she remembered, pointing at the floor, and he gently placed her on her feet as she wished. Looking up at the dark figure, she stood before him, pointing an accusing finger, "Murdoc-san!" she had called strongly, and though he didn't flinch, he did wince, "Murdoc-san!...Hurt Noodle! Not mean to! Ac…Ac…" she pouted, prodding her lip in quick thought. What was that word again?

"Accident!" she suddenly popped, looking up at his stunned face, and she smiled happily, turning to 2D, "2D-san nice for Noodle. Murdoc-san hurt accident, yes?" she questioned, glancing at the said person, and he bobbed his head numbly, feeling rather odd about the situation. "Yo' lucky she 'as such a good 'eart." 2D mumbled, sitting on the bed as he looked around for anything that might stop the swelling. Nothing in his room could help, they would need some ice, and they would have to pass Russel on the way there. "An' wot are yeh plannin' teh tell Russ, anyways? Tha' in yo' attempt teh smash me face in, yeh got lit'tle angel love 'ere instead?" he grumbled, almost finding it hard to believe that the child had actually gotten hurt due to Murdoc's behavior. And on top of that, they were still running late.

"Tell Russel…? Forget _Russel_…wot the fuck am I gunna tell 'em camera crewers?" the bassist groused, "We can't tell 'em wot 'appened! An' the girl can't go on T.V. wit a bloody black _eye_!" he sighed, pressing against his eyes with a hand, "_Shit_!" Eye widening, the young guitarist smiled, waving her hand, "Noodle get idea! Need...Noodle room! Up!" she tried explaining, shooting her finger to the ceiling. Furrowing his eyebrows, Murdoc snapped, "We can't get yeh outta 'ere witout someone seein' 'at eye, girlie! An' I ain't dealin' wit lards just yet."

"Get idea! Need room!" she replied, tugging on the singer's arm, knowing he would listen to her. "Why not give it a try, Murdoc? It might save yo' arse." 2D said quietly, gripping the girl's hand gently and stood up. Curling his hand into a fist, the bassist rapidly crossed his arms in a grouchy manner, nodding his head at the elevator, "…I'll keep lards busy, jus' keep quiet 'till I think o' somethin' for 'is mess…" Leaving Murdoc behind in the singer's room, Noodle and 2D took the lift to her room and she dove into her closet, pulling out the oddest looking gas mask the thin man had ever seen. Carefully placing it on her face, Noodle smiled, "Not see hurt!" Grinning, 2D shook his head, pulling her into a proud hug, "Bloody 'ell, yo' a smart kid! It covers up perfectly!"

"Now tell Russel." she said to herself, disappearing from the room before 2D could realize what she had said. Peeking into the kitchen, she saw that Murdoc was looking for something in a drawer, or stalling rather, before he could risk getting his nose crunched a second time from Russel for accidentally knocking Noodle in the eye. It wasn't his fault she had been standing right behind him when he was about to pound the blueheaded dullard. Who stands that close behind someone anyway? He suddenly glanced her way, his expression a mixture of a problem solved, and, confusion. But she passed him, however, and went straight to Russel, "Russel-san, Noodle tell thing?" she inquired, and the large man glanced at her from his paper, wondering what the child needed.

2D halted as soon as he heard the words escape her mouth, attaching himself to the wall with a hard swallow, knowing he could be in as much trouble as the bassist himself. Murdoc, on the other hand, stared at her in disbelief that she could actually have the balls to do something even he wouldn't do for revenge. Tattling was the lowest of the low and though it could be a clear kick in the crotch, only the most desperate would stoop that deep. Leaning into the corner of the counter, he held his breath as the girl lifted the mask, showing the drummer her eye, "Noodle hurt eye! Accident, not mean to." she nodded while Russel inspected it and went to the freezer for an ice pack, "An' how'd this happen?" he asked gently as the band leader and lead singer nervously awaited her answer.

Stretching out her arms and legs, Noodle went into fighting position, "Noodle practice…YAH! YAH!" she demonstrated, throwing hard punches into the air, "Noodle…bo." she fumbled, not exactly knowing how to say she used it and hit herself while spinning, but she reenacted the imaginary scene that never happened, pretending to whack herself with a metal rod, and shrugged when Russel handed her the pack, "Not mean to…okay?" she questioned, and the New Yorker nodded, picking up his paper once again, "Okay. Just be more careful next time…an' wear that mask for the interview." He paused for a moment, looking around.

"Where's D?"

"Right 'ere!" the singer squeaked, clearing his throat as he poked his head in, ready to go. "Awright, let's get this show on the road, man." Russel heaved, walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway with 2D right behind him, unable to comprehend how _clever_ Noodle was two seconds ago. Murdoc was on the same boat. He stared at her, speechless over what she had just done. The girl had told a complete flat out lie with no guilt at all to the one she trusted the most about something pretty serious…for him. This put the bassist in the quietest, most astounded mode he had ever been in. Never had anyone done something for him before. And what exactly did this girl want in return? He was pretty sure he didn't own anything in any value to her. He hadn't done _squat_ for her. In fact, about the only thing he ever did do was say, "Why don't yeh pack up an' ship off?"

All of that was now slightly smacking him right in the face. Eyes searching the floor, he knew he had to get to the geep quickly. He was driving them all, but Noodle wasn't done with that ice pack yet. Glancing at his watch, he gently tapped her on her shoulder and she twirled, peeking up, "Erm…yeh…yeh can take tha' wit yeh if yeh want." he advised, pointing to the doorway, and she nodded, walking alongside him when he made his way out of the kitchen. Shoving his hands into his pockets, the bassist noticed the girl giving him continual looks and giggling as if she knew a grand secret and he didn't. "Wot?" he snapped, and she shifted the pack on her face, "Murdoc-san think Noodle tell Russel-san Murdoc-san mean to hurt Noodle, yes?"

Giving her a flat expression, the dark one continued down the hall, keeping an eye out for the carpark door, "Well, it bloody looked tha' way for a minute! We don't exactly get along an' yeh 'ad the perfect dirt on me. 'ell knows the dullard would've stuck up fer _you_ the 'ole way." Smiling so brightly that her uninjured eye closed, Noodle tilted her head faintly, "2D-san nice." She glanced at Murdoc who was avoiding eye contact, she poked his arm sweetly, "Murdoc-san nice, too. Sometime. Not nice sometime for 2D-san…not nice sometime for Russel-san…not nice sometime for Noodle…but not mean to _hurt_ Noodle. That why Noodle not tell Russel-san. Accident." she said in extremely choppy fragments, still getting her point across as the bassist listened.

"Yeah…accident." he repeated, knowing it was the truth. Shrugging her small shoulders, she took the pack off and patted her eye, "Noodle tell Russel-san Murdoc-san hurt Noodle accident, Russel-san hurt Murdoc-san because." she finished, using 'because' as her way of saying 'anyway'. Opening the door for them both, Murdoc went down first, then Noodle, "Yeah, I know. I wos gunna come up wit somethin', but yeh came wit 'at story. Eh, worked jus' as well." he figured, glancing at her. "Noodle not want Russel-san hurt Murdoc-san. Murdoc-san…okay." she admitted, slipping her free hand into his with a small smile. "_Wot the 'ell?_" the man thought, feeling her grip tighten around his palm, almost knowing he was going to shake it off soon.

"Let go o' me, yeh lit'tle…." he frowned, lifting his arm to point to their hands, but Noodle shook her head and pointed to the geep which wasn't too far away now, "To car! Be nice, okay?" she asked hopefully, and Murdoc rolled his eyes, unable to deal with looking at that eyesoring damage on her face. With his other hand he snapped the mask back on her face and sighed. The girl misinterpreted the groan for guilt, however. "Murdoc-san sorry?" she asked, sounding rather muffled as she glanced up at him. Arching an eyebrow, the leader paused for a moment, "Wot?"

"It okay. Noodle not mad. Murdoc-san Noodle friend."

"…Wotever." he replied, having no idea where that came from, but glanced off for a moment before hushing his voice, "Oy, girlie?" Tilting her head curiously, she smiled underneath the mask, where he couldn't see, but he figured she was smiling, considering she always was. Looking over at Russel, who was showing 2D something in the paper from the back seat, he slowly lowered his sight, tapping the glass where she could see through, "Uh…" he started, finding it hard to say that one simple word that made people happy. Swallowing his enormous pride, he talked more to the street than anything when he muttered, "…Thanks."

"Well come." her voice chimed cheerfully, more cheerful than anyone considering how the rest of that day happened to go. It had something to do with forgetting to lock the gates or someone hacking the system somehow, but either way, Murdoc's Winnebago had gotten carjacked _during_ the interview, which 2D was a bit horse for since he had been screaming his head off when Noodle had been hit, and along with Noodle's black eye, everything topped off for a normal day. Of course the Winnie was retrieved, although no one's quite sure what became of the thieves once Murdoc got a hold of them, and Noodle's eye cleared up neatly within a few weeks. And for the record, 2D had finally decided to go along with his bucket hat.

"Noodle? _Nooodle_?"

Blinking a couple of times, the teen shook her head, looking around with a perplexed expression, "Yes?" Chuckling, her blueheaded friend rested his cheek in his palm, taking another bite from his lunch, "Floated off inteh daydreamer's paradise, did yeh?" Blushing lightly, she merely shook her head, "Oh…no, just…well, remembering the old days." the girl said quietly, her stomach taking their minds off the topic. Sliding her hand over her belly, she glanced down, patting it, "Oh…" Tilting his head, 2D furrowed his brows, "Didn't yeh grab a slice o' pizza?" Going back to her work, the guitarist went through all the boxes and times, making sure each made sense in her haste to finish, "No, not yet."

Looking at his piece guiltily, the singer stood and looked through the drawers with his free hand in search for a knife, "Erm…yeh might not 'ave a chance now, love…" The girl lifted her head and turned to face the living room, watching Murdoc suck the grease off his fingers while Russel just sat on the couch, settling in and digesting. She knew she should have taken one while she had the chance. Well, she could always turn to fruit. That was healthier anyway. Sighing, she turned back to her work, finding a half slice of pizza waiting for her on a plate. Her eyes darted for the thin man, finding his rear sticking out of the refrigerator as he rummaged for something to drink.

Watching the pizza as if it were going to come alive and attack her if she were to touch it, Noodle shook her head, poking her cheek with the pencil's eraser, "2D, you do not have to split your food; I can eat something else." Lifting himself to talk back to her, the singer ended up whacking his head against the top of the inside of the refrigerator, pulling his torso out with a developing headache. It wasn't too hard for him to wind up with one. The tiniest little knock would have his noggin pounding for a good portion of the day. "N-Nonsense," he grunted, beer in hand as he slammed the door shut, "Pizza is a celebration food an' we're celebratin' 'is day for two things: you signin' up into school, an' us workin' on Demon Days."

A gentle smile tugged at the lower portion of her face, slowly reaching for the slice and bit a small piece off, finally tasting the grease covered cheese slip and slide within her mouth and down her throat. Placing the tip of the beer's neck against the counter, the bluehead carefully hit the bottle down, popping the cap off and sat, leaving the fallen top for someone else to step on later or throw out eventually, "An' later, after we eat dinner an' digest a lit'tle, I'll order some more, an' we can toast teh me gettin' a license again, us all makin' it back 'ere, a good summer, an' hopefully, a good year for all o' us, especially you, now wit goin' teh 'igh school an' all." he nodded, pressing his lips against the chilly brown glass, tongue recalling the alcoholic sting as it washed down the Italian lunch.

Eyes darting leisurely across the page, Noodle tapped the pencil's eraser against her bottom lip in thought, a pout in progress, "Hmm…I am sure toasting is used with drinks, 2D." Licking his lips, and then wiping them with his arm, he sucked air through his gap, a common habit of his when he was trying to remember something important. This simple action pulled the guitarist from her work to peek at him, wanting to see this thinking face. It wasn't so much that it was a wonder to see this expression on him, but it was just plain unusual when 2D _wanted_ to remember something, and couldn't. She knew the singer wasn't a dull as everyone thought he was. He just didn't care to pay attention to things that didn't interest him, but when something ever _did_ happen to catch his curiosity, he would turn into a living textbook of whatever that topic happened to be, like zombies, for instance. To someone else, it might be useless knowledge to know almost everything to know about them, but for the Kong residents, it was a life saver.

Softly shrugging, he strummed his fingers on the table, focused on staring inside the beer bottle with one eye closed, "Wull…we'll 'ave soda or somefink I s'pose…" Seeing Noodle sigh thoughtfully, he smiled, pointing at her forgotten paper, "But enough 'bout later. Tha'll come soon enough. Wot's tha' yeh got done 'ere?" Following the direction of his pointer, Noodle gazed at it for a moment before lifting it up against the light, almost examining it for any flaws. "If I were to hand this to you now, expecting you to follow your day by it, would you be able to understand it?" she questioned timidly, not wanting to sound offensive in any way, but also needing him to realize the importance of his understanding.

The young man's smooth face crinkled up in a matter of seconds as his eyes scanned around the paper, targeting important keys, such as times, where he needed to be, and why certain times were left out. "Wull," he started, giving her a side glace, but left the sentence undone, feeling there would be too much for the answer of his simple question, and he wasn't just ready to listen to it yet, and returned to his paper gazing. "I'm sho' I could." he admitted, placing it down after a minute or so, "If yeh explained it the way you meant it teh be."

Scooting her chair closer to him, she pressed the tips of her fingers against the sheet, spinning it in a quick half turn so both of them could see, and tilted her head up at him, resting her hands on her lap. "What do you want me to explain?" she asked, her eyes blinking with a serious watch. Waving his hand around with a negative shake to his head, he merely crossed his arms, "No, love. Wot do yeh want me teh understand is the question 'ere." Eyes shifting to the blocked schedule, she slowly lifted a finger and pressed it against the top most box in the left hand corner, "Eight to ten thirty…band practice." The singer nodded, watching her index finger move one down. "Ten thirty to eleven…break time. Eleven to noon, practice again, until twelve to one. That will be lunch sectioned in. One to three, more practice, three to four, adjustments and corrections, four to seven will be free time for you and maybe Russel, but I am sure Murdoc will want to participate in the office time I will schedule in for myself. During that time, I will be making calls, orders, and appointments for not only the band, but for personal issues as well. When was the last time you went to a doctor?" she suddenly questioned, arching a brow at the surprised singer.

"Uhhm, doctor? Aw, I dunno…Prolly back when we were still together?" he shrugged with an innocent grin, reassuring Noodle she would need to definitely make some appointments soon. They wouldn't be able to travel without up-to-date check ups. "Three 'ours o' free time will be nice…'specially when I start losin' my voice an' m' fingers 'ventually start breakin' off from arthritis." the bluehead chuckled as a joke, but Noodle glanced down, wondering if she could fix the schedule another time for, yet again, 2D's sake. Although the phrase was meant to be taken as a harmless joke, Noodle knew it was too true. His hands were in good shape, but that wasn't what worried her. Long hours of singing all day long in practice and not for fun takes a strain on one's voice, thus resulting in soreness, inflammation of the throat, and hoarseness.

Aside from smoking, which was slowly killing his lungs, and in time, his voice, 2D took care of his voice, which would give them a good start, but maybe the singer could have a day off every week, just to gain his voice back and hopefully not use it too much on his free day. The rest of them would just have to work on something else, maybe instrumental parts or more office work. Not to mention after a while of aggravation, Murdoc could only handle so much bottled frustration. The teen axe princess did not want to be the reason for sudden beat downs during the day if the singer would need water or continuous cough drops. "You are right…" she nodded in all seriousness, and the playful smile subsided on the keyboardist. Frowning that she would need a new piece of paper to create a new schedule she hadn't even finished explaining, Noodle reached for it, but 2D gently grabbed her hand before she could rip it up or crumble it into a ball of forgotten labor.

"It wos a joke, love." he clarified, giving her hand a playful pat as if he were scolding her, however Noodle nodded her head, "I know, but you are right. I did not take into consideration that your throat needs rest. I was thinking of it only as an instrument, not an actual voice that you will use all day long. I was thinking perhaps you should get a free day from any musical participation on your behalf…" she trailed off, going into her thought bubble again. Eyebrows raised, the singer leaned his head closer, almost wanting to keep it a secret from the two quietly sitting in the living room, "A 'ole day fer me? Tha' sounds great! But…I'm not so sho' Murdoc will like the idea…" he winced, glancing over at the figure, now saying something to the mysterious Cortez who seemed to be dancing again, this time, on his master's shoulder.

Rubbing the tip of her nose in consideration, the guitarist popped her lip with a sigh, "Hmm…well…I do not want you singing for a day. And I do not care how much Murdoc will complain about it. Your voice is the most essential piece of putting together this CD. Without it, we can do nothing." Stretching out his fingers with a strum to the air, the singer pointed to her paper, "I can still play, though. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do anythin' the 'ole day while the rest o' yeh are workin' yo' arses off, any'ow." Spinning the pencil between her pointer and middle finger, Noodle rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, staring off, the enigma of her mind working to its fullest as the singer, more interested in the spinning writing utensil, watched it go back and forth, eyes switching sizes as they focused on the moving object one at a time. "I…will make it either an instrumental day, or a replay day. It will be pure instrumental work or recording and editing errors. I will make sure you have a free day unless it is the utmost necessity that we will need your voice." she finalized, writing herself a little note on the side of the paper.

"Yo' too good teh me, angel love." the bluehead teased, giving her a wink, and she smiled, biting her bottom lip as she glanced at the next box she would need to explain. "The last time box…I am not too sure whether it should be from seven to ten…or seven to eleven thirty…It will probably vary for certain songs, depending on how hard they are to complete. It all depends if time is on our side." she veered worriedly with an uneasy shrug. This summer wasn't going to be easy on anyone. Poor Murdoc was going to get to roughest kick out of anyone considering he was the last to get back with the least amount of 'vacation'. Well…he agreed to the harsh welcome and seemed to be head on for it.

Reaching over with a thin bent finger, 2D mustered a scrunched figurative nose, "An' wot's tha' box right 'ere? Yeh scheduled somethin' for after midnight?" Emerald pools dragging to where his digit plotted, the teen guitarist sighed guiltily, "Oh…yes…well, for me, that is." she explained vaguely with another uncomfortable shrug, "Uhm…tiding up desks, unplugging instruments and placing them in their rightful spots, filing papers, and going over my own personal schedule of things to get done before each day is ended…of course, this is on my time, so you and the others will not have that box added in on your time schedules." the axe princess admitted with a breath.

Rubbing under his nose, 2D crossed his arms over the table, resting his head in the crook of his elbow, "Doesn't seem like much time for fun an' games, eh?" Rubbing her shoulder from sitting in a hunched position for so long, Noodle glanced at him with a curious twinkle in her eye, "Not too much…but you will find a way, correct?" Observing his forming grin, the teen inwardly smiled as he whispered, "Yeh can count on me, love.", and tilted her head the other way since Murdoc and Russel had finally decided to enter in on the little conversation. The bassist realized something was wrong with the picture when Noodle glimpsed at him emphatically, and suddenly tossed the empty pizza box he had to the side of the garbage can, "Oy, don't look at me! Blame lards, 'ere, for takin' yo' piece!"

Glaring at the dark Brit, Russel shot a blameworthy finger at Murdoc, "No, blame crackerass here for feedin' it to his bird!" At the mention, Cortez cawed darkly in defense for his master, but Noodle stopped the gathering argument in two seconds, "Never mind it, 2D has already fixed the situation, and I am ready to explain the schedule to you both." Smiling at the mention, 2D snuck a smug smirk at the bassist, almost in a '_I did something better than you_' mock, however, Murdoc wasn't paying attention to him, for if he had been, the singer's bottom teeth probably would've been knocked out as well to match the missing top ones. Giving Cortez a fatherly pat, the bassist threw the tall singer a dirty scowl, "2D couldn't fix a broken eraser if 'e tried."

Lifting his head from his rested position, the mentioned said pouted darkly, brows furrowed in annoyance. He was tired of the lack of respect due to his tiny lack of intellect due to Murdoc's past liability. "Could _you_?" he questioned, knowing there was no honest way to break an eraser, and if done somehow, it would still do the job of erasing without being fixed. Lips pulled back revealing his sharp teeth, Murdoc took a step towards the lanky man, getting a hand pressed against his mid as Noodle kept her eyes on her sheet, "Murdoc, _you_ were the one who suggested the idea of orderly conduct for our practices in the preceding two months we have before my time is occupied with schooling. If you wish to get any say in how I have set your time up, I suggest you pay attention while you still have the chance."

Attention falling on Noodle knowing she was right, he nodded grimly, but Cortez, who was merely an asset to Murdoc, kept a sharp eye on the singer, ready to pierce any limb close enough if he felt his master was angered. Murdoc hadn't explained much about Cortez to the others, or talked about the private conversations held with the mysterious bird. No, he wasn't going to be looked at as a nut job, because, to a certain extent, he wasn't, and the large raven didn't seem to mind either, since his owner was the only one in the world who could understand him. There, like the relationship between Noodle and Mike, was an understanding amid the dark man and baleful bird, and as long as the way things were did not disturb the bond connecting a man and his raven, neither bothered to call any attention to it. Cortez was just there, and the others were expected to deal with it. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, he would make sure of it, and he was sure Murdoc would, too.

From a bird's eye view, he quietly watched everything anyone did, whether it was stupid or relentless, he saw it, and made judgment on the action. Yes, primates and apes were close to humans on the evolution scale (if you believe in that method), but birds didn't need long arms, long legs, larger brains, or hair to comprehend the ways of the mammals underneath them. That was their point. Fly away from the strange and stupid foul ups of the world below, and reach for something more. Perhaps that was why he and Murdoc got along so well. Both thought better of themselves…both wanted more.

Of course _all_ animals had memories, why Cortez could still remember soaring around in the sky blue before landing ever so delicately on a clay brick, sun beaten, open barred window sill to peer inside. Something shimmering had caught his eye while flying and his curiosity had gotten the best of him, forcing him to cling with his razor sharp claws onto the edge, casting a large shadow against the cool cellar floor and across a figure sitting with a leg out and the other pulled up, right arm resting with their elbow barely hinging on the kneecap, head hidden in the midst of dark shadows, but the raven could tell this figure was resting against the hard wall, pondering thoroughly.

It was a male, as most jailers in this area were, and the bird jerked his head in a few directions, looking around for anything else in this cell that might set off a glistening glow. Only two other jail mates that were sleeping at the moment, empty bottles of beer alongside the unconscious bodies, and a filthy, ancient looking urinal that appeared it hadn't been cleaned after a decent amount of time. Bored with this set up, the black raven lifted its head and spread his wings, about ready to desert the scene, when the only one awake in the cell glanced up slowly, whites of the eyes standing out in all the darkness as the pupils kept a watch of interest on this new visitor.

Realizing he was being observed, the bird kept his wings open a moment longer, then closed them in as a glitter had shimmered when the human leaned forward. It was some sort of upturned cross-like medallion, gold of no less, hanging from the male's neck, attracting the sun's light to it and the bird's attention as well. Cautiously floating down, the prying raven hopped a couple of times, just for a closer look at this strange object. Hopefully the human wouldn't be stupid enough to scare him away as most humans did. Humans…they were idiotic things without a doubt. Yes, they created many things, but in common sense, they lacked.

Close enough to peck the man's shoe, the bird blinked speedily, wondering why he hadn't kicked him away or hissed at him. The only movement the person had made was at his chain, holding the very tip of the bottom, moving the glare from side to side, watching as the bird's attention wavered along with it. A curled smirk followed a weak, raspy voice, evidence that he hadn't talked to anyone in a while, "Yeh like tha', don't yeh?" Cocking his head to the side, the animal uncertainly lifted himself to the tip of the boot, finding refuge in this one lonely being. His way of speaking was different than those native to this land. He was lost…as was the bird.

"A raven in Mexico…" the man mused, finding this most humorous for some reason. Conceivably the smoldering weather was getting to him? "_I'm_ a long way from 'ome…" he muttered, giving the bird a stare he would a human, stretching his arm out ever so gently. The bird only stared back, tilting its head. Something was strange about this male, something…not too negative…but not too positive, either. He had fallen, and his will to get up was not so strong. A strong caw erupted from the small bird, startling other jailers in separate cells, but it neither spooked nor fazed the man before him, studying him with admiring respect. "Hmm…" he mumbled in thought before his stomach roared louder than any caw could top. Backing away from the man, the raven did a little warning dance, sticking its leg in the air in a way of saying '_Watch out, I'm armed_'.

But only a shaky hand rose to be placed over a slight popped belly, an obvious cry of hunger. Off in the corner, the bird could see a can of beans and empty plates where cold rice clumps had been, a most grotesque dinner for one who was not from around here. It shook its head in pity, eyes on the man who had bothered to talk to him, now keeping his mind off food as he played with the chain that had caught the bird's attention in the first place, the same thoughtful pose pulled on his mug. When one's place is in jail, there is only but the action to think to oneself in hopes that they won't loose their mind before their bail is due. This was ridiculous; he wouldn't allow this to happen. The only human who had showed him any kind of awareness was in disabled hysteria and it would only be too soon before the walls and bars became living to him. There was something different about him…something very different indeed.

Lifting up with one flap, the creature hovered in the air to catch the male's somnolent interest, and flew off from the cell with strong intentions to come back. It hadn't been more than five minutes before a small shadow carrying what seemed to be a stick made its way through the bars, dropping the offering onto the man's lap. Shaking his head roughly with fingers pressing against his eyes, he lifted the stick up tiredly, concentrating on it long enough to realize the tiny red dots attached to the stick was food, debating whether to scarf them down or not. Who knew what disease bearing, parasite living consequences these things could impact…but at that moment, he could care less if it was a five star dinner or regurgitated crackers, something needed to be put into his stomach _now_.

Swallowing them as if they were pills, the man wiped his mouth from the stickiness of the skins, glancing at the bird in wonder. "…Any chance yeh could bring me s'more?" he gurgled, having a feeling the bird knew exactly what he asked when it came back with three more branches. Once he had his fill in, he gave the rest to the raven, getting it to trust him enough to perch on his hand, rough, worn fingers rubbing down against sleek, smooth feathers. "Thanks for tha'…I owe yeh…" the man mumbled, hand continuously petting the animal. Cawing slightly in response, the raven purposely clenched the knuckle he was standing on with his talons, getting a scowl in reply. Feeling it wasn't worth it, the man yawned, snagging a few berries that were left, and murmured, "Name's Murdoc Nicalls…care teh know?"…

"Hmm…yo' gunna be killin' yo'self, Noodle."

Tilting his head at the paper his master was gazing at, Cortez switched shoulders, eyes still peering over at the tall bluehead. Shaking his head firmly, the large drummer crossed his arms with a thoughtful veneer, "I don't like that you got yo'self with much more overtime than anyone else…you need rest, too, girl." Noodle sighed, lightly pressing against her temples, "Russel…I am no longer ten years old. I can handle a couple of hours after 'bed time'." she remarked, a little steamed he was seeing it that way, but Russel wasn't thinking of her as a young child. He was worried about her health, as was he thinking for everyone else's. "It's not that, girl…not that…"

Rolling his eyes at the moment of soft spoken Russel Hobbs, the bassist shook his head, leaning on the back of Noodle's chair looking ready to give a pep talk (which coming from Murdoc, would be extremely rare), "Wot lards is _tryin'_ teh say, witout makin' it sound like we gotta check under the bed for monsters an' do the spook-a-way dance, is tha' extreme long 'ours ev'ry night does yeh in after a while…affects practice an' such." he slurred, rotating his hand around while he spoke to make it go along. Taking a glance at the sheet before Noodle could reply, he pointed at their break times, "Eh…sneak a nap or two in an' yeh'll be fine."

Sighing in a relinquished manner, the Japanese girl bobbed her head slightly, tilting her chin up to glance at him, "Fine…but _only_ if I am feeling slightly weary." she noted, nodding at Russel while she announced this, making it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be bothered when it came to getting enough rest. Resting was for the split off. Now it was time to work, and she would make sure they had plenty of it. Fifteen bouts of work to be exact. "So, do we agree that this will be our schedule everyday?" the guitarist questioned, lifting the sheet for all to see. "S'fine wit me." 2D smiled, jogging a reminder in Noodle's head, "Oh, wait! Murdoc, Russel, there is something else…but it will not interfere with the times of the schedule I made. I want 2D to have at least a day a week, maybe two even, to rest his voice. On those days, we can just go over the material we have done already, check for mistakes, redo some parts if necessary, etcetera…" she explained, getting out of her seat.

"The dullard never 'ad a free day back when we did the first album, girlie. Wot makes 'im so special tha' 'e gets a day off?" Murdoc complained, glaring at said person while crossing his arms, Cortez leering towards the singer in a dangerous manner. 2D shrugged in an '_it was her idea_' fashion, appearing that he had no idea why he would need a rest after all. "2D is playing two instruments, Murdoc. He is using his voice, and he is playing keyboard. I do remember him not having free days last time, and I also remember how horse he would become after so many long practices. There was nothing I could do about it at the time, but I would like to coordinate a guideline of how we should work by on this CD, and I want him to have a free day from singing. Is that alright with you?" she asked curiously, a hint of force thrown in her voice.

Murdoc only mumbled darkly an incoherent mush of vocabulary before rolling his eyes with a shaken head. "That's just fine." Russel agreed lightly, giving the bassist a warning glance, and 2D rubbed his nose, watching Noodle grab the paper happily, "Then I will get started on typing this quickly and printing it for everyone, and we can get started, alright?"

"All _wrong_." Murdoc snapped, jerking a thumb at the doorway, "S'awready after lunch, we jus' came back from a meetin' wit yo' principal, I'm digestin', an' I 'ave my Winnie teh clean out an' rearrange." he listed on his fingers, of course when saying cleaning out, he meant throwing the rest of the garbage that had piled up in there into bins, and nothing more. Tapping the paper in her hand, he gave a dismissive nod, "Do wot yeh were goin' teh do wit typin' up an' wotnot, but we start tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp." he determined, reading off her paper, and left within a matter of seconds down the hallway to the carpark.

Sighing lightly, Noodle picked up her pencil and folded her paper, pocketing it for safe keeping. So much for getting started right away. Noticing her rejected feelings, 2D offered her a tender smile, "Well, tha's Murdoc for yeh! Expected teh do the unexpected!" At this, both Noodle and Russel laughed, and the atmosphere was lifted again. A fuzzy head poked into the kitchen with a grin, thrilled that his buddies were home from that meeting Noodle talked about earlier and the night before, and walked in, tugging on Russel's shirt with a wave. "What's up, little man?" greeted the drummer, giving him a pat. Ruffling the primate's hair as she received a hug, Noodle glanced at 2D, waiting for his turn to salute the animal he had grown close to, "2D? …Would it be okay to type the schedule on your computer since you have a printer connected to it?"

Tickling Mike behind the ears as he wandered over, the singer nodded eagerly, almost honored that she asked, "'course yeh can, love. Jus' uh…oh, wait…I fink I disconnected it for somethin'…Might be in my closet…" he began to mumble, stretching out of his chair to his usual lanky walk, bidding the teen to follow. Mike replaced the singer's spot, giving Russel a curious glance, "Mm-ooh." The hefty man simply bobbed his head once with a smile, heading into the refrigerator with a smile, "Just you an' me, man."

Following the singer into the lift, Noodle tapped her foot as the doors closed and ignored the slight jolt the elevator gave her stomach everytime it was ready to decend. The two listened to the mechanical whirr while leaning against the walls of the moving box, both quiet as death. The young guitarist's eyes stared tiredly at the moving arrow, going the furthest right it was ever going to go (unless broken, of course). She suddenly frowned as the elevator stopped, bouncing a little before the doors opened once again, revealing the strange world of the carpark. 2D was the first out, but he glanced at her as soon as she caught up, slowly grabbing the doorknob when they were in front of his room, "Bland ride, ain't it always?"

Thinking hat on, Noodle nodded slowly, a very young idea forming within her mind, "Yes…very…" What if the ride didn't have to be boring? Most big shot elevators had music playing in them…why couldn't they? Waving it off with a shrug, Noodle left the thought for another day and sat herself before 2D's floored computer while he closed the door, heading over to his closet to dig through the mess he owned in order to find a printer. Starting it up, the teen observed the singing heartthrob tripping over a shirt that had tangled his feet together, drowning into the pile of clothing that was spilled out, "Oy!"

Now, with his legs bent in with his torso stuck in the closet, he rolled onto his back, grunting slightly in discomfort. "Oh! I found the printer, Noodle!" Smiling slightly, the teen giggled as she opened the only typing software the singer had on his computer and began rewriting the schedule digitally for the sake of others, "Good, but hopefully you have not broken something in order to find it." Pulling a few shirts off the printer, a large arm searched the higher shelf for the wires he _knew_ where up there…somewhere, facing back with a half grin, "Nah, yeh know wot 'ey say, love! Once yeh break it, its 'arder teh do it a second time…or somethin' along 'ose lines…" he pouted, eyebrow arched as he froze in though for her response. Noodle usually corrected him when he was wrong, and he didn't mind at all, but she only giggled more and continued typing, positively knowing that his reasoning was the theory for bodily viruses.

Fingers clasping around some shape and/or form of wire, the singer scratched his scalp with the other hand, wondering if he could remember how printers plus wires hooked up with computers and all that business. Tossing the wires Noodle's way, the scrawny singer gained up all his strength and tried to hold the heavy printer by its sides, squatting in good effort to try and lift it, but sadly, the only thing he managed to get done was achieve a twisted pain in his lower back. Clearing his throat with red cheeks having a feeling Noodle wasn't giving _all_ her attention to her work, he quickly decided to push and tug the printer across the room to the computer, finding it much easier for him to work that way. "Er…right. So…" he breathed, resting his chin against his carpet on all fours as his rear greeted the ceiling, "Bear wit me 'ere…I 'aven't set 'is up in a while…"

Typing away, figuring out how to make columns, the axe princess offered a cheerful nod, "Do not worry, I am sure we can figure it out." Tongue out on the corner of his mouth as he tried jamming a cord into the back of the printer, he glanced at her for a second, "I'll correct tha'. Yo' sho' _you_ can figure it out." Clicking on the little periwinkle colored disk in the corner of the screen, Noodle saved her work and looked up at the frustrated 2D, trying so hard to be good at his job, "I have faith in you, 2D. I will not interrupt." she encouraged, propping her elbows on her kneecaps, holding her chin with a grin as the singer gave her a bland, grim glimpse, "Now _tha's_ jus' unfair an' cruel. Yeh know you could do 'is in three seconds…leavin' me teh struggle…"

Completely winging it, the singer plugged in every guess he made and left it at that, shrugging, "I dunno…prolly's all wrong. I can't work under pressure…" Noodle held in her burst of hysteria for her friend's oxymoronic sentence, but smiled proudly when the printer popped up as _online_. "You did it!" she congratulated while he ruffled his own blue locks, "I did it?...Would yeh look at tha'…I did it…" he smiled quietly, lost in his own little world. It soon came crashing when he realized there was no paper for the schedules to print out on. "I 'ave some, wait a sec!" he piped, back to digging in his closet. Noodle shook her head slightly. If he was only ten percent neater, she was sure he wouldn't have such a hard position trying to find his things all the time. Slightly yawning as he hunted, her eyes wandered under his bed, noticing a half eaten shoe, a box of cigarettes, a couple of dusty forgotten condoms, and a neatly packaged rectangle. It couldn't be that obvious, could it?

"Uhm…2D?"

"Yeah?"

"Would that be it?" she asked blankly, pointing a slender finger under his bed. Nearly sliding underneath, 2D poked his spikey head out, "Good eye, love." He dropped the bulky package in her hands, dumping himself on his bed. "I should make a list of all the things I've ever lost…an' I'm pretty sho' I'll find 'em in 'ere somewhere." he admitted, resting his head on his pillow. Taking a small stack out of the package, Noodle set them in, clicking the print button, "I am sure if you kept your room semi-clean, it would not be so bad…uhm…2D?"

Arching a brow, he leaned over easily, noticing the '**no ink**' blinking a plain as can be. Clearing his throat for the second time out of embarrassment that day, the lanky bluehead rubbed his neck, lifting himself upright, "Er…I knew it needed a refill…jus' makin' sho' yo' on yo' toes, love…" Rolling her eyes underneath her bangs as he turned, the teenaged Jap wondered what she would do for the rest of the day. Not that there was much of it left, but she had planned to get a good head start on the CD…that was, until Murdoc came and smashed her plan to bits. She did have that date with the singer…well, not actual _date_, but it was the type of date on a calendar that could be marked off, and that wasn't until much later in the night anyway. She would have to remember to set her alarm to wake her up somehow without waking Russel, too.

Eyes widening as something was thrown centimeters from her cheek, Noodle arched a brow while 2D performed surgery on the printer's storage bins, using pens and his hands to shove the cartridges into their tight holders. Glancing to the side, she realized the dangerous flying object had been the last empty cartridge and rubbed her cheek delicately, "Be careful, 2D-san…" Pressing the lid down so hard a bit of ink leaked out onto his fingers, the singer pouted, "I ain't gunna 'urt m'self changin' _ink_ for a bloody computer, Noodle…"

"Not you. _Me_!" she clarified, waving the empty UFO at him, receiving a sheepish grin, "Oh…sorry…" Gently closing the main lid, 2D gave her a thumbs up, scooting away to watch the amazing action of a printer putting words on paper. It was quiet for a moment until the machine started up, sucking in a paper as its next victim for stamping torture. Laying back with his arms behind his head, knees still pointing at the ceiling, the thin vocalist slowly closed an eye and slanted his head, halfway facing Noodle's way, "Yeh sound real prepared for 'is an' ev'rythin', an' I don't 'ave a doubt in my mind tha' yeh aren't…but do yeh think…I mean, are yeh worried tha'…never mind." he simply ended, closing the other eye.

Tilting her head curiously, the teen wondered what went through that man's head sometimes as she counted out the printed schedules. Sure, he made sense plenty of times…or at least when he needed to (or _wanted_ to, more like), but there were times that she was sure even he was lost in his own words, splashing in the depth or drowning shallowness of its meaning. Giving her thumb a gentle lick, Noodle pulled one out and placed it on the 2D's stomach, who didn't seem to notice or care. "Alright. Now I just need to make sure these schedules are placed in areas where you all will see them." she noted, looking at the singer emphatically as he began to fold the sheet on his belly into an airplane, whizzing it around without letting go. Catching her serious glare, the vocalist sniffed, unfolding the sheet and sat up, rubbing the paper against his thigh in failing effort to make the folded wrinkles disappear, "Eh heh…I wos jus' about to, angel love…"

Arching an eyebrow, the guitarist rolled her eyes, watching him lift himself with the help of his bed to find a good place to put it, "Yes, I am sure." Keeping an eye on the newly printed papers, Noodle shut down the PC and monitor, questioning what exactly 2D was doing when he climbed on his bed and peered up at his ceiling. "I do not think that would be a good idea…" she started, but 2D nodded quickly before she could finish, "Yeah, it gets dusty up 'ere. The words'll get smudged out, I'll bet." Actually, Noodle was wondering how he was going to be able to read the small print from such a vast measure of space, but then again, he _was_ a lot taller than her. The Japanese teen sat on his bed, looking around for the ideal position to tape this important paper, but tilted her head curiously when she realized 2D was staring at her with an awkward expression.

"Yes?" she offered, looking around herself. "Yes!" he grinned, placing an arm around her. Confusion hit the girl like a ton of bricks, her own face allowing the singer to be full aware of it, and to cure this, he pointed at the wall behind his bed where tons of photos were posted up, obviously his favorites of the bunches he had over the years. "I found the place teh put it! I look at 'ose ev'ry mornin' an' before I go teh sleep. 'ere's no way I can miss it!" he clarified, proud of his creativeness. Opening his night table drawer, the bluehead pulled out a small roll of clear tape, ripped two pieces with his fingers, and tossed the roll back into the drawer, slamming it shut with his foot.

Sparing the singer a watchful moment, Noodle turned her interest to the photos posted along the side of the wall, curious of what made them so magnificent to 2D that he would be willing enough to give them a glance twice every day. Of course, the tiniest attractions could get the singer's attention, but, they had to be worth it. The only long shot there was happened to be the 'accidental shot', as Noodle would call it. She had been ten of course, with barely enough English to get her taco but had that cheesy smile that made people love her instantly. An interviewer had had the privilege to actually go up Kong's hill the 'safe' way (meaning Murdoc had to drive down and up again) and set up in the living room to ask a few questions for the magazine they worked for. A photographer had tagged along because what was an interview without a great shot, right? Well, while he was setting up, he couldn't figure out why the lens wasn't clearing, but he had a little time to solve the problem, seeing as Noodle was having her snack, Murdoc was trying to stay sober for publicity sake, 2D was munching on a chocolate bar with a nice blotch of it on his nose, and Russel was finishing up his latest taxidermy project, some pig/dog/ferret thing.

It was ten minutes to queue when the problem of the camera, the cap for the lens, fell off, the photographer accidentally snapping a useless but probably hundred dollar worth shot of Noodle tilting her head directly at the camera (since she was wondering what the heck the guy was trying to do with the cap still on), Russel with a wrench in one hand and a piece of metal in the other, 2D in the middle of a chew with his face filled of confused thought, and Murdoc glaring off in a pissed off mood over something or other that either didn't go his way or was threatened by Russel. The shot was completely random among the others the singer had on his wall of more appropriate pictures…more alert of, that is.

"I'll put it right 'ere. Right next teh yeh." the singer announced, posting the sheet against the wall adjacent to a photo of a ten year old Noodle with a popped-gum-stunned-face. The pink gum just entirely overtook her face, but she couldn't remember taking that shot when she glanced at it. Perhaps it had been done right after the bubble popped, she still being in a bewildered state. Reaching under his bed, 2D lifted up a keyboard and rested it on his lap, prodding his lip, already lost in his musical world of genius. Taking a breath knowing the singer would truly find (and hopefully remember) the schedule, she rose, bidding him a farewell in attempt to hand out the rest of the sheets. "Jus' don't forget tonight, love." he mumbled, waving his hand as the other stretched over the keys in a decisive way.

"_I will not, 2D-san. I will not._"

Happy smile slowly fading, Noodle prayed to everything holy that the Winnebago was only shaking due to a certain bassist _walking_ around. Well, it _was_ his idea for this thing. The Japanese teen marched strongly to the parked trailer, knocking firmly on the door she knew too well. "_Where_ the fuck is it?"

A caw.

"No, I didn't, yeh arse! Why the 'ell would I put it '_ere_ for?"

Now, an angered screech.

"Up yo's…"

Utterly lost, the girl gave her head a double shake before giving the door a good knock again, this time receiving a, "'ew? Wot? WOT!" Pulling one sheet out from the three she had left, Noodle waved the paper in the air so he could hopefully see from the glass window, "I have printed out your schedule, Murdoc!" Opening the door in a grunted shouldered shove, the bassist snagged the sheet, giving it a once over, "'at's it then?" Nodding, Noodle stepped back, not caring to wonder what was going on inside the Winnebago. That was a Nicalls matter. Sucking on the bottom of his lip, he brought her into the matters anyhow. "Yeh've seen m' bass anywhere?" he muttered curiously, eyes gradually making their way to softly glare at the singer's banged up door.

Shaking her head slightly, the teen objected, "No…I have not…and I do not think 2D has it either, Murdoc." Pouting slightly, he arched a brow, eyes snapping back to her, "Well, if yeh don't, why are yeh bringin' 'im up, girlie? Tryin' teh back the dullard up fer somethin' 'e did wrong?" he questioned, trying a little reverse psychology that always worked on 2D, but apparently not Noodle. Directly facing the door, Noodle glanced back, "I am not. I am only telling you what I have just witnessed. I have just come from 2D's room, and so I am telling you I did not see a bass in there. Nor would there be the space in his room to hide one. Everything is in plain view and he opened his closet and looked under his bed while I was in there. Perhaps you might have just…misplaced it?" she offered, already noticing the ends of his top lip pulling up, a sure sign that he was getting pissed off.

"I didn't misplace nuthin'! Someone stole me fuckin' bass an' when I get my 'ands on the bastard-" he growled, shutting his door before he could even finish his own threat. Not that Noodle wasn't aware of one of the usuals he typically threw out. It always ended in something painful was all she needed to know, but if Murdoc ever kept his word, he, himself, would be breathing through tubes in a lonely white room. Turning with a shrug, the girl went up the stairs to find the last band mate and friend, Russel. "Russel?" she called when she reached the top of the stairs, poking her head out into the hall, but no one answered. She made her way into the living room, finding Mike snoozing alone on the couch, but that was it. Giving him a gentle pat on his soft fuzzy head, the Japanese axe princess passed through, looking for her beloved friend.

"_Perhaps in his room…_" she thought, going up the second flight of stairs and down the familiar hall that she shared with the drummer. Knocking gently on the closed door, she waited for a response, smiling when the large man opened the door with a dirty wrench in his other hand, wondering who had interrupted him during his project. "Hey girl, you typed that thing already?" he asked, receiving the paper in his free hand. "Yes," she responded, folding hers neatly for safe keeping, "This will be the schedule for everyday, starting tomorrow I assume." Placing it on his night table, Russel glanced at it for a few moments, and Noodle didn't object to this. Russel never forgot important things like this, and he eventually memorized them, unlike Murdoc or 2D who practically needed the paper stapled to their foreheads.

Closing the door, Russel went back to his hobby of experimenting with different animal parts on the same Frankenstein body, and Noodle disappeared into her own room, placing the schedule on her desk as she sat down on a neat pillow to type on her laptop. The flat keys clicked to their own tune as she researched a couple of guitars she had her eyes on recently. Two of them were electric and the third was an acoustic. She wasn't too sure which one she wanted, and since Russel was in charge of her account, it was like begging a parent for an early Christmas present. Of course she could always get 2D on her side, and maybe even Murdoc if she put enough reason into it and continually reminded him that it was _her_ money that was going to be used and not his. Resting her cheek within her palm, Noodle saved the pictures of the three right off the site onto her pictures file. If not in her hands, she could at least admire them from close. The acoustic was a dark apple wood, a light brown neck with yellow bits for the tuning nobs and center design, while one electric guitar was cherrywood and glazed, a beautiful crafted piece to own, and the last was black and purple, the entire of it black aside from any designs decorating along the neck and back.

Immediately she had fallen in love with them, but she only needed one and couldn't decide, hence her not asking Russel for the favor just yet. She had reasonable theories for her need of a new one. It wasn't because she only liked the way they looked. She had outgrown her old one, and though she took care of it with all her soul, the wires continued to snap and break, her fingers continued to get stuck between the tightly spaced strings, and it was uncomfortable to strum while trying to hold a child sized guitar at the same time. It was by some miracle that she was able to write Demon Days with that tiny guitar. Shrugging, the Japanese teen shut down her laptop and glanced boredly around the room. Too much had happened in one day…too much…

&&&

It was probably a sense of knowing…a sense of feeling that something was wrong. What was wrong? She hadn't done anything wrong…But why, then, was there a strong sense of guilt. That gut lurching, nauseating feeling that you get when you happen to build someone's excitement up so much and-

The heart wasn't able to pound much harder as the teenaged girl's body slumped backwards, waking her in a thriller instant. It had only been a dream…Taking a deep breath, Noodle wiped her forehead, swabbing off the adrenaline that had built up during her strange vision. She couldn't even call it a dream, really…it was a plain built in alarm clock of some kind, trying to suck her into a penalty of guild. It was something Murdoc needed to have, not she. Arching a brow, the guitarist looked at her window, realizing it was extremely dark outside. She had dozed off obviously…but for how long? Peeking at her clock, the digital blinked twelve twenty one. A dark pit bore into her stomach as she slowly got up, almost wanting to beat the clock to make time turn back. "_Oh, no…_" she whined within, pulling off her clothes to change into sleeping wear.

"_I promised…_" she reminded scoldingly, pulling on a white t-shirt, some red shorts, and comfy cotton toe sock knee highs, slipping her feet into the green and blue slippers she had under the bed and opened her door lightly, quietly closing it and rushed down the stairs in attempt not to make any noise that would have Russel awake in seconds. Managing not to break a leg would help, too. Tiptoeing to the living room, Noodle's heart sank as she caught the sight of the singer on the couch, watching his much loved flick on the telly all by his lonesome. Holding her hands together nervously, a million and one excuses popped into Noodle's head, but honestly she wouldn't be able to even start off a tiny little white lie. Not to 2D when he was trying to do something nice for her.

Swallowing guiltily, she slugged over behind the couch, the bluehead still unaware of her presence until he felt two arms wring around his neck, setting his heart into overdrive thinking it either a zombie or Murdoc, both able to hurt him greatly. Snapping his head to the side, his alarmed expression died off with a relieved sigh, forming an awaiting grin, "Noodle! I thought yeh were sleepin', love?" Releasing him, she went around the couch, seating herself next to him on top of his quilt that he had brought to snuggle up in. It was clear that he liked to be comfortable while watching less than lucky victims get eaten alive by flesh eating cannibals. An embarrassed blush lighting up her face, the teen hung her head, rubbing her thumb, "I had fallen asleep after giving out the schedules…I am sorry, 2D…I did not know I was so tired…Have I missed much?" she asked curiously with an innocent pout.

2D wasn't one to hold grudges, and he was no where near holding one against _her_, but from the way she looked, one could've thought he had just abandoned her as a friend. Stretching an arm out around her shoulders, the singer's head tilted gently as he offered her a warm smile, "No worries, angel love. Don't beat yo'self up for it. Yeh can't help bein' tired. Yeh can go back up an' catch up on yo' rest if you'd rather." he suggested, but the girl was determined to take a break from ideas or problems she knew would have her staring at her ceiling for the rest of the night. "Now," he started, pulling out the second pillow he had hidden behind his own, "the couch ain't too big, but we can manage. An' if Russ or Murdoc comes an' 'unts us down, jus' tell 'em it wos all my idea." he instructed, dusting off his pillow before laying back on it. Making herself comfortable, Noodle glanced at him with a small smile, "It _was_ all your idea."

Scrunching his nose in dire thought, the singer arched a brow as he watched some poor sap get their inners ripped out while they were still alive, being devoured by five or six zombies pulling out whatever organs they could get their rotting hands on first. "Yo' good." he nodded, suddenly recalling whose idea it had been to watch this movie in the first place. "Popcorn?" he suddenly offered, raising a bowl from the floor that was nearly empty. Arching a questioning brow at the bowl, Noodle glanced at him, "Would you like some?" Eyelids flickering downwards from the telly, the singer opened his mouth to question _her_ question, but realized what she was talking about. "Oh, nevermind, I'll get it." he uttered, eyes not leaving the screen until he was forced to look away due to walls getting in the way. What he would do for some x-ray vision right about now.

The dark kitchen suddenly lit up with the yellow loom of the microwave, and 2D peeked out with four fingers curled against the doorway, "Want somethin' teh drink? An' I ordered some pizza earlier…I saved a few slices for tha' toast we were meanin' teh 'ave, remember?" he evoked, head and fingers disappearing back into the kitchen before the teen could answer. Slowly peering back at the screen, Noodle wondered what love for these creatures this man could possibly have. Was it pity? Amusement? Curiosity? Or just plain love for a creature he could never have a true bond with? He had torn them up in the past (her first memory of him wasn't blurred at all), run from them when accidentally locking himself out, and cursed them whenever mail came late, including overdue bills of random cause. Why did he love them so?

Feet padding against the chilled floor, the singer hurried back while the microwave kept going, able to hold two cans of soda in one hand while holding a new pizza box in the other. "I didn't put the pizza into the fridge b'cause its gets kinda 'ard an' frosty…an' last time I used the toaster oven, I got electrocuted…I was shakin' for days…" he nodded, seating himself in thought, handing Noodle a can, "I didn't know yeh weren't s'posed teh stick forks in 'ere teh take stuff out…me mum used teh do it all the time, an' she never got shocked for it!" he pouted, wondering what his error could have been. Snapping up the tab, Noodle took a sip, "You are not supposed to use a fork because the electricity will transfer from the appliance to the fork if you accidentally hit the metal parts that heat up the food. I am sure she did not touch those parts."

"Oh," 2D murmured, opening the box bearing two slices, just enough for the both of them, "Well, I always did trust 'er wit me food…" Reaching for the slightly smaller slice, the teen took into notice that it must have been ordered over an hour ago due to its floppy, bitterness, but then again, it was her fault they were eating it cold. "I'd put it in the microwave…but 'ey get soggy an' mushy after thirty seconds." the singer told her, sticking his tongue out to share his disgust. Glancing at the kitchen doorway, Noodle arched a brow, "Speaking of microwaves…" Peeking over in the same direction, the vocalist popped off the couch, abandoning his pizza and movie, soda still in hand, "Almost forgot about the popcorn…" he whispered as if Noodle's little hint hadn't just happened.

He placed his can on the counter, careful not to drop it or put it on its side so it could roll away, and popped the microwave door open, the heavenly cinema aroma filling his nostrils nicely. Random smells pleased the young man. The smell of freshly popped popcorn was one of them. Gently reaching for the steaming bag, the singer poured the midnight snack into the awaiting bowl, tossing the garbage into the basket and snagged his drink, heading out towards Noodle. "Awright," he grinned, seating his rear on the couch, curling his legs in with the bowl in his lap, "Now would yeh like some popcorn?"

"Yes, please." the teen nodded, arm slightly extending for some of the snack. Grabbing a handful himself, 2D shoved the popcorn into his mouth, fingers curling at the tab of the soda to open it, "I'm kinda glad tha' yeh did come down afta' all, love…Not tha' I wos scared or anytin'!" he added a little too quickly, and the teen gave him a curios look. Was it possible he was afraid of something he purposely lied about? Sipping some of his drink, he further explained, "I mean…wull, yeh know when yo' watchin' somethin'…an' yeh expect somethin' teh pop out at yeh when yeh get up, but on'y b'cause yo' watchin' a movie about somethin' like tha' tha' 'appens in the movie at some point?" he tried in a rushed sentence, but Noodle understood what he was getting at. She always did.

"Yes, I know."

"Okay, so…most people jus' laugh an' ignore the fact of a little bit o' jitters, but yeh see, I can't do tha'. People don't believe 'ese things are real, so 'ey jus' snuggle up in their lit'tle beds an' catch some sleep eventually after all the darkness 'as left their minds." the bluehead jabbered, popping a single kernel into his mouth to swallow roughly, "God forbid I try tha' an' end up snugglin' against one o' those." he chuckled uneasily, jerking a thumb at the screen of flesh eaters. "Tha'll definitely be the day tha' I die." he quoted with a sure nod, arching a brow when Noodle tapped his arm gently and left her hand there, "Do not wish for death so darkly, 2D-san, even in play talk. You know Kong is filled with mysteries even we do not know of…in a way, the house might be listening to you." she said with an eerie tone, forcing the singer's eyes to widen fearfully and snap his head around like a confused squirrel. Of course the girl had been joking herself, _and_ found a way to easily scare her friend, but half of it _was_ the truth…

Clearing his throat slightly, 2D rubbed his hands together, for they had suddenly gone cold, and inched a bit closer to Noodle, now positively grateful he wasn't alone in the dark house were, aside from the two in the room, there seemed to be no life. Biting on her bottom lip, Noodle tried her hardest not to laugh, but a giggle did escape, and she covered her mouth. Glancing at her in curiosity, a small frown drove across his lips, pushing into a pout, "Wot? Wot's so funny? Yeh fink I'm _scared_? Is tha' it? Well I'm not!" he defended a little too loud for them to be secretive, and Noodle swiftly rested her palm against his mouth, "Shh! We will be heard!" she scolded, holding a finger across her own lips, taking her hand back, "And I said nothing of the sort."

"Ah, but yeh thought it."

"I never said that."

"Yeh don't gotta say anythin'. I know yeh were thinkin' it. I ain't scared o' nuthin!" the singer declared, crossing his arms. Shaking her head, Noodle only shrugged, "We all have fears." The whiny child inside of the tall bluehead suddenly vanished as this reality hit him, not for himself, but for a new question he had never thought of. "Noodle?" he whispered, poking her arm, "Wot are _you_ afraid of?" Adjusting herself, she merely waved her hand, "We have talked about this before…starting the school, remember?" Bobbing his head, 2D understood, but that wasn't the answer he had hoped for, "Erm…I wos thinkin' more along the lines o'…well…y'know, spiders…or…snakes or heights…learnin' teh swim, somefin' like tha'." the male rambled, wondering if the girl had any regular fears.

Slowly looking down, Noodle searched within herself, thinking within her heart of her greatest fear. Of course she knew what it was…but the question was did she want to share it? Well, it wasn't something to be ashamed of or blackmailed for, but it was very important to her…it meant a whole too much…Suddenly feeling a hand on her, Noodle looked up, the thought bearing expression still lingering on her face, sharing a stare with a blank eyed dullard, "I'm bein' a bit too personal, aren't I." he stated without question, almost in a remorseful way. Offering him a quiet smile, Noodle shook her head, "Only a little, but I forgive you because you are my best friend." This won her a smile and a hug, and she held that hug, squeezing him slightly like the day he had come back. The singer patted her back as Noodle took a breath, gaining the courage.

"I am…afraid…I fear the day…that we break off again…forever…" she sighed, lifting herself from his shoulder, watching the singer's expression soften ever so gently. "Noodle love…why would yeh 'ave yo' mind on somethin' like tha'? We all jus' got back together!" he reminded, rubbing her cheek with a friendly smile, but she couldn't smile back. Not when she knew the cold truth. "It could happen at any time. This band…it needs stability…and I will try my hardest to keep it strong…to keep us together…but…but I might fail…that is what I fear the most…" The singer watched the girl with dim colored lights flashing across her cheek, the movie completely forgotten, the rest of her shadowed. He looked at his hand, cold from the chills, trying to comfort her in a way he was failing, that being the fear of a dear friend. Uncrossing his legs, he lightly patted his lap, stretching an arm out to the teen, and she curiously tilted her head, having to be gently coaxed with a tug from the singer.

Crawling over to him, Noodle rested against him, halfway on his lap, other half on the couch as his legs rested where she had once sat. His lanky arms rung around her in that hoop of security he always managed to create, nuzzling his head against hers, "Yeh won't fail…I promise yeh tha'…Yeh can't stop tryin'…and yeh won't fail…" A shade of a smile perked at the teen's lips, arms returning the favored embrace, "I will never stop trying…" Giving her an extra squeeze of comfort, he pecked the top of her head, "Tha's m' girl." The two forgot the troubles of the past and future, actually starting to pay attention to the poor movie that was nearly over with. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes the most and the flick would be done with, their time together limited.

"Bloody 'ell, I'm excited." the singer voice quietly popped, startling Noodle who had begun to doze off, "Oh?" She turned her head slightly, noticing the surviving toothed grin lightly shimmering in the darkness. Giving his dry lips a run over, he further explained, "Jus' gettin' a lit'tle Christmassy excitement for the practice tomorrow…wull, not really practice, jus' lookin' over some stuff, but still, its work we 'aven't done in a long ass time. I mean, remember when Murdoc used teh get so pissed over any lit'tle thing tha' didn't go right? Wull, now, now it'll be you in Murdoc's shoes. Lemme know 'ow it is when yeh get a feel for 'em." the singer chuckled, patting the teen's arm. Getting cozy in his grip, Noodle gave off a small yawn, "I am not replacing Murdoc's place, 2D…it is only my idea in his hands."

The low talking, slight flashing lights, darkness around them, and a bit of the kick from his painkillers he had swallowed an hour back were starting to finally affect the poor dullard as he began to find himself forcing his eyes open, lifting his hand occasionally to rub his fractured sockets of their slumber. Deciding Noodle's hair was looking more and more like a pillow as the minutes passed, the singer rested his cheek snuggly against her, breathing a sigh before he was completely knocked out for the night, "'is 'ands 'old the idea…you become the vulture eye…watch 'im too closely…an' yeh might regret it. Fall o' the tell-tale 'eart…"

Eyebrows furrowing in the shadows, Noodle pouted for a moment, putting these words together. What exactly did 2D mean? Murdoc wouldn't kill Noodle for anything in the world. She was too sure of that. About to lift her head, the girl felt a slight tremble against her back, probably from a deep inhale, then an exhale against her hair, brushing a few strands of longer hair into her eyes. Giving them a rub, she tried to turn her head, but realized the singer had fallen fast asleep, using her as a human cushion. He had fallen asleep while they were talking? Noodle smiled, rolling her eyes, suddenly noticing the credits of the movie were rolling down the screen.

Using her foot to grasp the remote closer to her without waking the sleeping singer or knocking it to the ground (which would be just as bad), Noodle softly used her big toe to press down on the power button, shutting off the telly and the only light source they had been using. Eyes not quite yet dilated for the dark, the young teen took in all the darkness, feeling a bit chilled not because of any weather, but because of the fictional movie she had been halfway watching just before. She wasn't afraid or anything, but being in a small protected brace of safety made her feel much more comfortable as she cradled her shoulders into the bluehead's chest a tad further, glancing around for a while.

The night was much more silent than she had thought. Never was there a night that was so quiet…zombies…_real_ zombies were always roaming the lands, breaking and entering…trying to snag someone for their late night snack-

Shaking her head as best she could, Noodle slowly reached for the little bit of soda she still had left in that can. It was true what they said about movies. They really do mess with your mind. But the small worry wart that grows in the back of peoples' brains is the thought that some things are based on true stories. Well, most people in this world do think the impossible can never be achieved. Little do they know that small things like the undead _do_ live. Fingers grasping around the cold can, the teen lightly lifted it, remembering the toasting bit that 2D must have forgotten about…or been too tired to remember. Raising it with a light heart, Noodle tipped it to no one in particular, whispering oh so quietly before taking a sip, "To Demon Days…" The last bit of drink had been drunk, and the can, disguarded, as she felt the monster of sleep finally come over her, drifting her away to a land she had grown close to since before she could remember, all while keeping snug within the arms of a zombie loving singer.

&&&

No tiny ray of light welcomed anyone that morning. The iffy weather of Kong was known to be a grim kind of enigma, but that day it chose to be particularly…dark. An aura of awareness was needed, and this warning seemed good enough to wake the Japanese guitar princess from her slumber. Lids fluttering open, her emerald orbs zoomed around the room, heart pounding within her chest, feeling restricted from moving an inch. Ready to flip the creature that had been haunting her dream, the teen suddenly froze as warm air brushed against her neck and a mumble of utter nonsense escaped the young man who had made himself comfortable next to her at some point during the night. A thin arm was wrapped around her waist, fingers curled by her side as his nose poked at her jaw, adjacent to her ear. How had he managed to flip on his stomach without knocking them both off the couch was her question, but the strange feeling of being in danger when she wasn't was what puzzled her the most.

Glancing over at the cable box's time, she found the numbers flashing a six twenty. Well, she could get breakfast started for all of them so no one would have to waste time finding pots, pans, trays, or dishes while wasting their schedule time. The teen had an interest in this whole schedule process. Would it actually work? They would have to wait and see. But beforehand, she would need to sneak a little spare time in, starting with getting breakfast ready. For a minute she was about to get up and leave the singer alone to catch up on the sleep he probably missed from watching that movie, but a simple thought had pondered on her. What would she make? Cereal seemed like an easy answer, but the Jap wanted the boys nice a full for a long day of work. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and she had figured that out the hard way in Japan when there was no one to rely on but herself.

Eggs, perhaps, but she didn't eat eggs and neither did 2D when the meal was just eggs and toast, considering the eggs would have become chicks at some point if they hadn't been freezing in their dangerous refrigerator previously. Russel ate anything, which was a blessing (or a curse), but when it came to decisions, food was an easy choice for him. Murdoc liked meat…any kind of meat, but she wouldn't risk giving him just _any_ kind of meat. A past recollection of him suffering from sleepwalking due to hogging too many pork grinds had 2D almost sliced and diced with a scythe and Murdoc almost arrested (again) for sleep _driving_, wondering what the hell he was doing behind the wheel of the geep in his tighty whities while the front of the geep was in a deep hug with a pole.

How the media hadn't found that one out was a miracle, and hopefully, they would never encounter that story until Murdoc had passed on. "_I'll figure out something._" the girl thought finally, gently unlatching the singer's fingers from her side whilst holding his head. She chose the pillow 2D had brought for her the night before as her replacement, shoving it into the singer's grip, and he welcomed it happily, nuzzling his face into the soft cushion with a groan. Smiling quietly, Noodle gave his hair a ruffle before she found herself in the kitchen, shaking herself a bit. Bathroom first, then kitchen.

&&&

The singer's nostrils widened as he was able to smell the food even in the farthest depths of his dream, wondering why the delicious aroma of French toast, tater tots, bacon, and oatmeal was swarming around him when the normal smells of a carnival were hotdogs, burnt popcorn, cotton candy, and the occasional apple or pumpkin pies. Brows furrowing slightly, his hand rubbed over his eyelids and nose, feeling a wet stain as he bobbed his head to get comfortable on this cushion of his. He lifted his head to glance down tiredly at his drool blot on the pillow and wearily moved it with a gentle glare. What time was it? And who was cooking at this time? The food was real, right? Not just a dream?

Stretching his arms both ways and rotating his neck a bit, the singer threw a glance over at the kitchen, the only room with light in it. Everything was quiet except for the pans being tossed into the sink once in a while, but aside from that, there was only one person in that kitchen. Getting up to crack his back, 2D walked to the entrance of the kitchen, secretly watching the young guitarist work her magic on a stove. Her hand snapped back at a toast that had popped out of the toaster, flicking it at a plate on the table behind her, eyes not moving from her cooking. What impressed the singer the most was that anything she tossed or threw never missed the intended target.

"Mornin', angel love." he greeted calmly, noticing it was seven thirty, still pretty early in his opinion to be talking too loud. "Good morning, 2D. There is-"

"Oatmeal?" he asked before she could even begin to list the offers she had, and she nodded curiously, wondering if his nose was _that_ good or it was just a lucky guess. "I'll 'ave a bowl 'o tha' please." he smiled, taking his seat, but Noodle arched an eyebrow questioningly, "Did you at least brush your teeth?" Pouting with a shrug, 2D grabbed his placed spoon and looked at his teeth in the fun house mirror reflection, "Yeh know I never brush my teeth before I eat, Noods. Wot's the point when yo' teeth are jus' gunna get dirty again? I'd rather wash 'em after 'ey're dirty, an' then brush the grime off." he concluded, waiting for his breakfast to be served. Pouring the brownish mush into an empty blue bowl, Noodle eyed the cinnamon, knowing he liked to flavor his foods, "I learned that germs rest within your mouth when you are asleep because it is quiescent bacteria in your saliva that does not get taken out until your mouth is washed."

Digging a nice spoonful into the porridge, the singer offered her a half grin, "No worries, love. All the bacteria tha' wos in my mouth is now swarmin' around in tha' pillow I wos sleepin' on." This icky little fact sent a slight disgusted shiver down Noodle's spine, especially thankful she hadn't been drooled on. The singer had a way to make simple things have a dark edge to them, whether he knew it or not. She turned back to the French toast, taking in the delectable smells, but her mind scolded her stomach. She wouldn't eat a bite until breakfast was ready for all. "Wanna know somethin' weird?" the bluehead voiced, slurping down his oatmeal. He had grown accustomed to Noodle's cooking. It was much better than a drive through donut and coffee, that was for sure.

"Hm?"

Extending his arm out, the singer opened the fridge without standing, grabbing one of his apple juice boxes Noodle had grabbed while they were grocery shopping, and shut the door, "I slept pretty well for bein' scrunched on tha' couch wit yeh." he admitted proudly, scratching his head as he bit the wrapping off the straw and jammed it into the juice box. Noodle faced him, placing a teacup plate filled with tater tots for the scrawny man. Holding one between his fingers, he kept quiet for a good while, somehow interested by the food. His tranquility passed off for so long, Noodle jumped when he started up again with the tot in his mouth and a bit of ketchup, "I 'eard when yeh sleep well, an' then 'ave a dream, an' then forget wot it wos about, tha' was a real good sleep." he nodded, poking his spoon in the air at her.

The axe princess stood quiet, knowing this fact was true, but didn't have the heart to remind him that the theory might not pertain to people with his particular brain. If he felt it was a good rest, well then, more power to him. He should feel better prepared for today. As Noodle set the meal to plates, a strange flash of orange red caught her attention, pulling her curiosity to peek out the window to watch the little bit of sunrise the face of Kong was allowed to view. In a matter of seconds the colors were gone, evolving into deep grays and blacks, little pitters lightly smacking against the glass of the window, then trailing down in their own race. Slowly looking to his breakfast, the thin singer shook his head in a confused manner, giving his neck a rub, "Wot the 'ell do we see in 'is place…I mean its cool an' stuff, but once yeh get past the coolness o' it…it sorta makes yeh…_sad_." he whispered, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.

Kong was a pretty dreary place. There was a price to pay for uniqueness, he assumed. Setting the rest of the food around the table, Noodle sat across from him, shoving a couple of tater tots into her mouth without the slightest care that it might be unlady-like. Her stomach had endured enough torture, need it suffer for manners? Besides, she had learned all her edict from three men, two of which had beastly manners most times and one that resulted to it in times of desperation. Finished with his oatmeal, the singer pushed the bowl carelessly and propped his head up with his elbow on the table, settling the food in, "So wot exactly are we gunna start on today, Noodle?"

Swallowing a large portion of food, the teen coughed a bit and cleared her throat, "Well, we will choose which song to work on, talk about any adjustments Murdoc was supposed to have made, if any, bring up all ideas I have about the songs and how they are to be made, listen to any other thoughts or ideas that you all may have, and hopefully fill in anything else that we need to do in order to make everything work correctly." Rubbing his chin in a fulfilled notion, the singer nodded as if that was the answer he was expecting to hear, furrowing his brows as his stomach suddenly dropped for reasons unknown. Too busy feeding herself, Noodle failed to see the alert 2D, head snapping around his neck, dark holes widening as he deserted his chair and squatted near her.

Glancing at him with her mouth full, the teen arched an eyebrow when he pointed at the doorway, waiting for something to happen. Noodle shifted her vision. There was nothing there. Lifting himself up a bit, the singer kept quiet, a look of calm confusion smeared over his face, and the guitarist swallowed, "What?" Giving his head a scratch, the bluehead stood up to his tallest, "Weird…I coulda sworn I 'eard…" At his pause, a bullet zoomed inches from the young Jap's face, just missing her, but hitting the poor singer directly in the head. Hands smacked over his blue locks, the awkward young man fell over the chair beside him, heading chest first towards the floor, able to crawl under the table as a series of screeches and shrieks accompanied his own. "NOODLE! Get it away from me! Please! Make 'im stop!" he whimpered, grabbing a hold of the teen's leg in fear that death's favorite pet was going to jab him again with its horrid beak.

Waving her arms about, the axe princess called out to the bird, "Cortez! Come here! Have some breakfast! Let 2D be! Cortez! Where is Murdoc!" she fumed after her attempts seemed to fail, but the raven, however, paused a moment and hovered in a circle over her head for a minute or two. "Is he still sleeping?" she questioned kindly, noticing anything that had to do with Murdoc was a tender spot for the temperamental bird. Softly landing on the table, Cortez nestled himself down, tilting his head with a snap at the young girl, giving her the obvious answer. The teen reached over and opened a bag of bread on the table, offering a slice to the bird, and he pecked at it graciously, but he didn't seem satisfied.

"I am not sure what Murdoc likes to feed you, Cortez…" she sighed, tossing one more tatter into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "Tha' bacon I'm smellin' in 'ere better be for me!" a growl erupted from the hall, and the silky black raven lifted off once more, meeting his master at the doorway. Usually in a grim mood, Murdoc actually looked more serious than annoyed, wearing a lone pair of black and scarlet plaid pajama pants with his anticross dangling over his bare chest for all to see. Russel had made sure he had a talk with Murdoc after his sudden arrival, reminding Murdoc that Noodle was a bit older and comprehensive of males and their place (not to mention he was a little tired of dealing with Murdoc's misused freedom himself).

Mismatched eyes scanning the table, Murdoc nodded at the plate filled with bacon and was about to have his seat when Noodle pointed at the bird resting on the dark man's shoulder, "Will you not feed him?" Giving the bird a glance, Murdoc shook his head, "No. 'e feeds 'imself. The day I feed somethin' else besides me is the day I die…when bloody crows can pick my bones clean." he scoffed, turning towards the window. Curving his fingers under the sill, the gruff man lifted the glass, and Cortez darted off his shoulder into the wet, drafty world outside. Shutting the window quickly, the bassist dusted off his hands, heading towards his seat. Dark emeralds still stuck on the window, Murdoc waved his hand around, "Zombies, love. 'ey're the ones tha'll be runnin', don't worry about 'im." Nodding with a quiet smile, Noodle started on some oatmeal she had poured for herself as Murdoc snagged the backrest of his chair, shock making his arm jet back to his body, forcing his face to grow dark, "Dullard, wot the '_ell_ are you doin'."

Blinking in surprise, Noodle pushed herself out from the table just a little in order to see the shivering singer, peering out through the holes in his head, "'idin'…Cortez wos after me…again…" Waiting for the singer to crawl out from under the table, Murdoc went into the refrigerator and retrieved a beer for himself, "Prolly thinks yo' a zombie. Yeh look like 'em shits, yeh know tha'?...Or 'e jus' knows yeh piss me off." Gently climbing back into his chair, 2D sighed, wondering what in the world was he doing wrong that had Murdoc hating him so much?

Was it loathing from being forced to care for him those couple of years back? The bassist _had_ brought it on himself. Was it scorn from a terrible childhood? That could explain why Murdoc hardly brought up the topic of a 'father'. Or was he…jealous? Small curves pulling up from the corners of his mouth, the singer stared at the table, liking that phrase more and more with each passing second. Murdoc Nicalls jealous of Stuart Tusspot? Badass envious of mild class? Ying and Yang? Chocolate Chip or Oatmeal?

"Wot the 'ell are _you_ smilin' at, dullard?" the dark man snapped, chomping a piece of meat right out of his hands with a curious glare. Still lost in his own world, the singer agreed with himself, "I fink so…" Murdoc crunched his face and arched a brow, unable to piece together anything of what the young man had just mumbled, tossing a thumb at him while glancing at Noodle, "'e's gone mental, swear teh God." At the moment, the guitarist was wondering if the bluehead _had_, but shook her head when he gave her a wink, knowing he was only ignoring Murdoc, which, in his case, was a good action to take. Chewing the mush in his mouth, the bassist mid burped, sniffing tiredly, "Wot time is it?" he barked, snapping up another slice of bacon. Unnecessarily stretching his arm out in order to see the watch on his spiked wrist band, the singer squinted a moment before answering, "Seven…fifty…three…four…five!"

"Five minutes teh practice? Shit…thought it wos earlier 'an tha'…shoulda 'ad Cortez wake me up…" the bassist grumbled, speeding up his eating pace. Almost on queue, heavy thuds boomed through the hallway until they stopped at the kitchen doorway, a gentle smile placed on the face of the calm drummer. Scratching under the red and white cap he had on, Russel offered a quiet yawn and sat before the biggest place, obviously made by Noodle and set specifically for him. "Way teh make an entrance, lards." the dark man jangled sarcastically, rolling his mismatched eyes as he pushed his own empty plate away from him. "Mornin' to you, too." the drummer replied, head bobbing to a beat he had dreamed of. Noodle stood, gathering the empty plates, but leaving them in the sink for someone else to deal with in their break time. She wanted to stay on schedule and try it out. She only hoped it would actually work with these three.

"'urry up, Russ. Yo' the last teh eat an' we 'ave less 'an five minutes teh get teh the recordin' studio an' walk some baby steps into money millions!" the overenthusiastic leader growled, thrilled that they were so near to the future, but irritated something as large as Russel was blocking it. Waving his hand, Russel slowly inhaled his breakfast, "Go on down then, man. Who exactly is keeping you in the kitchen? I be done in five, but there's no way in hell I'm startin' on an empty stomach." Crossing his arms, Murdoc shook his head, "On'y thing I see empty on you is common sense." Russel crunched on his bacon, "If you ain't outta here in two seconds, I promise you I'm gunna break yo' face, an' you know I'm true to my word."

The bassist offered a sneer, and Russel threw a side punch, missing the thrown off bully by a hair, forcing him to nearly fall off his chair. "One." Russel counted, eating calmly as day, while the other two quietly watched a baffled bassist use the table as his support, "Jus' get teh the recordin' room!" he fumed, bashing an angered fist against the slab before dragging his blueheaded singer from his collar and guitarist by her wrist off.

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _Yes, this did take a while to type, but I'm burning with motivation and a new one shot might be coming shortly, but it's still in thought process mode, so maybe when I'm sleeping in math it'll come to me with a bang! (or a failing grade XP) Erm, next chapter is already being worked on and will hopefully be turned over soon also. Midterms are coming up and I just didn't want to be stressed with studying and trying to get this chapter to you guys. You deserved it. And there you go. Review!_


End file.
